Una nueva vida
by Yafel-poo
Summary: Las niñas ora son adolesentes de catorse años su vida a cambiado y ahora que noson tres sino cuatro y en el ultimo año de secundaria descubriran tanto en sus centimientos en espesial la cuarta hermana es mi primer fic de ella espero que les agrade
1. Chapter 1

Hola espero que todos se encuentren bien bueno antes que nada les agradesco que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi historis es la primera que escribo de ella en esta ademas de colocar a los personajes que son cnosidos tambien e puesto a dos mas uno deellosmurio en historia original de las chicas y el otro es un personaje inbentado por mi solo espero que les guste y si es asì aganmelo saberpor el momento es todo pronto subire el cap 2 asta luego.

Capítulo 1: Libertad.

-¡De prisa¡Cierren todas las entradas, no permitan que escape! -Se escuchaba la voz de una mujer quien corría tan rápido como podía. La situación en el laboratorio era crítica: uno de sus mejores y más peligrosos experimentos se había rebelado contra ellos; se había cansado de tanto sufrimiento, tanta tortura o, como dirían todos aquellos de bata blanca, las pruebas. Pero no eran nada de eso. Poner a un niño que comenzaba a caminar ante situaciones tan peligrosas que ningún ser normal podría imaginarse -ser golpeado con bloques que destruirían a trenes o ser expuesto a temperaturas que quemarían a cualquier ser o congelarlo en segundos- no, eso no eran "pruebas", pero fue todo lo que vivió por largos nueve años hasta que se hartó y cuando supo cómo dominar todo su poder… todo lo que esos hombres y mujeres temían tanto se volvió realidad.

Todo ese poder se volvió contra ellos, aun cuando fue encerrado en aquella habitación diseñada por el profesor Utonio quien aseguró que ni siquiera sus cuatro niñas podrían destruirla. Hay quien dice que la destrucción de un imperio no viene de afuera sino de adentro. Aquella noche, destruyendo todos sus miedos, aquel muchacho tomó lo que tanto deseaba: ser libre y lo consiguió. La habitación simplemente fue destruida; inútilmente intentaron cerrar todas las salidas pero no funcionó, las grandes puertas de acero de mas de ocho pulgadas de grosor era simplemente hechas pedazos y en el mejor de los casos volaban por los pasillos. El ejército se movilizaba lo más rápido posible pero todo era un caos. La "Dama" -como era mejor conocida la directora de todo el laboratorio- había ordenado que lo detuvieran, pero fue el general quien ordenó que fuera a cualquier costo, aun si implicaba matarlo. Esto traería consigo que todos eso nueve años de investigación se vendrían abajo.

-¡De prisa, si escapa todos nuestros esfuerzos habrán fracasado¡Deténgalo antes de que el general lo encuentre!- Les gritaba la Dama a sus asistentes quienes hacían lo mejor posible. Para ese momento, el niño ya había subido ocho de los diez niveles del laboratorio; dos más y su tan anhelada libertad llegaría.

-¡Un poco más, un poco más! -Se decía así mismo y una sonrisa en sus labios se mostró, pero justo cuando llegó al segundo piso el ejército ya lo esperaba.

-Disparen. -Ordenó el general. Todos dispararon al mismo tiempo; de inmediato el chico se protegió, con un domo rojo que él mismo creó. Los láser no lo tocaban, el niño los miró con enojo.

-No me detendrán, no me negaran mi libertad.- En ese momento el niño levantó su brazo derecho, extendió su palma y de forma sorpresiva lanzó uno de sus poderes sobre ellos. La Dama llegaba justo en el momento en que el poder lo lanzaba por los aires a todos aquellos que estaban en su camino, incluyéndola. Poco después el pasillo estaba casi destruido, de no ser por su excelente fortificación este se habría derrumbado sobre ellos. Una nube de humo impedía ver lo que sucedía, la Dama sólo pudo ver cómo el niño se impulsaba y se alejaba rápidamente, totalmente enfurecido.

-Por dios, qué poder tiene, en nueve años jamás mostró tal energía. -Se dijo la Dama mientras intentaba ponerse de pie; una vez que lo consiguió y sujetándose el brazo derecho, miró aterrada el pasillo y comprendió que ese niño se había convertido en su propia destrucción. Los soldados que se encontraban es ese lugar ahora yacían inconcientes e incluso algunos estaban muertos; en uno de los radios se escuchaba la voz del general, pero no se le podía entender. De pronto el radio se apagó y todo fue silencio. Un momento después se escucharon unas pisadas: se trataba de uno de sus asistentes.

-Directora. -Le habló desesperado ella lo miró aun aturdida.

-¿Qué sucede? -Le preguntó mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes.

-El niño ha llegado al último nivel. -Al oír esto la sangre se le heló; a pesar de sus heridas se apresuró a llegar a lo que parecía una simple pared, pero al presionar un botón escondido se mostró una puerta que daba a un elevador. Ambos entraron y de inmediato el asistente accionó una palanca para ascender. Rápidamente llegaron al último piso donde ya la esperaban sus asistentes. Cuando la vieron todos se sorprendieron por lo lastimada que estaba.

-Vaya, me veo peor de lo que creía. –Comentó, pero pronto sus heridas se olvidaron ya que justo en ese momento la puerta principal salía volando por los aires, el niño se presentó de inmediato y el ejercitó se colocó en sus posiciones. Al ver esto la Dama se acercó al general que se encontraba junto a uno de los tanques; la cantidad de soldados que se reunidos así como armamento eran impresionantes, nadie creería que todos ellos servían para un solo propósito: detenerlo. El general, con su típica mirada fría, lo observó, alzó su brazo derecho y lo señaló.

-Destrúyanlo. -Ordenó con voz firma. Los soldados comenzaron a atacar y el niño contraatacó. Pero esta vez era diferente a la batalla en el piso inferior: las armas que disparaban no eran láser normales, éstos eran de color dorado y más letales. El niño se percató cuando uno de ellos atravesó su domo y lo hirió en el brazo derecho; esto lo asombro pues ninguna arma lo había podido si quiera rasgar, pero estas armas eran más poderosas. Una sola herida fue suficiente para que retrocediera y se resguardara tras las paredes.

-Alto. -Ordenó el general y todas las armas dejaron de disparar; de inmediato tomó un altavoz y se dirigió al chico.

-Es mejor que te rindas, no hay forma de que escapes. -Hizo una pausa esperando respuesta pero al no obtenerla la Dama tomó el altavoz y le habló.

-Sé que deseas salir e irte pero entiende, el mundo exterior no es bueno, hay mucha maldad. Irte sólo hará que te dañes y dañes a otros. Es mejor que te quedes aquí, te prometo que no habrá más pruebas. -Al oír esta última palabra el niño se sorprendió.

-Pruebas. -Dijo en voz alta. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de las pruebas que no eran sino torturas disfrazadas. El niño quitó su mano de la herida y miró su sangre. ¿Acaso regresaría a todo aquello que le hizo daño? Miró cómo la sangre comenzaba a secarse.

-¿Éste es mi destino¿Quedarme aquí hasta que mi vida se seque? -Pero algo en él le decía que no, que en su destino había más que esto, más que esa vida de sufrimiento. Sin más, apretando su puño izquierdo, salio nuevamente.

-Parece que se rindió. -Dijo contenta la Dama.

-¿Pruebas¿Acaso crees que soy un estúpido¿Aun piensas que esto es mi vida¡Pues te diré ahora ya soy libre y no volveré a sufrir esto¡Esta vez mi vida será mía, así que escúchenme! Si no lo logro y muero, sé que no será en vano. ¡De una u otra manera seré libre! -En ese momento sus manos comenzaron a brillar. El general le quitó el altavoz a la mujer e hizo que retrocediera.

-Bien, hizo lo que pudo. Ahora esto está en mis manos, él debe morir. -Y de nuevo levantó su mano. El niño extendió sus brazos en dirección de ellos, con una mirada de total odio.

-Esta vez todo terminará aquí. -Se dijo así mismo.

-¡Ataquen! -Y se reinició de nuevo el ataque. Todo el lugar se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Los soldados intentaban en vano acertarle pero él se movía muy rápido y mientras lo hacía, tanques y soldados salían volando. El niño no sólo tenía un gran poder, también poseía un enorme conocimiento en defensa personal, lo que lo hacía más peligroso que cualquier arma que los soldados dispararan. Además, cuando sus poderes impactaban en su objetivo, dañaban a los que se encontraban a su alrededor pero también a sí mismo ya que provocaban una onda de choque a todo alrededor. Los soldados comenzaron a ser derrotados de forma rápida.

-¡No podemos detenerlo! –Gritó uno de los soldados. El general, por su parte, aparentemente sólo observaba pero mientras lo hacía, analizaba la situación. Era algo que sabían muy bien quienes lo conocían desde tiempo atrás: era frío y calculador; analizaba a su enemigo, buscando y encontrando su debilidad, como en estos momentos. No le importaban los escombros que pasaban volando a su lado, no se movería en absoluto. La Dama, por su parte, se protegía lo mejor que podía: Ella también analizaba la situación y llegó a la conclusión de que todo se le había escapado de las manos, aquel niño que prácticamente había criado desde que era un bebé y que vio crecer ahora los atacaba.

-¿Acaso todo lo que he hecho está equivocado¿Es que sólo he cometido errores en vez de aciertos? Y si es así, entonces he cometido el mayor de los errores en la vida: la muerte de quien considero como mi hijo. -Se dijo así misma cuando de pronto el grito del general la alertó.

-¡Liberen a los cazadores! -Al oír esto, de inmediato se acercó a él.

-¡No, General, no lo haga¡Se lo suplico! -Pero el hombre sólo la miró con enojo.

-Lamento decirle que no lo haré, ahora esta es mi prioridad: destruirlo. Es mejor que se retire, mis soldados la sacaran de aquí igual que a los demás civiles. ¡Largo de aquí y esto no es una petición, sino una orden! –Por su expresión, el General supo que ella se negaría a obedecerlo, lo que lo hizo enfurecer.- ¡He dicho que largo! -Le dijo nuevamente.

-No lo haré. -Le gritó, pero en ese momento un fuerte golpe en la cabeza la hizo que cayera inconciente.

-Llévensela y pónganla a salvo con los demás. -Uno de los soldados la cargó y junto con otros cuatro se retiraron. Mientras tanto, la batalla de pronto se calmó. Esto sorprendió al niño quien miró en todas direcciones completamente desconcertado, buscaba la razón del comportamiento pero lo único que podía ver era humo.

-¿Pero qué sucede? -Se preguntó. Su pregunta fue respondida cuando de pronto comenzaron a abrirse ocho compuertas ubicadas en el suelo. Poco a poco comenzaron a surgir una figura humana de cada una de las compuertas, pero el niño notó que eran demasiado grandes, quizás entre cuatro y cinco metros de alto.- ¿Qué es eso? -Dijo en voz alta. Los ocho seres volaron hasta rodearlo pero el niño no se movió, los miró sin comprender lo que eran cuando la respuesta se mostró ante él. _Ahora lo recuerdo_ –pensó-, _la Dama me comentó de un proyecto llamado "Cazador"; dijo que fue creado por ella y por un científico llamado Utonio, pero fue todo lo que me dijo_. Los cuatro Cazadores levantaron su brazo derecho hacia él. -Y ahora sé por qué no me contó más. 

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir pues antes de que pudiera reaccionar los ocho seres dispararon. El niño gritó ante el insoportable dolor.

-Señor, el objetivo fue impactado. -Le informó uno de los soldados mientras le señalaba el lugar. 

-Que continúen así, no dejen de disparar. -El soldado asintió con la cabeza y tomó un radio.

-Continúen, repito, continúen. -Les indicó.

-Enterado. -Le contestaron. Mientras esto sucedía, algo lejos de la isla la Dama despertaba al fin. Lo primero que vio fue a uno de sus asistentes.

-Que fue lo que sucedió. -Le preguntó a la joven; esta le sonrió.

-Ya estamos a salvo, hemos comenzado a alejarnos de la isla. -Le explicó. La Dama aun estaba aturdida pero cuando recordó todo se puso de pie de inmediato y notó que se encontraba en un barco que se alejaba rápidamente de la isla. La Dama corrió hacia la parte trasera del barco y miró con asombro lo que estaba sucediendo. A lo lejos se alzaban grandes cantidades de humo.

-¿Qué ocurrió¡Díganme! -Les preguntó casi gritándoles. La joven que se encontraba junto a ella cuando despertó la miró con miedo y desconcierto¡cualquiera estaría feliz de irse! Pero era como si ella no quisiera alejarse de la isla.

-El general ordenó que lo atacaran con los golpes solares, señora, creo que es el fin de ese niño… lo siento. -La dama la miró y después volvió la vista a la isla, no pudo contener las lágrimas y cayó hincada sujetándose el rostro con ambas manos.

-Perdóname. –Murmuró mientras el barco continuaba su camino.

Mientras tanto, en la isla, los Cazadores continuaban disparando al niño quien gritaba de dolor; el general sólo lo miraba y sonreía, disfrutando del dolor que le provocaba.

-Bien, es mejor terminar con esto ahora que ya no es un peligro. Ordenen que terminen con él. -Al recibir la orden el soldado saludó y tomó su radio.

-El general les ordena que terminen con él.

-_Entendido_. -En ese momento, los cazadores levantaron su brazo izquierdo en el que comenzó a formarse una luz de color azul. El niño sólo podía mirar sin moverse pues el dolor esa insoportable.

-Duele mucho... –Murmuró para así mismo, sorprendentemente había más tristeza que miedo en su corazón. -¿Este es mi fin¿Es que no podré ser libre? -De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, poco a poco cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a darse por vencido. Pero una voz en su interior lo hizo reaccionar. 

_¡__Vamos, continúa luchando, no te des por vencido¡El dolor es sólo un pretexto para rendirte y tú no eres de ésos¡Véncelo y consigue lo que más anhelas: tu libertad! _

El niño miro al cielo, se vio así mismo y sonrió. -Es cierto no me daré por vencido.- Fue lo último que dijo, en ese momento y soportando el dolor, el niño comenzó a levitar. Esto sorprendió a todos.

-_General, algo esta sucediendo_. -Informó por radio uno de los cazadores al general, quien tomó el radio.

-Infórmame qué está pasando. -Y presintiendo algo en verdad malo sólo espero la respuesta.

_-__El niño ha comenzado a levitar; increíblemente está soportando el daño que hacemos, general_. –Dicho esto el soldado guardó silencio.

-Continúen con el ataque y aumenten el poder, el niño no podrá soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

-_Entendido_. –De inmediato los ocho cazadores alcanzaron al niño empezado quien ya había alcanzado unos los veinte metros de altura.

-Escúchenme con atención: comiencen a juntar toda la energía en el brazo izquierdo y cuando se los ordene, disparen. -El general sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad, esto sólo dejaba dos opciones: o el niño se liberaba pronto o ellos acababan con él; en ese momento el niño cruzó sus brazos hasta que sus manos tocaban sus hombros.

-Pero qué hace. –Se pregunto el general; sus ojos se dilataron de asombro.- ¡Ese maldito…¡Aumente la intensidad de los rayos! –ordenó por radio, pero justo en ese momento el niño lanzó un fuerte grito a la vez que extendía los brazos. Una gran explosión surgió y los brazos de los cazadores estallaron. -¡No puede ser!- Dijo el General con rabia. Los ocho Cazadores comenzaron a caer mientras sus pilotos abandonaban los vehículos.- ¡Cúbranse! -Les gritó el General. Todos corrieron para evitar la lluvia de acero ardiente que se precipitó hacia ellos. 

Sólo el sonido de las llamas se escuchaba. El general consiguió salir de entre los escombros, con el rostro ardiendo de cólera. De inmediato corrió hacia un árbol donde presionó un botón y del suelo surgió una cápsula. Dentro se encontraba un traje que al tocarlo se adhirió a él. El traje era simplemente de color negro, aparentemente sin ninguna cosa particular, pero de pronto el general comenzó a levitar hasta quedar frente al niño. Ambos se miraron por un momento.

-¿Por qué me hace esto¿Por qué no me deja libre? –Le reprochó el niño.

-Por que eres un peligro para la humanidad. –Le respondió secamente. Pero luego sonrió y continúo. -Si fueras como esas niñas… pero no, tú eres diferente, tú posees demasiado poder, es por eso que no debes sobrevivir. Y por mi parte te aseguro algo: hoy morirás. Esto es algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo, pero todos esos ingenuos científicos, empezando por esa mujer, me lo impidieron, y ahora éstas son las consecuencias. 

La explicación del general, o al menos eso parecía, solo generó más preguntas en el niño, pero sobre todo una en especial.

-¿Por qué no lo hizo si siempre lo deseó? Tuvo muchas oportunidades, sólo usted y la Dama eran los únicos que tenían acceso a mi habitación. En varias ocasiones que ella entraba, sólo sentaba en aquella silla y se quedaba mirándome por horas. Dígame¿Por qué? -El General lo miró por un momento y como si le recordara a alguien de nuevo sonrió.

-Tienes razón, y ¿sabes? Ahora que lo analizo fue una estupidez de mi parte no hacerlo cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero no lo hice por un motivo particular, o mejor dicho, por alguien que tu nunca conociste… cuando miré la forma que era alejada aquella noche, me hice la promesa que nunca dejaría que nadie te dañaría, sin embargo, también prometí que solamente yo seria quien te daría fin. Y hoy es ese día. Con el paso del tiempo comprendí que tu poder crecería enormemente, así que con ayuda de varios científicos que me apoyaban se diseñó este traje que fue bautizado con el nombre de 'juez'. -El General presionó un botón y el traje comenzó a brillar.

-Esto es extraño, a pesar de que el traje está hecho de tecnología puedo sentir la energía como si este fuera parte de él. -Por su mirada, el General se dio cuenta de que ya se había percatado de lo que era el traje.

-Despegare tus dudas, este traje esta hecho de nano-tecnología; los nano-robots están diseñados para adherirse a mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi energía se eleve más allá de un humano normal. En pocas palabras, poseo el mismo poder que tú y si lo deseo podré aumentarlo aun más. Pero ya basta de plática, es momento de terminar con esto. -De pronto el general desapareció; el niño estaba mudo de asombro, en vano intentó un golpe el abdomen le indicó que estaba más cerca de lo que le gustaría. El general se hizo visible y de inmediato lo sujetó del cuello y coloco su mano en el abdomen del niño, disparando su poder. El cuerpo del chico salió disparado pero antes de que se estrellara el general se movilizó a gran velocidad, apareciendo frente al niño y lo detuvo con su cuerpo. El niño apenas si podía sostenerse en el aire, el aturdimiento y el dolor no le permitían moverse.

_Tiene __un gran poder… debo hacer hasta lo imposible para vencerlo, pero ¿cómo? Los nano-robots están dentro de su cuerpo y si el traje lo protege, entonces ningunos de los poderes que le lancé podrían hacerle daño a menos… quizás combatiéndolo cuerpo a cuerpo pueda al menos comprobar si le hago algún daño._ El niño se disponía a hacerlo cuando se percató de que el general ya no se encontraba frente a él, sino a su espalda.

-La primera regla de una pelea es no perder a tu oponente. -El niño giró rápidamente, pero el general se le adelantó; lo abrazó y comenzó a presionarlo; el niño gritó de dolor y el general presionó más y más.

_No puedo hacer nada__, no me puedo mover..._ –Pensó y nuevamente lo embargó la tristeza y la desesperación. Quizás era el dolor, pero de pronto vio ante él una mujer. Él conocía a todos los científicos, pero a ella nunca la había visto.

-¡Debes seguir! Sé que el camino será difícil y lo que te espera afuera será más difícil, pero dentro de ese basto mundo habrá gente que te apoye y te quiera, pero deberás encontrarlos. ¡Continua luchando, puedes hacerlo! -Era extraño, pero las palabras de aquella mujer hicieron que el niño se sintiera bien. De forma sorpresiva, el niño lanzó un grito seguido por una explosión de energía que separó de inmediato al General.

-¡Ya es tiempo de terminar con esto, General, ahora me toca a mi! –La situación dio un giro total, el General se percató de esto. La expresión del niño había cambiado: el temor desapareció, ahora se mostraba decidido a todo con tal de obtener lo que quería. El hombre no estaba preparado, y extrañamente sucedió algo que jamás se había imaginado: comenzó a sentir miedo. Él, quien se enorgullecía de su valor, él, quien había luchado en guerras y había estado en situaciones que ningún otro habría intentado siquiera pensar; pero ahora, en esta ocasión, sintió por primera vez el miedo y eso hizo que se confundiera. Así que sólo hizo lo que sabía hacer bien: pelear. De inmediato se lanzó contra el niño directo al rostro, todo indicaba que asestaría el golpe pero esta vez se llevó una sorpresa. Cuando estaba apunto de impactar el niño se agachó y de inmediato lo golpeó en el abdomen; el golpe fue tal que el general se sujetó con ambos brazos, doblándose del dolor.

-No es posible... –Murmuró apenas con aliento; levantó el rostro y lo miró con enojo. -¿Cómo es posible que lograras hacerme daño si este traje es impenetrable? -La respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa del niño.

-Es cierto, el traje es impenetrable. Sin embargo, descubrí como hacerlo vulnerable: cuando usted ataca el traje pierde su brillo. Eso quiere decir que el brillo que lo protege deja de funcionar por un momento, y ese es el momento de atacar. -El general se incorporó poco a poco.

-Bien, te felicitó, pero aun no termina esta pelea.

-Lamento decirle que ya terminó. -Y antes de que el General pudiera reaccionar, el niño atacó de nuevo y esta vez más rápido que antes. De todos lados recibía ataques, no podía ni defenderse. 

Mientras tanto, los soldados miraban lo que sucedía. El segundo a cargo se mantenía pendiente pero sin intentar intervenir. 

-Señor¿qué debemos hacer? El general está perdiendo. -Le preguntó uno de los soldados. El hombre lo miro serio. 

-Quiero que preparen la última arma: el láser Andrómeda; si el general no lo logra dispararemos el láser aun cuando matemos al General¿entendido? -El soldado se asombró de la orden. El láser Andrómeda, quizás el arma más poderosa que existía, poseía el poder de destruir lo que fuera. La Dama lo había diseñado y afirmaba que era tan potente que podía fundir cualquier cosa. Era su propia versión del sol. El soldado se dirigió a varios de sus compañeros y después de hablarles, todos ellos lo siguieron.

Mientras tanto, en el cielo, parte del traje del general ya estaba inservible e incluso éste e sujetaba el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Maldito seas! -Le dijo a la vez que respiraba con dificultad; el niño se mostraba tranquilo.

-Es mejor que esto termine aquí, General, no deseo que muera nadie más. -Pero el general movió la cabeza, negando.

-Lamento decirte que esto no terminara hasta que uno de los dos muera. -El niño no pudo sentir lástima por él, sin embargo, si esa era su decisión entonces así sería.

-Como quiera. -En ese momento el general levantó su brazo y disparo otro de sus poderes. El niño contestó de igual manera y ambos poderes impactaron. Una nube de humo se levantó rápidamente y aprovechando esto, el General atacó pero el niño ya se le había adelantado y lo golpeó en las piernas. El traje se desgarró y al igual que ambas piernas, haciendo que el General lanzara un fuerte grito. Justo en ese momento los soldados preparaban el cañón, pero al oír el grito todos voltearon y vieron como descendía rápidamente; el niño se acercaba a él.

-¡Listos¡A mi orden disparen! –Gritó el segundo al mando. La mira seguía al niño listo para disparar en cuanto estuviera junto al General. Y justo cuando se encontraba a menos de un cuerpo de distancia, se gritó la orden. -¡Disparen! 

Un rayo de color negro salió en dirección a los dos.

_Ese maldito disparo el rayo desobedeciéndome_. Pensó el General al percatarse de lo que estaba pasando, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo tanto él como el niño fueron impactados por el rayo. Una gran explosión y una nube de humo inundaron el lugar. El teniente, quien observaba con detenimiento, se dio cuenta de que alguien surgía de entre el humo. En el fondo deseaba que fuera el niño, pero se aterró cuando a quien vio fue al General, pero su terror aumentó cuando observó que ya no tenía ni el brazo derecho ni la pierna izquierda. También había perdido parte de la pierna derecha. El cuerpo del General -o lo que quedaba de él- cayó al suelo. De inmediato, los soldados corrieron para auxiliarlo, en el fondo seguros de que debía estar muerto. Pero al llegar su sorpresa fue mayor ya que aun se encontraba con vida, aun continuaba luchando.

-¿Dónde está? –Preguntó con dolorida voz, apenas audible, mientras se sujetaba del hombre que había ordenado disparar el arma.

-General, no debe moverse, su cuerpo esta muy dañado. -La respuesta que recibió fue una mirada de cólera que le heló hasta los huesos.

-No… no le pedí s-su opinión… así q-que responda a… a mi pregunta o le juro que… con un… solo bra-brazo le… le romperé el cuello. –Dijo en medio de los estertores de dolor. El soldado tragó saliva y de inmediato miró al cielo pero la nube de humo continuaba. 

-¡Rápido! Escaneen la nube y infórmeme si hay alguien con vida. -Uno de los soldados dirigió una antena al lugar. En un principio no detectó nada, pero en ese momento el soldado se paralizó ya que en el radar comenzó mostrarse algo. Al mismo tiempo la nube se disipaba y al igual que este soldado, todos se quedaron inmóviles: el niño había sobrevivido.

-¡No es posible! -De pronto, el niño estiró los brazos a los lados; el General, quien comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, sabía lo que pasaría sino salían pronto de ahí. Todos morirían. Las manos del niño comenzaron a resplandecer con un brillo de color rojo sangre.

-¡Váyanse de aquí todos¡Huyan¡Corran! -Les gritó. Fue como si todos despertaran de un sueño, pues a la orden todos comenzaron a correr tan rápido como podían. El general, al igual que el teniente, eran ayudados por otros dos soldados. Mientras tanto, el niño juntó sus brazos al frente hasta que sus muñecas quedaron pegadas, sus manos formaron una especie de domo y el niño miro el laboratorio con furia.

- ¡No regresaré! – Gritó y su poder salió disparado, por lo menos seis veces más grande; era como ver un comenta de cerca. La esfera impactó en el laboratorio y al instante destruyo los diez niveles; aún cuando los soldados intentaron escapar la onda de impacto los lanzó por los aires como muñecos. Fue tal el poder destructivo que incluso en el barco en el que huía la Dama se pudo sentir. La gente miraba aterrada la escena, parecía que un volcán había echo erupción. La Dama no comentó nada, nada había que comentar.

El niño, quien miraba lo que quedaba del laboratorio, respiraba agitadamente –Lo logré –se dijo con voz cansada, pero con un tinte de alegría en ella.- Ahora lo entiendo, ellos temen lo que no conocen. 

En el fondo, el niño comprendía que usar su poder para beneficio propio sólo traía malas consecuencias, y él no quería eso. Lo que ahora deseaba era ver este mundo con sus propios ojos, no a través de un libro. Ver si la gente es mala o buena, probar cada rincón de este mundo, en pocas palabras, vivir libremente. Y con este deseo en mente, el niño se alejo de su viejo "hogar".

De entre los escombros, el General agonizante surgió.

-¡Madito, maldito seas! Te juro que te buscaré y te destruiré. 


	2. Principio

Hola espero que se encuentren bien se que me tarde un poco y les ruego quer me perdonen pero como mi hermana corrije mi texto bueno por eso me tardo per bueno ya esta arriba y el terser caputulo ya esta listo solo hay que aserle los areglos nesesarios sin mas por el momento qu4e este bien y espero que les guste este capitulo asta pronto.

Capitulo.2: Principio

* * *

Época actual.

Siete a.m. y el despertador marcaba ya el inicio del día.

-¡Niñas, apúrense o llegarán tarde! -Dijo el profesor Utonio mientras preparaba el desayuno.- ¡Las cuatro, dense prisa!

Una por una comenzaron a bajar. La primera fue Bombón quien, al igual que sus hermanas, ya tenia catorce años; ella se destacaba por ser muy buena en los estudios, además claro de ser alegre y sincera. Bombón era popular por su inteligencia y sólo era superada por Dexter, su compañero de clases. Tiempo atrás ellos habían tenido una relación sentimental pero todo eso quedó en el pasado, ahora se encontraba libre y más de un joven la pretendía. Dexter y ella como el quedaron como buenos amigos, pero de eso hablaremos en otro momento. También era la presidenta de la escuela, un puesto algo difícil, pero sobre todo tenía un talento muy particular por el cual muchos la admiraban: sabía escuchar a la gente y siempre trataba de ayudar a solucionar problemas. ¡Ah, y claro, también era la primera en llegar a desayunar!

-Buenos días. –Saludó mientras el profesor servía el desayuno.

-Buenos días. ¿Y tus hermanas?

Ella lo miró mientras daba una mordida a su pan con mantequilla.

-Ya sabe, nunca son puntuales.

El profesor sonrió y colocó el último plato sobre la mesa cuando se escucharon otras voces.

-… y fue así como lo mandé a volar, aunque solo fue un sueño se sentía muy real. –Dijo una joven de cabello negro que venía contándoles a sus hermanas Burbuja y Bunny acerca de un sueño. Bellota era la hermana más fuerte en carácter, amante de los retos y de los deportes extremos, aun cuando poseía poderes amaba sentir la emoción de escalar o hacer rapel sin cuerdas. Bellota tenía un club de admiradores y pretendientes pero tal como su hermana, no tenía novio; para ella sólo había alguien en su corazón: el profesor Jack, quien enseñaba historia en su escuela. Bellota lo conocía desde tres años atrás, cuando su familia llegó a la ciudad. Si bien no era buena en los estudios como Bombón, al menos se esforzaba por tener buenas notas.

-Buenos días, profesor. –Lo saludó.

-Buenos días, Bellota.

-¡Buenos días, mundo! -Exclamó Burbuja alegremente. Era la más diferente de sus hermanas, siempre bondadosa y tierna, de un corazón puro al punto de la ingenuidad, pero eso es lo que la hacía especial. Mientras que Bombón se destacaba en los estudios y Bellota en los deportes, Burbuja se destacaba por su talento… ¡para el modelaje! Así es, Burbuja se había convertido en toda una modelo y no sólo eso, también era diseñadora de modas. En la escuela organizaba eventos de pasarelas donde mostraba sus diseños que servían para recabar fondos de proyectos de nuevos alumnos. Burbuja se hizo tan famosa que incluso diseñadores italianos comenzaban a buscarla mientras que representantes de productos femeninos le pedían que modelara o mostrara sus productos o ropa. Ella no aceptaba pues sentía que aun era muy joven para eso, quizás con el tiempo cuando creciera, pero por el momento le parecía mejor disfrutar su juventud.

-¿Escribes una nueva composición? –Preguntó ellota a Bunny, la cuarta hermana. Muchos creían que ella había muerto cuando intentó proteger a sus hermanas. Todo sucedió ocho años atrás cuando aun eran niñas, ellas deseaban tener una hermanas más pero el profesor no lo creyó una buena idea, lo que desilusionó a las niñas; una noche mientras él dormía las tres hermanas entraron al laboratorio y trataron de repetir la formula con la que fueron creadas. Al final falló, ya que en efecto dieron vida a una niña, pero aunque de buen corazón tenia defectos físicos y mentales. Bunny, como la nombraron, era feliz con sus hermanas y fue precisamente por amor a su familia que murió, luego de una batalla que casi les costó la vida a las tres niñas.

Pero al ver la tristeza de sus queridas niñas el profesor Utonio, con su instinto de padre investigó y logró encontrarla, aunque en muy malas condiciones, casi agonizando. Durante meses guardó el secreto de que Bunny se encontraba con vida, no sólo la curó sino que consiguió cambiarla física y mentalmente, el día que les dio la noticia fue el día mas feliz de sus vidas, ¡su hermana estaba con vida! Pero como dicen no todo lo que brilla, es oro, había algo que el profesor les advirtió: Bunny cambiado, cierto, pero no del todo, aun poseía su otro lado, más agresivo y violento, pero solo aparecía cuando se encontraba bajo mucho estrés o muy molesta, cosa que no solía suceder aun cuando luchaba junto a sus hermanas. Sólo una vez surgió esa personalidad y fue tal su furia que desde ese día Mojo Jojo decidió retirarse de la delincuencia. Pero ella normalmente era buena, generosa y amable; como sus hermanas, ella también se destacaba en algo: la música pero no cualquier género, a ella le fascinaba el clásico. Le encantaba componer y mostrar sus canciones además era talentosa en tocar el piano y el violín, varias de las mejores escuelas de música estaban interesadas en ella y así lo externaron con el profesor, pero él siempre dejaba que sus niñas tomaran sus decisiones y, como era de esperarse, Bunny prefería seguir disfrutando de su vida como hasta ahora, después de todo ya habría tiempo. También había otro detalle en ella: desde que era niña y después de lo que le había ocurrido, Bunny era la consentida de sus hermanas, en especial de Bellota, ella era quien la cuidaba y veía más por ella. Como alguna vez diría Bombón _"Bellota, es quien mas la quiere y no perdonaría a nadie que le hiciera daño"._ Pero ahora habría una prueba, la cual sólo ella deberá pasar y Bellota tendrá que aceptar el resultado.

-Si, estoy terminando la mitad de ella. -Le contestó mientras le sonreía, a la vez que hacía una pausa para tomar su té.

-Ya llevas dos semanas componiéndola, ¿por qué la prisa? Es la primera vez que te veo trabajar así. -Le pregunto Bombón

- Dee Dee me lo pidió como un gran favor; dentro de un mes tendrá una presentación muy importante en el que asistirán personas de varias universidades y desea obtener su beca aunque le faltan tiempo para salir de la preparatoria... bueno, quiere estar segura; es por eso que estoy trabajando así y debo terminarla a más tardar la próxima semana.

Una vez explicado continuó escribiendo. Minutos después la charla terminó ya que el autobús de la escuela llegó para llevarlas a su primer día de clases.

-Bueno chicas, es hora de irnos; hoy comienzan las clases y los que estamos en el ultimo año debemos ser los guías de los de nuevo ingreso y como yo soy la presidenta debo estar ahí. -Dijo Bombón poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a un perchero donde la esperaba su mochila. Sus hermanas se pusieron también de pie y la siguieron. Las tres la obedecían no por que fuera mandona sino porque en lo que se refería a los asuntos de la escuela era importante y gracias a ella las calificaciones de las tres eran buenas, en especial las de Bellota.

-Niñas no se olviden de llevarse sus impermeables y paraguas, el centro meteorológico informó que hoy llovería.

Las cuatro hermanas asintieron y se despidieron luego de que tomaran sus cosas.

Al llegar a la escuela vieron caras conocidas, algunas gratas otras no tanto. Entre sus compañeras de clase se encontraba Princesa, quien siempre deseó ser parte de su grupo pero nunca lo logró, en parte por su egoísmo y altanería. La ahora jovencita ya no deseaba ser parte de su equipo pero si continuaba siendo algo… molesta. Las chicas ya se habían acostumbrado e incluso convivían con ella al igual que lo hacían con Bell, quien era o mejor dicho fue la principal rival de Bombón. Aun seguía siendo su rival, pero ahora también era su amiga, era una extraña rivalidad fraternal.

Las cuatro hermanas se quedaron de pie a esperar que la campana de la escuela indicara el inicio de las clases.

-¡Hola chicas! -Se escuchó una voz, era Dee Dee, la hermana mayor de Dexter.

-¡Hola Dee Dee! -La saludó Burbuja.

-¿Y qué tal sus vacaciones en Europa? -Les pregunto emocionada.

-Fue interesante, en especial ver tantas obras de arte, lástima que no pudiste acompañarnos. -Le respondió Bombón.

-Si, yo también me arrepiento de no haber ido pero era necesario que conociera la escuela de danza a la que entraré; claro, cuando termine la preparatoria. ¡Y adivinen qué! Hace poco me enteré que una de las escuelas de baile más importantes de Europa va a abrir audiciones para ingresar a estudiar. Así que me he estado preparando para... -Dee Dee no pudo terminar pues sintió que una mano tocó su hombro.

-Y supongo que regresaron igual de aburridas y poco atractivas. –Dijo una hermosa chica de cabello y ojos blancos como la nieve. Bell era una de las chicas más bellas de la escuela. Creada de la misma forma que las chicas pero por un científico malvado, había sido la más fuerte oponente de Bombón. Pero las cosas dieron un giro y terminó uniéndose a las chicas, aunque en el fondo seguía rivalizando con Bombón en todos aspectos. A Bell no le agradaba la competencia, pero convivía mucho con ellas.

-Es un gusto verte Bell en especial tu singular ego, aunque me pregunto cómo es posible que continúes estudiando en esta escuela. -Bunny dejó de revisar su composición sólo para contestarle, ambas se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Es un gusto verlas. –Respondió Bell y después de esto se dirigió a su grupo de amigas selectas.

-Toma Burbuja. -Se escuchó una voz seca y sin emoción. Burbuja sonrió al ver a Mandy y de inmediato la abrazó. Mandy sólo se limito hacer lo de siempre, no corresponder el cariño. Burbuja la soltó y tomó el regalo pequeño que le estaba dando; de inmediato lo abrió: era un collar con una estrella de mar.

-¡Es muy bonito! ¡Gracias, Mandy! ¡Yo también te traje algo! -De su mochila sacó un regalo, y se lo entregó. Era un reloj de pulsera con una foto de Mandy y Burbuja en la carátula.

Mandy mostró una leve sonrisa. -Gracias...

-Vaya, se nota que su viaje fue muy, interesante espero que nos cuenten todo. –Ahora era Dexter quien se acercó a ellas intentando mantener el equilibrio, ya que cargaba sus libros. Al final y con trabajos llego junto a su hermana quien le ayudó con algunos.

-No dejas tus libros ni por un momento, ¿verdad? -Le dijo Bombón sonriendo. Dexter la miró y no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia, él todavía sentía algo por ella. Separarse fue muy doloroso pero finalmente fue su decisión. En su mente evocó el rostro de ella llorando, cuando le dijo que todo había terminado entre ellos. Ahora solo eran buenos amigos y bueno, de eso a nada...

-Si, ya me conoces, mis inventos son mi vida. Además, en estas vacaciones Dee Dee, como siempre, no me dejo trabajar ni mucho menos estudiar. -Dijo con cómica amargura. En ese momento uno de los libros se le cayó y cuando iba a tomarlo alguien se le adelantó.

-Torpe como siempre, Dexter.

El chico no necesitó levantar la mirada para saber que la voz provenía de su mayor rival. Cerebro. En un principió su único objetivo era apoderarse del laboratorio de Dexter, pero su objetivo cambió cuando conoció a Dee Dee, la hermana mayor de Dexter, de quien estaba profundamente enamorado. Dee Dee desconocía los sentimientos de Cerebro, igual que éste no sabía que Bell estaba enamorada de él. Pero mientras que el secreto de Cerebro solo lo sabía Dexter, el de Bell era conocido por todos. Muchos se preguntaban qué era lo una joven tan hermosa veía en alguien como Cerebro, pero la respuesta sólo la sabia ella.

-Bien, casi todos están aquí solo faltan ellos tres. -Comentó Bellota mientras suspiraba.

-¿Y qué tiene de preocupante que ellos aparezcan aquí? -Reclamó Burbuja.

-¿Que qué tiene de malo? ¡Saben mejor que nadie que esos tres son los mas tontos y antipáticos de las escuela! –Refunfuñó Bellota.

Bunny sonrió al escuchar a su hermana. Ella sabía muy bien que Bellota escondía con mal humor y aparente desprecio la emoción que le daba ver a su contraparte masculina. -Se nota que te interesa verlos, ¿no será que tienes unas ganas enormes de ver a Butch?- dijo con sonrisa pícara. Bellota miró molesta a Bunny quien no dejó se sonreír. Sabía que había dado en el blanco. Bellota se puso roja.

-¡Eso es mentira!- Contestó gritando, giró su cabeza en otra dirección y se cruzó de brazos. Su explosión sólo provocó que los demás comenzaran a reír.

Bombón miró por la ventana, contemplando la escuela y a los alumnos que todavía iban llegando, adormilados unos y otros conversando sobre sus vacaciones.

-Bien, de nuevo aquí. Sólo espero que este año no sean de sorpresas. -Dijo mientras Dee Dee y Bunny notaban con asombro la cantidad de estudiantes que este año estaban ingresando.

-Pero ¿qué pasa aquí? -Preguntó Mandy.

-¿Es que acaso la escuela se vuelto loca? ¿Por qué hay tantos estudiantes de primer ingreso? –Preguntó Bunny.

-Como siempre no ponen atención a lo que ocurre en la escuela. -Les dijo Cerebro.

-Y hemos de suponer que tu sabes lo que esta ocurriendo. -Cerebro miró a Dexter quien sonrió burlándose de el.

-Por respeto a Dee Dee haré de cuenta que no te escuché. Bien, como les iba diciendo, antes de salir de vacaciones se nos informo que el siguiente año -o sea, este-, la escuela desarrollaría clases… ¿cómo decirlo? Más llamativas. Es por eso que hay más estudiantes; y si me lo permiten, creo que es una tontería ya que solo se trata de dividir las clases que ya tenemos.

-Eso significa que tendremos más clases. -Para Bellota esto era preocupante, considerando que apenas si podía con las que ahora tenía.

-Afortunadamente nosotros continuaremos con nuestras mismas clases, solo se aplicará a los de nuevo ingreso. -Dee Dee era buena estudiante y buena persona, pero no dejaba de molestar a su hermano; ahora ella y Cerebro en el mismo grado a pesar de que éste último era de la misma edad que Dexter, pero se las había arreglado para estudiar con Dee Dee.

-Solo espero que los nuevos estudiantes no sean tan molestos como los que ya están aquí. -Comentó Burbuja refiriéndose a ciertas personas aun más presumidas que la misma Bell y sus amistades especiales; esas personas eran lideradas por nada menos que Princesa, la joven más rica de la ciudad. Justo en ese momento aparecía una lujosa limusina que llamo la atención de todos. Princesa, haciendo honor a su nombre, descendió de ella con asombrosa majestad.

-Y hablando del rey de Roma... -Comentó Mandy. Bombón suspiró resignándose a estar un año más con ella. Princesa y ella siempre tuvieron diferencias por el rechazo que le hicieron cuando quiso entrar a su grupo. Esto empeoró cuando su cuarta hermana se les unió; desde ese día Princesa les declaró la guerra, en especial a Bombón. Princesa comenzó a acercarse a ellos y mientras lo hacía las miradas de los jóvenes la seguían, en verdad era bonita pero lo que más llamaba la atención de ella -como suele suceder con la gente de su clase- era el dinero.

-Vaya, así que están nuevamente en este colegio. Me pregunto si podré soportarlas este año. –Aunque sonreía mientras les decía esto su sarcasmo era muy notable.

-Que tal, Princesa. -La saludaron más por educación que por gusto.

Mientras esto sucedía, en la entrada del colegió una camioneta se estacionaba.

-Bien, llegamos. Será mejor que vayamos a la dirección antes de que comiencen las clases. -Decía una señora a su compañera, que era una jovencita de uno quince años de edad, delgada, de tamaño más bien bajita. Llevaba el cabello suelto lo cual resaltaba aun más su llamativo color rojo.

-Abuela, ¿crees que mi hermano mayor llegue a tiempo? –Preguntó la chica mientras se dirigían al interior del colegio.

-Por supuesto, mi niña, ya sabes que él es así; estoy segura que en estos momentos esta por llegar a la ciudad. Él sabe que es el primer día de ambos en esta escuela. Lo que me recuerda que debemos apresurarnos, yo también debo presentarme en el nuevo laboratorio. Ser directora lleva más responsabilidades de lo que te imaginas, así que vamos.

La jovencita asintió sonriendo y ambas se dirigieron directamente a la dirección. Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la ciudad, un joven solitario caminaba junto a la carretera portando sólo una mochila tipo militar donde guardaba algo de ropa: un pantalón de mezclilla negro, tenis tipo bota de dos colores, una playera de color blanca, un chaleco negro y por último una gorra del mismo color con una placa de metal; además un par de guantes de color azul marino.

Su nombre era Yafel, un chico apenas de la misma edad que Dee Dee. De carácter tranquilo y amable, lo más llamativo era su cabello no sólo por su largo -hasta la cintura- sino por su inusual color: plateado. Le agradaban los estudios pero prefería la música y los deportes, en especial los que implicaban enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo -a decir verdad, era uno de los motivos por el cual siempre estaba viajando- pero también había otros motivos de los que nunca hablaba.

-Bueno, he llegado y justo a tiempo, parece que pronto lloverá. Qué bueno que la abuela incluyó mi impermeable. –El rostro del chico se ensombreció como si de repente hubiera recordado algo desagradable.- Sólo espero que en esta ciudad todo vaya bien… ¡Bueno, es mejor no preocuparse en vano! Será mejor que me apresure. -Yafel había llegado desde el lado sur de la ciudad donde se encontraba la costa; si bien tanto el lado norte como el oeste estaban conectados al resto del país por carreteras, el sur y el este desembocaban en el mar. Un puente similar al de la ciudad de Manhatan era la entrada principal a la ciudad y era justo por donde caminaba en ese momento. Mientras se acercaba, en el colegio las clases estaban apunto de comenzar y en el salón de las chicas una nueva compañera era presentada.

-Bien jóvenes, es un gusto el estar con ustedes. Para algunos es la primera vez que tendrán clase conmigo, pero a la mayoría los conozco desde hace tiempo. –Comenzó diciendo el profesor.- Bien, les recuerdo que soy el profesor Jack, y mi clase es de Historia Universal. Antes que nada deben saber mis métodos, si todos los siguen tengan por seguro que no tendrán problemas y podrán tener buenas calificaciones. Bien, primero, mis alumnos siempre deben estar atentos; segundo, todos deben participar en clase y por tercero, último y más importante, deben divertirse aprendiendo del pasado...

El profesor Jack era el eterno amor de Bellota y fue, como algunos dirían, amor primera vista. Pero a la fecha ella no había podido expresarle sus sentimientos y era lógico: él era mayor que ella y además un profesor muy serio que infundía gran respeto.

Eso no impedía –sin embargo- que Bellota disfrutara de sus clases aunque su atención no siempre estuviera en la exposición del maestro…

-…bien, ahora pasemos a otra cosa. También debo anunciarles que llegarán cuatro nuevos alumnos. Tres de ellos fueron designados a este grupo por decisión especial de la directora, aparentemente por seguridad, aunque para mi son buenos muchachos. Pasen, por favor. -Les indicó con amabilidad y al salón entraron tres muchachos ya conocidos, eran Brick , Boomer y Butch; la reacción de las chicas no se hizo esperar.

-¡¿Pero que hacen ellos aquí?! -Le susurró Bellota a Bombón, quien tampoco lo podía creer.

-Sólo el profesor Jack sabe la razón, lo mejor es aguardar a ver qué pasa. -Bombón prefería no hacer una tormenta en un vaso con agua, pero Burbuja, como sus dos hermanas, se sentía inquieta. Burbuja sentía algo por Boomer y lo mismo él por ella, pero como ya era costumbre, ambos bandos estaban en constante conflicto así que tener alguna relación no era posible, al menos no por ahora. Burbuja notó que Boomer no dejaba de mirarla y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar la mirada.

-Por favor tomen asiento, hay lugares junto a Bombón, Bellota y Burbuja, aun debo presentar a alguien más. -Los tres obedecieron y en silencio tomaron asiento. Brick era una persona seria y tranquila, pero el sentarse junto a Bombón lo hizo mostrar una leve sonrisa, no así ella que sólo se limitó a no verlo. Butch sí estaba molesto, sentarse junto a Bellota no le hacia gracia y mucho menos a ella. La mirada retadora de ambos lo decía todo: no se simpatizaban. Sólo Burbuja sonreía al ver que Boomer estaba junto a ella.- Bien, como les decía, hay otra persona que debo presentarles. Ella es nuestra nueva alumna. Por favor Nosomi, pasa.

Se trataba de la misma joven que llegara junto con la señora. La chica mantenía las manos unidas al frente, mirando a todos con notorio nerviosismo por tener a todo el salón observándola. Sobreponiéndose a su nerviosismo, Nosomi sonrió.

-Mi nombré es Nosomi Uatanabe, tengo catorce años, soy de Japón pero vivo en su país con mi abuela y mi hermano mayor. Mi hermano también estudiará aquí. Su nombre es Yafel y, bueno, espero seamos amigos. –Dijo con más nerviosismo al final. Nosomi notó que los jóvenes la miraban y esto la hizo sonrojarse. Sabía que era bonita, pero no le gustaba ser notada.

-Gracias Nosomi, por favor toma asiento junto a Bunny. -Nosomi se sentó y Bunny dejó de escribir para mirarla. Ambas se sonrieron y sin más la clase comenzó. La mañana fue tranquila y los chicos fueron cambiando de materias y profesores sin mucha oportunidad de platicar entre clases. A pesar de que el día prometía ser tranquilo, Bombón notó algo en Brick. Aunque era un muchacho siempre serio y no le gustaba ser sociable -trataba con muy pocos, incluyendo a sus hermanos-, también era conocido por ser muy bueno peleando. Tanto que con el paso de los años logró superar a las chicas, pero al final tomó la decisión de ya no molestarlas. Esta decisión tuvo un motivo doloroso no sólo para él, sino para otras personas. Brick pretendió a Bombón cuando ésta era novia de Dexter, lo que los llevó a que ella y su novio tuvieran problemas y pelearan constantemente. Al final esto provocó que Dexter terminara su relación con ella. Para Brick esto no fue una victoria sino una estupidez provocada por él y desde ese día era pocas las ocasiones que él volvió a tener contacto con Bombón. Él no sabía, sin embargo, que ella sí sentía algo por él, por eso había notado la seriedad del chico; algo le preocupaba, Bombón podía sentirlo y por eso continuaba mirándolo. En ese momento el timbré de la escuela sonó indicando que la hora del almuerzo había llegado.

En cuanto la profesora se retiro del salón todos los jóvenes se acercaron a Nosomi, rodeándola y de paso a Bunny, haciéndole tantas preguntas que ella apenas podía responderles.

-Hey, por qué no la dejan en paz. -Se escuchó una voz. Cuando miraron de quién se trataba, vieron que Butch estaba detrás de ellos, con los brazos cruzados, y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia ellas; de inmediato los chicos le abrieron paso y él se colocó junto a Nosomi.-Bien, ¿quieren que se los explique de otra manera? -Esta vez Butch comenzó a acariciar su puño derecho. Butch era conocido por ser el más temido y respetado de los tres hermanos, además de que también se le conocía por sus constantes peleas con Bellota. Ella siempre ganaba, pero muchos sospechaban -entre ellos los hermanos de ambos- que él lo permitía.

-Como siempre de escandaloso. -Dijo Bellota. Butch la miró y cuando le iba a contestar alguien más intervino.

-Mejor tranquilízate, hermano. -Le dijo Boomer, el tercer hermano, el más tranquilo y paciente de los tres, éste colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su hermano.-Comienzas a asustar ala damas. Además de ser muy caballeroso.

-Es cierto, además tenemos la obligación de mostrar la escuela a los nuevos estudiantes. Bombón termino por calmarlos a ambos. Butch al ver que todos los chicos se esfumaban y sólo quedaban las chicas y sus hermanos, se limitó a suspirar.

-En ese caso comencemos por la cafetería y mejor nos apuramos o no alcanzaremos ni una lechuga. -Boomer había acertado y sin más todos ellos, incluyendo a Nosomi, se dirigieron a la cafetería.


	3. Un encuentro Bajo la lluvia

Hola espero que se encuentren bien antes que nada me disculpo por tardarme tanto pero con mi trabajo y uno que otro retraso pero bueno lo pasado en el pasado antes de que comiensen a leer la tersera parte me gustaria aclararles una cosa como todos han leido los personages que selan en esta historia ya son conocidos la mayoria sinembargo hay otros que no como los que yo cree uno de ellos es Yafel el cual es el personage principal junto con Bunny de esta historia si sean percatado Yafel es muy paresido a un personage de un videojuego de nombre Terri Bogar y es que desde que conosi a este personage me encanto alla por 1993 y siempre quise crear alguien paresido a el aun que con un toke de otro de mis personages faboritos incluso mas que Terri y me refiero a Son Goku poco a poco iran viendo y conociendo a Yafel solo espero que les agrade al igual que la historia que por cierto ya termine el capitulo cinco en brebe subire los de mas ya por ultimo y continuando con el personage tambien les digo que e desidido combinar estilos de pelea de los videojuegos como Street Fighter Fatal Fury y como se lo conose abrebiadamente KOF junto con las batallas estilo Dragon Ball asì que grasias nuevamente por leer mi historia y espero que les guste asta luego.

Capitulo. 3. Un encuentro bajo la lluvia.

Mientras se dirigían a la cafetería, Bombón continuaba intrigada por el comportamiento de Brick. Hasta ese momento el chico no había pronunciado palabra alguna y su sexto sentido le decía que se encontraba en problemas… y serios. Bombón pensaba en esto cuando el alboroto de la cafetería llamo su atención; ella se asombró al darse cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba este ambiente, ver las caras de todos los alumnos, nuevos y de anterior ingreso. Al final el ver nuevos y viejos rostros era algo bueno.

-Había olvidado el movimiento que se hace aquí. -Comentó Bellota mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

-El problema ahora es buscar un lugar donde poder comer. –Dijo Boomer mientras buscaba un lugar donde pudieran sentarse, pero todo estaba ocupado hasta que escuchó a alguien gritándoles.

-¡Bombón! -Ella volteó y vio a Dee Dee quien estaba al fondo de la cafetería, en una mesa junto a una de las ventanas que daba a la calle. Junto a Dee Dee se encontraba Cerebro, quien por cierto alejaba a todo aquel que intentaba sentarse en esa mesa. Mandy también estaba sentada con ellos. Cuando llegaron Cerebro los dejo pasar excepto a Dexter.

-Tú no. -Le dijo amenazante.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Solo Dee Dee y sus amigos pueden estar en esta mesa y eso no te incluye a ti. -Dexter lo miró y después suspiró.

-Tienes razón, Cerebro, sólo sus amigos, pero resulta que yo soy su hermano. –Dijo y lo hizo a un lado para sentarse junto a los demás.

-Y bien, Nosomi, cuéntanos más sobre ti. -Pidió Bellota. Nosomi, quien terminaba de tomarse su jugo, los miró.

-¿De mí? -Contestó a lo que Bellota afirmó con la cabeza, de inmediato notó que todos estaban atentos a ella incluso la misma Mandy, quien por cierto no hacia caso a nadie que no fuera Burbuja.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo? Como les dije antes, vengo de Japón; he vivido con mi abuela desde que tenia dos años aunque padres no están muertos, pero para ellos su trabajo es muy importante… pero no me quejo ya que ese hueco lo he llenado con mi abuela y mi hermano, ellos siempre me han querido y protegido. Esta es la quinta ciudad a la que nos mudamos debido al trabajo de mi abuela; sólo espero que esta vez no nos vayamos. ¡Es tan triste hacer amigos y después dejarlos! Pero según mi abuelita en esta ciudad nos estableceremos. Me gusta la música así como la computación, no soy muy buena en los deportes pero trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, eso es lo que me ha enseñado mi hermano. Eso es todo, sólo espero que me acepten como su amiga. -Nosomi los miró y no notó alguna diferencia, todos la miraban igual.

-No te preocupes y hablo por todos los que estamos sentados aquí, desde que entraste al salón te convertirte en nuestra amiga ¿no es así? –El comentario de Burbuja hizo sonreír a Nosomi.

-Bueno, eso es sobre ti pero ahora cuéntanos de tu hermano. -Le pidió Bunny.

-¿Mi hermano? Sonrió al escuchar la pregunta – Yafel no es mi hermano en realidad, ni siquiera mi medio hermano; lo llamo así por que desde que lo conocimos él ha estado al lado mío y de mi abuelita. Yo tenia ocho años cuando lo conocí en un parque, en aquel tiempo se encontraba solo y vagabundeando. Mi abuelita decidió llevarlo a casa y desde entonces ha estado con nosotras dos, a donde quiera que vamos él también va.

"Cuando le pregunté a mi abuelita por qué había recogido a Yafel ella sólo me contestó que algún día me lo diría. A pesar de que de la forma que lo conocí -sucio y con las ropas rotas- resultó ser una niño brillante, con conocimientos muy avanzados para su edad. No tuvo problemas para que entrara a la escuela y aunque sigue siendo una persona solitaria, a mi hermano le gusta ayudar a la gente aun cuando no la conozca, sé que el les agradará cuando llegue, estoy segura de que para este momento ya ha llegado a la ciudad.

-Vaya vida… y disculpa la franqueza, pero tu hermano parece ser alguien interesante. -Comentó Cerebro.

-Pero hay algo que me gustaría saber. ¿Por qué a tu hermano le gusta viajar solo y a pie? -Preguntó Dee Dee.

-Disculpen por no responderles, pero sólo mi abuelita y mi hermano lo saben. -Nosomi se sintió apenada, por no contestar pero los chicos no insistieron y la plática continuó.

Brick era el único que no participaba de la charla. Miraba a través de la ventana cuando algo llamó su atención: una persona fuera de la escuela.

De inmediato se puso de pie.

-Discúlpenme. -Les dijo y se retiró ante la mirada de desconcierto de todos.

-Butch, ¿qué es lo que le ocurre a tu hermano? Desde esta mañana se ha comportado de manera extraña, como si algo le preocupara. Preguntó Bellota a Butch, quien dejó de discutir con ella como era su costumbre.

-No lo sé, desde hace una semana está así. -Era extraño ver a Butch con esa expresión de preocupación. –Poco después de que llegara del curso de verano Brick nos dijo que saldría a distraerse, eso no es raro pues a él siempre le ha gustado salir con o sin nosotros. Sin embargo al anochecer cuando regresó en lugar de abrir con sus llaves tocó la puerta, lo cual era muy raro. Mandé a Bommer para que abriera mientras yo terminaba de hacer la cena y no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Bommer me gritó para que corriera a la puerta, pensé que era una broma de ellos y cuando me disponía a regañarlos me quedé sin habla; Bommer sostenía a Brick pues estaba muy golpeado, apenas si se podía sostener él solo, incluso temí que moriría.

"Yo quería ir a buscarlas, o mejor dicho a buscar al profesor ya que ustedes aun no regresaban de su viaje, pero Brick me detuvo y nos dijo que no lo lleváramos a ningún lado, ni siquiera a un hospital, no quería que nadie supiera lo que acababa de suceder. Perdió el sentido por dos días, después y gracias a que posee la facultad de recuperarse rápidamente despertó, sus heridas estaban mejor y pudimos preguntarle qué había sucedido, pero sólo se limitó a decirnos que era su problema, y si les soy sincero...

En ese momento Bellota se rió.

-¡Tú sincero…! Por favor...

De inmediato Bombón la miró muy molesta.

-Bellota, por favor, esto es serio.

La chica de inmediato guardo silenció.

-Eh… Bueno, en verdad estoy preocupado por él. –Continuó Butch con algo de duda. Justo en ese momento la campana de la escuela sonó, lo que significaba que debían regresar a clases.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que tu hermano sabrá solucionar ese problema. -Lo animó Burbuja mientras le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro. Butch la miró y sonrió.

-Gracias. -Le contestó. Para que el chico agradeciera algo significaba que en verdad había un problema. Incluso Bellota se dio cuenta y dejó de molestarlo, caminó junto a él sin decir nada más, lo que de alguna manera hizo sentir mejor a Butch.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Mientras los jóvenes regresaban a sus salones de clases, Brick se encontró con el sujeto que había vislumbrado por la ventana.

-Bien, veo que no eres tonto. -Dijo el sujeto. Se trataba de un hombre de no más de treinta años, vestido con ropa gastada y el cabello largo hasta la cintura. Llevaba un par de guantes negros muy usados, aretes en ambos oídos y perforaciones en la nariz y la ceja derecha. El hombre pertenecía a una de las pandillas más peligrosas de las afueras de la ciudad conocida como La sangre del ángel; eran tan peligrosos que ni las chicas habían podido acabar con ellos. Hacía dos años que lograron sacarlos de la ciudad, enviándolos a lo que alguna vez fue conocido como "Ciudad Azul", un proyecto de rehabilitación para delincuentes en un ambiente similar a los suburbios. El proyecto no tuvo fuerza y fue abandonado antes de concluirlo. Las chicas junto con Dexter, Cerebro y los chicos liberaron a la ciudad de ellos aislándolos en aquel lugar donde crearon su propia cuidad y nadie, ni siquiera las autoridades, se atrevían a entrar –ni salir.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? -Le contestó Brick seriamente.

-Es mejor que te calmes. –Respondió el tipo de forma altanera y sobre confiada.

-¿Y si no me tranquilizo? -Le contesto Brick mientras comenzaba a cerrar los puños.

-Bueno, si intentas algo ten por seguro que en esta escuela habrá muchos heridos. El hombre señaló a las espaldas de Brick y al voltear vio que a otro pandillero preparado para atacar.-Con una orden mía más de cincuenta hombres vendrán.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres? –Dijo Brick con los dientes apretados. Deseaba tanto destrozarlo pero el pensar que sus hermanos y amigos -en especial Bombón- saldrían heridos lo detenía.

-Estoy aquí simplemente porque nuestro líder me envió con un mensaje: esta noche, exactamente a las ocho, te espera en el Puente principal.

El Puente principal, mejor conocido como el "Puente de acero", fue creado como entrada principal a la Ciudad de plata; en total, la ciudad tenía cuatro accesos proyectados a los cuatro puntos cardinales, sin embargo, el puente de acero así como el aeropuerto eran las entradas principales además de las más concurridas. El puente estaba formado de siete carriles de entrada y otros tantos de salida.

-¿Por qué en el puente? -Le preguntó, a lo que el sujeto sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, la respuesta es simple: mucha de nuestra gente desea ver cómo se te envía a otro mundo. En verdad, chico, sí que cometiste un grave error al retar al jefe, firmaste tu sentencia de muerte. Aquella noche lograste salir gracias a que él lo permitió, pero la golpiza que recibiste sólo fue una muestra de lo que te espera esta noche. Pero yo sólo vine a informarte que si esta noche no te presentas, la ciudad sufrirá las consecuencias, y estoy más que seguro que no faltarás.

El hombre se quedó observando la mezcla de emociones que pasaron por el rostro de Brick: furia, frustración, preocupación… temor. –Sonrió mientras giraba el cuerpo y levantaba una mano en despedida. -Bien, me retiro. Hasta esta noche, Brick.

Aquel hombre se retiró disfrutando de antemano lo que para él sería una gran noche, no así para Brick quien veía la situación más complicada de lo que creía.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto es peor de lo que pensaba! Pero aun así no me arrepiento de lo que hice, me hubiera sentido peor que una basura de no haber ayudando a esa familia. –Brick se encogió de hombros, tratando de relajarse él mismo.- En fin, ya no tiene remedio, lo que falte del día tratare de pasarlo lo mejor posible y empezaré por disculparme con los demás.

Regresó al salón después de recibir el regaño del profesor, tomó asiento y el resto del día transcurrió de lo más normal hasta que la campana indicó el término de las clases. Después de despedirse de nuevos y viejos amigos el grupo se reunió nuevamente en la puerta del colegio.

–Y ahora que terminaron las clases, ¿les gustaría ir por un helado a la cafetería que esta a dos cuadras de aquí? -Comentó Brick quien sorprendió a todos con su cambio de actitud al volver al salón pero, a su vez, los hizo sentirse contentos. Incluso se disculpó con todos ellos en especial con Dexter, las chicas y sus hermanos aunque nunca les dijo la razón del por qué lo hacia, ni lo que sucedería aquella noche.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo siempre y cuando ustedes inviten. -Comentó Bellota quien se distinguía por no aceptar alguna invitación y mucho menos de un chico.

-Por mi esta bien. –Dijo Boomer.

-En ese caso vayamos antes de que empiece a llover. Nosomi, tú también vienes ¿verdad? -Le preguntó Dexter. Ambos habían estado platicando desde el almuerzo, se notaba que ambos se sentían a gusto uno con el otro.

-Si, claro, voy con ustedes. -Contestó afirmando también con la cabeza. Cuando comenzaban a encaminarse Bunny se quedó en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, Bunny? ¿No vienes? -Preguntó Butch, ella aun estaba mirando las notas en su cuaderno de música. Levantó la vista y sonrió.

-Perdón chicos es que aun estoy trabajando con mi composición; vayan ustedes, yo debo revisarla en el salón de música.

-¡Bunny, espera! -Le gritó Dee Dee cuando Bunny se retiraba.

-¿Qué pasa? –Alcanzó a preguntarle antes de que Dee Dee la abrazara sorpresivamente.

-Gracias. -Le dijo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago con mucho gusto además esto me ayuda a mejorarme en mi música. Bien, nos vemos más tarde. Hermanas, llegaré a la hora de la cena.

-Hey, Bunny. -Esta vez fue Bellota.

-¿Dime?

-Trata de apurarte, según las noticias hoy se avecina una tormenta así que no llegues tarde, ¿está bien? -Bunny asintió con la cabeza y se retiró mientras los demás se dirigían a la cafetería.

La cafetería era el sitio favorito de los estudiantes, el punto de reunión aun en las vacaciones. Por supuesto, los días de escuela eran los más saturados del negocio.

-Bueno por fin terminó el primer día y sin novedades. -Comentó Dexter mientras tomaba su café.

-La novedad es que sigas por aquí. -Respondió Cerebro.

-Algo es seguro: ustedes dos nunca cambiaran. –Los regañó Mandy.

-Mandy tiene razón, ustedes dos siempre se quejan cuando inician los cursos pero momentos como estos hacen más amena la plática. –Respondió Burbuja burlándose de ambos.

-Bueno ¿y qué piensan? ¿Creen que este año sea mas emociónate que el anterior? -Comentó Bommer mientras llegaba a la mesa y le dejaba a Burbuja un plato con una rebanada de pastel.

-Yo diría que el año anterior tuvo lo suyo. Cierto, no tanto como en años anteriores, pero tuvo lo suyo. –Todos sabían a qué se refería Bombón; hacía ya un año desde que la ciudad se mantenía tranquila. Todos los villanos estaban encerrados y los que no simplemente se habían retirado. Todo eso daba como resultado que tanto las chicas como los chicos podían llevar una vida normal.

-En mi opinión pienso que fue y es de lo más aburrido. -Se quejó Bell, quien también los acompañaba.

-¿Sabes? Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. A pesar de que soy rica y he viajado por casi todo el mundo, aquí era el sitio más emocionante pero las cosas han cambiado. -Comentó Princesa con un suspiro; si bien no era recibida con mucho agrado por las chicas sí era aceptada por los chicos ya que también ella era bastante bonita.

-No saquen conclusiones precipitadas, consideren que apenas inició el año y la mayoría hemos regresamos de las vacaciones, además tengo el presentimiento de que este año será más emocionante. -Cuando Dee Dee se proponía hacer optimista en verdad lo era.

-Y creo que es momento de que nosotros comencemos a ser precavidos. Si como dice Dee Dee este año será más emocionante debemos de cuidarnos y sugiero que comencemos con lo más normal: protegernos de la lluvia. -Brick le señaló hacia la calle ya que en ese momento comenzaba a lloviznar.

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será irnos además tengo cosas por hacer en mi laboratorio. -Dexter se puso de pie seguido por los demás.

-Si quieren, mi abuela puede llevarlos a sus casas, además así aprovecho para presentarlos con ella. –Todos se miraron entre sí lo que hizo que Nosomi se sintiera apenada. _Creo que no debí pedirles eso_. Pensó.

-Me parece buena idea. -Justo en ese momento un claxon sonó, era la abuela de Nosomi.

-Es mi abuela, ¿entonces aceptan? -Les preguntó nuevamente.

-¡Pero claro! -Y Cerebro fue el primero en levantarse. Uno por uno comenzaron a subir a la camioneta y la señora sonrió al verlos.

-Bien amigos, ella es mi abuela Catalin. Como les comenté anteriormente ella es directora del Centro de Investigación Genética. –La chica presentó a su abuela con orgullo y alegría visibles. Catalin era una mujer de unos sesenta años, su cabello corto y rizado, ya blanco por la edad. Sus rasgados ojos castaño oscuro eran pequeños y penetrantes y su tez blanca como la de su nieta. Aunque de origen japonés sus rasgos delataban sangre occidental –de allí su nombre-, no era muy delgada pero su persona irradiaba elegancia y la autoridad de una persona acostumbrada a dirigir y a pensar con inteligencia. Sin embargo, también irradiaba amabilidad, lo que hizo que los chicos no se sintieron en absoluto apenados como suele suceder cuando se conoce al familiar de un amigo, por el contrario, los hizo sentir en confianza.

-Es un gusto conocerlos. Veo con placer que ya hiciste amigos, eso me alegra. -Después de presentarse Catalin miró al chofer y de inmediato este encendió el motor de la camioneta y se fueron.

-Abuela, ¿crees que sea posible llevarlos a sus casas? -La anciana sonrió nuevamente y afirmo con la cabeza no podía negarse. Tanto Nosomi como su hermano lo eran todo para ella.

-Abuela, ¿Has sabido algo de mi hermano? -Catalin la miró y de nuevo sonrió.

-Hace unas horas me llamó para avisarme que ya estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, espera llegar a la atardecer.

La noticia hizo que los ojos de Nosomi brillaran con alegría.

-¿Oyeron? ¡Mañana conocerán a mi hermano Yafel! –Les dijo a sus amigos con una enorme sonrisa.

En el transcurso del viaje Dexter y Cerebro aprovecharon para platicar con Catalin sobre su trabajo, mientras los demás charlaban sobre sus vacaciones y sobre extrañar romper algunos huesos.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Del otro lado de la ciudad, en el parque principal conocido como el Parque del Cielo -ya que el lago era tan grande que reflejaba perfectamente el cielo-, un joven compraba despreocupadamente un helado.

-Aquí tienes. -Dijo el vendedor, el muchacho lo tomó dando a cambio el dinero.

-Gracias. -Le respondió y se retiró para sentarse tranquilamente en una banca a disfrutar de su helado. A pesar de la amenaza de lluvia sobre ellos, la gente a su alrededor paseaba por el parque con despreocupación. Yafel, el hermano de Nosomi, disfrutaba mucho todo eso. Sentado allí, contemplando a los niños jugar como si nada más importara en el mundo, deseó con todo su corazón que esa tranquilidad durara, no sólo por su abuela sino en especial por Nosomi, era ella quien había sufrido más el estar viajando de país en país. _Haré hasta lo imposible por que ellas se encuentren bien en esta ciudad,_ pensó con determinación. Yafel miró la fuente y en ella vislumbró la imagen de las dos personas más queridas para él. Sonrió tranquilo y continuó disfrutando del lugar. Sin embargo, todo se arruinó justo cuando terminaba su helado; dos pandilleros se colocaron a dos cuerpos de distancia de Yafel, quien notó de inmediato que la gente se alejaba de la fuente. Disimuladamente los observó, ambos tenían pinta de poco amistosos, pero aun así no se movió mientras los dos sujetos comenzaban a platicar.

-Todo está listo. -Dijo uno de ellos y el otro sonrió.

-Magnífico. -Contestó. –Y dime, ¿el arma del jefe llegó? -El primer sujeto se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con maldad.

-Esta mañana se la dieron. Por lo que pude oír fue entrega especial de parte de un "general" –dijo la palabra con burla- y me parece que nuestro jefe hizo un buen trato con ese general.

Esta última palabra llamó fuertemente la atención a Yafel.

_¿__El general? ¿Se referirán al mismo? ¡¿Pero qué demonios hace él aquí?! No creo que me haya encontrado tan rápido, estoy seguro que lo perdí junto con su ejercitó en Holanda…_ Pensó Yafel con desesperación. De repente sintió unas enormes ganas de huir. _Pensándolo bien, cuando llegue a España sentí que alguien me observaba pero no vi centinelas ni mucho menos soldados… sólo espero que no se refieran a ese sujeto, seria una lástima que esta ciudad fuera dañada._ Yafel se encontraba pensando todavía cuando la voz de uno de los sujetos lo hizo reaccionar.

-¿A qué hora debemos estar en el puente?

-A las seis. Debemos estar preparados para cerrar el puente, varios de nosotros estarán en eso mientras que otros vigilarán a la policía y el resto nos encargaremos de destrozar a ese idiota de Brick, así que será mejor irnos. Ambos se disponían a irse cuando uno de ellos se percató de la presencia de Yafel, quien los veía de reojo.

-¿Y tú que miras, idiota? -Le dijo. Tranquilamente Yafel retiró la mirada- ¡Te estoy hablando! –Gritó. Ambos se colocaron frente a él pero ni aun así Yafel les hizo caso.

-Veremos si no haces caso. -Dijo el otro quien de inmediato sujetó al chico por la playera. Yafel levantó la mirada y el sujeto no pudo evitar estremecerse; la mirada era seria pero había un "algo" muy peligroso en ella. De inmediato lo soltó y observó que su mano temblaba, incluso había empezado a sudar rápidamente. –Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí. Y tú, será mejor que no te vuelva a ver por que te juro que te mato. –Dijo, tratando de ocultar el temblor en su voz e intentando sonar intimidante. Yafel bajó la mirada nuevamente y ambos sujetos se retiraron.

-Ten por seguro que me veras nuevamente, y muy pronto. –Se dijo a sí mismo, sonriendo. Luego se puso de pie y se retiró.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

-Bueno nosotros nos bajamos aquí, le agradezco su amabilidad. -Agradeció Dexter a la anciana antes de descender de la camioneta junto con Dee Dee y Mandy.

-Es un placer, Dexter, y recuerda que si necesitas ayuda con la ecuación no dudes en llamarme. Con gusto te prestare los libros también. -Dexter sonrió ante el ofrecimiento de Catalin.

Justo en ese momento Brick también descendía del vehículo.

-¿Sucede algo, hermano? -Le pregunto Boomer al verlo bajar.

-No sucede nada, sólo que antes de salir el profesor Jack me citó en el Parque Central, aun no sé para qué, pero me pidió que no faltara. No se preocupen, regresaré a la hora de la cena. –Añadió rápidamente cuando vio la preocupación en los ojos de sus hermanos.

-Bueno… de acuerdo, pero no hagas una de tus tonterías. -Le advirtió Butch.

-De acuerdo, "mamá", no vemos. -Y se retiró.

-Estoy segura que algo le sucede, él no es así. Sólo espero que no le suceda nada malo. –Dijo Bombón quien comenzaba a preocuparse.

-¡Bellota, en cuanto llegue Bunny a casa le dices que me llame! -Le gritó Dee Dee justo cuando el auto comenzaba a avanzar.

-¡Si, yo le diré! -Le contestó y el auto se retiró a casa de Cerebro y finalmente de Boomer y Butch, seguidos por la de las tres chicas.

-Bueno, hasta mañana. Y de nuevo, bienvenida. -Le dijo Bombón y Nosomi sonrió. Catalin se sintió aliviada pues hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía así de contenta.

-Señora, fue un placer conocerla. -Comento Bellota a Catalin.

-No, mi niña, el placer fue todo mío y por favor no me llames señora, dime abuela, me agrada más. –Las chicas asintieron alegremente con la cabeza y le dieron a sus dos nuevas amigas el último adiós antes de que la camioneta se perdiera en la tarde.

-Abuela me agradaron mucho todos ellos, ¿a ti no?

-También a mí, mi niña, todos ellos son sinceros y agradables. Estoy segura de que en esta cuidad tú y tu hermano van a ser muy felices. Y para completar el cuadro te daré una noticia más: he decidido quedarme con el puesto de directora en el centro científico de la ciudad. Así ya no viajaremos más de ciudad en ciudad. –La noticia alegró tanto a Nosomi que se lanzó a abrazarla.

-¡Gracias abuela, gracias! -De pronto se separó de ella, pensativa. –Por cierto abuela, ¿dónde crees que esté mi hermano? -Catalin la miró y le contestó con tranquilidad.

-En estos momentos se encuentra ya en la ciudad, pero creo que tardará un poco más en llegar a casa. Pero no te preocupes, él está bien.

Nosomi asintió con la cabeza, ahora estaba más tranquila pero no así Catalin, quien no quería dejar ver a su nieta el presentimiento que tenía de que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

El tiempo pasó y a las seis de la tarde la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza. Bunny se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela esperando que disminuyera pero en vez de eso esta aumentaba a cada momento. Otros estudiantes se encontraban junto a ella pues aun cuando era el primer día de clases muchos ya se encontraban preparándose para las distintas materias que tendrían en el año. A Bunny le alivió ver que no estaba sola ya que estaba oscureciendo con rapidez y eso le preocupaba. Las lámparas de las calles se encendían poco a poco mientras que la lluvia se calmaba y aumentaba como si se tratara de la cadencia de una melodía macabra.

-Bueno, heme aquí con esta lluvia y congelándome. Bonita forma de comenzar el año escolar. –Dijo, con los hombros caídos y suspirando. En fin, lo mejor será irme. -Justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso sonrió al recordar el impermeable que el profesor le recordó cargar. De inmediato comenzó a buscar en su mochila, pero aquella alegría no duro por mucho al ver que no estaba allí.- No es posible, recuerdo que lo metí a mi mochila justo antes de salir de casa... -Por un momento se quedo pensando hasta que recordó que se lo dio a su hermana Bellota antes de que se marchara. -Creo que me regañará en cuanto llegué a casa. –Se dijo levantando una ceja.

"Bueno, lo echo, echo está. Mejor me voy, un poco de lluvia no daña a nadie. -Y cubriéndose con su mochila comenzó a correr. Algunos estudiantes hicieron lo mismo y aunque ella podía volar, los constantes relámpagos no lo hacían una buena idea y tampoco correr con su súper velocidad ya que el piso mojado la haría resbalar, así que corrió como una persona normal. La parada del autobús no se encontraba tan retirada de la escuela pero justo cuando salía de la escuela noto que el autobús iba llegando. -¡Oh, no! ¡Debo alcanzarlo o tendré que esperar bajo la lluvia!

Esta vez aumentó la velocidad pero el autobús ya estaba arrancando.

-¡No, se está yendo!

Intentó apresurase pero fue inútil, el autobús comenzó a acelerar.

-¡Espere! -Le gritó, pero el chofer no la escuchó. El autobús se fue y Bunny terminó por bajar el ritmo, nada se podía hacer más que esperar a que llegara otro transporte. La joven estornudó, ya totalmente empapada. –Parece que pescare un resfriado.- Se dijo; podía volver a la escuela pero ya no tenía caso así que se quedó esperando allí.

El tiempo pasó y la lluvia no cesaba. De pronto, sucedió algo que la dejó sorprendida: de la nada alguien estaba parado a su espalda. De inmediato se alejó y al mirarlo no pudo distinguir sus rasgos pero vio que llevaba una gorra y tenia en sus manos una especie de toalla.

-¡Pero qué le pasa! ¿Quién es usted? –Dijo mientras se ponía en guardia. Aquel hombre comenzó a acercarse a ella y cuando Bunny se disponía a atacarlo la luz de una de las lámparas iluminó su rostro. Su tez era blanca, el cabello era plateado y largo más allá de los hombros, sus ojos grandes y de un verde esmeralda, su boca era mediana, con una expresión juguetona en ellos.

-Lo siento, en verdad discúlpame, pero como vi que te estabas empapando pensé en prestarte mi impermeable… Sé que fue un atrevimiento de mi parte pero sólo espero que me perdones. -Yafel sonrió mientras esperaba que Bunny aceptará su disculpa. Ella lo miró sin decir nada, calibrando la sinceridad de sus palabras. El supuesto "hombre" no era más que un chico de su misma edad, pero alto y musculoso. Su actitud era serena y sus ojos la veían con honestidad; no parecía tener maldad y esto era algo que ella sabía reconocer muy bien, cuando alguien mentía o era malo. Definitivamente él no lo era pero no dejaba de resultarle extraña su actitud, considerando que no se conocían y nunca le había ocurrido algo parecido.

Decidió arriesgarse y lentamente bajó los brazos. El joven lo tomó como una aceptación así que se acercó a ella nuevamente y le colocó el impermeable. Cuando lo abrochó Bunny se dio cuenta de que le llegaba a los tobillos. Se sentía extraña pero también le agradó. De pronto se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo se sonrojo cuando él la acercó a su pecho abrazándola; casi lo arroja lejos de ella con todas sus fuerzas cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba colocando la capucha.

–Ya está. Te queda un poco grande pero te ayudará, además este impermeable es especial. Por sí mismo genera calor y te ayudará a secarte en minutos. -Bunny aun sonrojada lo miró.

-Gra… gracias. –Respondió en voz muy baja que él sí alcanzó a oír.

-No, por el contrario, yo te agradezco que confiaras en mí. –El joven se sonrojó también y los dos se quedaron callados viendo sus zapatos hasta que un relámpago los hizo reaccionar. -¡Es cierto! Estabas esperando el autobús pero por lo que veo tardara mucho, será mejor llamar un taxi. –Exclamó el joven tratando de recuperarse de la turbación y el sonrojó.

-Pero… no tengo dinero más que para el autobús. –Balbuceó Bunny y se sonrojó todavía más. Más tardó ella en decir esto que el joven en detener un taxi. Cuando se detuvo el muchacho le abrió la puerta trasera.

-Sube. -Le indicó con una sonrisa y ella le hizo, totalmente turbada. -Llévela a donde le indique. –Le dijo al chofer entregándole un billete cuya denominación ella no alcanzó a ver.- Bueno, señorita, cuídate.

Cerró la puerta y el taxi comenzaba a avanzar.

-¡Espere! -Dijo Bunny al chofer y se asomó por la ventana. El muchacho comenzaba a retirarse cuando escuchó la voz de ella. –Oye, ¿quién eres? -Le preguntó.

-Solo alguien de paso. -Contestó.

-¿Te puedo volver a ver? -Le preguntó nuevamente pero esta vez con mayor interés. El muchacho la miró nuevamente y sonrió.

-Claro, será un placer para mí.

Y el taxi se alejó. El joven se dio la vuelta y se encaminó por otro rumbo.


	4. El puente

Capitulo

Capitulo. 4: El Puente.

Yafel se retiró luego de verificar que el taxi tomaba su rumbo.

-Casi es hora, será mejor que me apresure a saber si en ese puente se encuentra quien me ha buscado todo este tiempo. Tengo el presentimiento de que es alguien que conocí en mis viajes. Sólo espero que no haya más gente involucrada.

Apenas había avanzado dos calles cuando divisó a varios sujetos corriendo rápidamente. Todos ellos vestían de la misma manera que los pandilleros con quienes se topó esa tarde. Yafel sonrió. –Bien, ellos me llevarán más rápido.

Y cauteloso pero con rapidez los siguió. Eran casi las ocho de la noche, la lluvia comenzó a amainar pero no así los relámpagos, era como si advirtieran que algo pasaría. Pero no todos ponían atención a la lluvia, a una calle de donde Yafel comenzó a seguir a los pandilleros se encontraba una camioneta estacionada. Por su aspecto se notaba que se utilizaba para una televisora; dentro de ella se encontraba tres persona, dos mujeres y un hombre.

-¡Diablos, parece que esta noche la única noticia que tendremos será cómo se ha calmado la lluvia! -Comentó ante el volante una de las mujeres. Su nombre era Jessica y su trabajo era el manejo de la cámara.

-Vamos, no seas impaciente, la noche todavía es joven. -La tranquilizó Vanesa, la otra joven que estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Ella como reportera era la encargada de tomar las noticias y aunque aun estaba lejos, su meta era ser la titular del noticiero de las ocho, el principal del día.

-Vanesa tiene razón, a lo mejor la noticia sale de donde menos te lo esperas, quizás de una esquina de esta calle. –Dijo Boss, el tercer compañero; así le gustaba que le llamaran. Él se encargaba de manejar todo lo relacionado a los enlaces televisivos. Justo en ese momento Jessica notó a los dos tipos y a Yafel corriendo detrás de ellos.

-¡Miren! -Dijo señalando hacia el lugar.

-¿Acaso no son miembros de la pandilla de la muerte? -Comentó Boss mientras los seguía con la mirada.

-Así es pero ¿qué hacen aquí? Tienen prohibido estar en la ciudad.

-Pero recuerda que se han oído reportes de la policía que indican la aparición de estos sujetos, incluso se dice que el líder de la pandilla tiene tratos con políticos de la ciudad, aunque nada se ha confirmando. –La respuesta que dio Vanesa a Jessica dejó sorprendido incluso a Boss.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo sabes tanto? -Preguntó Jessica. Vanesa sonrió.

-Eso es un secreto profesional, sólo les puedo decir que quien me lo dijo está relacionado con la política y es de mi plena confianza, además también le informa al jefe.

De pronto Boss colocó la mano en hombro de Vanesa; ella lo miró extrañada.

-Has comenzado a ser como tu madre, te felicito. -Vanesa sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, dejemos las felicitaciones para otra ocasión. Será mejor seguirlos, tengo el presentimiento que esta noche tendremos un gran reportaje. –Intervino Jessica al mismo tiempo que encendía la camioneta para seguir a los fugitivos. La noche era extraña o como algunos dirían, misteriosa. Aun cuando la lluvia se había calmado, la inquietud de las calles aumentaba y mientras la camioneta los seguía lentamente, los tres reporteros notaron que más pandilleros se reunían. Boss tocó el hombro de Jessica y simplemente con la vista le dio a entender que se detuviera ya que la situación se volvía cada vez más tensa. De inmediato apagó el motor y las luces, y lo hizo justo a tiempo ya que en ese momento pasaron junto a ellos por lo menos diez pandilleros. Los tres guardaron silencio y luego de un rato notaron que ya no se escuchaba ruido. Vanesa se incorporó con cuidado y miró a través de una de las ventanas. Aliviada, observó que en la calle no había nada más que las luces artificiales.

-Ya no están. -Dijo en voz baja, sus compañeros se incorporaron.

-Bueno, menos mal, nos salvamos. -Boss se quitó su gorra y se seco el sudor. –Será mejor irnos.

-¡¿Estás loco?! -Le reclamó Jessica-. ¡Esta es la historia que estábamos esperando!

Boss la miro sorprendido.

-La que esta loca eres tú, sabes lo peligrosos que son esos sujetos. -Ambos comenzaron a discutir en fuerte tono hasta que Vanesa intervino.

-¿Notaron que cuando los vimos sólo eran tres? Dos que iban adelante y el tercero de gorra negra con una placa de metal. Ese chico no se unió a los demás pandilleros.

-Es cierto, quizás no pertenece a ellos sino que los seguía… me pregunto por qué lo haría.

-Bueno, lo mejor será seguirlos pero sin la camioneta. -Les dijo Vanesa, esto no le pareció tan buena idea a Jessica.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! Sabes qué nos pasaría si nos atrapan.

-¿Acaso no es cierto que todo reportero vive de riesgos para obtener su exclusiva? -Sus palabras hicieron que Jessica comprendiera que su compañera sabía mejor que nadie el peligro que tenían enfrente y que tal como su madre cuando era joven, ella aprovecharía los riesgos. No por nada su madre era la directora general de la televisora principal de la ciudad.

"Escúchame, tú y yo nos conocemos desde de la secundaria, ambas tenemos un objetivo: ser las mejores en el periodismo. Aun cuando esto sea arriesgado, sé que podemos hacerlo y lo lograremos" –Continuó diciendo Vanesa. Jessica miró a su amiga y vio en ella la determinación que la distinguía. Más calmada dio un suspiro y sonrió.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos, pero te advierto que si sucede algo nos retiramos de inmediato. -Vanesa afirmó con la cabeza y ambas comenzaron a prepararse. Jessica tomo su cámara y Vanesa su micrófono. Boss se colocó en el panel y lo encendió. Una vez que verificaron que todo su equipo funcionaba bien Vanesa echo un vistazo hacia la calle, todo estaba tranquilo, las luces que iluminaban decían que no había peligro. El cielo aun estaba nublado, incluso parecía que seguiría lloviendo el resto de la noche.

-Bien, vamos. -Ambas descendieron de la camioneta y dieron un último vistazo.

-Tengan cuidado. -Les susurró Boss por el comunicador, se despidieron y se retiraron con cautela pero con rapidez.

-Ya no hay nadie, ¿por dónde se fueron? -Dijo Vanesa mientras miraba a todos lados hasta que Jessica se fijó en una de las calles.

-Oye Vanesa, ¿la calle que está más adelante no es la que lleva directo al puente principal, el que conecta a la ciudad? -Al mirarlo Vanesa vio que en efecto era la calle. Para ese momento ambas se habían alejado de la camioneta unas ocho cuadras. Vanesa sonrió como si supiera que esa calle las llevaría hacia los pandilleros.

-¿Qué pasa, por que sonríes? Le preguntó Jessica.

-Es simple, el puente del Ángel es el lugar más amplio para lo que sea que vayan a hacer. -Respondió mientras continuaba mirando la calle.

-De acuerdo, si ese es el caso será mejor apresurarnos.

Mientras caminaban percibían el misterio y el peligro en la calle, no había gente y la lluvia comenzaba a presentarse de nuevo. Quizás si fuera otro el caso la lluvia representara una relajación para la gente que llegaba de sus trabajos y se sentaba a oírla, pero esta vez la misma se mostraba como una advertencia de lo que pronto sucedería.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Faltaban veinte minutos para las ocho de la noche y Bunny aun no llegaba a casa. Bellota estaba muy inquieta.

_¿Por que no llega?_ Pensaba mientras se acercaba a mirar en la ventana.

-Cálmate, Bellota, ella se encuentra bien. -Trataba de tranquilizarla Burbuja.

-¡Pero ya es tarde! Además la lluvia va empeorar y yo por estúpida no le entregué su impermeable ni su celular, creo que mejor será que la vaya a buscar. –Bellota se disponía a salir cuando Bombón la tomo del hombro.

-Ella esta bien. -Le sonrió al decirle eso.

-Pero... -Intentó discutir pero al ver la mirada de su hermana se controló.

-Presiento que Bunny ya viene en camino, además ya es hora de que ella comience a ser independiente y que resuelva sus propios problemas. Entiendo que quieras protegerla por todo lo que pasó en el pasado, pero Bunny ya puede salir adelante de todo lo que se ponga en su camino. Si, es cierto, no debimos dejarla sola en la escuela pero creo que es una buena oportunidad para ella. Además, sé que Bunny desea ser independiente así que deja de preocuparte.

-Pero… -Bellota trató de replicar de nuevo pero no sabía cómo.

-Te propongo algo: si cuando den las ocho aun no ha llegado, le diremos al profesor que nos lleve en auto a buscarla ¿De acuerdo? -Bellota suspiró y afirmó con la cabeza.- Bien, así quería verte.

Pero no sólo Bellota se encontraba al pendiente de su hermana, Butch y Boomer también estaban angustiados por su hermano Brick, su reputación de busca pleitos era bien ganada pues en el pasado casi a diario era llevado a la cárcel o llegaba a casa golpeado; pero hacia casi un año que se había tranquilizado por consideración a sus hermanos. Esto los había acercado más como familia. Ellos vivían solos, usando el dinero que le quitaron a Mojo Jojo, su creador, como una "auto-herencia" de quien los creara. Bueno, era dinero robado, pero es era sólo un detalle. Nunca se supo la cantidad, sólo los tres hermanos lo sabían; alguna vez Brick le comentó a Bombón que era tanto dinero que los tres llegarían a viejos y aun sobraría. Luego de arreglar sus documentos y demás papeles personales, los tres jóvenes se acoplaron a la sociedad y con ello a los problemas de la misma, igual que las demás personas.

-Pero ¿dónde demonios estará? -Butch caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala; su hermano, se mantenía en la puerta mirando a todos lados para ver si veía a Brick llegar pero ya no había nadie más en la calle, ni siquiera autos.

-A lo mejor se encontró con alguien en el camino. -Intentó calmar a su hermano. Butch se acercó y miró en la puerta, dio un suspiro y luego miró a Boomer.

-Si eso fuera cierto ya se habría comunicado con nosotros por su celular; tengo el presentimiento de que algo le sucedió y ¿sabes una cosa, hermano? Este sentimiento de miedo por lo que le pueda pasar lo he tenido desde el día que llegó golpeado y no quiso decirnos lo que le sucedió.

Butch hizo un gesto de desesperación y salió a la calle. Metió las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón para contrarrestar un poco el frío que levantó la suave llovizna que comenzaba en ese momento. Miró a su lado derecho donde la calle llevaba directo a la avenida principal y suspiró de preocupación. –Bommer… sé que está en peligro.- Dijo respondiendo a sus propios pensamientos. Su hermano se acercó a su lado y lo tomó por el hombro.

-Esperemos un poco más y si no llega iremos a buscarlo, yo también presiento que se encuentra en peligro. -Butch no dijo nada, lo que significaba que estaba de acuerdo. Simplemente se volvió a la calle que llevaba a la avenida principal. Algo de ese rumbo lo llamaba.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

En la casa de Nozomi, por otro lado, las cosas tampoco estaban bien. Catalin y su nieta permanecían en la sala. Luego de terminar la cena era costumbre para los tres pasar el allí: Yafel y Nozomi haciendo sus tareas mientras que Catalin trabajaba en algún proyecto, pero al ser el primer día de clases Nozomi no tenia tarea así que se pasaba el rato leyendo un libro, _Horizontes perdidos_, mientras escuchaba música de Jazz. Nozomi levantó la vista para ver el reloj, faltaba poco para las ocho de la noche. Dejó su libro en la mesa de centro y con el control apagó el modular, tomó el otro control y encendió la televisión para ver el noticiario. Fue hasta ese momento que notó que encima de la televisión había una cinta de color negro. De inmediato se acercó y la tomó: era una de las cintas que usaba su hermano para sujetarse el cabello. A pesar de que el primer día transcurrió bien tanto para ella como para su abuela, Nozomi no se sentía a gusto y es que para ella el que su hermano no estuviera a su lado no le permitía estar tranquila; estaba tan nerviosa que incluso Catalin había dejado de ver los documentos que estaba estudiando al verla tan inquieta.

-Abuela.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? -La mujer se levantó de la mesa y se sentó con Nozomi. –Él se encuentra bien, mi niña.

-Entonces ¿por qué no se ha comunicado con nosotras? -Dijo con voz llorosa. Catalin la abraso y Nozomi, al sentirse rodeada de los cálidos brazos de su abuela, se tranquilizo un poco.

-Nozomi, sabes bien que desde siempre él se aleja de esta forma, aunque no se comunica sabemos que está bien y aunque tarde, él siempre llega. Sé que estará pronto con nosotras, lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperarlo. –Nozomi no respondió, al contrario, la expresión de preocupación en su rostro se acentuó más.-Para que te sientas más tranquila –continuó Catalin, sonriendo suavemente-, si después del noticiero no llega mandará a algunos de los empleados a buscarlo, ¿te parece?

Al ver la tranquilidad de su abuela Nozomi se sintió con más confianza. Afirmó con la cabeza y ambas comenzaron a mirar la televisión.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

La mayor parte de las personas de la ciudad lo hacían lo mismo en ese momento, sin imaginarse lo que estaba por suceder. En la casa de las chicas el reloj sonaba diciéndoles que ya eran las ocho de la noche. Bombón, quien se encontraba en la sala, sabia que Bellota se estaba alistando para salir en busca de su hermana, así que se dirijo a la cocina donde se estaban sus dos hermanas. Tal como lo pensó Bellota ya tomaba su impermeable. Burbuja miró a Bombón quien sólo movió la cabeza, dándole a entender que nada de lo que ellas le dijeran serviría para detenerla. Burbuja dejó una charola con galletas que acababa de preparar y se dirigió al perchero para tomar su impermeable, seguida de Bombón. Bellota las miró y cuando se disponía a hablar se escuchó el motor de un auto fuera de su casa. Las tres se miraron y de inmediato se dirigieron a la puerta. Al salir vieron que de un taxi descendía Bunny.

-¿Ves? Como dije, ella lograría resolverlo. -Dijo Bombón sonriendo. Mientras caminaba para entrar a su casa, Bunny notó que sus hermanas la miraban sonriendo excepto Bellota; ella se veía molesta y eso la preocupó. Dio un suspiro y se acercó a ellas.

-¿Y bien? -Le preguntó Bellota, su voz delataba lo enojada que estaba. Bunny le sostuvo la mirada.

-Bellota, tranquilízate. -Le pidió Burbuja. De inmediato Bellota recordó lo que la había dicho Bombón, _ya es tiempo de ella resuelva sus propios problemas_. Y se tranquilizó.

-Pasa, de seguro no has comido nada. -Bunny se sorprendió al ver cómo su hermana se calmaba y sonrió, aunque levemente, y todas entraron a la casa. Cuando Bunny se quitó el impermeable las demás notaron que no le pertenecía.

-Bueno, ¿nos dirás qué fue lo que te pasó? -Le preguntó Bellota.

-Y además ¿nos platicaras cómo obtuviste ese impermeable? -Burbuja, Bombón y Bellota se sintieron más intrigadas al ver que el tono pícaro de Burbuja hizo sonrojar a su hermana. Bunny se aferró al impermeable y sonrió.

-Mientras ceno les contaré todo lo que me sucedió desde que salí de la escuela. –Dijo y se dirigió a la cocina seguida de sus entusiasmadas hermanas.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Mientras tanto Vanesa y Jessica habían encontrado el rastro de los pandilleros por la misma calle que iba al puente y efectivamente, todos ellos se dirigían a ese lugar. Rápida y sigilosamente se encaminaron y cuando pudieron acercarse lo que vieron las dejó pasmadas: una enorme cantidad de pandilleros estaban reunidos y seguían llegado más.

-Esto es increíble. -Comentó Vanesa.

-Por lo menos son ciento cincuenta. -Respondió Jessica.

-Parece que será algo importante, es mejor que nos apresuremos a acercarnos. Jessica, ten preparada la cámara, esto será muy importante para nosotras. Voy a decirle a Boss que también esté listo.

Vanesa comenzaba a sacar su teléfono cuando sintió a alguien a su espalda. Al voltear el miedo se apoderó de ella: uno de los pandilleros estaba detrás de las dos. Jessica, al percatarse de la reacción de su amiga, volteo y casi deja caer su cámara. Se trataba del mismo tipo que se había presentado ante Brick.

-Vaya, así que tenemos mirones y especiales, será mejor que la llevé con el jefe. –Ambas chicas sabían que intentar hacer algo era inútil, cuatro pandilleros más aparecieron y se acercaron a ellas. Vanesa sujetó de la mano a Jessica, ambas tenían una mirada de terror al verlos sonreír con maldad.

-No se les ocurra hacerles algo, si lo hacen, yo personalmente los matare. –Amenazó el primer pandillero a sus compañeros. Ellos se molestaron visiblemente pero las escoltaron con tranquilidad.

-Gracias. -Le dijo Vanesa.

Mientras tanto el puente del lado este ya había sido cerrado en ambas direcciones por los pandilleros. La poca gente que intentaba transitar, al ver de quienes se trataba, se mantenían a distancia. En la ciudad ocurría lo mismo, para ese momento la policía sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no se atrevían a hacer nada, sólo cerraron la entrada.

-¡Pero cómo es posible que ellos hayan entrado! -Comentó uno de los policías. En ese momento se encontraban por lo menos unas cincuenta patrullas así como los equipos especiales e incluso un grupo conocido como Los Guardianes, quienes representaban la fuerza policíaca más fuerte de la ciudad. Aun así, todos ellos mantenían la distancia.

-Teniente Elena, ¿qué hacemos? -Preguntó una mujer parte del equipo de Los Guardianes. Elena era quien los comandaba, de carácter fuerte en lo que correspondía a su trabajo, pero cuando no trabajaba era de carácter amable; sabía cómo resolver las situaciones que se le ponían enfrente pero en esta ocasión ni siquiera ella estaba segura de qué hacer. Miró a la compañera que le había hecho la pregunta.

-No haremos nada, al menos por el momento, así que no quiero que hagan ningún movimiento, es una orden. -Su equipo la obedeció. Mientras tanto la noticia de lo que estaba ocurriendo comenzó a extenderse por la ciudad y aun cuando era una noticia de ocho planas -como dirían los periodistas-, ninguno de los reporteros se atrevía a acercarse.

-¡Diablos, la noticia del año y no podemos acercarnos! Pero pensándolo bien es mejor así. -Comentó uno de los reporteros que ya había llegado a la barricada.

-Aun no se sabe qué es lo que está sucediendo, la única información que tenemos es que los pandilleros de La Sangre del Ángel de la Muerte cerraron el puente por ambos lados. Hasta ahora no nos hemos atrevido a mandar a alguien de nuestro equipo ni siquiera alguno de los helicópteros; el riesgo sería alto.

Todas las voces en los noticiarios coincidían con esta opinión.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-¡Dexter ven a ver esto! -Gritó Dee Dee. Hubo un tono singular en su voz que hizo que su hermano bajara de su habitación o, mejor dicho, salir de su laboratorio, entrar a su habitación y luego bajar a la sala. Al llegar notó que no sólo su hermana se encontraba allí, también sus padres.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-Padre, ¿qué estará sucediendo? -Preguntó Bell. Su padre la miró y la rodeó con su brazo derecho.

-No lo sé, lo mejor será esperar a ver qué pasa.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-¿Qué piensas, Grim? –Dijo Mandy a quien era raro que se encontrara viendo la televisión, pero había ocasiones que acompañaba a Grim quien si tenía la costumbre de verla.

-Parece que esta noche no llegaré a dormir. -Y después de decir eso tomó su hoz. En ocasiones anteriores esto hacía reír a Mandy, pero esta vez se mantuvo seria. Conocía a Grim desde que era una niña y nunca había visto esa expresión de preocupación en su rostro, parecía que presintiera algo.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-Padre, ¿crees que invadan la ciudad? - Princesa preguntó a su padre; ambos se encontraban en el estudio. El hombre se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a su hija y la tomó del hombro. Si algo así ocurría él sabía muy bien que sería un verdadero caos, especialmente para ellos ya que era los mas ricos de la ciudad, un blanco interesante para los delincuentes.

-Estoy seguro que todo estará bien, no te preocupes. –Aunque intentaba tranquilizar a su hija, lanzó una mirada significativa a uno de sus sirvientes; éste comprendió de inmediato, salió del estudio y minutos después regresó acompañado de dos sirvientas.

-Señorita, la cena está lista. Se ha colocado un televisor en el comedor para que siga viendo las noticias. Por favor, síganos.

-¿Vienes, padre? -Su padre le sonrió.

-Si, en un momento te alcanzó, sólo hago una llamada a un socio.

En cuanto Princesa salió de la habitación el rostro del hombre cambió de inmediato. Con seriedad total miró nuevamente a su sirviente; éste tomó el teléfono y marcó un número telefónico.

-El señor quiere hablar con usted. -Cuando terminó de decir esto le pasó el teléfono.

-Escúchame con atención, quiero que movilices a todos, ¿entiendes? A todos. Comunícate con los demás y dales mi orden. Además quiero que mandes a cincuenta de tus mejores hombres a proteger mi casa, la seguridad de mi hija y la mía dependen de tu vida, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero apoya a la policía y protege la ciudad. Me comunico en el transcurso de la noche así que mantente al pendiente y no dejes tu teléfono. –Dijo y colgó.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-Hermano, esto se pone peor, es mejor ir a buscarlo. -Dijo Bommer a Butch quien miraba en ese momento el noticiero; para ese momento se podía escuchar en las calles las sirenas de las patrullas que se movilizaban. Butch, sin moverse de la ventana, se acercó a su hermano.

-Bommer, por desgracia, para este momento es un riesgo enorme estar afuera.

-¿Y entonces que hacemos? -Preguntó Bommer.

-Creo que lo mejor es ir con las chicas. –Respondió Butch luego de titubear un momento-. Te soy sincero, no sé que hacer. –Dijo con la mirada baja.

Bommer se puso de pie y se dirigió al teléfono; lo tomó y marcó un número.

-¿Bueno? ¿Tom? -Que tal, amigo. Te hablo por lo siguiente: necesito que me hagas un favor, sino me equivoco estás viendo las noticias… ¿no? Bueno, pues deberías. ¿Crees que puedas hacerme un viaje? Sé que suena loco pero eres el mejor taxista que conozco y mi hermano y yo nos encontramos en una situación difícil, ¿puedes venir a mi casa? -Por un momento guardo silenció. Al escuchar la respuesta se alegró-. ¿En serio? Gracias, amigo, aquí te esperamos.

-¿A quien le hablaste? - Bommer sonrió.

-Con un amigo que ustedes no conocen. Su nombre es Tom y es taxista, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y el nos llevará a casa de las chicas. Estoy seguro que con él no habrá mucho problema si la policía nos detiene. Es mayor de edad y nos apoyará, además creo que es mejor no estar solos. Mejor nos preparamos, la casa de las chicas esta un poco lejos y la ruta que vamos a tomar es seguro que habrá muchas patrullas.

De inmediato ambos sus chamarras y luego de diez minutos de espera se escuchó un claxon. Salieron de las casa y abordaron, ahora sintiéndose más tranquilos pues tener la compañía de las chicas los hacía sentirse menos solos.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-Bueno, creo que es mejor no intervenir. Ni Dexter ni yo juntos logramos hacerles algo en el pasado. Sólo espero que no hagan nada grave.

A Cerebro le preocupaban sus padres, en especial su hermana menor. Meditaba mientras miraba con seriedad la situación. Luego de un rato se puso de pie y se dirijió a su habitación. Su hermana lo siguió y esperó a que su hermano quitara un libro –una copia de la forma en que Dexter accedía a su laboratorio- y entró junto con él. A diferencia de Dee Dee, la hermana de Cerebro no tocaba nada, sólo observaba y por eso no le negaban el acceso.

–Computadora, muéstrame la situación actual. Quiero una vista panorámica del puente. -La computadora encendió la pantalla principal.

"_Datos recabados, __el puente ha sido cerrado por ambos extremos. Cálculo aproximado de la multitud reunida: doscientos"._ –Respondió la computadora.

Cerebro tomó asiento y miró con detalle la imagen; colocó sus codos sobre el tablero y entrelazó sus dedos, recargando su rostro. Su hermana se sentó junto a el.

-¿Qué piensas? -Le pregunto con curiosidad e interés.

-La situación es más difícil de lo que creía. Por desgracia, a esos sujetos no les importa morir con tal de obtener lo que quieren y si te refieres a si estoy preocupado, pues si. Si después de esto deciden entrar a la ciudad todo se volverá un caos. Ustedes son muy importantes para mí, igual que Dee Dee, -dijo sin evitar sonrojarse-, y si para protegerlos debo usar cualquier medio así lo haré. Sólo espero que Dexter también piense lo mismo. Mientras, será mejor prepararme, ya una vez pasó algo que me perjudicó fuertemente y no pienso pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Computadora, quiero que prepares todas las defensas; si ellos cruzan y llegan los repeleré.

Su hermana lo miró y con tranquilidad se acercó, tomó el brazo de su hermano y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Cerebro.

-Gracias. -Fue lo único que dijo; se sentía segura con él y eso le bastaba.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-Vaya, Bunny, sí que es una gran historia. -Decía Bombón. Las cuatro hermanas estaban en la cocina sin que ninguna de ellas se percatara de lo que estaba sucediendo en la ciudad.

-¡Sí que es romántico…! -Suspiró Burbuja como siempre hacía con algo romántico.

-Pues a mi me parece que fue imprudente de tu parte, si te hubiera sucedido algo... -Bellota continuaba molesta aunque no enojada.

-Tienes razón y de nuevo me disculpo, afortunadamente no me sucedió nada. -Bunny le sonrió. Bellota sabía que ya no había nada de que preocuparse. Se encontraba en casa y eso era lo importante, pero esa tranquilidad pronto desaparecería. En ese momento se escuchó el timbre de su casa y el profesor Utonio fue a atender la puerta. Al principió sólo se escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego de un momento cerrarse, por lo que no llamó la atención de las chicas hasta que el profesor entró en la cocina.

-Chicas, necesito que vengan. Hay problemas.

Las cuatro lo miraron y en seguida, sin preguntar nada, lo siguieron.


	5. El enfrentamiento

Hola ?Como estan? Espero que antes que nada quiero desearles un buen año y que todos sus propocitos se les consedan se que no tengo escusas por aberme tardado tanto pero bueno es fin de año y desidi darme un tiempo de descanso pero ya estamos aqui espero que les guste este capitulo en brebe subire el otro encuanto mi hermana lo rebise ya que es ella quien me corrige bueno eso es tdo nos veremos pronto y de nuevo feliz año

Capitulo 5. El enfrentamiento.

Al escuchar la voz del Profesor las cuatro se miraron, sonaba preocupado así que de inmediato fueron a la sala; al llegar les sorprendió que con el profesor se encontraban Butch y Boomer.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Bombón mientras que los miraba y, como si presintiera la respuesta, miró al profesor preocupada.

-Es Brick, no ha llegado a casa desde que nos separamos por la tarde.

Era la primera vez en meses que Bombón escuchaba eso. _Brick no ha llegado a casa._ En anteriores ocasiones se preocupaba pero ahora había un motivo especial por el cual preocuparse, algo que no había contado a nadie. Cuando aun era novia de Dexter cada noche tenia una pesadilla; en ella se encontraba en medio del puente principal, llovía y los relámpagos se mostraban feroces. De repente miraba con horror a Brick, hincado y gravemente herido, a su alrededor habían sombras que aparentaban seres humanos, pero lo único claro era que de sus manos goteaba sangre. A pesar de su estado Brick mostraba coraje, se notaba que tenía la batalla perdida, pero de pronto de entre todas esas sombras se adelantaba una, que superaba en estatura a las demás; esa sombra tomaba del cuello a Brick y lo levantaba hasta su rostro; una sonrisa maligna se mostraba en aquella sombra. Casi al mismo tiempo levantaba su brazo izquierdo hasta que se transformaba en una espada. En este punto Bombón supo corría para ayudarlo pero mientras más deseaba acercarse más se alejaban. Bombón se detenía al ver cómo aquella sombra le atravesaba el pecho a Brick. Luego despertaba sudando y en ocasiones gritando.

Algo le decía que esta vez no era una pesadilla.

-Bueno, en ese caso lo mejor será ir a buscarlo. Niñas, tomen sus chamarras, partiremos de inmediato. -Les dijo el profesor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lejos de ahí en la orilla del puente, Vanesa y Jessica estaban a punto de reunirse con alguien que hasta el momento ignoraban. De repente el hombre que las escoltaba se detuvo y ellas lo miraron desconcertadas y asustadas.

-Esperen aquí –dijo bruscamente. El hombre hizo con la cabeza una señal a varios pandilleros y ellos de inmediato se acercaron a ellas sin tocarlas; justo en ese momento la lluvia se hizo presente.

-¿Qué crees que nos harán? -Preguntó Jessica a Vanesa, pero esta última no contestó de inmediata, estaba extrañamente tranquila y con esa misma tranquilidad la miro y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, si nos han traído aquí es por algo que para ellos es importante y no nos harán nada, de eso estoy segura. -En ese momento regresaba quien las había, escoltaba en un principio. -Ya regresa, ahora veremos qué pasa. -El hombre se detuvo frente a ellas.

-El jefe quiere verlas, síganme. -Sin decir nada más lo siguieron. La lluvia comenzaba a arreciar; caminaron hasta una camioneta, dentro se encontraba oscuro, sólo se podía ver una pequeña luz roja que por momentos aumentaba su brillo.

-Entren. -Se escuchó una voz grave que venia de dentro. Por un momento dudaron, pero Vanesa quien tomó la iniciativa, sujetó a Jessica de la mano y ambas entraron a la camioneta. Su 'escolta' cerró la puerta mientras ellas se sentaban frente aquella luz roja. Poco a poco su visión se acostumbró a la oscuridad y notaron que la luz provenía de un puro, el hombre que lo sujetaba tenia un físico enorme. –Necesito de ustedes dos, sé que pertenecen al noticiero y requiero de sus servicios, claro, si es que quieren, vivir. -El hombre hizo una pausa y dio una fumada.

-¿Para qué nos necesita? -Preguntó Jessica con temor.

-Es algo simple, sólo quiero que transmitan a toda la ciudad la muerte de una persona, o mejor dicho, un _guerrero_, por que aunque es estúpido también es valiente y eso para mi es respetable, y debe morir con honor. Cuando me informaron de ustedes, de inmediato supe que eran las indicadas así que espero que acepten. -Y de nuevo dio una fumada.

-Es una propuesta interesante. Está bien, aceptamos. -Contestó Vanesa y Jessica la miró sorprendida.

-Pero ¿qué has dicho?

Vanesa la miró y la sujetó de la mano.

-Prepara tu cámara, pronto cubriremos una noticia y ten por seguro que será única –le dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

En un principio Jessica creyó que su amiga se había vuelto loca, pero después de pensarlo unos segundos, recordó que cuando estudiaban se hicieron la promesa de que serian las mejores en el periodismo. Desde que empezaron a trabajar siempre buscaban el mejor reportaje pero por desgracia nunca les daban la oportunidad… hasta esa noche, en ese momento Jessica supo que era su oportunidad, así que sujetó con firmeza su cámara.

-Bien, estoy lista. -El hombre dio una fumada más y a pesar de la máscara que portaba, podían decir que estaba sonriendo.

-Bueno, en ese caso, partamos al puente. –El hombre al volante de la camioneta encendió el motor de inmediato y se dirigieron al puente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En ese momento una gran cantidad de pandilleros se encontraban ya en el puente, pero entre todos ellos había alguien que no pertenecía a su grupo. Brick, como lo había acordado, se encontraba ahí. La mirada de cada uno de los pandilleros lo seguía mientras se acercaba al centro del puente. Sabia que en cualquier, momento lo atacarían pero también sabia que no serian tan estúpidos para hacerlo en ese momento, sabían que los matarían. En ese momento dos mujeres aparentemente de su misma edad se le interpusieron.

-Es mejor que no siguas. -Le dijo una de ellas, que miró a su compañera y sonrió.

-Hazle caso, ella suele convencer a la gente a su manera. -Brick no hizo caso y continúo su camino. –No digas que no te lo advertí. -La primera joven se lanzó hacia él y lo comenzó a atacar, por su parte Brick se limitó a defenderse. La chica era hábil pero él era más. Al ver que su compañera no le hacia daño alguno la otra atacó también. Los pandilleros comenzaron gritar, de pronto y deforma sorpresiva apareció en medio de los tres el mismo hombre que lo visitara por la mañana en la escuela. De inmediato las jóvenes se calmaron pues el hombre las miró de tal forma que comenzaron a temblar; todos guardaron silencio.

-¿Qué fue lo que les dije? -Ambas comenzaron a retroceder.

-Pero si podemos hacerlo ahora, déjenos continuar. -Ambas esperaban la respuesta pero en vez de eso el hombre las atacó con una gran velocidad. Brick miraba asombrado, en pocos minutos ambas mujeres quedaron inconcientes.

_Ahora s__é por qué fue el líder anterior de esta pandilla,_ pensó mientras el hombre se le acercaba, mirándolo seriamente.

-Escucha, tengo órdenes de que nada te pase y eso incluye el matar a quien las desobedezca. Eso incluye a las mujeres. Ahora, sígueme. -En ese momento miró a todos. -¡Y si alguien más intenta alguna estupidez, los matare! -Gritó y continuó caminando, no pasó mucho antes de que llegaran al centro del puente. –Espera aquí, el líder está por llegar.

Y se retiro. Brick quedó solo y ningún pandillero se le acercó, pero sabía que en cuanto recibieran la orden de atacarlo no lo dudarían.

Brick miró la camioneta que llegaba. Dentro de ella un hombre dio una fumada más a su puro lo aplastó en el cenicero del asiento.

-Bien, señoritas, es hora de trabajar. –Ellas salieron sin hacer ninguna pregunta y se prepararon. Vanesa notó que a un lado de la camioneta se encontraba un joven de no más de catorce años.

-Hermano, llegaste. -Le dijo al hombre de la camioneta.

-¿Todos ya se encuentran en su lugar, como les ordene? -Le preguntó al joven que al escuchar la voz del hombre intentó ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Si, además todos lo accesos al puente están cerrados, sólo esperamos tus ordenes. –El hombre saló de la camioneta y en ese momento tanto Vanesa como Jessica se asombraron de su estatura.

-Debe medir más de dos metros. -Jessica no pudo evitar el comentario pero el hombre no le prestó atención, sólo continuó mirando el puente.

-Acompáñenme. -Les indicó y junto al otro muchacho caminaron hasta estar cerca de Brick.

-Vanesa, mira, ¿no es uno de los tres hermanos? -Vanesa lo miró.

-Es cierto, entonces es de él de quien se trataba. -Por un momento ambas se detuvieron, sorprendidas, hasta que Vanesa sintió una mano en su hombro, era el hombre.

-Bien señoritas es hora de que hagan su trabajo. -De inmediato ambas comenzaron a prepararse.

-Jessica, prepara la cámara mientras me comunico con Boss. –Ordenó Vanesa mientras marcaba en su celular. –Boss, escúchame bien, después haces las preguntas. Prepara todo, en veinte segundos entraremos al aire. -Boss no entendía nada pero el tono de Vanesa le indicó que había logrado lo que quería, así que sin hacer ninguna pregunta encendió su equipo. Casi al mismo tiempo Vanesa se arreglaba, incluso uno de los pandilleros le dio un paraguas. La lluvia comenzaba a amainar.

Jessica ya tenía todo listo y, como era su costumbre, se colocó su gorra y enfocó a Vanesa.

-Bien, en tres… dos… ¡uno! -De inmediato la señal llegó a la televisora que aun trataban de averiguar cómo entrar al lugar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Han podido comunicarse con ella? -Pregunto el director de la estación mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro; en ese momento el teléfono sonó.

-¡Señor, es Boss y dice que le urge hablar con usted! -De inmediato el hombre tomó el teléfono.

-Dime que están por lo menos cerca. -Su voz mostraba preocupación y a la vez emoción.

-Más que eso, ¡Vanesa y Jessica están justo en el puente! Sé que esperas explicaciones pero para eso habrá tiempo después, ahora escúchame, necesito que encadenes todos los canales, esto hará historia.

Sin dudar, de inmediato dejó el teléfono y miró a su gente. -¡Quiero a todos listos! ¡Mark, entras en dos segundos! ¡No preguntes, sólo alístate! -Le indicó al comentarista.

Todos en la televisora se movilizaron y en menos de diez segundos todo estaba listo.

-¡Estamos listos, señor! -Dijo uno de los operadores.

-Boss, cuando quieras. –Apenas terminó de hablar cuando apareció Vanesa en las pantallas.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Vanesa Maid y soy corresponsal del Canal Seis. Mi camarógrafa y yo hemos podido llegar hasta el Puente Principal que fue bloqueado por los pandilleros.

En ese momento la gente en general comenzaba a ver por sus televisiones lo que estaba sucediendo. Las chicas y sus amigos se dirigían a la puerta cuando el profesor, que se disponía a apagar el televisor, vio la noticia.

-Pero ¿qué esta sucediendo? Niñas, esperen, vengan a ver esto. -Al escucharlo regresaron a la sala.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Bellota y Burbuja señaló el televisor.

-Miren, el que esta ahí es Brick. -Ninguno pronunció palabra, el verlo allí los había sorprendido.

-¿Qué hace ahí? –Dijo Butch. La preocupación de Bombón iba en aumento, esa pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad. En ese momento el hombre de la máscara se acercó al muchacho. -¿Quién es ese tipo? –Volvió a preguntar Butch quien comenzaba a ponerse furioso.

-Será mejor que nos tranquilicemos, aun no sabemos por que se encuentra ahí. -Bellota se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano, Butch la miro y notó en ella preocupación, algo muy raro en la chica. Entonces trató de tranquilizarse y esperar a ver qué sucedía.

-Está bien, -dijo y apretó la mano de Bellota.

"_Me complace saber que llegaste a la hora señalada, eso habla bien de ti. De donde vengo el cumplir un acuerdo es más importante que cualquier otra cosa."_ Se escuchó decir al hombre al través de la televisión. Tanto el sonido como la imagen eran bastante buenos pese al mal clima. Brick miró al hombre con enojo, si no hubiera tenido la máscara se habría percatado que aquel hombre sonreía complacido de la situación en la que se encontraba.

"_Yo también me siento bien al llegar, si no lo hubiera hecho las consecuencia habrían sido… malas, por así decirlo."_ El sarcasmo de Brick intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo, esto terminó por complacer a aquel hombre.

"_Oh, te pido una disculpa por la forma en que te pedí que vinieras, pero como dicen por ahí la vida es un negocio y los negocios se deben de cumplir sea como sea, pero pasemos a nuestro negocio. Ambos sabemos el por qué te encuentras aquí y quiero que tengas una cosa presente: peleas o mueres." _

La última palabra dejó sorprendidos a todos, Bombón dejó caer su chamarra al suelo.

"_Y supongo que a esta diversión se puede unir uno más."_ Se escuchó una voz, todos voltearon desconcertados. Jessica enfocó a quien llegaba, un muchacho que se acercaba tranquilamente. Era el mismo muchacho que Bunny conoció esa misma noche Bunny, Yafel, el hermano de Nozomi. Con la misma tranquilidad con la que había llegado se colocó junto a Brick; éste, al igual que todos, estaba intrigado por la repentina aparición del chico.

"_¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? ¿Podré unirme a la diversión?"_ El hombre guardó silencio mientras lo observaba. Abrió de repente su gabardina negra y de ella sacó una espada de color negro.

-La espada… -Dijo Bombón en voz baja, era la misma que aparecía en sus sueños.

"_¿Puedo saber quién eres tú?"_ Le preguntó. Yafel lentamente se quitó la gorra a modo de saludo.

"_Mi nombre es Yafel y soy nuevo en esta ciudad."_ Después de presentarse se colocó nuevamente, su gorra.

-Ese es su nombre. Dijo Bunny para sí misma.

-Entonces ese es el muchacho que te ayudó. -Dijo Burbuja que escuchó a Bunny, ella asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Abuela? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esta ahí mi hermano? –Preguntó Nozomi preocupada. Catalin parecía tranquila, tomó la mano de su nieta pero Nozomi sintió su preocupación.

"_Así que tu nombre es Yafel, bien, me alegra saber tu nombre y disculpa hago una pregunta, ¿por qué deseas interferir en esto?"_ Yafel sonrió ante la pregunta.

"_Soy__ curioso. Ahora yo te haré una pregunta, ¿por qué esta sucediendo esto?"_ El hombre colocó la punta de su espada en el suelo y puso sus manos sobre ella.

"_De acuerdo,__ tienes derecho a saber la razón, lo mismo que todos aquellos que están mirando esto. Hace poco este muchacho se ganó su sentencia a la muerte. Una noche peleó contra uno de mis hombres, dejándolo paralítico de por vida. Esa misma noche recibió parte de su castigo pero no fue suficiente, sin embargo soy una persona complaciente y como tal he decidido que muera con honor, aquí, peleando como todo un guerrero."_

Brick dio un paso, la furia que había contenido todo ese tiempo estalló.

"_¡__Tu hombre habría matado a ese señor que defendía a su familia si yo no hubiera interferido!"_ El chico se detuvo cuando sintió que Yafel lo sujetó del hombro.

"_Tranquilízate, eso es lo que él quiere, que desesperes y ataques primero. Toma."_ Brick miró las manos de Yafel, tenía un par de guantes negros. _"Esto será aun mas intenso, lo mejor es no confundirnos mientras peleamos, cuando te diga que ataques, hazlo."_ Brick pestañeó, miró los guantes, luego al chico y de nuevo los guantes. Era totalmente extraño, pero Brick sintió que podía confiera en él y aceptó los guantes. _"Ahora pon atención: yo me encargare del tipo, pero antes debemos vencer a todos ¿Entendido? Yo te cubro y tú me cubres."_ Le susurró. En ese momento el hombre golpeó el suelo con su espada, ambos chicos lo miraron.

"_E__s hora de comenzar, mueran con honor."_ En ese momento levantó su espada con su brazo izquierdo, todos los pandilleros se colocaron en posición para atacar, Brick y Yafel hicieron lo mismo, luego bajó la espada, señalándolos, y todos atacaron. La pelea comenzó ante la mirada atónita de todos en la ciudad, los golpes por parte de los pandilleros eran constantes pero ninguno daba en su objetivo, Yafel y Brick contraatacaban más rápido; un sinnúmero de golpes por parte de ambos hizo que los pandilleros fueran cayendo, pero donde caía uno aparecían dos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jessica se encontraba en el techo de la camioneta, enfocando todo; junto a ella Vanesa estaba en total silencio. No era necesario que dijera algo, todo se transmitía al público por el audio.

-Parece un nido de avispas contra dos orugas.

-Pues a mí me parecen dos escorpiones en lugar de orugas. Observa. Hasta este momento ninguno de ellos ha podido hacerles daño, incluso ya han vencido a bastantes para el poco tiempo que hace que inició la pelea. –Vanesa no pudo suprimir una risita al ver que los pandilleros salían volando por los aires, algunos caían fuera del puente otros, con más suerte, a un costado.

Mientras tanto en la casa de las chicas, por fin habían salido de la sorpresa.

-¡Debemos ir ayudarlos! –Exclamó Bombón, transmitiendo el miedo que sentía en su voz.

-Tiene razón, vamos volando, llegaremos más rápido. –Dijo Butch.

-¿Y que piensan hacer? -Los detuvo Boomer. Las chicas, así como su hermano lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Pero ¿de que hablas? ¿Es que acaso no ves que ellos nos necesitan? -Le reclamó Bellota.

-Él tiene razón. -El profesor apoyo a Boomer.

-Pero profesor, ¿usted también? -Siguió Burbuja.

-Lo único que harían ahí es estorbarles, solo obsérvenlos: ambos están peleando de tal manera que los pandilleros son las victimas allí. Ellos lo están logrando y si ustedes intervienen harán que se preocupen y entonces ellos serian las victimas.

Nadie dijo nada, todos regresaron su mirada a la televisión y vieron que, en efecto, ambos habían vencido ya a la mayoría de los pandilleros, pocos continuaban llegando. Todos aquellos que miraban lo sucedido no podían creer que una de las pandillas más temidas de toda la ciudad estaba siendo vencida por dos muchachos. Incluso la misma policía se sentía más tranquila pues de haber intervenido, muchos hombres y mujeres habrían salido heridos o muertos.

Pero no todos estaban contentos. El hombre de la máscara miraba lo que estaba sucediendo con incredulidad, lo que en un principio parecía era un victoria segura ahora resultaba en su contra. Dio un golpe en el suelo con su espada y de inmediato el hombre que acompañara a Vanesa y a Jessica se le acercó, le dijo algo al oído y poco después se dirigió a los muchachos.

"_V__eo que peleas excelente, continúa así."_ Dijo Yafel a Brick.

"_Lo mismo digo."_ Le contestó Brick. Yafel iba a continuar pero justo en ese momento y de manera extraña los pandilleros que quedaban se detuvieron. Ambos se miraron extrañados al ver que todos callaban, sólo la lluvia hacía el único sonido en el puente. Ante las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba los pandilleros comenzaron a abrir paso hasta que se mostró ante ellos. Brick bajó su guardia y su rostro se llenó de miedo. De inmediato Yafel notó esto y se colocó delante del chico; se quitó tranquilamente la gorra, comenzó a girarla sobre sus dedos y espero a que el hombre se acercara más. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente se miraron con detenimiento. La cámara continuaba enfocándolos.

-¿Qué hacen? -Preguntó Burbuja.

-Se están estudiando. -Contestó Butch.

"_T__engo que felicitarte."_ Dijo el hombre con cortesía.

"_Gracias."_ Respondió del mismo modo Yafel; el comienzo de la plática hizo que de laguna manera disminuyera un poco la tensión.

"_¿__Sabes? Hace mucho que no veo a alguien pelear así. A Brick ya lo conozco y sé qué tan bueno es, pero le falta mucho. Sin embargo, tú eres diferente, lo sé porque todos los que venciste fueron entrenados por mí, en verdad eran buenos pero no tanto como suponía. Pero ahora es tiempo de mostrarles cómo se pelea, y por cierto, mi nombre, es Donkan." _

Donkan se dio la vuelta tranquilamente y se alejo tres cuerpos de distancia. Yafel miró a Brick.

"_Escúchame, esta vez la pelea será entre él y yo, así que si los demás intentan ayudarlo tú te harás cargo."_ Brick lo miro y al notar que Yafel sonreía, se tranquilizó.

"_Esta bien, pero tan cuidado, él es muy bueno, de hecho el es el segundo mejor."_ Yafel no dijo nada, sólo volvió su mirada a Donkan. De inmediato los pandilleros abrieron un gran espacio.

"_Observen bien, ahora comprobaran qué tan bueno es mi hombre."_ Dijo el hombre de la máscara a Vanesa y Jessica. Yafel dejó de girar su gorra y se la colocó nuevamente para ponerse en guardia. Por su parte Donkan sonrió un instante y después se puso en guardia pero de forma diferente: flexionó su rodilla derecha mientras estiraba la izquierda, puso sus manos con los puños cerrado a unos centímetros de su barbilla -ambos puños brillaron. Yafel lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que veía eso.

"_Cuando quieras."_ Le habló Donkan.

"_Que así sea."_ Yafel comenzó la pelea, sus golpes eran rápidos y precisos, pero aun con esto ninguno de sus golpes lo alcanzaba, Donkan detenía unos mientras que otros los esquivaba, todo indicaba que ganaría pero al cabo de poco tiempo se detuvo. Donkan se alejó nuevamente de él a la misma distancia, todos se mantenían atentos pero de entre todos la más atenta era Bellota.

-Es increíble. -Bombón la miró.

-¿Por que lo dices? -Le preguntó.

-Nunca creí que vería esa técnica y menos en una situación como ésta. -Eso llamó la atención de todos.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué tiene de especial la forma en que esta peleando? –Preguntó el Profesor.

-¿Recuerdan que antes de que saliéramos de vacaciones estuve yendo al domo para ver un evento? -Bellota no apartaba la vista del televisor.

-Cómo olvidarlo, estuviste insistiendo por meses, argumentando que vendría un maestro en artes marciales. –Dijo Bunny volteando los ojos.

-Ese maestro vino a mostrar sus técnicas y una de ellas era el Tsing-ya; esa técnica consiste en pelear en línea recta, defensa y ataque en uno. Ahora está usando su defensa. -De pronto su mirada cambió.- Y vendrá el ataque, creo que ese muchacho no podrá contra él. -Bunny la miró y después regresó su mirada a la televisión. La cámara se mantenía fija sobre Donkan, que aun sonreía. Bunny se preocupo al recordar lo amable que había sido el chico con ella.

"_Bueno, parece que ya no te quedan más golpes. ¿Qué te párese si ahora yo atacó?"_ Pero antes de que lo hiciera, Yafel atacó nuevamente pero esta vez hubo una diferencia: ahora Donkan no sólo se defendía, también _atacaba_.

_Maldita sea ¿Qué ocurre?_ Se preguntó así mismo Yafel, justo en ese momento lanzaba un golpe directo al rostro de Donkan pero este lo desvió, de inmediato contraatacó, golpeando a Yafel en el costado derecho y rompiéndole varias costillas. A pesar de eso Yafel reaccionó y con el mismo brazo que le fue desviado lo regresó para golpearlo, pero Donkan ya lo esperaba así que sólo se agachó. Yafel dejó al descubierto su pecho y abdomen y Donkan aprovechó la oportunidad de inmediato: con un certero golpeo el abdomen Yafel cayó de rodillas, sujetándose con ambos brazos.

"_¿Ven? Se los dije, es muy bueno."_ Dijo victorioso el hombre de la mascara, Brick al verlo no pudo sino cerrar sus puños; deseaba ayudarlo pero algo le decía que no debía hacerlo.

En casa de Nozomi la ansiedad aumentaba.

-¿Abuela? –Dijo pero como antes no le contestó. Esta vez ella quien le sujeto las manos de la mujer. Catalin la miró.

–Él estará bien. -Dijo tratando de que no se preocupara, pero considerando la situación era por demás pretender no preocuparse. Y lo mismo ocurría en la casa de las chicas.

-Es increíble. -Fue lo único que se escuchó por parte de Boomer. Justo en ese momento Bunny comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

-¡Se esta poniendo en pie! -El grito de Butch la detuvo regresándola y vio que efecto, Yafel se ponía de pie.

"_Apenas__ es el primer asalto, la pelea aun no termina. ¿Estas listo para el segundo episodio?"_ Decía Yafel a la vez que se secaba la sangre de la boca. Donkan por su parte sonrió.

"_Reconozco tu determinación y te respeto por ello pero creo que ya es hora de terminar con esto."_ Y se coloco nuevamente en posición y esta vez fue él quien atacó de manera rápida. Lo golpeó en el rostro, de forma que Yafel miró al cielo por un momento y de inmediato y sin perder la velocidad con ambos puños lo golpeó en abdomen y en el pecho. El impacto fue tal que Yafel se estrelló en el costado de uno de los autobuses en el que llegaron los pandilleros. Yafel cayó al suelo, al parecer muerto; la lluvia comenzó a arreciar de nuevo, por un momento fue todo lo que se escuchó, nadie pronuncio palabra alguna. En la casa de las chicas Bunny dejó caer el impermeable que le había dado el muchacho y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. A su mente llegaron imágenes del breve momento en que lo conoció bajo esa misma lluvia, que ahora nuevamente caía sobre él. Nozomi, al ver lo que le había ocurrido a su hermano, se abrazó a Catalin quien no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Por último la policía así como los equipos especiales comandados por la teniente Elena esperaba órdenes.

-Parece que todo término. No sé si podamos contra los que quedan pero no dejaremos que invadan la ciudad de nuevo. –Dijo la teniente Elena y se colocó su casco.- ¡Prepárense! -A su orden todos alistaron sus armas, justo en ese momento el grito de victoria, de los pandilleros se escuchó. Donkan se dio la vuelta y miro a Brick quien de inmediato se colocó en guardia.

"_Bien, Brick, te diré lo mismo que a él: ya es hora de terminar con esto. Al final tú eras quien debía caer pero por desgracia este muchacho cayó por ayudarte. Te digo esto por que es un buen peleador pero no te preocupes, lo haré rápido, no sufrirás."_ Y de nuevo se colocó en guardia.- _"¿Estás listo?"_ -Y justo cuando se disponía a atacarlo…

"_Vaya, a decir verdad nunca creí que alguien pudiera dominar esta técnica, eres bueno pero careces de estilo y te lo demostraré."_ Donkan giró nuevamente se quedó en una pieza al ver que Yafel se ponía de pie, se quitaba la gorra y se sacudía tranquilamente el pantalón -algo ilógico considerando la lluvia, pero así lo hizo.

"_Pero ¿cómo rayos sobreviviste a mi mejor golpe?"_ -Le preguntó Donkan todavía sorprendido, Yafel se colocó nuevamente la gorra y lo miró.

"_Bueno yo también sé lo que son las artes marciales, así como la técnica que utilizaste y por supuesto, cómo detenerla. ¿Estas listo? Que comience el último episodio."_ De inmediato Donkan recobro, su confianza y sonrió.

"_¡Já! Aun no comprendo como sobreviviste, pero esta vez me aseguraré de que ya no te levantes."_ Y de nuevo se colocó en la misma posición, pero para su sorpresa Yafel hizo lo mismo. _¿Cómo es posible?_ Se dijo así mismo, al parecer Yafel tenía la misma técnica pero notó una diferencia: mientras que él mantenía los puños cerrados Yafel tenía las manos abiertas.

"_Cuando quieras."_ Esto molesto a Donkan y rápidamente lo atacó pero esta vez los ataques que lanzaba Yafel los detenía y desviaba con facilidad e incluso por momentos logró golpearlo. Donkan retrocedió ante los golpes que recibía.

-¡No puede ser, ahora todo ha dado un giro total! -Se expresó con admiración Bellota.

-¿Bellota? ¿Por qué lo dices, acaso conoces esa técnica? -Le preguntó Bombón. Bellota los miró y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Esa técnica se llama "Pa Qua" y es la contraparte, del "Tsing Yi". En el "Tsing Yi" se combate en línea recta, por mucho tiempo fue considerada como la mejor técnica, sin embargo después de que el mismo maestro que la creara vio que la gente la utilizaba no para ayudar a las personas por beneficio propio, creó el "Pa Qua"; en apariencia parece la misma técnica, pero esta hay dos diferencias que la hacen única: la primera, las manos se mantienen abiertas, la segunda y más importante, se combate en círculos, quien domina esta técnica puede derrotar sin mayor problema a cualquier oponente. Ese muchacho ganará la pelea.

Bellota no estaba lejos de la verdad, de nueva cuenta Donkan atacó a Yafel y esta vez era más intenso, pero de la misma manera respondía Yafel, hasta que uno de los golpes de Donkan se dirigió al cuello del chico; éste lo detuvo con el brazo derecho y giró el mismo brazo por encima del de Donkan. Sin perder su velocidad Yafel golpeó su costado derecho, esto hizo que perdiera su guardia. De manera sorpresiva se hincó y giró, quedando de espaldas y se levantó con la pierna derecha golpeando con el talón. Donkan fue levantado y mientras se encontraba suspendido en el aire, Yafel lo siguió atacando mientras su pierna derecha continuaba estirada, la izquierda flexionada y sus dos brazos estirados. Tanto con la pierna flexionada como con los dos brazos lo comenzó a golpear mientras giraba, todo duró sólo segundos. Poco después Yafel caía parado y detrás de el Donkan inconciente, todos quedaron impresionados.

-Lo venció. -Comentó Brick. Yafel caminaba hacia él de manera normal. Una vez que llegó a su lado lo miró y sonrió, todo se encontraba en silencio.

-¡Bien hecho! -Gritó uno de los oficiales seguido por los demás. La misma alegría se escuchó en los hogares, lo mismo en la casa de las chicas y de Nozomi, aunque esa alegría duró poco.

-No celebren aun. -Les dijo Elena; sus hombres la miraron y ella les señaló de nuevo el puente, al verlo notaron que el hombre de la máscara de acero se acercaba a Jessica. Ella al percatarse de esto de inmediato lo enfocó.

-Síganme. -Les pidió. Los tres se dirigieron a Brick y Yafel quienes por su parte no decían nada. Yafel se ajustaba sus guantes y les daba la espalda al hombre y a las dos reporteras.

-Me has impresionado. –Dijo el hombre de la mascara. Yafel giró y se colocó junto a Brick. La lluvia se detenía en ese momento.

-Te agradezco el cumplido. -El hombres acercó su mano a la parte baja de la mascara y retiró la cubierta de la boca. Sonreía.

-Es el mismo cumplido que te dije aquel día y es el mismo agradecimiento que me diste, te felicito por no olvidar. –Dijo el hombre.

-Y cómo olvidar al hombre que mató a su propio hermano y a un buen amigo mío. -El hombre retrocedió cuatro cuerpos y de nuevo colocó la espada con la punta en el suelo.

-Bueno, ha pasado tiempo y no he dejado de pensar como matarte, YAFEL. -Conocía su nombre y al parecer Yafel también lo conocía.

-Sólo espero que esta noche termine lo que debía terminar hace tiempo, Verdugo de hierro. –Dijo Yafel.

Todo indicaba que la pelea que estaba apunto de comenzar seria más mortal que la anterior.


	6. Aquello que debio terminar

Hola espero que esten bien se que me tarde en subir este capitulo pero como ahora tengo dos trabajos no me queda mucho tiempo de sobra pero les prometo que are lo posible por apresurarme a los siguiente capitulos se que algunos a un no les a quedado claro del por que en algunos momento de las peleas tanto las chicas como los chiscos no utilisan su maximo poder como suele suseder en la serie de televicion o incluso en la vercion de Bledman bien la razon es la siguiente a mi por lo regular me agrada que un personaje evolucione de manera que la serie o escrito avanse no desde un principio como ocurrio con ella ya que por desgracia esto llevo a que los enemigos fueran bencidos de manera mas que facil aun cuando intentaron fingirlo de alguna manera y esto para mi es caer en lo monotono y eso es lo que trato de eviatar en este historia quiero que cada uno de ellos evolucione de forma que se note que no sea el tipico personage que se agua poderoso de la noche a la mañana algo parecido a lo que hizo Akira Toriyama con Dragon Ball esto lo escribo por que al leer uno Review el cual amablemente me dejo Tavor me preguntaba que como era posible que Brick fuera bensido solo con las artes marciales y es ahi donde muestro la diferencia de lo que esta ya bisto y lo que pudiera pasar si los personajes no fueran como se mostro en un principio de como todos ellos se conportarian ante alguien que los supera y de como lgrarian asimilarlo esto meda el medio para hyacer que todos ellos llegen a un nivel mas haya de lo que todo hemos visto y mas que nada quiero que se conosca a un mas se vida normal no solo las peleas claro que abra y muchas pero tambien mostrare su forma de ser mas personal solo espero que con esto haya podido explicarles lo mejor posible lo que estoy escribiendo y lo que bendra mas adelante y me gustaria leer sus opiniones hacerca de esta historia y mas que nada si les gusta espero sus Review así que asta pronto y por cierto Tavor ya vi tu historia y te deje un Review espero lo hayas visto bueno nos leremos pronto y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo asta pronto.

Capitulo. 6. Aquello que debió terminar.

Yafel se giró en dirección de Brick y lo sujetó por hombros.

-Escúchame Brick, quiero que te alejes de aquí, la pelea que está apunto de comenzar va más allá de tus posibilidades y lo que menos quiero es que salgas lastimado, además esta pelea es mía, tengo que cumplir una promesa. -Brick notó que Yafel se mantenía tranquilo. A pesar de la situación deseaba ayudarlo igual que él lo hizo en un principió, pero también sabia que sólo estorbaría así que comprendió que la mejor manera de ayudarlo era marcharse y sin decirle nada comenzó a levitar y se alejo. -Ustedes también, señoritas, ninguna de las dos debe estar aquí, váyanse o saldrán heridas.

-¿Lo hacemos? -Preguntó Jessica a su amiga, Vanesa la miró y bajó el micrófono para que nadie las escuchara.

-Aun cuando es excelente estar cerca de los hechos, el morir por ello no vale la pena, alejémonos. -Jessica asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero antes de irnos dejaré algo. -De entre sus ropas Jessica saco algo parecido a un micrófono pero más pequeño.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una invención de Boss, es un micrófono, aunque es pequeño tiene un alcance de dos kilómetros, con esto no nos perdemos nada de que hablen.

Esto para Vanesa era perfecto. Jessica lo colocó en un lugar seguro y se alejaron. Como si los pandilleros que quedaban supieran lo que se avecinaba se alejaron de inmediato del puente. Unos de ellos tomaron a Donkan y se lo llevaron, sólo quedaron Yafel y el Verdugo de hierro.

-Me preguntaba si lo que sucedió hace tiempo llegaría a olvidarse. –Dijo el Verdugo.

-Aunque no lo creas, así fue. -Respondió Yafel.

-En aquel tiempo mi hermano y yo teníamos a la pandilla más temida de Inglaterra, gobernábamos todo el sur hasta que tú apareciste. -El Verdugo se expresaba de manera satisfactoria pero a su vez, rencorosa.

-Y todo hubiera quedado en paz si tú no hubieras convencido a Robert de pelear, él no tenía nada que ver con el asunto entre tú y yo. Y eso es algo que nunca te perdonaré. Robert era bueno, noble, la gente confiaba en él. Y estaba a punto de casarse, deseaba tanto llevarse a su esposa lejos de todo, pero tú no soportaste la idea así que buscaste la forma de volverlo en nuestra contra y esto dio como resultado que casi matara a Susan. Esa misma noche él murió en mis manos.

Como no dando importancia a lo que Yafel acababa de decir, el Verdugo sacó su puro y lo encendió; tranquilamente comenzó a fumar.

-Mi hermano siempre fue un idiota, alguien débil, cuando supe de su traición al querer casarse con esa maldita me di cuenta de que lo mejor era que muriera, pero me preguntaba cómo, tenia que encontrar la manera de hacerlo sufrir antes de morir y tú fuiste la respuesta. Todo lo planeé: desde hacerle creer que tú lo habías traicionado tomando a su mujer hasta decirle que tú le quitarías su lugar en la pandilla. ¿Y sabes qué? Lo logré, el resultado fue lo que esperé. -Se detuvo para dar otra fumada. -Sabía desde un principio que él jamás te ganaría, así que Yafel fuiste mi arma, yo sólo jalé el gatillo.

Esto molestó en verdad a Yafel quien apretó, su puño derecho.

-Pero con lo que no contabas era que esta arma seria de doble filo y te aseguro que terminaré con lo que debió terminar hace tiempo.

Y en ese momento las manos de Yafel comenzaron a cubrirse de una luz del color del fuego, mientras que la espada del Verdugo comenzó a generar un fuego negro. El hombre dio una última fumada y tiró su puro.

-Entonces terminemos con esto Yafel. Porque ¿sabes? Siempre me pregunté cómo se sintió mi hermano en el momento que comenzó su pelea. -Justo cuando terminó de decir esto de un rápido movimiento levantó su espada lanzando su ataque.

Yafel saltó cuando un haz de color negro pasó justo debajo de sus pies. Los carros que se encontraban en su camino fueron partidos a la mitad. Yafel con el impulso cayó frente a el con ambos puños. El Verdugo retrocedió rápidamente, el golpe de su oponente había provocado una explosión. Sin detenerse Yafel lo siguió y comenzó a lanzarle una gran cantidad de golpes mientras que el Verdugo se defendía con su espada al mismo tiempo que contraatacaba. Ambos se enfrascaron en un combate más que impresionante. Y para mayor asombro de aquellos que los observaban la pelea se efectuaba en pleno aire. De pronto, los dos lanzaron un ataque simultáneo que los repelió a ambos, cayendo al suelo; sin perder su velocidad se impulsaron con el suelo, Yafel golpeó con su puño derecho la espada. Un destello de luz provocado por el golpe cegó por un momento a todos, cuando recuperaron la visión tanto Yafel como el Verdugo estaban uno contra el otro, ambos se esforzaban por no ceder ni un centímetro. Y sucedió que en ese momento comenzó a temblar el puente, tambaleándose seguido por el rebote de los carros.

-¡Que sucede! -Gritó Jessica mientras trataba de sujetarse de algo.

-¡No lo sé, pero esto es increíble! -Le contestó Vanesa quien también intentaba sujetarse.

-¡Señor, qué hacemos! -Le preguntó uno de sus oficiales a Elena.

-¡No podemos hacer nada, esto va mas allá de, nuestras posibilidades ni siquiera las chicas mostraron tanto poder! ¡Sólo espero que no vaya más aya del puente! – Dijo antes de que ella junto con varios de sus hombre fueran derribados.

-Pero ¿quién rayos son esos dos? -Preguntó Butch.

-Nunca imagine que alguien tuviera esa energía. –Dijo el Profesor.

-Ahora entiendo por qué le dijo a Brick que se alejara. -Le siguió Bombón.

-Yafel. -Fue lo único que dijo Bunny y justo en ese momento Jessica los enfocó, aun continuaban en la misma posición, pero de pronto el Verdugo se alejo un poco. Esto provocó que Yafel perdiera el equilibrio, yéndose para adelante cosa que de inmediato aprovechó su oponente; el Verdugo golpeó el abdomen de Yafel lo que lo aturdió. El Verdugo lo sujetó del cuello y lo levantó del piso, dio un giro y con el mismo impulso lo estrelló en el piso. Sin soltarlo lo levantó de nuevo y giró una vez más pero en esta ocasión lo lanzó en dirección de la policía. Elena se dio cuenta de eso.

-¡Háganse a un lado¡ -Gritó justo cuando Yafel llegaba estrellándose en una de las patrullas. De inmediato Elena se acercó y lo notó inconsciente. Iba a tocarlo pero en ese momento Yafel abrió los ojos y la sujeto del brazo jalándola hacia él, colocó su otra mano en la espalda de ella y con un rápido giro se quitaron del auto, en ese momento el Verdugo lanzaba su golpe partiendo el vehiculo.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -Le preguntó Yafel. Elena lo miró sorprendida y asintió con la cabeza. –Será mejor que usted y los demás se vayan de aquí.

Sin decir nada Elena se alejó y con un movimiento de su brazo indico a sus hombres que se retiraran. En ese momento Yafel miró al cielo: el Verdugo llegaba y con ambas manos empuñando la espada; justo cuando daba el golpe Yafel se hizo a un lado sin perder tiempo y al ver a su oponente sin guardia colocó su mano en el abdomen del Verdugo, ésta comenzó a brillar. Un momento después el Verdugo salía disparado, de regreso a donde comenzó la pelea con su espada.

-Reconozco tu fuerza, lo que se decía de ti era verdad, ahora sé que esta pelea valdrá la pena. Pero de algo estoy más seguro: aun no has utilizado ni la mitad de tu poder, lo sé porque quien me entregó esta espada me informó de ti es una pena el no poder ver ese poder, pero es mejor así.

Yafel, que se mantenía frente a el escuchándolo, mantenía los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y por qué continuas con esto? ¿Por qué sacrificar personas allegadas a ti? -La pregunta dejo al Verdugo en silencio, quizás tenia razón pero había otro motivo por el cual lo hacia. Tranquilamente se quitó la mascara, una cicatriz atravesaba la mitad de su cara.

-Provengo de una familia la cual, desde generaciones, ha combatido. La pelea lo es todo y cuando supe que mi hermano rompería todo eso pensé que lo mejor era que terminara con é, aun cuando esto significara que muriera. Para mi la pelea lo es todo y no me importa contra quién tenga que luchar o qué tan fuerte es, yo lucharé hasta vencerlo. Cuando supe lo que tú eras anhelé más que nunca luchar contra ti y no me importa nada más. -De nuevo se colocó la máscara. – Ya es tiempo de terminar con esto, Yafel.

En ese momento Yafel bajó los brazos y de nuevo sus manos se encendieron. -Que así sea entonces.

Y ambos se impulsaron uno contra el otro, la pelea comenzaba nuevamente pero esta vez había una diferencia: en esta ocasión eran menos los ataques que realizaba el Verdugo. Ante uno de sus ataques Yafel retrocedió y de inmediato el Verdugo lo siguió, lanzando otro ataque justo al cuello de Yafel; éste se agachó para esquivarlo y contraatacó, golpeando el abdomen del Verdugo, quien llevó ambas manos a su estómago. Yafel de inmediato barrió ambas piernas del Verdugo, haciéndolo caer boca arriba, en pleno aire Yafel lo golpeó en el pecho con su codo. El Verdugo cayó al suelo con gran fuerza. Yafel retrocedió y se mantuvo con la guardia. Por un momento el Verdugo, no se movió, hasta que levantó su brazo derecho y apoyándose en su espada se puso en pie; respiraba profundamente, un instante después tosió. De la mascara escurría sangre.

-Lo dicho, eres muy bueno pero aun no estoy vencido la pelea continua. Yafel sabia que aun con semejantes golpes, el no se rendiría era la segunda ves que, conocía a alguien.

-Te admiro, Verdugo, tu hermano tenía razón, eres uno de los mejores, sólo he conocido a alguien igual a ti hace mucho tiempo. Pero ahora ya no tienes energía que te proporcionaba la espada, está comenzando a perder su poder y en poco tiempo se desactivará, así que esta pelea ha terminado. Para tu desgracia el no tener energía propia y depender de otra da como resultado esto. Ya no deseo matarte, lo que hayas hecho en el pasado se quedó ahí. Antes de morir tu hermano me dijo "no hay que buscar un paraíso perdido por que este siempre está frente de nosotros".

"Adiós, Verdugo, sólo espero que lo que te atormenta por dentro logres solucionarlo. -Y sin decirle nada más Yafel se dio la vuelta en dirección de Brick, quien en ese momento se acercaba. Verdugo, aun en pie, lo miró.

_¿Acaso en verdad este es mi fin__, un final sin honor?_ Sonrió y continúo mirando a Yafel. _No, para mi esto no es el final, no de esta manera, yo caeré combatiendo como lo hicieron mis ancestros_. De inmediato se quito la parte baja de la mascara. -¡Escucha, Yafel!- Al escucharlo giró para mirarlo. -¡Sabes que no me rendiré! ¡La pelea lo es todo para mi, aun me queda mi último ataque!- El hombre levantó la espada y esta comenzó generar más energía que antes. –Caeré con honor.

De inmediato las manos de Yafel brillaron pero en esta ocasión de color rojo. El Verdugo levantó su espada por encima de su cabeza y con un gran grito lanzó su ataque.

-¡Corte de alma! -Grito Yafel al momento que desaparecía frente a todos y reaparecía por encima del Verdugo, con una luz roja en su mano derecha haciendo una especie de espada y con ella 'cortó' al Verdugo pero no de forma física. Yafel quedó junto a él en cuclillas, con su pierna izquierda estirada, así como su mano derecha a ras del piso; lentamente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, mientras el Verdugo caía lentamente de espaldas. Brick podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Que velocidad! Supera por mucho a mi hermano Boomer e incluso a la misma Burbuja.

-Bueno, todo terminó, será irnos de aquí. –Le dijo Yafel cuando llegó a su lado. Brick notó que Yafel estaba tranquilo, como nunca hubiera pasado nada ni tampoco estuviera herido; el chico de cabello blanco tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la ciudad. Brick miró a su alrededor, el puente había sufrido daños pero en general estaba en buenas condiciones, pero eso no era lo que le interesaba, sino la cantidad de pandilleros que yacían en el piso. Aun cuando era considerado como el mejor de los seis súper chicos, nunca hubiera podido hacerlo solo, quizás tampoco con ayuda de sus hermanos ni de las chicas. Pero junto a Yafel, eso que era imposible se hizo realidad. Pero había algo más que le perturbaba: Yafel era un desconocido y aun así lo ayudo. ¿Por qué?

-¿Piensas quedarte el resto de la noche aquí? -La pregunta de Yafel lo hizo reaccionar y de inmediato se apresuró a alcanzarlo. Ambos tomaron rumbo a la ciudad. Elena, quien miraba todo, observó que los dos se acercaban.

-Quiero que todos se queden aquí, es una orden. -Sin decir nada los hombres que se encontraban a su cargo la obedecieron; la mujer caminó hasta topar con los dos.

-Aquí viene la segunda pelea. -Comento Yafel, ambos se tuvieron.

-No pueden irse. –Apuntó Elena.

-¿Y por que no? –Espetó Brick.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, tú y este muchacho estuvieron involucrados en una pelea que tuvo consecuencias graves como la muerte de varios de los pandilleros y de sus líderes. –Dijo ella. Algo era seguro: aun cuando Brick poseía un carácter fuerte, ni siquiera él se atrevía a enfrentarse a Elena, la respetaba y le recordaba a Bombón.

-Pero también es cierto que gracias a eso libramos a la ciudad de consecuencias más graves. Usted mejor que nadie sabe que desde hace mucho la policía deseaba arrestar a los pandilleros pero no se atrevían por lo que representaban y la prueba esta frente a usted ¿Cuántos oficiales hubieran salido heridos e incluso muerto en una pelea así?

En esto último él tenia razón Brick y Elena lo sabía bien. -Pero aun con esto lo que sucedió esta noche va en contra de la ley.- Esta vez el tono de voz de Elena era más suave.

-Al final todo resultó bien. -Intervino Yafel, su voz era suave, tranquila. –Es cierto que lo que esta noche ocurrió se salió de control, muchas personas salieron perjudicadas incluyendo pandilleros y líderes, pero al final la decisión fue de ellos y las consecuencias fueron el resultado de esa decisión. ¿Se imagina qué hubiera sucedido de haber intervenido usted con todo su equipo? ¿Cuántos habrían salido heridos o muertos? Y si lo que necesita es una declaración, bien, le prometo que mañana después de clases estaré dispuesto a darla y me imagino que también Brick está dispuesto. Teniente, lo que ahora se necesita es que regrese el orden, además, habrá muchas preguntas qué hacer, especialmente a nosotros, y por lo menos yo soy nuevo en la ciudad, así que sólo le pido que nos deje ir, ya mañana será otro día.

Elena guardó silencio. Hasta cierto punto sabía que tenía razón. Además, lo que acababa de suceder lo hicieron ellos mismos y llevarlos en ese momento a declarar sería más que cansado incluso para ella. Dio un suspiro, miró para ambos lados y luego a los chicos.

-Está bien, pero escuchen claramente: mañana, después de clases, los espero para que rindan su declaración y se deslinden de toda responsabilidad, de lo demás yo me encargo. Y Brick, me gustaría que me dijeras qué fue lo que sucedió antes de esta noche. ¿Por que no hablaste conmigo o con alguno de tus hermanos? Pero bueno, nos veremos mañana. Y los dejó continuar su camino. –Por cierto ¿tu nombre es Yafel? -Al escucharla volteó a verla. –Gracias por haberme salvado.

Yafel sonrió y continúo caminado. Mientras, la policía y las ambulancias comenzaban a llegar al puente. No muy lejos de ahí Vanesa y Jessica, quienes no habían sufrido daño alguno, se preparaban para continuar con su reportaje.

-Bien, Boss, estamos listas, cuando tú indiques. -Le habló Vanesa por su celular.

-Afortunadamente el equipo no sufrió daño alguno. ¿Pero qué fue todo eso? -Se pregunto Jessica, era la misma pregunta que se hacia Vanesa. Si bien ya era conocido el poder las cuatro chicas y sus alter egos, lo que había ocurrido esta noche había superado por mucho lo que todos ellos.

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto, pero después lo averiguaremos, por ahora lo mejor es continuar con el trabajo. -De inmediato Jessica tomo su cámara y enfocó a Vanesa.

-Bien, ¿listas? Ahora. –Indicó Boss. Jessica hizo señas a Vanesa de que podía empezar.

-Como pudieron observar, lo que ocurrió esta noche es algo pudo imaginar. A mi alrededor se puede observar la magnitud del enfrentamiento, pero quizás lo que más sorprende es que todo esto fue soportado por sólo dos jóvenes. La policía ha comenzado a detener a algunos de los pandilleros que quedaron mientras que los paramédicos han comenzado a atender a los heridos, sin embargo, algunos de ellos perdieron la vida. En la opinión de esta corresponsal, lo que sucedió es responsabilidad de ellos mismos, si Brick y el muchacho que lo acompañaba no hubieran intervenido más muertes habrían ocurrido, sólo esperemos que esta sea la última, vez que esto ocurre.

"En estos momento ambos jóvenes ya se han retirado, parece que por esta noche todo terminó. En breve trataré de entrevistar a la teniente Elena, mientras tanto regreso al canal con ustedes.

"Vanesa, corresponsal del canal seis.

Con eso se corto la transmisión y tal como lo dijo, Vanesa se dirigió a buscar a Elena. Esto daba aun respiro para las chicas, los chicos y para Nozomi y Catalin. En cada una de las casas reinaba el silencio, lo que habían visto los dejó algo confundidos. Fue el Profesor quien reaccionó; tranquilamente se sentó en su sillón y sonrió; sus hijas y los chicos lo observaron sacar su pipa, ponerle tabaco y encenderla dando una larga fumada.

-Todo terminó. -Dijo Boomer, se sentó junto a él y suspiró.

-Es cierto y afortunadamente para bien.

En un principio nadie comprendía su actitud, sólo Bombón comprendió todo y aunque no se sentó con ellos, sonrió.

-Tienen razón, creo que lo mejor será esperarlos. -Burbuja caminó hasta la ventana y miró afuera.

-Pero creo que lo mejor es ir a su casa, de seguro que los dos llegarán allá en lugar de aquí. -Había acertado, considerando que tanto Butch como Boomer se encontraban en la casa de las chicas.

-Es verdad, lo mejor será irnos ya. -Se levantó Bommer.

-Esperen, yo los llevaré. Niñas, vamos.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Catalin, ellas también esperaban la llegada de Yafel. Nosomi se encontraba parada frente a la ventana, quizás por la situación pero ahora más tranquila que en un principio. Aun así no dejaba de preocuparse.

-¿Qué haces, abuela? -Le preguntó a Catalin cuando entró a buscarla en la cocina. La mujer le sonrió dejando, a su vez, un plato con comida en la mesa.

-Lo mas seguro es que tu hermano llegue con hambre así que le preparo la comida ¿No quieres algo en lo que él llega? -Le sugirió y ella asintió con la cabeza. Catalin le sirvió un vaso con leche y unas galletas. Mientras tomaba su té en las calles se podía escuchar constante sonar de las patrullas, una tras otra pasaban llevando a los pandilleros. Junto a ellos las ambulancias que llevaban a los heridos también se dejaban escuchar. Fuera de ellos ninguna persona se encontraba en las calles.

Había transcurrido casi una hora desde la pelea en el puente y los chicos aun caminaban en silencio, ya que no había quién los llevara. Cuando llegaron al parque, Yafel se detuvo frente al lago. Para ese momento el cielo se había despejado por completo y la luna alumbraba el lugar. Bajó su mochila, la abrió y de ella saco un collar el cual con un zafiro. Brick lo reconoció esa piedra porque era su favorita. De pronto Yafel lanzó el collar al lago, esto dejó desconcertado a Brick.

-Pero ¿por qué lo hiciste? -Le preguntó. Yafel lo miró y de nuevo levantó su mochila y se la cargo al hombro.

-Por que he cumplido con una promesa que hice hace tiempo a mi amigo. Cuando la llevara a cabo yo tiraría el collar en un lago que reflejara la luna, como ahora. Por fin puedes descansar en paz, mi amigo. -Y continúo caminando. Brick lo siguió.

_Creo que esta noche por fin podré dormir mas tranquilo._ Se dijo así mismo Brick quien en ese momento se percató de que estaba ya cerca de su casa. Brick se detuvo y Yafel lo miró.

-¿Qué sucede? Le preguntó.

-Nada, sólo que aquí vivo.

-En ese caso me despido. -Y le extendió la mano Brick la tomó y se despidieron.

-Cuídate. -Le dijo.

-Tú también, sólo espero que mi abuela y mi hermana no estén muy preocupadas. -Comentó mientras miraba su reloj.

-Lo mismo espero de mis hermanos, en especial porque no les conté nada de lo que iba a ocurrir, esta noche Butch me matará. En fin, lo mejor será llegar. Bueno, hasta pronto.

Y se fue por la calle. Yafel, por su parte, continuó su camino. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado la noche era tranquila y callada.


	7. Hogar

Capitulo.7. Hogar.

Cuando se separaron cada uno se sentía tranquilo, habían ocurrido tantas cosas pero sentían que habían conocido a un amigo, aunque de manera extraña. Antes de seguir su camino Yafel miró una vez más la calle por donde se había ido Brick y sonrió, mirando al cielo.

-Parece que al fin encontré un lugar donde poder vivir. -Y continuó su camino.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los muchachos todos estaban nerviosos. Bombón miraba por la ventana mientras que el profesor, Boomer y Butch, estaban sentados en la sala. Por su parte, Burbuja y Bellota se encontraban en la cocina preparando té, todos estaban callados, sólo el sonido de la cafetera disipaba el silencio. Una vez listo, Bellota preparó las tazas.

-Espero que con esto se tranquilicen, en especial Bombón, ella es quien me preocupa. -Burbuja miró la taza de té que había colocado en una charola junto con las otras. Luego cruzó la vista con su hermana. -Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Bunny?

-Se quedó en casa, dijo que estaría al pendiente por si hablaba Brick. -Burbuja tomó la charola y ambas regresaron a la sala.

-¿Por que demonios no llega? -Preguntaba Butch quien miraba hacia la puerta.

-Tranquilízate, algo debió entretenerlo, sólo espero que no sea otro problema. -Le contestó su hermano. Sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría y sin que nadie lo pudiera detener lo iría a buscar.

-Tu hermano tiene razón, además, considera que la ciudad esta prácticamente sola, no hay transporte y además la distancia del puente hasta esta parte de la ciudad es larga así que tranquilízate, el desesperarnos no nos ayudará. Lo mismo va para ti Bombón. -La voz de su padre hizo que reaccionara y los mirara.

-El profesor tiene razón, ven, siéntate y toma una taza de té, esto te ayudará. -Dijo Burbuja quien entraba a la sala. Bombón suspiró y sin decir nada se sentó. Bellota le ofreció una de las tazas y bebió un poco.

-Es curioso. -Comenzó diciendo Bommer quien rompió un poco lo pesado del ambiente. –¿Se fijaron que lo que ocurrió esta noche no se presentaba desde hace mucho? Sé que es tonto decirlo considerando todo lo ocurrido, pero ya hubo una situación parecida a esta cuando éramos más chicos. -Todos lo miraron.

-Es cierto, la última vez que pasó algo parecido fue durante el último ataque de la Banda Gangrena, luego de esa noche todos se retiraron, incluso Mojo jojo. –Dijo Bombón, quien al parecer se había tranquilizado un poco.

-Me acuerdo que todos ellos terminaron bañados de chocolate. –Dijo Burbuja con una risita. Justo en ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó, alertando a todos y haciéndolos poner de pie. El profesor, quien fue el primero en dirigirse a la puerta, se detuvo para mirarla por un momento y antes de abrirla, echó uno ojo a todos, en especial a Bombón, quien no dejaba de mirar. El profesor se volvió a la puerta, giró la perilla para abrirla y dejó ver a Brick; el hombre sonrió pero no permitió que las chicas y los hermanos de Brick se acercaran. Extendió la mano para indicarles que no dieran un paso y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

_¿Eh? __¿Qué sucede?_ Se preguntó Butch miró a las chicas como buscando una explicación; a excepción de Bombón, Burbuja Bellota se sonrieron.

-Lo que sucede es que por primera vez Brick recibirá un regaño. -Contestó Bellota. Butch no dijo nada ya que en cierto modo era algo bueno. Desde que ellos fueron creados por Mojo Jojo ninguno fue criado por algún adulto, nadie que se hiciera cargo de ellos. Es por eso que cuando niños eran traviesos hasta que por sí mismos dejaron de serlo. Butch sabía que un regaño de alguien como el profesor le serviría y lo haría entender, después de todo su hermano no le haría caso. Con el mismo silencio se sentó, tomó una de las tazas y esperó pacientemente.

_Parece__ que estoy en problemas_ pensó Brick. El profesor Utonio caminó alejándose de la puerta sin decir nada. Brick lo siguió con la cabeza gacha; cuando se alejaron unos metros el profesor se detuvo y, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sacó de su bolsillo su pipa, colocó en ella el tabaco y después de encenderla dio un par de fumadas.

-Es cierto, estas en problemas. –Brick levantó el rostro, sorprendido. ¿Le había leído la mente? ¿O sus emociones eran evidentes en su rostro? Siguió guardando silencio. Brick sabía que eran raras las ocasiones en que el profesor se molestaba pero cuando sucedía, en verdad nadie se atrevía a contestarle. La única ocasión en que lo vio de esa manera fue una vez que Bellota lo desobedeció y ni siquiera ella le contestó. El profesor aspiró de su pipa una vez más, y miró al cielo en el que todavía restaban algunas nubes.

-¿Y bien? Estoy listo. -Brick se recargó en la puerta de uno de los autos que se encontraban estacionados en el lugar, de nuevo con la cabeza baja. El profesor lo miró.

-Estas listo. –Repitió y sonrió ante lo que había dicho Brick.- Y dime, ¿lo estuviste para avisarle a tus hermanos o a tus amigas? -Brick no contestó. –El problema es que siempre haces las cosas a tu manera, desde que te conozco te comportas como un niño rebelde, pero ya no eres un chiquillo. Lo que pasó esta noche estuvo más allá de tus posibilidades, tu vida estaba en peligro y de no ser por aquel muchacho, en estos momentos estarías muerto. Brick, debes entender que ya no eres alguien que depende de sí mismo, sino que tienes a otros que se preocupan por ti. -El profesor miró de nuevo la casa, en una de las ventanas se encontraba Bombón mirándolos. Brick también la vio, parecía triste. Esto lo dejó aun más pensativo, y de nuevo bajó la mirada.

"¿Ahora lo entiendes? Sé lo que sientes por mi hija y lo que ella siente por ti, pero no quiero que en un futuro le llamen por la madrugada para decirle que estás herido o muerto, porque eso no te lo perdonaré, como tampoco te perdonaré que les hagas lo mismo a tus hermanos. Espero que esta noche te haya enseñado lo que tienes.

Brick lo miró, conmovido.

-Tiene razón, le prometo que de hoy en adelante seré más sincero y no guardaré nada, en especial a usted. –El muchacho se quedó callado un momento, parecía reflexionar. -¿Sabe? Esta es la primera vez que alguien me habla así. –Lo miró, entre conmovido y emocionado-, se lo agradezco –dijo con sinceridad.

-Entremos –dijo el profesor dando la plática por terminada-, y te sugiero que te prepares, todos ellos merecen una disculpa así como una explicación. -Brick miró nuevamente su casa y dio un suspiro.

-Bueno, hagámoslo. -Ambos se dirigieron nuevamente a la casa. Todos los miraban, pero los ojos de Brick estaban en Bombón. Ella continuaba mirando por la ventana, con los brazos cruzados. El joven miró a sus hermanos y a las chicas, después al profesor quien asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a ella.

-¿Bombón? -La llamó cuando se acercó a su lado, pero ella no lo miró.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no decirnos lo que te estaba pasando? –Dijo ella sin mirarlo. En ese momento comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos. Bombón se giró hacia él y sin que nadie lo esperara, lo abofeteó. Brick la miró sin saber qué decirle, no tenía disculpa alguna por lo que les había hecho, en especial a ella, así que guardó silencio. Bombón lo abrazó de repente, llorando. –Me preocupé por ti, en verdad me preocupé. Por favor, no vuelva hacer eso, no soportaría si tu...

Ella no pudo continuar, sólo siguió abrazándolo. Brick correspondió de la misma manera.

-En verdad lo siento, se que no tengo excusas por lo que hice, pero ten por seguro que jamás volverá a suceder esto, te lo prometo a ti, a tus hermanas, a tu padre y a mis hermanos. -No nada había más que decir, él estaba bien y eso era lo que importaba.

Poco después, ya con más tranquilidad, la plática se mantuvo relajada. Brick les había explicado todo lo ocurrido después de la pelea.

-Pues vaya que ese muchacho tiene forma de convencer a las personas. –Dijo el profesor algo sorprendido.

-El profesor tiene razón, considerando que la teniente es difícil de convencer. –Agregó Bommer. Burbuja entraba de la sala a la cocina en ese momento, hablaba con alguien en su celular.

-Si, todo está bien, yo creo que ya salimos para la casa.

-¿Quién era? -Preguntó Bombón luego de que su hermana colgara. La chica estaba sentada junto a Brick.

-Era Bunny. Me preguntó si todo estaba bien y si ya regresaríamos a casa. –Respondió. El profesor miró su reloj.

-Ya es muy tarde, debemos irnos.

El hombre se puso de pie seguido por todos. Se dirigió a la puerta y Butch les abrió.

-Si necesitan algo no duden en llamar. -Le indicó.

-Si, lo tendremos en cuenta, gracias por todo. -Butch le extendió la mano; el profesor lo miró y notó que se encontraba más tranquilo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, sólo cuídense. –Dijo mientras estrechaba la mano del joven. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó para que sus hijas se despidieran y subió a su auto.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana. - Burbuja se despidió de Boomer.

-De acuerdo y gracias por habernos acompañado todo este tiempo. –Boomer se acercó a ella y Burbuja se sonrojó, pensó que la besaría pero no fue así, le beso la frente. Aun así Burbuja terminó más sonrojada y sin decir palabra se dirigió al auto. Mientras tanto todo era diferente con Bellota.

-De acuerdo, tu hermano está bien. –Dijo Bellota. Butch miró a su hermano que aun se encontraba junto a Bombón.

-Sí. –Dijo y guardó silenció, incómodo. Ninguno de ellos dos era bueno para agradecer pero en ese momento Bellota lo golpeó en el brazo derecho.

-Te comportaste como un bebito esta noche. -Se burló pero Butch no le contestó, solo sonrió. Por primera vez se percató de que Bellota se veía hermosa. Siempre la había visto pero no de esa manera. La forma en que la miraba hizo que ella se sonrojara, de inmediato se alejó y subió al auto junto con su hermana. Al final sólo quedaron Bombón y Brick; ambos se mantenían alejados de los demás.

-Por fin esta noche está llegando a su fin. -Comentó Brick. Esto provocó en Bombón que sonriera.

-Es cierto y me alegro que todo fuera para bien. –Dijo mientras miraba el cielo.

-A veces me pregunto cuánto puede suceder en tan poco tiempo Y ¿sabes? Esta noche la respuesta se me presentó aunque de la manera menos indicada, pero gracias a eso siento que ya nada me podría orillar a hacer lo que hice esta noche. -Bombón lo miró, ahora era Brick quien miraba el cielo.

-Bueno, me tengo ir-. Se despidió Bombón. Brick observó que ella lo miraba con esa mirada de tranquilidad, feliz de ver que él se encontraba bien, que aquella pesadilla se había esfumado pero además de que aquello que en el pasado no podía haber entre los dos por fin era posible, pero ahora la pregunta era cómo lograrían estar juntos. Era difícil en especial para Brick, quien desde que la conoció la había querido.

-Te acompaño. -Le dijo y ambos se encaminaron al auto. Al llegar le abrió la puerta como un caballero y la cerró detrás de ella cuando subió.

-De nuevo gracias por ayudarnos. –Comentó Boomer al profesor.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, sólo no vuelvan a meterse en problemas, en especial tú, Brick, recuerda lo que hablamos. -Brick asintió con la cabeza y el profesor encendió y se alejó.

-Ya todo terminó, y no sé ustedes pero quiero descansar. -La sugerencia de Boomer era exactamente lo que los tres necesitaban.

-Estoy de acuerdo, la verdad es que este día resultó bastante cansado. -Butch bostezó mientras se estiraba casi al mismo tiempo que Brick bostezaba; éste lo miró y sonrió. Se percató de que a su hermano se le había bajado el enojo. Lo sujeto del hombro.

-Vamos a descansar, mañana hay escuela y será un nuevo día.

-Por cierto Brick, ¿ese muchacho vive cerca de aquí? -Le pregunto Butch al entrar en la casa.

-En realidad no lo sé, lo único que me dijo es que vivía cerca y que llegaría pronto. -Le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, la policía esta vigilando las calles y todo ladrón está oculto, además, dudo que alguien se atreva a enfrentarlo viendo lo que hizo esta noche; lo pensaran bastante. -Boomer tenía razón.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras tanto, Yafel llegaba a la calle donde se encontraba su casa. Desde que se separó de Brick las calles se encontraban vacías, lo cual era agradable porque ¿a quién le agradaría ver mucha gente después de haber pasado una situación como la que acaban de pasar? La soledad era muy bienvenida. Caminó hasta la mitad de la calle, miró a ambos lados y se fijó en una puerta de color verde, a través de las rejas había una camioneta conocida. Sonrió. Se alejó de la reja uno pasos, miró a ambos lados de la calle y lanzó sus cosas dentro de la casa; después de comprobar nuevamente que nadie se encontraba en la calle, comenzó a correr y saltó al interior de la casa. Ésta era una de las más grandes del lugar, en especial el jardín.

-Parece que esta vez la abuela se decidió por una grande.

Tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Dentro, el tiempo de espera había cansado a Nozomi, quien se había quedado dormida en el sillón de la sala. Catalin, por otro lado, seguía sentada en espera de Yafel. La mujer miraba constantemente el reloj y mientras el tiempo pasaba su preocupación aumentaba.

-Ya se ha tardado demasiado. -Se decía así misma mientras volvía a consultar el reloj. Se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta principal, la abrió pero nada se veía así que regresó al interior de la casa, pero algo la hizo detenerse y regresó su mirada al camino que conducía a la casa. Catalin notó que una sombra se acercaba, cuando la sombra llegó a la luz pudo ver quién. Con la misma alegría Yafel también la vio y le sonrió; corrió hacia ella, al llegar frente a Catalin la miró.

-He llegado. –Dijo y ella lo abrazó.

-¡Qué bueno que estás en casa! Entra, te hemos esperado. -Yafel dejó sus cosas en la entrada y se encaminaron a la sala, Catalin le hizo una seña con su dedo para que guardara silencio. Yafel se extrañó pero la obedeció y se dio cuenta de que en uno de los sillones estaba Nozomi dormida. Yafel se inclinó junto a ella y la miró por un momento; después, con suavidad, la cargó rumbo a las escaleras y subió con ella dormida. Catalin iba detrás de él, pero se adelantó para indicarle la habitación de la chica y abrirle la puerta. Yafel depositó a su hermana sobre la cama con la misma suavidad con que la había cargado, la arropó con las cobijas, la miró nuevamente, sonrió y se acerco a ella, besándola en la frente. Tranquilamente salió de la habitación junto con su abuela cerrando la puerta, se dirigieron a la cocina donde Catalin le sirvió de comer. Yafel comenzó a comer algo aprisa.

-Veo que tenías hambre y más con lo que sucedió esta noche. -Yafel dio otro bocado y después de comerlo la miró.

-No podía dejarlo solo. -Le respondió mientras miraba la taza. Catalin se puso de pie y tomó el plato de Yafel y le sirvió otra porción.

-Te conozco bien y sé que ese no fue el único motivo por el que lo ayudaste. -Yafel continuó comiendo.

-Tienes razón, no fue el único; la verdad es que sentía que había algo más detrás de todo lo que estaba por suceder esta noche. –Dijo y bebió de su te una vez más.

-¿El general? –La mujer preguntó esperando que no fuera eso pero el silencio de Yafel confirmó lo contrario.

-Cuando escuché a esos sujetos en el parque, uno de ellos comentó acerca de un trato con alguien y que ese alguien le había entregado a su jefe un arma. En ese momento no estaba seguro pero cuando llegué al puente me percaté de que algo se encontraba volando justo por encima del puente: era un vigilante; y después sucedió lo que ya todos vieron y mis sospechas se confirmaron. Cuando combatí al verdugo su espada era una de las armas que el general ha aportado a los que he combatido hasta este momento. -Yafel guardó silencio. Catalin supo que había algo más.

-Pero hay otra cosa que no te deja del todo convencido. -Le dijo mientras lo miraba.

-Exacto, en un principio creí que el general me había encontrado como de costumbre, pero no fue así. El arma no era para mí sino para el amigo que ayudé. -Catalin se puso de pie y recogió la mesa de Yafel.

-Lo que significa que él no te buscó sino que fue a ese joven. Pero ¿para qué? -Preguntó sentándose nuevamente luego de lavar los trastes.

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, sólo espero que no vaya a ocurrir algo peor. -Catalin le tomó la mano y sonrió, tratando de que el chico se tranquilizara.

-Bueno, eso lo sabremos a su debido tiempo, por el momento ya estás en casa y ahora lo mejor será que tomes un baño y descanses, mañana te espera un día atareado en tu nueva escuela.

Yafel se sintió más tranquilo y asintió con la cabeza. Catalin se despidió con un beso en la frente de Yafel y él se quedó solo en la cocina. Luego de unos minutos y se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones con la taza de con té todavía en sus manos. Estaba pensativo mas no preocupado, a su mente llegaron varias imágenes de la pelea anterior y de Brick. ¿Por qué lo querría el general? Miró su muñeca derecha y se quitó el guante, en su mano estaba registrado el número 01-78932, era su número asignado desde que nació. Se dirigió a la ventana para mirar pero esta vez lo que vio en su mente no fue lo que sucedió unas pocas horas sino a Bunny, la forma en que le sonrió. Ella pareció querer verlo de nuevo, lo que hizo que por un momento se olvidara de todo, incluso se sonrió. _A mi también me gustaría volverla a ver_. Se dijo a si mismo y sin más se retiró; una hora después ya se encontraba dormido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por fin el carro del profesor llegaba a la casa. Bunny se asomó por la ventana y vio que su padre y hermanas estaban tranquilos, lo que también la tranquilizó aun cuando todavía se podían escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas y ambulancias por la ciudad. Habían tardado demasiado en llegar pero al ver que sus tres hermanas salían del auto cargando bolsas supuso que habían pasado por el supermercado y corrió a abrirles la puerta.

-Bueno, hay que considerar que las cosas con el profesor son algo diferentes que en años anteriores. –Dijo Bombón entrando a la casa, explicando algo a Bellota sobre la escuela.

-Y con eso demuestras que tengo razón al decir que su clase será más difícil que el año anterior. -Como siempre Bellota quería tener la razón pero Bombón no se lo permitiría.

-Vamos, dejen de discutir por algo que apenas comienza. -Intervino Burbuja quien entraba detrás de ellas Bunny sólo las dejó pasar. Por último entró el profesor quien la miró y suspiró, Bunny levantó los hombros y él sólo movió la cabeza en forma de negación.

-Bueno ya dejen eso en paz, Burbuja tiene razón: el año apenas comienza, lo mejor es que se alisten, mañana tienen escuela. –Dijo el hombre.

Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones pero minutos después regresaron. En la mesa había cuatro vasos con leche, los tomaron y se dirigieron al sofá donde el profesor se encontraba sentado leyendo su diario, como era su costumbre. Dejó su diario tranquilamente para acompañarlas con una taza de café. Todos tenían hambre pues no habían cenado y qué mejor que un pan para no irse a la cama con el estómago vacío, además, era una tradición que los cinco cenaran juntos. Una vez que terminaron llegó el momento de charlar (como también era costumbre).

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Bunny.

-Todo terminó bien. -Le respondió Bombón que, a su vez, sonreía.

-Tiene razón, Brick esta bien. -Siguió Bellota quien dejaba su vaso en la mesa de centro.

-Y te contaré todo lo que ocurrió después de que Brick llegara. -Comentó Burbuja emocionada por informar a su hermana. Le explicó todo, incluyendo la manera en que los tres se decidieron de ellas, sin embargo, Bunny notó que en ningún momento mencionó al muchacho que lo acompaño durante el conflicto.

-Pero ¿que pasó con el muchacho que lo acompañó? -Preguntó y aunque intentó fingirlo se traslució su interés por Yafel.

-Brick nos contó que después de que ambos llegaran a la calle donde viven los muchachos, se separó de Brick y no sabemos más. –Aunque fue poca información, para Bunny era suficiente ya que sentía que el muchacho se encontraba bien.

-Creo que por esta noche ya es más que suficiente, será mejor que vayan a dormir. –Dijo el profesor poniéndose de pie.

-Pues yo me siento bastante cansada, no sé ustedes pero yo me voy a dormir. -Comentó Bellota poniéndose de pie y estirando los brazos. Después de un rato cada miembro de la familia se encontraba en sus habitaciones. Bunny terminaba de arreglar sus cosas para el día siguiente cuando tomó el impermeable que Yafel le prestara esa misma noche de la silla donde lo había colocado y recordó lo sucedido. Suavemente lo depositó de nuevo en la silla, caminó hacia la ventana y miró a través de ella.

-En verdad me gustaría verte de nuevo. –Susurró sólo para sí, se fue a la cama y apagó la luz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Bien, ya ha apagado las luces. -Dijo un hombre que se encontraba dentro de un auto observando con binoculares la casa de las chicas.

-¿Señor? ¿Quiere que entremos en acción? -Preguntó una mujer que se encontraba al volante junto a él.

-No, no es el momento. -Contestó mientras bajaba los binoculares.

-Entonces ¿cómo procedemos? -De nuevo preguntó.

-Por el momento las dejaremos tranquilas, si actuamos de manera precipitada todo lo que hemos planeado durante años se vendrá abajo, además con _él_ será más difícil acercarnos. No, lo mejor será vigilar, yo les avisare cuando debamos actuar y cuando eso suceda, tengan por seguro que Bunny y su poder serán míos. -Dijo aquel hombre de edad madura, sonriendo con ambición.

-Señor, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? -Lo miró. La mujer era más joven que él, de una belleza bastante notable de la que se podía deducir que era más ambiciosa que el hombre y más peligrosa.

-Adelante.

-¿En verdad es muy peligroso ese muchacho? -El hombre la miró y sonrió.

-Te lo diré de esta manera, ¿sabes lo que ocurrió hace seis años en el mar, cerca de las Bermudas? -La mirada del hombre hizo que la mujer tuviera miedo, era como un depredador acechando a su victima, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

-Cuando estuve en la CIA supe que había ocurrido una fuerte explosión. Cuando llegaron a investigar encontraron una isla que servia como laboratorio secreto, uno de los más poderosos, por cierto, pero algo lo destruyó por completo. –Dijo la mujer. Su explicación simple hizo que el hombre estallara en risas. Sacó una botella pequeña, la abrió y bebió un poco antes de meterla nuevamente en su saco.

-Es cierto todo lo que dices pero hay algo que sólo yo y los que estuvimos en ese lugar sabemos –siguió diciendo, esta vez sin mirarla-. El laboratorio fue destruido por ese muchacho. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no debemos actuar precipitadamente? Lo mejor será esperar. Quiero que te comuniques con tu equipo y les ordenes que vengan de inmediato. Cuando lleguen me informas, yo les indicaré qué deben hacer. Ahora vámonos.

La mujer no dijo nada más, encendió el auto que se perdió en la oscura noche. Todo indicaba que algo pasaría y quizás más pronto de lo deseado.


	8. El primer dia de clases

Bueno antes que nada me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto pero para mi desgracia el tener dos trabajos me obliga a separarme por ratos el subir los capitulos espero que me comprendan y que sean pacientes ya que en adelante tandra que ser así pero ante todo no dejare de subirlos lo que si me alegra cambiando el tema es que si les esta gustando la historia esto me alenta que continue escribiendo a un mas que de echo la misma la tengo planeada para bastantes capitulos y quisas despues de terminar esta historia continuarla pero me estoy adelantando como siempre les agradesco que la lean y espero no tardarme tanto esta ves así que disfruten este capitulo y asta pronto.

Capitulo.8.

El primer día de clases.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

6:00 a.m. El reloj de Yafel sonó.

-Mmm… ya es hora, -se estiró para alargar el brazo y apagarlo- lo mejor será que me ponga de pie y entrene un rato, aun tengo tiempo. _Hoy es mi primer día de clases, posiblemente vuelva a verla_, pensó emocionado mientras se ponía de pie; en poco tiempo estaba preparado: pans, tenis, sus guantes y su gorra que jamás dejaba. Al cruzar la reja fuera de su casa miró a ambos lados, ya comenzaba a movilizarse la gente para sus trabajos o escuelas; contentó con su 'inspección' comenzó a trotar por las calles de la ahora su nueva ciudad. Parecía que nada de la noche anterior había ocurrido, la gente se mostraba de lo más normal, todo aquel que veía en su paso parecía tranquilo, sin nada más que su preocupación por las tareas del día.

Yafel trotó cerca de media hora hasta que llegó a un parque y comenzó a disminuir su velocidad hasta sólo caminar tranquilamente. Observó a esa hora el parque era un lugar muy apacible, y mucho más pequeño de lo que le había parecido el día anterior; tenia un pequeño lago con patos que ya comenzaban a hacer sus actividades, y se podía escuchar el trinar de las aves. Yafel se detuvo a orillas del pequeño lago cruzándose de brazos y miró nuevamente a su alrededor, sonriendo. –Es perfecto para entrenar-, se dijo, y de nuevo comenzó a caminar alrededor del lago hasta que se detuvo junto a dos grandes árboles que predominaban sobre los demás. Los tocó a ambos, sin decir nada, y luego se dio vuelta. –Bueno, comencemos.

Yafel se colocó en guardia, puso sus dos manos al frente, la izquierda delante de la derecha y ambas abiertas con los dedos un poco flexionados; colocó sus piernas en la misma posición que sus manos y un poco flexionadas, concentrado. Yafel comenzó a entrenar en el estilo chino rápido y pérsico eran cada uno de ellos Pero Yafel no era el único que se encontraba en ese lugar, cerca de ahí alguien también realizaba sus ejercicios o, para ser precisos, entrenaba, y era nada menos que el conocido profesor Jack, quien practicaba con su espada, Sus movimientos era más que admirables. El samurai estaba concentrado en su entrenamiento hasta que escucho ruidos que lo alejaron de su concentración; se incorporó y miró a su alrededor: los sonidos se escuchaban en varios lugares del parque.

-Que extraño, parece que hay alguien más en este lugar. -Comenzó a caminar intentando dar con los ruidos hasta que llegó al lago donde vio a Yafel, quien entrenaba sin percatarse de su presencia. Al verlo, Jack quedó tan impresionado que se detuvo para observarlo de lejos. Yafel entrenaba en un estilo que de inmediato reconoció. _Es el estilo de la grulla, que sirve sólo para la defensa_. De pronto Yafel cambio de estilo. _Ahora cambia a tigre, ataque de forma feroz y total, velocidad y ataque en uno_. Justo en ese momento cambió de estilo nuevamente. _¡Increíble ahora cambió a jaguar! Son pocos a quienes conozco que pueden cambiar de estilo de esa forma; ese estilo es más de velocidad que ataque, sin embargo lo que la hace una de las cinco técnicas más importantes es que cuando ataca es de forma rápida y precisa, de un sólo ataque puede terminar a su oponente_. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Yafel cambió por cuarta vez su estilo de pelea. Jack, quien era experto en todo tipo de combate, no podía creerlo. _Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Ahora esta utilizando el estilo de la serpiente, rápida y mortal; en este estilo el ataque se efectúa golpeando los puntos precisos del cuerpo con solo utilizar dos dedos de cada mano. Esta técnica es la ultima de las cuatro y es la más difícil de efectuar, sin embargo, al dominarla, se puede pasar a la ultima técnica que reúne a las cuatro_. Justo en ese momento y antes de que pudiera decirlo, Yafel cambio por quinta vez. _El Dragón, la ultima técnica_.

Esta técnica utilizaba combinando las cuatro técnicas, aunque su guardia era diferente. Pero ahí no terminaba todo, Yafel hizo algo que asombró aun más al maestro: mientras golpeaba al viento con la palma de la mano derecha abierta, giró con su codo izquierdo y golpeó, girando de nuevo pero esta vez con sus piernas golpeando una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces, todo con un mismo movimiento. Las mismas veces que giraba eran las mismas que golpeaba con sus piernas una tras otra hasta que, dando la quinta vuelta y de forma inesperada, Yafel se alzó a casi dos metros del suelo, pero esta vez golpeando sólo con la pierna derecha en el aire, seis veces seis vueltas, algo parecido a las aspa de un helicóptero. Cuando la distancia que recorrió había terminado bajó su pierna poco casi al mismo tiempo él también descendía. Ya en el suelo Yafel comenzó a caminar, parecía que su entrenamiento había terminado y Jack lo miró todavía sin poder creer que alguien tan joven pudiera hacer lo que el chico había hecho. Jack fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el brillo provocado por el sol al dar con su espada le dio en la cara. Algo parecido le sucedió a Yafel, a quien el brillo del sol en la cara le hizo mirar su reloj; era las 7:30.

-Creo que ya es suficiente. -Dijo Yafel mientras se secaba el sudor–. Hoy comienzo con mis clases, será mejor irme a casa y prepararme. -Yafel se colocó nuevamente su gorra y después de contemplar por un momento el lago, se retiró. Jack al verlo hizo lo mismo.

_Ese joven mostró lo que hacia mucho no veía__: determinación por el combate aun cuando sólo era un entrenamiento. Eso es de respetarse. Sólo hay una persona me ha mostrado la misma determinación: Bellota, pero parece que alguien más se ha presentado_. Pensó sonriendo el samurai. _Pero eso lo veremos después, por ahora la escuela me espera_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Con la salida del sol las actividades de la ciudad aumentaron; los jóvenes se preparaban para ir a la escuela y las chicas no eran la excepción, a las 7:30 ya se encontraban levantadas y, como en toda familia, listas para una discusión por el baño. Aun cuando había un baño en cada planta, el del primer piso era donde se encontraba la discusión.

-¡Apresúrate Burbuja¡ -Gritaba Bellota mientras tocaba la puerta como todas las mañanas, esos eran los detalles que hacían que la casa tuviera vida, cada uno de ellos hacía al profesor sentirse a gusto, tenía muy en mente que algún día sus hijas se irían y él se quedaría solo, por eso atesoraba cada momento de su vida con ellas, incluso cuando se "peleaban". La puerta del baño se abrió.

-He terminado. -Comentó con tranquilidad Burbuja.

-¿Por qué cada mañana te tardas tanto? -Le preguntó su hermana casi histérica mientras pasaba junto a ella.

-Por que tengo que cuidar de mi cabello y hacerlo toma tiempo. –Respondió tranquilamente mientras se secaba el mismo–. Además, tú tienes la culpa, si te levantaras más temprano como Bunny y Bombón no te retrasarías mucho, así que te recomiendo que te apresures a alistarte para, la escuela. -En ese momento Bellota miró el reloj del baño, en verdad era tarde.

-Tu hermana tiene razón, deja de discutir y apresúrate, el autobús no tardará en pasar por ustedes. -La apresuró el profesor mientras pasaba junto a ellas con un cesto de ropa sucia. Bellota ya no contestó y entró al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. -¡Niñas, les deje el desayuno en la mesa así como dinero para el almuerzo! Bombón, dejo el cesto de ropa en el sótano, recuerda que te toca lavar la ropa cuando llegues de la escuela y Burbuja, a ti te toca hacer la cena, yo llegare un poco tarde, así que no me esperen. ¡Por cierto, también hacen su tarea, lo digo por ti, Bellota¡ -Grito mientras comenzaba a bajar por la escaleras que llevaban al sótano, poco después Bombón Bunny y Burbuja ya se encontraban listas para partir, solo faltaba Bellota en ese momento llamo el camión.

-¡Bellota, el autobús de la escuela ya esta aquí, o te apresuras o te dejamos! -Bellota bajó las escaleras a toda prisa sin detenerse; pasó por la cocina y tomó una rebanada de pan tostado. Sus tres hermanas ya se encontraban casi subiendo, el autobús.

-Espere un poco- por favor. -Le pidió Burbuja al chofer.

-Otra vez tarde. -Dijo el chofer mientras sonreía y movía la cabeza, en unos segundos la retardada salía de la casa con el pan tostado aun en la boca y subió al autobús.

-Vaya, hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar. -Se escucho la vos de Bell quien se mantenía con sus amigas; el comentario no molestó a las tres hermanas ya que era verdad, pero como se dice la familia es primero.

-¿Será por que tú también eres parecida? -Le contestó Bunny quien en ese momento se sentaba. Bell la miró y solo se encogió de hombros.

-Dejemos esto para otra ocasión. Bunny, ¿pudiste hablar con Dee Dee anoche? -Preguntó Bellota. Bunny en ese momento revisaba su mochila buscando algo hasta que su rostro se iluminó y sacó unos papeles: eran partituras.

-Si, poco después de que ustedes se fueran con los chicos le hable y le dije que la canción ya estaba terminada, que hoy mismo se la daría para comience a montar los pasos, la tengo aquí. -Bunny terminaba de acodar las partituras cuando alguien se les acercó, era Mandy.

-Oigan, ¿saben que ocurrió con Brick después de lo sucedido en el puente? La pregunta que hizo no sólo llamó la atención de las cuatro hermanas, sino de todos en el autobús.

- Brick está bien. -Le respondió Bombón.

-Bueno, aunque no todo terminó bien. -Intervino Grym, la mayoría que conocían a Mandy y Billy también lo conocían a él, no por su forma de actuar sino por que era sirviente de ambos, en especial de Mandy.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Preguntó Bunny con preocupación quizás por Yafel.

-Anoche tuve que trabajar tiempo extra. -Fue todo lo que contestó. Al terminar desapareció. Bunny miro a Mandy.

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que estuvo fuera casi toda la noche, no le he preguntado nada. -Bunny miro por la ventana del autobús, sintiéndose más preocupada hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Era Bellota.

-Estoy segura que se encuentra bien.

-Eso espero. -Dijo sin ánimo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Yafel, éste ya se encontraba listo y desayunando, a diferencia de su hermana.

-¡Nozomi! ¡Apresúrate, aun tienes que desayunar! -La apresuró Catalin. –A veces me pregunto por que serán así las jovencitas de hoy.

-No me preguntes, yo soy hombre. -Contestó Yafel a medio bocado.

-Perdón por el retraso, ya estoy lista. –Se disculpó Nozomi mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Ahora veo por que tardaste tanto. -Comentó Catalin observándola. Nozomi vestía diferente, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul cielo, un par de tenis blanco, una blusa de blanca y encima una camisa de mezclilla del mismo color que el pantalón; por último, una gorra de color rojo. Tanto Catalin como Yafel la miraron con curiosidad pues no era normal que ella vistiera de aquella manera.

-¿Cambiaste tu forma de vestir? –La pregunta de Yafel provocó que su hermana se sonrojara.

-Eso es bueno. -Comentó Catalin, su nieta comenzaba a adquirir personalidad propia.

-Tú hiciste lo mismo, hermano mayor. - Yafel también se había vestido de forma diferente, aunque aun vestía de negro; llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera roja, una chamarra torera negra y azul, una botas negras y claro, lo que no podía faltar, su gorra así como sus guantes.

-Es verdad, creo que llegar a esta ciudad nos ha cambiado desde el primer momento que la pisamos. –Dijo Yafel riéndose. Se puso de pie y tomo su mochila, Nozomi casi había acabado de tomar su jugo.

-Bueno, niños, es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde y es tu primer día, Yafel. -Fuera de la casa los esperaba la camioneta de Catalin, quien conducía personalmente.

Poco después el autobús que traía a las chicas llegaba al estacionamiento. El lugar estaba abarrotado de estudiantes.

-Jóvenes, hemos llegado, pueden bajar. -Les indicó el chofer a la vez que habría la puerta y comenzaron a descender.

-El segundo día de clases. -Comento Burbuja a la vez que tomaba su mochila.

-Esperemos que este día sea tranquilo. -Dijo Bellota.

-Sólo espero que no lo digas por ti. -Se escuchó una voz y al voltear vieron que los tres hermanos se acercaban a ellas, la alegría (si bien no expresada de forma llamativa pero si tranquila) hizo sonreír a todos, en especial a Bombón.

-Pareciera que nada de lo de anoche ocurrió. -Comento Bellota al verlos tan tranquilos.

-Cierto. -Respondió Bommer, por un instante un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, no por lo ocurrido la noche anterior sino por lo que sentían tres de ellos, la noche anterior dio como resultado 'alterno' que tres de los chicos se acercaran. Incluso Bellota y Butch, que eran usualmente más huraños y apáticos.

-Solo esperemos que esto no se vuelva a repetir. -La voz de Bell los hizo reaccionar.

-Ya se habían tardado en dar su opinión. -Le contestó Bombón algo enfadada.

-Bell tiene razón, aunque esté mal que yo la apoye, pero déjame decirte, Bell, que para mí es un gusto que todo terminara bien. -Justo en ese momento aparecía Princesa acompañada también por sus amigas. Bell sonrió al escucharla, era cierto.

-También para mí, en fin, nos vemos en el salón. Y Brick, no te metas en más problemas y si lo haces, al menos avisa, porque ¿sabes? Si no nos cuidamos entre nosotros nadie lo hará. -Y después de guiñarles un ojo se retiró.

-Yo también me retiro, nos vemos. –dijo Princesa. En ese momento llegaba la camioneta de Catalin con sus dos nietos.

-Aquí los dejo, perdona que no te acompañe a la dirección pero tengo que estar lo más temprano posible en el laboratorio, la prueba final para el experimento esta lista. Eso me recuerda, Yafel, que después de que termines tus clases necesito que vengas al laboratorio. -Yafel tomó sus cosas y la miró.

-De acuerdo, abuela, pero será después de que vaya a la estación de policía para dar la declaración por lo sucedido anoche.

-Nozomi, mandaré a alguien para que te recoja y te lleve a casa, en la noche nos veremos. -En ese momento Nozomi se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

-Está bien, abuela, en la noche te veré a ti y a mi hermano. -Y bajó del vehículo. Catalin encendió el motor y se retiró. Yafel y Nozomi comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de la escuela, al cruzar la gran reja Yafel se detuvo y comenzó a observar la escuela; por un momento desapareció la gente y el ruido, sólo la escuela y él estaban presentes. Yafel despertó cuando sintió la mano de su hermana en su hombro. -¿Qué pasa? -Le preguntó. Yafel sonrió.

-Nada, sólo que me imaginaba esta nueva escuela, y si te soy sincero, me agrada, igual que esta ciudad.

-¡Nozomi¡ -El grito los interrumpió. La chica vio que era Burbuja quien le llamaba y le señalaba dónde se encontraban. Al verla tomó a Yafel de la mano.

-Ven, quiero presentarte a mis amigos. -Mientras se acercaban, Yafel notó la presencia de alguien a quien deseaba ver. Bunny no se había percatado de su presencia, su atención se mantenía en uno de sus cuadernos de música. Junto a ella se encontraba Dee Dee, a quien le explicaba lo del cuaderno. Yafel y Nozomi llegaron junto a ellos.

-¡Hola chicos, buenos días!

-Buenos días, Nozomi. -Contestó Burbuja.

-¿Y quién es el joven que se encuentra junto a ti? ¿Tu novio? -Le preguntó Bellota, de inmediato los demás clavaron la mirada en Yafel, quien sonrió ante la pregunta; lo mismo hizo Nozomi. Fue en ese momento cuando Bunny y Dee Dee lo miraron, de inmediato Bunny se sonrojó.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Él es el hermano de quien les hablé, Yafel. -Yafel se adelantó a ella un paso y saludó con una ligera inclinación de su gorra.

-Es un placer conocerlos aunque a uno de ustedes ya lo conocí ayer. -Miró a Brick quien se adelantó a saludarlo.

-Veo que llegaste con bien a tu casa, eso me alegra. -Le dijo contento aunque no lo demostraba. Yafel desvió su mirada para ver a Bunny que se escondía detrás de Burbuja. Yafel no era de las personas quienes se apenaban, no era su estilo, así que se acercó a ella. Burbuja se hizo a un lado, si alguien conocía mejor que nadie los sentimientos de los demás era ella, y al ver los ojos de Yafel decidió no interferir. Al ver que su hermana se alejaba Bunny intentó retenerla, sujetando la blusa de Burbuja, pero ella se soltó y para cuando intentó reaccionar Yafel ya se encontraba frente a la chica, al verlo se sonrojó. Yafel miró el cielo.

-Parece que este día también lloverá. Comento y para Bunny resulto algo extraño ya que al mirarlo ya no sintió, pena era como si a Yafel lo conociera desde hace tiempo y como el también miro el cielo.

-Entonces será mejor que te entregue tu impermeable. –Le dijo con voz tímida. Yafel la miró.

-Mejor quédate con él, me sentiría mal si te enfermaras. -Bunny lo miró y ya no se sintió nerviosa.

-Pero te mojarás.

-Y por eso debes utilizarlo, por mí no te preocupes. -Contestó sonriendo.

-Pero... –Quiso insistir pero en ese momento la campana indicó que las clases comenzarían.

-Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a clases. –Dijo dando por terminado el asunto. –Si me permiten, debo ir a la dirección y después a mi salón. -Yafel se despidió.

-En ese caso nos veremos en el almuerzo y ahí te presentare a todos mis amigos. –Dijo Nozomi. Yafel saludó con su gorra y se retiró; lo mismo hicieron los demás.

-¿Ese es tu hermano? -Le pregunto Burbuja Nozomi quien sonrió.

-Pronto lo conocerán.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una hora después, Yafel salía de la dirección en compañía del director.

-Bueno, Yafel, ya tienes tus horarios y los salones correspondientes. Sólo me resta desearte suerte, sé bienvenido. -Yafel lo miró y se colocó su gorra.

-Gracias, director, nos veremos después.

Yafel caminó hasta uno de los pasillos y se detuvo, mirando hacía todos lados. _Creo que es por aquí_. Se dijo así mismo y se dirigió por la derecha, justo cuando llegaba al final comenzaron a escucharse gritos. El chico de inmediato corrió hacia donde provenía el alboroto.

-¡Corran por su vida! -Escuchó a uno de los estudiantes que pasaba cerca de él, seguido por más estudiantes. Uno de los profesores se topó con el grupo de muchachos, y Yafel, al verlo, reconoció que era japonés.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó el hombre al joven que iba delante de los demás.

-¡Profesor Jack, es Dee Dee! ¡Volvió a tomar otro de los experimentos de Cerebro! Recuerda lo que paso el año pasad, ¿verdad? -Para el profesor Jack el recuerdo de esa experiencia lo alertó.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¡Tardamos dos meses en quitar todo aquello! -Yafel miraba con curiosidad lo que ocurría, Jack no se había percatado de su presencia. Justo en ese momento el laboratorio explotó y un humo de color verde comenzó a salir; todos se quedaron inmóviles.

-¿Con qué estaba trabajando? -Preguntó Jack.

-Bueno, era una fórmula para cambiar el color de cierta tela pero cuando Cerebro comenzó a combinar lo elementos, Dee Dee tomó el recipiente. ¡Otra vez como el año pasado…! ¿Cree que sea toxico? -Jack se adelanto a ellos.

-No lo sé, pero lo mejor será que salgan de aquí. -Todos los estudiantes lo obedecieron menos Yafel quien se acercó al laboratorio. En ese momento que Jack lo reconoció; Yafel miró el gas que aun salía del laboratorio.

-Esto no es tóxico. -Les dijo.

-¿Y como lo sabes? -Le preguntó uno de los estudiantes. Yafel sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Es simple: para poder cambiar el color de una tela se necesitan elementos muy sencillos como el jabón, y por lo que veo aquí sólo se colocó más de un elemento. Además de la explosión y el gas verde, lo único que haría teñir del mismo color que el gas a los que estuvieron cerca de la explosión.

Yafel no estaba equivocado, del laboratorio salió alguien tambaleándose; ese era Cerebro, de un llamativo color verde. Detrás de él salía Dee Dee, sin que el experimento le hubiera afectado en lo absoluto. Cerebro dio unos pasos antes de caer desmayado; las risas de los demás no se hicieron esperar. _Lo dicho, mi primer día de clases aquí será algo que no olvidare jamás_. Una hora después de lo sucedido, la clase que fuera afectada por la intervención de Dee Dee se repuso aunque con sus consecuencias finales: además de Cerebro el maestro de laboratorio también había quedado de color verde.

-Después de lo sucedido (nuevamente gracias a Dee Dee) creo que podremos seguir con la clase. -En ese momento vio a Yafel fuera del salón–. Bueno, con lo que queda de la clase les presentare a su nuevo compañero; por favor, pasa. -Yafel entró. Al principio nadie se había fijado en él por el desastre armado por Dee Dee, pero al entrar en el salón todos (especialmente las señoritas) se quedaron de una pieza: era el mismo muchacho que peleó la noche anterior en el puente–. ¿Por qué no nos platicas un poco sobre ti? -El profesor se sentó en su silla de color verde. Yafel miró a todos sus compañeros, dejó su mochila, a un lado y se quitó la gorra.

-Mi nombre es Yafel, vengo de Japón y vivo con mi abuela y mi hermana. Apenas llegué ayer pero espero ser amigo de todos ustedes. -Tranquilamente se colocó la gorra, miró a sus compañeros que lo miraban con curiosidad o con duda. Las jovencitas lo miraban con interés, incluyendo a Dee Dee, que aunque era alguien especial también era mujer y no podía evitar sentirse atraída. Cerebro lo notó y se molestó.

-De acuerdo, Yafel, no tiene sentido que te sientes porque la clase ya terminó, pero tu asiento será el que está a un lado de Dee Dee, es el único disponible en esta clase. -Yafel asintó con la cabeza y el maestro se dirigió al resto de la clase-. Recuerden lo que vimos hoy antes de lo sucedido, la semana que viene tendremos examen. Hasta mañana a todos. -Dijo mientras la campana daba por terminada la hora.

La clase había terminado y de inmediato todos los jóvenes se acercaron a Yafel y comenzaron a hacerle muchas preguntas como de dónde venia, si tenia novia, qué le gustaba comer, qué música le agradaba… los chicos preguntaron cómo hacia para pelear de esa manera, pero Yafel no respondió a esas preguntas, sólo se limitaba a sonreír.

-Agradezco su interés pero ya habrá tiempo para responder a todas sus preguntas, lo único que pido es que me digan dónde se encuentra el salón de historia, esa es mi siguiente clase. –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie. En ese momento lo sujetaron de la mano y lo jalaron, apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar sus cosas.

-¡Yo te llevo! -Se escucho la voz de Dee Dee, fue gracias a ella que pudo librarse de los chicos.

_Lo dicho__: será un día que no olvidaré_. Ambos se alejaron del salón. Cerebro los seguía detrás convencido de que tenía un adversario.

Y así comenzó el primer día de Yafel -y quizás una nueva vida.


	9. Verte otra vez

Estoy comenzando a escribirles y creanme cuando les digo nose de que manera disculparme por haberme tardado tanto se que no meresco que me perdonen pero les pido un poco de comprencion ya que en estos meses estuve en verdad ocupado el tener dos trabajos si que canza pero que le vamos hacer en estos tiempos hay que hacer un poco mas de lo que hacemos para que no nos gane el desequilibrio economico o como se dise la crirsis en fin para estos momentos ya me encuentro un poco mas relajado y solo espero que no aya mas inconbenientes y poder así subir mas rapido los capitulos y esta ves les prometo que no me tardare meses eso si se los haceguro mejor dicho se los prometo bueno sin mas que decir y solo espero que me perdonen aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten nos vemos y cuidense.

Capitulo 9: Verte otra vez.

El día de clases había comenzado igual que las sorpresas para Yafel. Después de que Dee Dee lo tomara de la mano, lo llevó al salón de la siguiente clase y lo metió al salón con tanta fuerza que Yafel tuvo que sostenerse de una de las ventanas para no salir volando. Los jóvenes que ya se encontraban en el salón los miraron sorprendidos.

-Este es. -Dijo con gusto. Yafel se acomodó y volteó sonriendo a pesar de lo que le había ocurrido.

-Gracias, eres muy amable. –El chico se sonrojó un poco cuando notó que ella no dejaba de mirarlo, y de inmediato comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones como buscando algo.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Dee Dee. Yafel la miró nuevamente pero esta vez sin sonrojo.

-Busco un lugar donde sentarme, pero parece que todos los lugares están ocupados. – contestó mientras pasaba su mirada por el salón hasta que encontró un lugar desocupado; tomó asiento justo en el momento en que el profesor entraba al salón. En respetuoso saludo los estudiantes se levantaron y le dieron los buenos días. El profesor hizo una señal con la mano para que tomaran asiento nuevamente.

-Bueno, es un gusto estar un día más con todos ustedes. -Comenzó diciendo el profesor, los observó y notó a Yafel. –Veo con gusto que tenemos un nuevo estudiante; por favor, joven, ponte de pie y preséntate.

Yafel se presentó y en seguida la clase comenzó. Por increíble que pareciera el tiempo pasó muy rápido. –Bueno, jóvenes, recuerden entregar su tarea para el jueves y no se olviden de leer los dos primeros capítulos de su libro; les recuerdo, además, que habrá un examen sobre eso.- Dijo el profesor al tiempo que la campana sonó. Como había sucedido anteriormente, la mayoría de los jóvenes se acercaron a Yafel, quien contestaba sus preguntas lo mejor posible.

-Eh… bueno, si me permiten, tengo que retirarme, pero créanme que fue un gusto conocerlos, tenemos todo un año para conocernos, tengan por seguro que nos veremos a diario, pero ahora debo ir a mis demás clases, con su permiso.

Yafel se "escurrió" de las protestas y ruegos de sus compañeros cuando notó que afuera del salón ya lo esperaba Dee Dee. Aun cuando se percató de que ella era algo ansiosa también notó que era una buena persona, así que se acerco a ella pero justo en ese momento Cerebro se interpuso entre los dos. Esto desconcertó a Yafel quien lo miro extrañado, al igual que Dee Dee.

-Me parece que no nos han presentado, mi nombre es Cerebro. –El chico extendió la mano para saludarlo, a Yafel aun le miraba extrañado pero aun así lo saludo; fue justo en ese momento que Yafel lo reconoció.

-¡Claro! ¡Tú eres el que salió del salón pintado de color verde! Pero veo que ya no lo estás. –A Cerebro le costó controlarse, el comentario en verdad le molestó pero se sentía aun más molesto de que Dee Dee se sintiera atraída hacia el nuevo chico.

-Sí, en efecto, ese soy yo, es un gusto conocerte, -le dijo lo más tranquilo posible. Dee Dee lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Sucede algo, Cerebro? -Le preguntó; de inmediato Cerebro dirigió sus ojos a ella y esta vez fue Yafel quien lo miró con curiosidad y comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No sucede nada, Dee Dee, sólo quería saludar al nuevo estudiante; perdón por molestarte. –Le dijo a Yafel.

-No, no es ninguna molestia, por el contrario; bueno, ahora me despido. –Al verlo dispuesto a marcharse Dee Dee se acercó de inmediato.

-¿Irás a tu siguiente clase? Dime cuál es y yo te llevaré. -Dee Dee se disponía a tomarlo de la mano pero de inmediato Yafel se colocó detrás de Cerebro.

-En verdad te lo agradezco, pero creo que lo mejor será que lo busque yo. Además, con eso podré conocer la escuela, así que no te preocupes. Gracias, con permiso. -Y tranquilamente se alejó quedando sólo ella y Cerebro.

Mientras se alejaba, Yafel sonrió. _Ese muchacho en verdad está enamorado de ella_. Justo en ese momento Yafel se detuvo frente a un a ventana y miró a través de ella, se acercó y la abrió. Desde ese lugar podía ver parte de la ciudad, que se mostraba tranquila, con su gente moviéndose de un lugar a otro como todas las ciudades, sin embargo, en ésta había algo diferente y era algo que aun no comprendía, pero que lo hacia sentirse a gusto. Pero había otra cosa que le agradaba aun más de la ciudad, y era _ella_. Yafel miró al cielo y en él vio su rostro. _Deseo volver a verte_, se dijo a sí mismo. En ese momento la campana se escuchó indicando que la siguiente clase comenzaba. Como si despertara de un largo sueño Yafel abrió los ojos sorprendido. – ¡No puede ser! ¡Llegaré tarde a la siguiente clase!- Exclamó y echó a correr.

Poco a poco los pasillos fueron quedando vacíos. Sólo una jovencita junto y otras muchachas caminaban todavía por allí; eran Bell y varias de sus amigas.

-¿Y por qué el profesor Jack te pidió que llevaras los papeles al salón de maestros de la preparatoria? -Le preguntó una de ellas.

-El profesor está a cargo de los preparativos para el baile de bienvenida de los nuevos alumnos y yo me ofrecí a ayudarlo; estos papeles son lo que informan el día y los detalles del baile y todos los maestros deben de estar informados. –Explicó. Si bien Bell fue conocida como una de las mayores rivales de Bombón, -y aun lo era-, también era sabido que era bondadosa y responsable. Si alguien le pedía ayuda ella la brindaba sin importar lo que fuera, por eso ella estaba a cargo de los arreglos para el baile. Bell era, además, buena para las decoraciones y cada año le pedían a ella que lo hiciera y este año seria aun más especial, ya que seria su último año en secundaria.

-Este año será muy especial y creo que todas ustedes están de acuerdo en que debemos pasarlo lo mejor posible. -Todas ellas se mantenían en la plática pero justo cuando daban vuelta al pasillo algo chocó contra Bell haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¡Bell! -Grito una de sus amigas. Bell se sentó algo aturdida, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

-¡Por favor, discúlpame! ¿Te encuentras bien? -Bell miró a la persona que le hablaba, era Yafel, quien se había hincado frente a ella y la tomaba de las manos. Esto provocó que Bell se sonrojara. Bell se levantó con ayuda de Yafel y no dejaba de mirarlo. -¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó nuevamente, lo que hizo que ella reaccionara.

-S… si, estoy bien. -Contestó de inmediato. Yafel se volvió a inclinar para recoger los papeles que se le habían y se los entregó. Bell aun lo seguía mirando.

-Gracias. -Le contestó algo apenada. Esta vez Yafel la miro a los ojos y ambos se quedaron así por unos segundos, hasta que Yafel fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Debo de apresurarme, si me disculpan. -Y se despidió. Bell junto con sus amigas lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció en uno de los pasillos. Una de las amigas de Bell se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué no es el mismo chico que estuvo junto a Brick anoche, en el puente?

-Es cierto, ahora que lo pienso es el mismo muchacho. –Respondió otra joven.

-Así que estudia aquí, eso significa que entro hoy mismo. -Continuaba mirando el pasillo y sonrió.- Es bastante atractivo. -Esta vez fue Bell quien habló. Sus amigas notaron que lo último lo expresó de manera "picarona", dirían algunos, y continuaron caminando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras esto ocurría, del otro lado de la escuela, en el salón de las chicas, se estaba efectuando la clase que más atormentaba a Bellota: matemáticas.

-Bien, espero que la explicación que les he dado la entendieran lo mejor posible, cuento con ustedes para que el próximo examen (que será la semana entrante), lo aprueben todos. -Cuando terminó de decir esto miró a Bellota; la mirada del profesor era como un golpe bien dado. Bellota suspiró. La campana sonó dando por terminada la clase pero aun faltaba para el almuerzo, ésta era apenas la tercera clase.

-Por fin terminó este martirio, ¡como odio las matemáticas! –Exclamó Bellota molesta y teatral mientras se acercaba a la ventana para abrirla.

-Pues aunque las odies, debes aprobar el siguiente examen, recuerda que este es nuestro último año en la secundaria, espero que este año pongas más empeño, –la regañó Bombón; en otro momento Bellota le contestaría pero sabía que su hermana tenía razón, éste era su último año. En ese momento, Bunny se acercó y la tomó por el hombro.

-Estoy segura que Bellota no tendrá problemas este año y con nosotras apoyándola, lograra pasar este año. -Bellota sonrió.

-Bueno, dejemos las materias para otro momento; por cierto, Bunny, ¿qué tal quedó tu composición? Después de anoche ya no te pregunté. -Bunny miró a su hermana Burbuja.

-Pues… después de que se fueron, me fui al piano de papá para tranquilizarme y le di los últimos detalles. Creo que a Dee Dee le gustará mucho.

Justo en ese momento otras dos jovencitas se acercaron a ellas: Tootie y Suzy, ambas llenas de emoción.

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó Tootie.

-¿Y bien qué? -Le contestó Bellota.

-¡Cuéntenos que pasó anoche, en el puente! ¿Cómo está Brick? –La exclamación de Suzy tomó por sorpresa a las cuatro chicas, se suponía que nadie más que ellas y el profesor sabían que habían estado en casa de los chicos la noche anterior.

-¿Y cómo se enteraron? -La pregunta de Bombón provocó que las dos se rieran.

-¡Por favor, chicas! Es más que sabido por toda la escuela de la "relación" de ustedes con ellos. –Dijo Tootie con tono de quien habla sobre lo más obvio del mundo. Pero tenía razón, era más que obvio que había algo entre las chicas y los chicos y aunque no era nada concreto, sí era bastante notable, en especial por parte de ellos.

-Parece que ya no se pueden esconder secretos. Pero en fin, será mejor que les contemos o no nos dejaran en paz, pero tendrán que esperar hasta después del almuerzo, la clase esta apunto de comenzar. –Respondió Bellota quien de inmediato se dirigió a su pupitre. Bunny se sentó junto a la ventana, era su lugar preferido ya que podía ver el cielo y eso le daba la sensación de tranquilidad la que la inspiraba para componer su música. Sin embargo, esta vez al mirar al cielo no era la música en la que pensaba, sino en ese chico Yafel; a su mente venia el momento en que la cubrió con el impermeable, la forma en que la abrazó le provocó una sensación tan bella que incluso en ese momento se sonrojó.

_Me gustaría verte otra vez, Yafel._

-Señorita Bunny. -La voz de la profesora la hizo despertar.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Disculpe mi distracción… ¿cuál era la pregunta?

-Mi pregunta era su podía leer el siguiente párrafo del libro. –Respondió la maestra molesta. De inmediato, Bunny se puso de pie.

-Sí, profesora. -Y comenzó a leer rápidamente, poniéndose colorada al ver que los demás trataban de contener la risa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Me siento raro de llegar a esta hora a la escuela. -Comentó Boomer a sus hermanos. Ellos iban llegando apenas a la escuela.

-Es por eso que les dije que no viniéramos hoy, ya le habíamos avisado al profesor Jack de lo ocurrido anoche y dijo que no había problema, que él le informaría al director. –Rezongó, Butch quejándose como era su costumbre.

-Y es por eso que estamos hoy en la escuela, entiende que este es nuestro último año y debemos salir bien, además, aparte de los videojuegos y la televisión ¿qué hubiéramos hecho en la casa o fuera de ella? -Brick miraba la escuela desde afuera mientras les decía esto.

-Bueno, esta la plaza central. -Le dijo Butch.

-En la cual los comercios abren tarde y la gente llega hasta después de la comida o de los colegios. Chicos, lo que intento decirles es que, por increíble que les parezca, la escuela es mejor que estar en otro lado, aquí están todos nuestros amigos. -Brick continuaba mirando la escuela; desde que se levantó, su actitud era completamente diferente, ya no era tan serio e incluso preparó el desayuno y avisó al profesor de lo ocurrido. Esa actitud agradaba a sus dos hermanos, quienes lo miraban tranquilos. De repente Butch brincó encima de su espalda, sujetándolo por el cuello.

-¿No será que en realidad quieres verla a ella? -Le dijo en forma de burla, cosa que provocó que Brick se sonrojara. Tomó a su hermano del brazo derecho y lo arrojó con fuerza. Butch cayó parado y no pudo evitar reír al ver a su hermano sonrojado.

-Eso puedo decir también de ti. -Le contestó Brick y Butch también se sonrojó. – ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de la forma en que mirabas a Bellota anoche? -Butch no sabía qué contestarle pues era verdad.

-Además, mencionaste su nombre varias veces. -Intervino Boomer levantando un dedo. Butch lo miró y se sonrojó todavía más.

-Estás mintiendo. -Le dijo pero su hermano negó con la cabeza; Butch sabía muy bien que su hermano jamás mentía.

-Ahora entiendo por qué no te negaste a venir a la escuela, tú también quieres verla. –Dijo Brick entre carcajadas; de pronto, Butch dejó caer sus cosas y brincó encima de su hermano.

-¡Es suficiente! –Gritó molesto. De inmediato Brick echó a correr con detrás Butch de él. Boomer tomó las cosas de ambos y los siguió. Entraron al edificio donde se encontraba su salón y justo en ese momento se escuchó la campana indicando que la clase había terminado y empezaría la siguiente. El salón de las chicas se abrió y la justo cuando profesora salía Brick entró corriendo y detrás de él Butch y por último Boomer.

-¡No corras, que es peor! -Le gritó. Todos en el salón se quedaron petrificados al verlos. Brick corrió hasta llegar a donde se encontraban las chicas y de inmediato se escondió detrás de Bellota. Butch se detuvo al instante.

-Pero ¿qué está pasando aquí? -Preguntó Bombón. Brick la miro y sonrió.

-Creo que a mi hermano no la agradó un comentario que hice y ya saben, le gusta discutir de manera no fácil. –Respondió con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando, Boomer? -Preguntó Burbuja, notando que el rostro del chico estaba tranquilo aun cuando Butch quería golpear a su hermano.

-Nada grave, sólo que Brick hizo enojar a Butch, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse, ya se le pasara.

-Y bueno, ¿qué hacen aquí? Se suponía que no vendrían a la escuela hoy. –Dijo Bunny.

-Cierto, pero nos aburrimos en la casa y no nos emocionó salir a algún lugar así que mejor decidimos venir aunque algunos no les guste. -Explicó Brick quien con lo último miro a su hermano Butch. Este sólo lo señaló con su dedo.

Bellota se cruzó de brazos y se sonrió con ironía, -pues creo que fue la mejor decisión, me estaba aburriendo mucho sin tener con quién pelear-. Aunque las palabras de Bellota sonaban a que quería a Butch para pelear, en fondo se notaba que deseaba sólo su compañía, pero diferencia de los chicos ellas no se lo decían.

-¡Chicas! -Se escuchó un grito. Era Tootie quien se acercaba con su ya muy conocido tono de voz.

-Vaya, Tootie, con razón Timmy tiene que esconderse. Pero en fin, qué se le puede hacer. -Tootie no iba sola: Suzy y Mandy la acompañaban y detrás de ellas el club de admiradoras de Bellota.

-Pues sí que son puntuales. –Les comentó Bellota.

-Bueno ¿entonces nos contaran? -Preguntó Suzy.

-¡Pero aun falta una clase!

-Por desgracia no será así, el profesor no vendrá. -Explicó Mandy con su tono plano mientras se sentaba junto a Burbuja.

-Al fin un poco de descanso. –Dijo Bellota mientras suspiraba.

-¡Bueno, cuéntenos qué fue lo que sucedió anoche! -Insistió Tootie entre brinquitos.

-Bueno, está bien, pero no seremos nostras quienes les cuente si no quien estuvo directamente en el puente. ¡Brick! -Al escuchar su nombre Brick dejó de sujetar el cuello de Butch. Las jóvenes se acercaron a él y al verse rodeado no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco; era la primera vez que se veía entre tantas jovencitas; tenía fama entre ellas pero nunca se imaginó esto. Miró a Bombón pidiendo su ayuda con los ojos; ella le sonrió, sabía muy bien que en situaciones como ésta él no sabía cómo comportarse, así que se acercó y tomó asiento junto a él.

-Bueno chicas, está bien, pero con una condición: que nadie lo interrumpa. -Todas asintieron y en un momento ya no eran sólo las chicas, sino todo el salón quienes estaban atentos a lo que iba a contar. Brick suspiró resignado.

-De acuerdo, se los contaré.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras Brick contaba acerca de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, en el edificio que pertenecía a los estudiantes de preparatoria, en el salón de química, la clase continuaba.

-Recuerden, jóvenes, al mezclar cada elemento debe hacerlo de manera ordenada y cuidadosa. -Yafel se encontraba en la clase, ya se había acoplado a la escuela aun cuando no la conocía del todo. Sus compañeros lo trataban de forma natural, claro, en lo que cabía, ya que algunos se molestaban al ver que sus novias no dejaban de mirarlo, pero al final sólo era el chico nuevo, ya se les pasaría… algún día. –Bueno, dejen sus cosas sobre la mesa, recuerden que el tema de hoy vendrá en el examen así que estudien. Por último, la próxima clase, repasaremos los capítulos cinco y siete.

El profesor salió del salón y poco apoco los estudiantes lo siguieron. Yafel fue uno de los últimos que salieron.

-Parece que en la siguiente aun no hay maestro –se dijo mientras estudiaba su horario-, eso quiere decir que tengo dos horas libres si contamos el almuerzo. ¡Perfecto!

Y se dirijo hacia la cafetería. Para llegar tenía que cruzar el pasillo que conectaba con los demás edificios, incluyendo el de la secundaria. Al pasar, Brick lo vio y de inmediato detuvo la plática.

-Por favor, discúlpenme. -Y salió casi corriendo; sus hermanos y las chicas lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué le ocurre? -Preguntó Bombón.

-Mejor lo dejamos solo, ya saben que no le gusta que se entrometan en sus asuntos, si es algo importante el mismo nos lo dirá. -Comentó Butch quien se sentaba en una silla con los brazos cruzados. Por extraño que pareciera, esta vez ninguno de ellos se preocupó. Sabían que si sucedía algo que pudiera dañarlo, él se los diría así que todo ellos se quedaron tranquilos Yafel estaba apunto llegar a la cafetería cuando se detuvo de inmediato.

_¡__No, no de nuevo!_ Se dijo así mismo. Miró frenéticamente a todos lado hasta que encontró el baño de hombres; casi corriendo entró y apenas pudo cerrar la puerta con pestillo cuando caía hincado, sujetándose el pecho. Miró su brazo derecho, en el que se comenzó a mostrar algo que corría por sus venas; era como si su sangre fuera de color negro, y esta comenzaba a abarca una gran parte de su brazo. Con gran esfuerzo se puso de pie y caminó hasta los lavamanos y se miro en el espejo. _No..._ Sus ojos habían cambiado de color, eran tan negros que no se distinguían sus pupilas. Tomó su mochila y sacó una pequeña caja plateada con el rostro de un lobo grabado en tapa. Yafel la abrió, dentro se encontraban una pequeña cápsula de color azul y junto a esta algo que parecía a una pluma. Tomó la cápsula y la introdujo dentro de la aparente pluma (era en realidad una jeringa) y se inyectó en el cuello; unos segundos después todo parecía regresar a la normalidad. Se miró nuevamente al espejo, sus ojos volvieron a su color natural. Yafel suspiró, se quitó la gorra y se enjuagó la cara para refrescarse. _Cada vez que me pasa es más fuerte, si no fuera por las cápsulas que creó mi abuela, no sé qué pasaría… sólo espero que pueda encontrar la cura para esto_. Poco después, Yafel salió del baño. Echó uno ojo de nuevo para asegurarse de que no había llamado la atención, todo normal aparentemente, y de nuevo se dirigió al comedor. En ese momento Brick lo encontró.

-¡Hey, Yafel! -Le gritó; éste volteó al escuchar su nombre y de inmediato levantó su mano para saludarlo a Brick, a quien reconoció de inmediato.

-Brick, es bueno ver a alguien conocido. -Le comentó.

-También para mi es un gusto verte, amigo. ¿Qué tal tu primer día en la escuela? -Le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-No ha sido tan malo, te puedo decir que me agrada.

-¿Te diriges a la cafetería? -Le preguntó.

-Si, no tengo clases a esta hora y la siguiente es el receso y a decir verdad estoy hambriento. ¿Y tu? -Yafel se encaminó de nuevo a la cafetería.

-En nuestro salón tampoco dieron clase y cuando te vi… bueno, quise saludar a un amigo. –Brick titubeó un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a dejar ver su aprecio por la gente.

-¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo? -Le preguntó Yafel.

-Me encantaría, pero, ¿no te gustaría almorzar con otros amigos míos? Además te presentare a mis hermanos. -La idea la agradó a Yafel.

-¡Claro! Además espero ver a mi hermana.

-En ese caso acompáñame, vamos a la mesa donde nos reunimos todos. –Dijo Brick haciendo señas con la mano invitándolo a entrar primero.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Por qué saldría Brick tan apresurado? -Preguntó Burbuja.

-Se lo preguntaremos cuando lleguemos a la cafetería. -Le contestó Bunny mientras llegaban. La cafetería comenzaba a estar muy concurrida pero Yafel y Brick ya se encontraban en la mesa en la que Brick junto con las chicas y sus hermanos siempre comían.

-Vaya, he estado en muchas escuelas pero nunca había visto tantos estudiantes en la cafetería. -Le dijo Yafel con algo de asombro.

-Te acostumbraras. –Respondió Brick mientras veía entrar a su grupo de amigos. -¡Hey, Chicos!

-Allá está, vamos. -Les indicó Bellota y se dirigieron a la mesa, nadie de ellos se había percatado de quién se encontraba junto a él.

-Y bien, Brick, podrías decirnos ¿por qué…? -Bombón se detuvo al ver a Yafel.

-Chicas, hermanos, les presento a mi amigo Yafel, con quien estuve anoche en el puente. Yafel, te presento a mis hermanos y a las chicas. –Pero Yafel sólo podía ver a quien tanto había deseado ver. Bunny y el se miraron, parecía que sus deseos se habían cumplido Yafel de inmediato se puso de pie frente a Bunny y le extendió su mano; Bunny la tomo.

-Es un gusto conocerlos. -Les dijo mientras, sonriendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad, un grupo de gente especial acaba de llegar.

-¿Se encuentra aquí por trabajo o sólo de visita? -Le pregunto un oficial de aduana a una mujer. Ésta lo miró y le sonrió.

-Por trabajo, mis hermanas y yo venimos al mismo asunto a excepción de la jovencita, ella estudiará aquí.

El hombre la miró un instante con detenimiento, después miro a las cuatro mujeres que la acompañaban y, por último, a la jovencita que no tenía más de catorce años, todas ellas vestían de forma normal; de nuevo miró a la mujer y justo en ese momento los ojos de ella cambiaron de color a un extraño dorado. El oficial no pudo desviar la mirada, era como si estuviera en trance.

-¿Todo en orden, señor? -Preguntó la mujer. El hombre pestañeó como si despertara de un sueño y la miro nuevamente.

-Si señorita, todo esta en orden, disculpe la tardanza… por favor, pase, y que todas ustedes disfruten su estancia en nuestra ciudad. -Le dijo servicial y sin apartar la vista.

-Gracias. –Respondió la mujer con amabilidad y tomó los papeles. Las cinco mujeres se retiraron del lugar y después de tomar sus maletas se dirigieron a las puertas del aeropuerto, donde las esperaba un hombre vestido de negro.

-Señorita. –Dijo él al verlas. Ella se dirigió de inmediato al hombre, parecía ser la líder del grupo.

-¿Me enviaron lo que pedí? -Habló en forma autoritaria al hombre; él, a pesar ser bastante fuerte, parecía temerle.

-Así es, el General le dio todo lo que pidió, lo encontrará dentro del vehículo. Además tengo un mensaje para ustedes, que se comunicaran con ella cuanto estuvieran en el vehiculo y que la señorita vendría conmigo, es todo-. La mujer miró a la jovencita y tranquilamente asintió con la cabeza; ella de inmediato subió al auto con el hombre y se marcharon. Las otras mujeres se subieron a la camioneta y también se fueron. Parecía que los problemas apenas comenzaban y estos llegaron en avión.


	10. Origen

Bueno ya estoy aqui una ves mas espero que este fin de año fuera en verdad plasentero para todos ustedes que todo aque se propusieran para este que empiesa se cumpla yo por mi parte les prometo que esta historia a la cual les agradesco que se molesten en leer la seguire escribiendo se que me he tardado en subir los capitulos pero por degrasia el tener dos trabajos es cansado y muchas veses aun que estes muy inspirado lo que desas al final del día es descansar para pararte al otro día a trabajar de nuevo sin problema es por eso que me tardo en subirlos solo espero que me comprendan y tengan un poco de paciensia para cada capitulo tratare de subirlos lo mas rapido posible para que ustedes se cientan mas agusto tambien aprobecho este momento para informarles que esta parte de la historia dara un giro lo cambiare un poco se daran cuenta poco a poco esto lo aguo por que en los mensages que man dejado me piden mucho que ponga mas a la relacion de Bellota y Butch y pata eso debo de dar un giro a la primera parte para asi poder continuar con la segunda historia claro sin perder el la linea original bueno por el momento es todo espero como siempre que este capitulo les agrade pronto y eso espero subire el segundo sin mas que esten bien y que tengan u esplendido año nos vemos.

Capitulo 10.

Origen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Las cinco mujeres entraron al la camioneta; la que parecía más fuerte tomó el volante.

-Pues vaya que el capitán sabe cómo recibirnos. –Comentó. Otra de las mujeres, la del asiento del copiloto, sacó un teléfono de la guantera.

-¿Para qué creen que nos necesita esta vez? -Preguntó otra de ellas que portaba lentes y se mantenía atenta a una computadora portátil.

-Recuerda que nosotras no preguntamos nada acerca de las misiones, el capitán da las órdenes y nosotras obedecemos. -Respondió otra mujer que se encontraba sentada junto a ella; parecía ser la más seria de las cinco.

-Además, recuerda que antes de que nos separáramos del capitán en Londres nos dijo que dentro de poco tendríamos nuestra última misión y esa misión es esta así que dejen de preocuparse y concentrémonos en ella. -Le siguió otra mujer quien se encontraba atrás de las últimas. Esta limpiaba con delicadeza unas púas, algo parecidas a dardos.

La camioneta seguía de cerca al auto donde se encontraba la jovencita. La mujer del asiento del copiloto mantenía su mirada en el auto.

-¿Crees que el capitán ya haya decidido el dejar todo esto y estar con ella? -Le preguntó la mujer que conducía.

-Si es así creo que por fin tomó la decisión perfecta, ella la necesita. -Justo en ese momento el teléfono sonó.

-¿Capitán? De acuerdo, señor. –Dijo, luego de una breve pausa. Dejo el teléfono junto a la palanca de velocidades y le colocó algo parecido a una antena pequeña, luego encendió la radio pero no se escuchaba nada.

-Espero que su viaje fuera de lo más cómodo, soldados. -Se escucho la voz de una mujer a través de la estática.

-Bueno, no tanto, pero sí agradable. -Le dijo la mujer que conducía.

-Y, señor, ¿cuál será nuestra misión en esta ocasión? -Preguntó la mujer que aun limpiaba los dardos.

-Antes de decirle cual será la misión debo de informarles que esta será la última. Una vez que la hayamos terminado cada una de ustedes podrán irse y hacer su vida lejos de toda misión; con el pago que recibirán podrán pasar el resto de su vida sin problema. Ahora bien, en cuanto a la misión, debemos estar más concentradas que nunca; el nombre de la persona a la que deberán investigar es Bunny, una de las cuatro Chicas Súper Poderosas. Sé que, al igual que yo, saben de lo que son capaces de hacer. Su fama es reconocida por todo el mundo, así como lo que podría pasar si no tenemos cuidado. Deberán investigarla a ella y a quienes la rodean a toda hora del día: a dónde va, con quién convive, todo acerca de ella. Tendrán una semana para investigarla, y una vez pasado ese tiempo, les informaré el siguiente paso. Vivirán en un departamento donde tanto ustedes como mi hija estarán juntas y una vez que se hayan instalado pasaré por ustedes para llevarlas al lugar donde operarán y que será nuestro punto de reunión. Todo lo que necesiten se les proporcionará en ese lugar. Tendrán dos días de descanso, pero una de ustedes no descansará por completo: esa eres tú, Melissa, tú tendrás otra misión más importante que sólo te concierne a ti.

La muchacha dejo su computadora y miró el teléfono.

-Una misión especial. -Dijo casi en voz baja.

-Así es. Cuando lleguen al apartamento y las vea te explicaré de qué se trata. Esto es todo por el momento, me despido y descansen, nos veremos pronto. -Y cortó la comunicación. Las cinco mujeres estuvieron en silencio hasta que el claxon de otro automóvil rompió el silencio y continuaron avanzando. Su destino las llevó al centro de la ciudad, su departamento se ubicaba en el Parque del Cielo, era uno de los lugares más caros de la ciudad, allí se encontraban desde lujosos departamentos hasta oficinas y negocios. También se encontraba un lugar al que los jóvenes llamaban "Puesta del sol", que era una gran macro plaza en la cual había bhastantes comercios de todo tipo –comida, ropa, decoración, tecnología. Ese lugar era muy concurrido por toda la gente de la ciudad y más por los jóvenes enamorados; el nombre de Puesta del Sol se debía a que las jóvenes parejas se reunían en la terraza que daba al poniente desde donde podía contemplarse la caída del sol. Era justo en esa parte de la cuidad que el grupo de mujeres llegaron a vivir ahí. El auto donde viajaba la joven se estacionó junto a un elegante edificio y en seguida el conductor bajó a abrir la puerta para que la joven descendiera. Las cinco mujeres se detuvieron unos metros de ahí y una de ellas bajó la ventanilla y miro afuera.

-Sí que le gusta los buenos lugares.

-Es mejor que el anterior. -Se expresó la joven de la computadora junto a ella con algo de emoción.

-Sólo espero que haya suficiente espacio para mis ejercicios. -Le siguió la mujer que conducía.

-No lo sabremos hasta que entremos; vamos, ella nos espera y ya saben que no le gusta esperar. -Les dijo la mujer que estaba de copiloto. De inmediato las cinco descendieron de la camioneta.

-Tía, ¿crees que mamá ya este en casa? –Preguntó la chica en cuanto estuvieron con ella. La mujer de aspecto fuerte la miró y le sujetó la cabeza con una sola mano, sonriendo.

-Hace poco se comunicó con nosotras y nos dijo que se encontraba en el lugar donde viviremos. -Estas últimas palabras alegraron a la jovencita quien la tomó de la mano.

-Entonces qué esperamos, ¡vamos! -Les dijo y jalándola entraron al edificio. Una mujer las esperaba, vestida de forma elegante.

-Sean bienvenidas. -Les dijo con cordialidad.

-Gracias. -Le contestó la que viajaba como copiloto.

-Por favor, síganme, las esperan. –Todas entraron al elevador y subieron hasta el tercer piso; al salir notaron que a pesar de que era un lugar caro el edificio tenía un aspecto elegante pero sencillo. Siguieron a la mujer hasta el fondo del corredor y se detuvieron frente a la puerta marcada con el numero 320. –Este es, por favor, siéntanse cómodas, sus cosas serán traídas en seguida, ya he dado la orden. Si me disculpan, me retiro. –Dijo y sin más se retiró no sin antes darles las llaves.

La mujer que limpiaba los dardos abrió la puerta pero fue la jovencita quien entró primero. El lugar era agradable y bastante espacioso y ya se encontraba amueblado. Las seis mujeres estaban tan entretenidas observando el lugar que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien las observaba.

-Espero que el viaje no haya sido tan pesado. -Al escuchar la voz todas voltearon al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Mamá! –Gritó la jovencita y corrió a abrazar a la mujer.

-A mi también me da gusto verte. ¿Tu viaje fue agradable? -Ella asintió con la cabeza y de nuevo la abrazó. –Bien, ahora quiero pedirte un favor: ve a tu habitación, es la que está en el fondo y espérame ahí, necesito hablar con tus tías. ¿De acuerdo?

La jovencita le sonrió y volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Una vez que se retiró, la mujer se dirigió a las cinco mujeres. –Vayamos al estudio, ahí hablaremos con mayor tranquilidad- dijo dirigiéndose al estudio. Cuando entró la última la mujer cerró las dos puertas y accionó un botón que hizo que de inmediato otra puerta apareciera, cerrándose y hermetizado el estudio.

–Tomen asiento, lo que están a punto de ver será lo que tendrán que hacer y recuerden, sólo será mostrado una vez. Cómo se desarrolle la misión será asunto de ustedes y no acepto errores.

La habitación se oscureció en ese momento y el holograma de una fotografía apareció frente a ellas. –Ella es Bunny, tiene catorce años y cursa el último año de secundaria. Es la cuarta hija del profesor Utonio y, al igual que sus hermanas, posee poderes que ningún humano normal tiene. Desde pequeñas, todas ellas han combatido adversarios más fuertes que ellas y los han vencido. Sin embargo, el científico que nos contrató –un hombre llamado Alfred- está interesado en la cuarta hermana porque asegura que ella tiene más poder que cualquiera de las tres hermanas restantes. Su misión es investigarla todos sus movimientos desde que se levanta de la cama hasta que se duerme. Una vez que hayan recabado la información pasaremos a la siguiente fase: capturarla con vida y llevarla con nuestro cliente. Eso dará por terminada nuestra misión; el dinero por el trabajo ya está pagado –como siempre- y, como anteriormente expliqué, la cantidad es suficiente como para que ustedes, al igual que yo y mi hija, nos retiremos. Han sido años de trabajar para otros, es momento de que nos retiremos. –La mujer hizo una pausa para observar a sus compañeras, con una mirada de satisfacción. -Recuerden que deben de tener cuidado con las personas que la rodean, su tres hermanas y los tres jóvenes que son la contraparte de ellas. Pero además deben cuidarse de un cuarto muchacho llamado Yafel.

Ese nombre llamó la atención de las cinco mujeres quienes miraron el holograma de la foto del chico.

-Se nota que es más fuerte que todos ellos. -Dijo la mujer más corpulenta.

-Y es por eso que no deberán enfrentarse a él, tengo información de cada uno de ellos pero de ese niño tengo poca información, se las entregaré en un momento. Lo poco que pude obtener corresponde a su llegada a esta ciudad; lo único que les puedo decir es que es muy buen peleador.

Esto último hizo que todas ellas levantaran las cejas de asombro. Si su capitán decía que alguien era bueno, entonces _era_ bueno.

–Bueno, eso es todo. Les deseo suerte en su misión. Hoy y mañana pueden descansar. Su trabajo comenzará al tercer día a partir de hoy. Todas se pueden retirar excepto tú, Melissa, tengo que hablar contigo en privado. La muchacha se detuvo y se sentó nuevamente al salir la última de ellas cerro la puerta.

-¿Qué querrá la capitana con ella? -Preguntó la mujer que en esta ocasión limpiaba una daga.

-No nos incumbe, June, sólo ella lo sabrá. Vamos, desempaquemos y preparémonos para salir esta noche. -Le contestó la mujer con mayor fuerza.

-Carol tiene razón, en estos dos días merecemos descansar, la última misión fue en verdad agotadora. –Dijo la mujer de hermosos ojos violetas quien se quitaba los lentes negros.

-Opino igual que Miranda, vayamos a un buen bar y bebamos algo, ¿qué les parece? -Opinó emocionada una de ellas que hasta ese momento se había mostrado apática; parecía que le agradaba divertirse más que las otras.

-Vaya, Leila, veo que aquel rubio de Singapur te dejo… ¿cómo decirlo…? Sedienta, sí, ésa es la palabra. -Leila miró a su amiga Carol y sonrió. Las cuatro se dirigieron entonces a la sala donde ya se encontraban sus maletas, mientras que en el estudio una plática más seria se efectuaba.

-Bien, Melissa, te preguntarás por qué a ti te he pedido que te quedes. Tu misión es más importante que el de tus compañeras: quiero que recopiles toda la información posible no de esta jovencita, sino del joven que acabo de mostrarles. Cuando llegué a esta ciudad hace algunos meses para comenzar a recabar información acerca de Bunny, nunca imaginé que encontraría alguien así. Este joven de nombre Yafel apareció recientemente y créeme, Melissa, cuando te digo que impresionó a más de uno, incluida yo misma, ese muchacho sabe combatir de manera perfecta. Sobrepasó a todos los que intentaron hacerle daño, incluso puede manifestar la energía conocida como "Chi". Estoy interesada en él porque su forma de combatir es como el de un militar entrenado en el arte del combate y eso no es común encontrarlo, ni siquiera entre los mismos militares. He recorrido el mundo y nunca había visto algo así. –Dijo la mujer, frotando suavemente su mentón en actitud pensativa.

"Melissa, tu misión será la siguiente: quiero que investigues todo acerca de ese muchacho; dónde nació, de dónde viene, cuál es su familia, todo. Eres la mejor hacker del mundo, no será difícil para ti. Una vez que hayas obtenido la información me la entregarás inmediatamente y escúchame con atención: _nadie_, ni siquiera tus compañeras, deberán saber de esto. Sólo tú y yo. ¿Quedó claro, soldado?

La muchacha la miro y de inmediato se puso de pie para saludar, como todo un soldado.

-Señor, seguiré sus órdenes como lo pidió. En un máximo de veinticuatro horas le tendré resultados. Sin embargo, tengo una duda. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –Miró a su jefe con toda seriedad.

-Adelante, puede hacerla soldado. -Le indicó a lo que ella tomó posición de descanso.

-Señor, hace años que nos conocemos, sin embargo en todo ese tiempo nunca se había interesado en una persona como con este muchacho. Señor, ¿por qué el interés? Sé que va más allá de que sepa pelear, algo llamó su atención.

La capitana no respondió de inmediato. De todo su equipo, sabía que Melissa era la más curiosa, lo que resultaba muy útil ya que realizar investigaciones era su fuerte. Y sabía muy bien que aun si ella no contestaba, Melissa lo investigaría por su cuenta. La mujer tomó de su escritorio un paquete de cigarrillos, llevó uno a su boca, lo encendió y de nuevo la miró.

-Tienes razón, hay un motivo. Hace años, cuando aun pertenecía a las Fuerzas Especiales, me enteré de un proyecto que involucraba seres humanos pero cuanto más intentaba investigar mas restringido era el acceso. Hasta hace seis años, supe de la existencia de una base donde se efectuaba ese proyecto. Cuando llegué al lugar ya se encontraba destruido y sumamente vigilado. Sospecho que ese muchacho es parte de ese proyecto, por eso necesito que investigues todo acerca de el.

Por un momento todo fue silencio dentro del estudio hasta que Melissa se puso de pie.

-Señor, me retiro, tengo trabajo por hacer. Con su permiso.

Y tras un breve saludo salio del estudio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al anochecer, las cuatro mujeres estaban listas para salir.

-¡Todo listo! Espero que esta noche sea buena. -Comentó Carol quien se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo.

-Viendo el tamaño de la ciudad ten por seguro que esta noche será divertida. –Dijo Miranda junto a la ventana mientras se colocaba sus lentes oscuros.

-Con tal de que no sea como en Grecia, que a pesar de ser una hermosa ciudad sus lugares nocturnos dejan mucho que desear. -June se paró junto a ella, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Y por cierto, ¿dónde esta Melissa? –Preguntó Leila mientras entraba.

June se encogió de hombros. -Desde que habló con el capitán se encerró en su habitación y no ha salido.

-Lo siento chicas, pero no podré ir con ustedes –dijo Melissa que apareció en ese momento con un plato de comida en sus manos-, estoy haciendo un trabajo para el capitán así que trabajaré toda la noche. Pero diviértanse, nos veremos mañana.

La chica les hizo un gesto de despedida con una mano y se retiro. Las demás se miraron entre sí.

-Se suponía que descansaríamos dos días. -Dijo algo molesta June.

-Pero recuerda que cuando el capitán se comunico con nosotras, mencionó algo sobre que Melissa tendría que hacer un trabajo especial. De seguro hablaron a solas sobre eso después de la junta y lo más seguro es que le haya pedido que comenzara lo antes posible. –Explicó Leila mientras se colocaba una gorra y se acomodaba el cabello.

-En fin, dejémoslo, así es mejor; disfrutemos de esta noche, ¡quien sabe cuanto tiempo pase antes de que volvamos a descansar!

Y con ese último comentario por parte de Carol, las cuatro salieron de la habitación. Al pasar por la sala vieron que su capitán -aunque ella prefería que le llamaran por su nombre real, Sara, cuando no trabajaban- estaba sentada junto a su hija Mili, mirando una película.

-Bueno, nos vamos. -Le dijo Miranda.

-¡Tía, sí que están hermosas! -Les comentó la jovencita al verlas.

-Diviértanse. –Les deseó Sara, sonriendo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras sus compañeras exploraban la vida nocturna de la ciudad, Melissa se mantenía atenta a su computadora.

-Bien Yafel, veremos quién eres en realidad. -Murmuró para sí mientras veía aparecer más y más ventanas en su pantalla. –Bien, dentro de los archivos del país no existe nada. Sólo puede haber un lugar que me diga de donde eres. Y continuó trabajando. Luego de un rato, apareció algo que provocó en ella una sonrisa. –Mmm, como siempre, la seguridad del gobierno deja mucho qué desear. Ahora pasemos a la segunda parte, mi favorita, hacer sufrir a todos los creen que son mejores que yo que. ¡Ilusos! Bien, Yafel, ya eres mío

Pero la expresión de su rostro se fue transformando conforme la información iba apareciendo. Las horas que siguieron fueron quizás las más difíciles de su vida, su rostro se mostraba cada vez más aterrado ante lo que veía. Pero no era sólo temor, también había un gran interés. Entre más encontraba, más deseaba saber; nada en ese momento podía distraerla, ni siquiera el escuchar a Sara darle las buenas noches a su hija o el ruido de sus compañeras al llegar a casa ya entrada la madrugada. Sólo el sonido de los autos al transitar por las calles le hizo saber que ya era el siguiente día. Melissa se puso de pie y con tranquilidad manipuló el teclado de su computadora. Había cumplido con su trabajo pero la tristeza ensombrecía su expresión; se acercó a su ventana y la abrió, aun estaba oscuro pero ya se podían ver los primeros rayos del amanecer. Su mirada estaba perdida entre la poca gente que transitaba, hasta que su computadora le avisó que la transferencia de información se había completado. Se acercó y la apagó, pero aun cuando su trabajo había terminado no durmió, por el contrario, salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la sala. Al igual que como había sucedido en su habitación, se paró frente a la ventana a observar la calle hasta que el día aclaró completamente. Nadie se había levantado todavía cuando la puerta de la habitación salio Sara se abrió.

-Veo que no dormiste en toda la noche, y también veo que algo te preocupa.

Por un momento Melissa no le contestó. En verdad había algo que le preocupaba.

-He terminado con mi trabajo, –dijo sin emoción y sin quitar sus ojos de la ventana. Pero después giró su rostro para ver a su capitán a los ojos– y esta es la primera vez que estoy asqueada por hacerlo. En toda mi vida no había conocido a personas más repugnantes como las que visto y leído. Señor, con todo respeto, espero que después de leerlo lo destruya, jamás deberá cuente lo que vea, _jamás_. –El tono de la chica era absolutamente serio, hasta cierto punto autoritario. Le entregó a Sara un disco y sin decir nada más se retiró. Sara nunca la había visto así, pero decidió no ir tras ella, lo mejor era dejarla sola. Se dirigió al estudio, cerró al puerta, encendió la computadora y tras mirar nuevamente el disco con tranquilidad lo introdujo y esperó a que lo que tanta había esperado se mostraba ante ella.

-Proyecto "Jericó". Leyó en voz baja.

_Clasificado como máxima seguridad__, el proyecto Jericó fue creado después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial por un científico de nombre Thomas Hunter. El objetivo era crear al soldado perfecto basándose en las personas más sobresalientes de aquellos años. En ese entonces el más sobresaliente era una mujer de nombre Diana N., mejor conocida como 'Gorrión'. Su fama entre la milicia se creo a partir de su capacidad para infiltrase en los campos militares alemanes; tenia un amplio conocimiento sobre varios tipos de armamento de aquella época así como de diversos tipos de lucha, en especial de cuerpo a cuerpo. Su lugar de nacimiento así como el nombre de sus padres son desconocidos, sólo se sabe que al tener trece años se enlistó en el ejército gracias a un militar que la adoptó como su hija. Su capacidad de aprendizaje era asombrosa, aun no había alcanzado al mayoría de edad cuando ya efectuaba misiones para el gobierno de EEUU. Para cuando alcanzó la mayoría de edad ya era considerada como el mejor y más experimentado elemento._

"_Después de que finalizada la guerra, al saber que los alemanes experimentaban con humanos para crear al soldado perfecto y como una forma de impedir que el ejército alemán se levantara de nuevo, el gobierno norteamericano tomó la decisión de crear su propio soldado perfecto. El trabajo le fue asignado a quien se consideraba el mejor científico de América y parte de Europa, Thomas Hunter, uno de los iniciadores de la genética y también uno de los primeros en intentar la clonación. Para 1955, luego de casi cinco años de trabajo ininterrumpido, Thomas logró crear una fórmula para fusionar células de distintos animales. Aun cuando los resultados, habían sido satisfactorios, los superiores de Thomas –hasta el momento se desconoce su identidad- estaban inconformes porque los experimentos se habían realizado únicamente con animales y pese a las protestas de Thomas, le dieron como plazo hasta el siguiente año para concretar el proyecto con humanos. _

"_Ese mismo día Thomas recibió un sobre con las instrucciones de la siguiente fase. También se anexaba un informe sobre un aspecto de la Guerra que se había mantenido en total secreto. Durante la guerra, los Aliados se enfrentaron a un hombre que superaba por completo a cualquiera de sus soldados; los informes decían que por sí solo éste hombre había destruido a un batallón completo. El soldado perfecto alemán. Los planes de invasión a Alemania corrían el peligro de fracasar. Sin embargo, una persona lo enfrentó y consiguió vencerlo de manera sorprendente. Se trataba de Gorrión, la joven genio militar. Cuando la noticia llegó al oído de los miembros del gobierno, supieron que era ella quien lograría grandes cosas a futuro, ella era como una bomba nuclear, pero a diferencia de la bomba, Gorrión envejecería y moriría eventualmente. Esto no podían permitirlo._

"_E__n un principio, Thomas se rehusó a experimentar con humanos ya que lo consideraba asesinato, por desgracia retirarse del proyecto implicaba perder la vida, así que los experimentos comenzaron a principios del 56' en algún lugar de Nevada. Los primeros sujetos de prueba fueron soldados que se ofrecieron voluntariamente a participar en el proyecto, pero aquellos que no murieron se convirtieron en monstruosidades. Algunos científicos que asistieron a Thomas los describirían como "El infierno de Dante". Las presiones por parte de los superiores eran cada vez más fuertes así que Thomas decidió experimentar con la persona que más interés despertó en sus superiores: Gorrión. Pidió una muestra de su sangre con la cual comenzó su fase final,……………. Thomas les había mentido al decirles que ya tenia resultados para ellos y estos era excelente solo había ganado más tiempo _

"_En ese año, Gorrión se encontraba en una misión en la India cuando, de manera inexplicable, se le ordenó regresar a América. Al presentarse a sus superiores pidió una explicación pero en lugar de responder se le indicó que debía realizarse varias pruebas médicas. Una vez terminadas se le ordenó viajar a Rusia a una nueva misión. Para sorpresa de todos, las muestras de sangre indicaron que Gorrión estaba embarazada. Mayor fue la sorpresa de los superiores de Gorrión cuando se les informo que el padre era un ruso de nombre Iván. El gobierno entonces decidió que la última misión de Gorrión sería desaparecer a Iván. Ellos planeaban permitir que su embarazo llegara a término, y una vez que tuvieran al bebé en sus manos, eliminar a la misma Gorrión. _

"_Nada se sabe de lo que ocurrió en Rusia, salvo que ella concluyó la misión exitosamente. De alguna forma, Gorrión descubrió que su gobierno había utilizado su sangre para experimentar, y que además planeaban quedarse con su hijo. Cuando regresó de Rusia nada en su comportamiento indicaba que fuera a traicionarlos, su reporte mencionaba de la muerte de Iván así como los demás asuntos que le fueron encargados. Para ese momento, Thomas había conseguido manipular la sangre de Gorrión de forma que podía hacer a una persona más poderosa de lo normal; la sangre, antes roja, ahora era de color negro que por momentos emitía un extraño resplandor rojo. Thomas sabía que la sangre estaba lista, así que inició la última prueba en un joven de no más de quince años. Al principio el joven no mostró cambio alguno, era como si la inyección no le hubiera afectado en nada, pero al comenzar las pruebas físicas mostró grandes cambios como tener una fuerza descomunal, generar energía que luego lanzaba de sus manos hasta la habilidad de poder volar. El sueño de Thomas, por lo que había trabajado durante años, se había hecho realidad. Ahora podía mostrarle al mundo lo que había logrado. Pero todo eso se vendría abajo cuando, en un lugar cerca de Hawai en el mes de Agosto, media hora después de que iniciaran las pruebas físicas, el muchacho comenzó a sentirse extraño. Thomas hizo caso omiso, sólo le indicó que continuara, pero de repente el joven cayó al piso sujetándose el abdomen. El científico corrió a su lado, pero retrocedió con horror cuando vio que los ojos del joven se habían tornado de color negro. Bruscamente, el joven se puso de pie de una manera ruda, miró a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, miró al cielo y lanzó un alarido al tiempo que de sus ojos surgían lágrimas negras._

"_Nadie de quienes encontraban ahí entendía lo que pasaba. En el instante que el chico guardó silencio los miró de nuevo, alzo su mano derecha hacia ellos y de manera sorpresiva disparó, matando a más de cien personas. De inmediato se ordenó atacarlo, pero ninguna persona podía dañarlo. Pero entre los presentes se encontraba Gorrión, quien había descubierto los planes de su gobierno y había decidido acabar con el proyecto. Cuando el muchacho perdió todo control de si mismo, ella fue capaz de detenerlo con un certero tiro en la frente y fue hasta ese momento que se percataron de su presencia. Gorrión huyó de inmediato y cuando fueron por ella sólo encontraron sus medallas así como una nota la cual decía "Pagaran lo que hicieron". El gran logro de Thomas y su equipo resulto ser un gran fracaso; como consecuencia fue retirado del proyecto y dos mese después fue hallado muerto en su departamento, aparentemente muerte por suicido._

"_Pero su muerte no fue el fin del proyecto. Continuó, y también comenzó la cacería de Gorrión. Después de los sucesos ocurridos en el 56 y de que su mejor soldado desertara, el gobierno decidió que ambas cosas fueran clasificadas como de máxima seguridad. A principios de 1960 se retomó el proyecto ahora a cargo de varios científicos a los cuales se les había borrado todo registro, desde su nacimiento hasta aquellos días. Gorrión fue finalmente localizada a principios del año 60 en Holanda, donde vivía con su hijo. En Junio de ese año, cuando Gorrión regresaba de su trabajo, encontró a su hijo y a la niñera asesinados; no había necesidad de preguntar, ella sabía bien quién lo hizo. Gorrión acabó con cada una de las personas involucradas en la muerte de su hijo y una vez que terminó con el último tomó la decisión de terminar con su vida, no sin antes asegurarse de que todo lo relacionado con el proyecto del soldado perfecto fuera eliminado. Gorrión se infiltró en el complejo que resguardaba la investigación. Cuando llegó a la matriz hizo estallar las cargas de C3 que llevaba consigo, matando a todos los integrantes del equipo de investigación y seguridad. _

"_Esto no impidió que el gobierno continuara su búsqueda del ser perfecto. Entre los años 70's y 80's se realizaron varias investigaciones, pero todos aquellos que eran inyectados con las muestras de sangre alterada de Gorrión que lograron rescatarse, eran incapaces de matar gente, a la larga sufrían alteraciones y morían. Fue hasta finales de 1985 cuando tuvieron un avance. Ahora la sangre de Gorrión poseía siete genes diferentes de militares sobresalientes, lo que podía darles mayores habilidades de combate, pero el problema seguía siendo la incapacidad de acabar definitivamente con el enemigo. En ese momento se determinó que el problema no eran los genes, sino la visión, así que comenzaron a obligar a los inyectados a ver todo tipo de imágenes que les ayudara a olvidar los sentimientos. En un principio sólo consiguieron crear animales que mataban sin pensar. Un total de cincuenta soldados murieron al detener a uno que perdió el control y fue hasta entonces cuando el gobierno decidió detener las investigaciones. En los años noventa se continuo con el proyecto, esta vez en un lugar especialmente diseñado llamado La Fortaleza, el cual ni siquiera el FBI o la CIA lo conocían. Aun cuando tenían la mejor tecnología todavía no podían crear al mejor soldado y para empeorar la situación sólo les quedaba una muestra de sangre de Gorrión. Se decidió entonces probar un método que no habían aplicado hasta ese momento: inyectar un recién nacido. _

"_La elegida fue una joven recién egresada de la carrera de Biología; quienes la contrataron no estaban interesados en su labor, sino en lo que llevaba por dentro: la joven tenía un embarazo de tres meses. Una noche el director de La Fortaleza ordenó a los científicos –incluyéndola a ella- que tomaran ciertas pastillas con el argumento de que se trataba de una medida de seguridad ya que un experimento había salido mal. A ella se le explicó que por su estado era más conveniente una inyección. Sin saber nada y confiando en ellos aceptó sin saber que el gen de Gorrión estaba dentro de ella y de su bebé. Pocas personas sabían de este asunto, entre ellos una mujer conocida como la "DAMA"; nadie conoce su verdadero nombre, lo único que se sabe es que su autoridad sobrepasaba a la del mismo director. Cuando el día del alumbramiento llegó, lo que para la madre sería el día más hermoso de su vida se convirtió en su peor pesadilla. Su bebé le fue arrebatado justo después de nacer. A ella se le retiró de la Fortaleza y sólo se sabe que después de salir del hospital donde fuera trasladada desapareció sin dejar algún rastro. _

"_Pero a nadie en la fortaleza le interesaba ella, su prioridad era el bebe. Desde su nacimiento hasta los nueve años de edad, diversos experimentos y pruebas se realizaron con él. La vida del niño no transcurría más allá de la sección de alta seguridad designada para ese niño; el único lujo era un pequeño jardín, pero el niño no conocía nada sobre el planeta en el que vivía mas que a través de libros. Para satisfacción de todos los involucrados, el experimento era todo un éxito: el niño mostraba gran fuerza, más que la de un ser humano normal, podía acumular energía que generaba por sí solo y dispararla para destruir incluso tanques antimisiles. Aprendía con increíble rapidez el manejo de todo tipo de arma, también asimilaba de forma asombrosa todo estilo de pelea, pero aun con todo esto los científicos se vieron ante el mismo problema que antes: el niño era demasiado bueno y generoso, así que decidieron presionarlo hasta el límite, hasta que aquel niño se rebeló. Mató a más de 600 personas entre soldados y científicos, ni las mejores armas lo pudieron detener. Después del incidente la fortaleza fue cerrada, nadie tiene acceso a la isla desde que el niño desde que escapó, es poco lo que se sabe de él, se le ha visto en algunos lugares pero en cuanto se le ubica, desaparece. Lo único seguro es que sigue utilizando el nombre que la "DAMA" le dio: YAFEL. Hasta hoy día se cree que viaja constantemente de un lado a otro."_

Hasta allí llegaba el escrito. Sara continuó mirándolo con tranquilidad, luego presionó el botón de expulsar, tomó el disco y lo destruyó. Se acercó a la ventana, abrió las cortina, luego la ventana y encendió otro cigarro. El movimiento de la ciudad era intenso, como sucedía a diario a esas horas.

-Esta misión será la más difícil que haya hecho.

Y sin más, se retiró.


	11. En quien te Poyaras?

**Bueno antes que nada ?Como han estado? Espero que bien se que me e tardado en subir este capitulo pero hay varias razones por las cules no pude en tanto tiempo la primera por mi trabajo el tener dos agota de verdad trabajar por 15 horas no es nada bueno pero nisiquiera eso fue suficiente para que la segunda la cual fue el motivo principal por el que me tarde tanto entre tantas cosas se me ocurrio cierta noche de un martes escribir aun cuando me centia canzado decidi relajarme escribiendo pero no encontraba un lugar para insírarme así que despues de mucho pensarlo tome la decision de hacerlo en la sala de la casa justo enfrente de la televicion tal y como lo haria el maestro Akira Toriyama cuando dibujaba Dragon Ball así que una ves tomada la decision prendi mi LAP tome mis cosas mis apuntes y comense a bajar las escaleras y fue ahi donde ocurrio la desgrasia tropese y mi Lap cayo por las escaleras muriendo inmediatamente y tube que ahorrar dinero para almenos comprar una de segunda mano en lo que me conpro una mejor espero que entiendan por que me tarde tanto lo bueno de esto es que ya tengo dos capitulos mas aparte de este en fin esa es la esplicacion ya no creo tardarme en subir los demas pero por el momento e aqui el siguiente capitulo espero les agrade así que sin mas nos vemos y que esten bien. **

**Capitulo 11: ****¿En quien te apoyaras?**

Pasaba de la media noche. Pocos eran lo que se encontraban en las calles a esas horas, la mayoría dormía en sus casas el tan añorado descanso y quién no, con todas las actividades que se efectuaban durante todo el día, ya fueran estudiantes o trabajadores. Pero por desgracia el sueño no es para todos la mejor forma de descansar, hay quienes desearían no dormir nunca y una de esas personas era Bunny. Para ella, la noche significaba tener toda clase de pesadillas. Solía tenerlas desde que su padre el Profesor la había salvado y se había vuelto a encontrar con sus hermanas, casi todas las noches soñaba con su otra yo, aquella Bunny de gran estatura y corpulencia que en su sueño mataba a sus seres queridos. Sin embargo, esa noche la pesadilla era una de las peores.

En su sueño, Bunny veía a la ciudad de noche con un cielo violáceo oscuro sin luna ni estrellas. Ella se encontraba en las calles caminando y parecían ser interminables, pero justo cuando llegaba al parque Bunny sentía un temor inexplicable, no quería entrar pero algo la obligaba a hacerlo. De pronto el cielo cambiaba a un rojo-sangre. Al entrar, los árboles se distorsionaban en formas malvadas que la aterraba aun más, aun así Bunny no podía detenerse.

"_¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?" _Escuchó una voz. Bunny cerró los ojos esperando no ver a quien le hablaba. "_¿Y piensas que con eso evitarás lo que más anhelas?"_

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? –Preguntó ella casi suplicando. La voz rió en forma burlona.

"_Por que ambas somos una misma y tú jamás te separarás de mí_._ Yo veo en tu interior y sé lo mucho que deseas destruir, matar, ésa es tu naturaleza."_ Bunny abrió los ojos muy grandes y encaró a aquello que le hablaba aun cuando no la podía mirar.

-¡Eso es mentira, nunca desearía algo así! Eso es lo que quieres que yo sea pero hay algo que te lo impide.

De nuevo se rió aquella voz.

"_No seas tonta, si te refieres a tu familia, aquella familia que nos separó, es sólo una estupidez. ¿Por qué no lo miras tú misma?"_ Bunny miró hacia el lago donde Bombón y Burbuja estaban flotando boca abajo, muertas. Bunny se aterró y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones. _"¿Por qué buscas tanto? Aquí esta la otra, la que más odio de las tres"_ Bunny miró en dirección de un árbol en el se encontraba Bellota, clavada en el tronco por una estaca. Bunny retrocedió aterrada mientras a su alrededor iban apareciendo todos a los que amaba: su amigo de la escuela Brick y sus hermanos, todos ellos muertos. En ese momento algo cayó justo a sus pies, era su padre; Bunny se arrodillo intentando tocarlo pero no se atrevió, le aterraba hacerlo. La voz rió nuevamente pero con más fuerza. De pronto se calló cuando unos pasos se escucharon de entre los árboles: alguien se acercaba, era la Bunny gigantesca que ella fue en el pasado. Su otra yo levantó su enorme brazo y Bunny vio que llevaba a Yafel sujeto del cuello, éste aun respiraba con dificultad. El joven levantó la cabeza mientras Bunny negaba con la cabeza. Yafel le sonrió y de pronto su expresión cambió, las grandes manos le rompían el cuello y luego lo soltaban. _"Jamás no separaremos y cuando salga de este lugar todo ellos morirán"._

Bunny despertó casi gritando. Miró frenéticamente a su alrededor esperando verse de nuevo en el parque pero la pesadilla ya se había ido. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana de su cuarto, la calle se encontraba vacía o al menos, eso era lo que parecía.

_¿Qué pasara cuando ella se libere__, cuando regrese hacer lo que fui en un principio?_ Se pregunto a sí misma. _No quiero que les pase nada a mis hermanas, a mi padre ni a mis amigos… y tampoco a él, por primera vez me siento contenta de conocer a alguien como Yafel._ Bunny suspiró. _Pensar que todo puede terminar de un momento a otro_. Sus sueños podían o no hacerse realidad, no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía bien era que la solución sólo vendría de ella misma, pero tendría que enfrentarse así misma y eso era lo que más temía. Cuando se tranquilizó, Bunny bajó la cortina de su ventana y se dirigió de nuevo a dormir –o al menos eso esperaba- sin saber que alguien tampoco dormía, alguien que la vigilaba a una distancia considerable. Dentro de un auto, dos la cinco mujeres que habían llegado a la ciudad se mantenían trabajando: eran June y Melisa, pero era Melisa quien vigilaba mientras que June dormía.

-Parece que esa jovencita padece de insomnio. –Comentó Melisa en voz baja- y aun me pregunto, ¿por qué el interés de aquel hombre por ella? –La mujer torció la boca y luego suspiró–. Lo mejor será no investigar. Las órdenes de nuestro jefe fueron que vigiláramos, lo demás no nos interesa y mientras nos paguen, lo demás sale sobrando.

Melisa se colocó de nuevo los binoculares y continuó mirando la casa. El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila, Bunny pudo dormir pues la pesadilla no volvió por el momento y mientras ella continuaba durmiendo un poco más, el reloj de Yafel lo despertó; el chico se levantó de la cama y después de vestirse salió de la casa y comenzó su entrenamiento tal y como lo hiciera desde el primer día que llegó la ciudad. Su rutina comenzaba con correr hasta llegar al parque que se había convertido en su lugar de entrenamiento. Sin embargo alguien también tenía la costumbre de entrenar allí y ese era el profesor Jack, quien desde aquel día continuaba observándolo al joven.

-A pesar de que Yafel posee más poder del que muestra, carece de disciplina. –Meditó Jack mientras se mantenía detrás de los árboles; de pronto sonrió. –Me recuerda a mí cuando era joven, parece que ya es momento de que me presente ante él y ver qué tan fuerte es.

Jack se puso de pie y se retiró dejando a Yafel en aquel lugar.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Yafel y su familia llegaran a la ciudad. Él y hermana Nozomi habían hecho bastantes amistades, en especial Nozomi con la Chicas Súperpoderosas, gracias a que se encontraban en el mismo salón de clases. Yafel, por su parte, había tenido ya algunos "problemillas" con Cerebro pues este aun no se acostumbraba a que su amada se interesara más por Yafel que por él, que era su eterno enamorado. Pero a Cerebro se le conocía bien porque nunca se daba por vencido, además de ser "algo" vengativo, así que intentó en varias ocasiones hacerlo quedar mal con uno que otro experimento pero al final Cerebro era quien salía perdiendo, ya fuera que saliera disparado por alguna de la ventana del salón o que incluso terminara en el sótano. Al final terminó por darse por vencido. Fuera de eso, el grupo de amigos había aumentado.

El viernes comenzó normal, en la escuela los autobuses llegaban llenos mientras que otros alumnos eran traídos en vehículos particulares. De uno de estos descendían Sandra y su hija Mili. La chica no pudo menos que alegrarse de ver la escuela, había estado en muchos colegios pero en este había algo que en verdad le agradaba. Sara le miró y al ver a su hija contenta no pudo menos que sentirse de igual manera, siempre se encontraban viajando y cuando Mili entraba en algún nuevo colegio no se mostraba a gusto, pero en esta ocasión era diferente no sólo para su hija sino para todo su equipo, era como si la ciudad les mostrara algo que ella misma había estado buscando por mucho tiempo: tranquilidad.

-¡Mamá, este lugar es perfecto!

-Tienes razón, a mi también me agrada este colegio. Parece que tu primer día será agradable. -Comentó Sara. Mili la miró y asintió con la cabeza. –Pero ahora vamos a la dirección y presentarte con el directo, terminar los últimos detalles y luego podrá comenzar tu día. -Sara tomó del hombro a su hija y ambas se encaminaron al interior de la escuela. Mientras ellas entraban uno de los autobuses llegaba a la escuela con las cuatro hermanas. Bombón se encontraba regañando a su hermana Bellota.

-Entiende, Bellota, si no logras pasar este examen el profesor no te permitirá asistir a las competencias escolares, debes de ponerte a estudiar. -Le decía mientras entraban al patio de la escuela. Bellota la escuchaba con ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza.

-Está bien, lo haré desde esta tarde, después de entrenar me pondré a estudiar. -Le contestó relajada. Aunque no parecía importarle, las tres hermanas sabían que sí lo haría.

-Vaya, ésta sí que es patético: la típica hermana que regaña y la otra típica que obedece. Pero siempre han sido patéticas. -Se escuchó una voz detrás de todas ellas.

-Y supongo que tú eres mejor que todas nosotras, ¿no es así, Princesa? -Contestó Burbuja a la vez que volteaban atrás. Princesa las miró con su típica sonrisa de superioridad.

-Lo curioso de todo es que si mi hermana es lenta de aprendizaje tú eres aun más lenta, ¿o no es cierto que al terminar el año anterior tuviste que ir al curso de verano? Ni siquiera el dinero de tu padre pudo comprar tus calificaciones, al menos Bellota sí pudo disfrutar de sus vacaciones. –Dijo Bunny, quien con una mirada desafiante observó a Princesa. Esto no era bueno ya que todos sabían que si entre Princesa y Bombón había una rivalidad, con Bunny era más que eso, ella por defender a su hermana era capaz de cualquier daño.

-A veces me pregunto cuándo dejarás de comportarte como la niña que ya has dejado de ser y comenzarás a ser una señorita madura. -Intervino Bell, de inmediato calmando la situación que se había iniciado.

-Bell, buenos días. -Le dijo la misma Bunny quien dejó de mirar a Princesa; ésta por su parte sonrió nuevamente y se dio la vuelta alejándose de ellas y dirigiéndose a su grupo de amigas.

-Vaya, te ves diferente. ¿Se puede saber el motivo? -Le comentó Bombón al verla tan sonriente.

-Sí, lo pueden saber, de hecho pronto toda la escuela lo sabrá. -Le contestó aun más emocionada.

-¿Y quien es? -Preguntó Burbuja con algo de emoción, sabían que en realidad se trataba de un chico.

-Bueno, es alguien que conocí hace algunos días y a quien comenzaré a conocer más de cerca desde esta día y pronto será más que un amigo. –Dijo Bell con una sonrisa suave. Justo en ese momento el auto de Catalin llegaba con Yafel y Nozomi–. Y acaba de llegar.

Al voltear todas ellas, en especial Bunny, se sorprendieron al ver de quién se trataba.

-¡No me digas que es...! -Bellota no terminó la frase al ver a Yafel.

-Si, en efecto, es él. -Les contestó y sonrió de forma pícara. –Bueno, me retiro, aun no es el momento para hacerlo pero en el almuerzo lo haré. Nos vemos chicas. -De inmediato Bell se retiró, las cuatro chicas la miraban sin decir nada.

-Buenos días. -Se escuchó una alegre voz, al voltear vieron que era Nozomi y junto a ella, Yafel.

-Hola Nozomi, qué tal, Yafel. -Les contestó Bombón. Yafel devolvió el saludo levantando su mano izquierda y sonriendo. Miró por momento a Bunny pero ella miraba en otra dirección, era como si lo evitara lo cual resultaba extraño ya que desde aquella noche cada vez que se miraban era agradable para ambos, pero al final quien interfería siempre era Bellota, pero esta vez no fue así, y eso sorprendió a la misma Bellota. Yafel miró a Bunny con extrañeza. Bunny no deseaba verlo pero no podía evitarlo, era más fuerte su deseo de verlo. Al mirarse uno al otro Bunny se sorprendió ya que a su mente vino aquella imagen del sueño que tuviera la noche anterior, al recordar cómo le rompían el cuello hizo que de inmediato su rostro cambiara, se transformó en miedo. Yafel de inmediato lo percibió pero justo en ese momento la campana de la escuela sonó, esto distrajo a Yafel quien miró en dirección del sonido.

-Me retiro, si me disculpan, con permiso. -Dijo Bunny nerviosamente alejándose rápidamente de sus hermanas. Nadie entendía la reacción de ella.

-Bueno, nosotras también nos retiramos, nos vemos en el almuerzo, Yafel. -Dijo Burbuja y todas ellas se retiraron. Yafel aun miraba en dirección de donde se fuera Bunny, algo la había alterado pero sólo ella lo sabía. Aun extrañado por lo anterior, Yafel se dirigió a sus clases. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya se encontraban en sus asientos, otros platicaban entre sí ya que el profesor todavía no llegaba. Bellota se encontraba con uno de los libros sobre el rostro, lo que indicaba que se encontraba durmiendo; Bombón también tenía uno pero a diferencia de su hermana, ella sí estaba leyendo. Burbuja por su parte hacía lo que más le gustaba: diseñaba sus vestidos. La única que no se encontraba haciendo algo era Bunny; se mantenía alejada de sus hermanas, junto a una de las ventanas miraba al cielo con los brazos cruzados, lo que significaba que no deseaba hablar con nadie. En su rostro había tristeza y se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a ella hasta que esa persona tocó su hombro. Bunny se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba: frente a ella se encontraba Mandy.

-Es rara la vez miras al cielo de esa manera y sólo pasa cuando te preocupa algo. -Mandy estaba tranquila, si bien su expresión era la misma-. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que te preocupa? -Bunny la miró, era extraño que Mandy le hablara de esa manera, sin embargo sabía que lo necesitaba, quería hablar con alguien más que no fueran sus hermanas ya que si les contaba lo que había soñado la noche anterior, sólo lograría preocuparlas, así que en silencio asintió con la cabeza y con el mismo silencio salieron del salón. Bellota se disponía a seguirlas pero fue Butch quien la detuvo sujetándola de la mano, de inmediato le iba a protestar pero guardó silencio al verlo tan serio.

-Hay momentos en que sólo se puede hablar con ciertas personas, ella lo necesita y ten por seguro que Mandy es la más indicada. Déjalas, es lo mejor. -Bellota miró a sus hermanas; ellas no dijeron nada pero sabía que estaban de acuerdo, así que Bellota cedió.

..0.0.0

-Bueno, señora, eso sería todo. Su hija es bienvenida a esta escuela, espero que tu estancia sea satisfactoria, Mili. -Les decía la Directora mientras se ponían de pie.

-Es también un placer para nosotras el estar en esta escuela, estoy segura que mi hija estará contenta en ella. –Dijo Sara tomando de los hombros a su hija.

-Ven conmigo, Mili, te llevare a tu salón. Señora, un gusto y con su permiso. -Sara besó la mejilla de Mili quien le sonrió. Mientras ellas se dirigían al salón de clases, en uno de los techos de la escuela se encontraban Bunny y Mandy, ambas se mantenían en silencio, lo que solía ser muy molesto para Mandy quien se caracterizaba por su especial carácter; incluso la misma Bellota solía callarse cuando ella se molestaba.

-¿Y bien, Bunny, qué sucede? -A pesar de su carácter rudo, la rubia se mantenía lo más tranquila posible. Bunny miraba hacia la ciudad, desde de esa altura podía ver la mayor parte de ésta.

-¿Alguna vez te conté acerca de los sueños? -Mandy negó con la cabeza, lo que hizo sonreír a Bunny. –Es curioso, tengo años de conocerte y hasta este momento aun no te he contado acerca de mis sueños. Desde que mi padre el profesor Utonio me curó y me transformó en lo que ahora soy he tenido sueños… o mejor dicho pesadillas. En ellos veo a mi anterior yo, a la anterior Bunny, y ella siempre asesina a mi padre y mis hermanas. He tenido el mismo sueño durante años, ella me habla y me amenaza… pero… en cierta forma ya estoy acostumbrada a todo aquello. Sin embargo, anoche verdaderamente me aterró, en mi sueño se encontraba alguien a quien nunca imaginé ver allí… -Bunny hizo una pausa intentando controlarse. Trataba de no llorar. –Era Yafel.

Bunny le contó a Mandy cómo se desarrollaba su pesadilla y lo que había visto respecto a Yafel. Mandy se sorprendió. Gracias a Burbuja Mandy ya sabía lo que Bunny sentía por Yafel, sin embargo y a petición de la misma Burbuja se mantuvo callada pero lo que le sorprendía no era lo que ella sentía por Yafel, sino lo que significaba el sueño de Bunny. Mandy tenía el don de saber lo que significaban los sueños e incluso predecir con exactitud lo que pasaría en el futuro, don que obtuvo gracias a Grim, así que al escuchar lo que le contaba acerca de su sueño sabía que se trataba de una premonición. Alguna vez Grim le contó que el futuro se podía cambiar pero la forma para lograrlo sólo ella podía descubrirla. Además quería ayudar, aparte de Billy, Bunny sus hermanas eran sus amigas lo mismo que Dexter y su hermana. A decir verdad hasta ese punto de su vida se daba cuenta de que en realidad tenía muchos amigos; claro, algunos insoportables y otros muy apreciados, pero amigos al fin y al cabo y si debía de ayudarlos así lo haría.

-Bunny, sé que nunca he sido la persona más indicada para apoyar a la gente, soy más fría que nadie en esta escuela y supongo que en cualquier lugar, pero créeme Bunny, a pesar de que soy así, tú y tus hermanas confían en mí, por eso que te confiaré un secreto: yo tengo la habilidad de interpretar los sueños. -Al escucharla, Bunny notó algo que nunca había visto en ella: que se expresaba de manera tranquila aunque continuaba con la misma mirada fría.

-¿Puedes saber lo que significan? -Le preguntó con ansiedad. Bunny no era muy creyente de todo aquello que correspondía a lo paranormal pero sabía que Mandy tenía a su lado a alguien que estaba totalmente relacionado con lo "paranormal", y ese era Grim-. ¿Y…? -Bunny vaciló por un momento-, ¿sabes lo que significa el mío? - Mandy se cruzó de brazos mientras que a su vez miraba la ciudad.

-Sí. -Le contestó. –Y ojalá pudiera decirte que no debes de preocuparte, pero por desgracia no es así; lo que soñaste es el presagio de algo en verdad peligroso, sé que tú fuiste alguien diferente antes, pero cuando te salvó por el profesor cambiaste tanto en lo físico como en lo mental. Pero tu pasado no se fue. Lo que intento decirte es que lo que has soñado hasta este momento sólo tiene un significado: que dentro de poco pasarás por una de las situaciones más difíciles de toda tu vida, una que definirá tu presente y tu futuro. Pero hay algo más importante que debes de tener muy en cuenta, siempre debes tener presente a todos aquellos que quieres y te quieren, sean o no tu familia, siempre estarán a tu lado. Yafel es uno de ellos, por eso apareció en tu sueño. La intensidad con que lo ataca tu otro yo corresponde con intensidad de los sentimientos de los dos.

Esto último sorprendió a Bunny quien miró a la rubia, lo que provocó en Mandy una leve sonrisa. -Todos ya lo saben, sólo que ha sido Bellota quien, a su manera, ha hecho que guarden silencio. Lo que te puedo recomendar es que confíes en él, Yafel será quien te ayude, eso te lo aseguro, Bunny-. Bunny miró en dirección a la ciudad, pensativa. Cuando se volvió para pedir a Mandy que regresaran al salón, se dio cuenta de que la chica ya se había retirado del lugar dejándola sola.

Al menos eso pensó. No lejos de ahí, en uno de los edificios cercanos a la escuela, June la observaba con mucha atención.

-Todo se encuentra como ella lo dijo, lo que significa que todo estará preparado para dentro de tres días. Aunque sigo preguntándome, ¿por qué el interés de aquel hombre por esta niña? A mi me parece de lo más normal… aunque las apariencias engañan. En fin, mis órdenes son seguir vigilándola hasta que sea momento de llevárnosla. Por ahora será mejor que tome un descanso.

June se retiró rápidamente, haciendo honor a su habilidad como ninja. -¿Señor?- Se comunicó mientras corría.

-Infórmame. -Le contestó Sara.

-La joven se encuentra en la escuela, pero al parecer algo la preocupa. ¿Cree que sea buena idea seguir con el plan, considerando lo que esa joven puede hacer cuando se estresa demasiado? -La voz de June se mostraba algo preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa, soldado? ¿Acaso estás dudando? –Preguntó Sara enérgica.

-No, señor, pero cuando leí el informe acerca de ella y de lo que es capaz de hacer… bueno. -June guardó silencio por un momento–. Y si consideramos que esta es nuestra última misión, lo que menos queremos alguno de nosotros es el morir. -Esta vez fue Sara quien guardo silencio.

-A decir verdad yo también había pensado en eso y como tú, también estoy preocupada. Sin embargo y a pesar de que es peligroso, debemos cumplir con la misión. Es en eso en lo que tú y todas se deben enfocar. En dos días comenzaremos con la última parte de esta misión. ¿Entendido, soldado?

-Si, señor. -Le contestó con miedo y continuó su camino.

..0.0.0

La campana de la escuela sonó; el receso había comenzado y como era costumbre, los estudiantes salieron disparados al comedor y no por la comida que se preparaba en ese lugar (que a decir verdad, no era muy comestible para la mayoría de los alumnos), sino porque era que era el momento ideal para platicar, intercambiar chismes y criticar a los demás. Ese día, todos corrieron excepto Yafel, quien desde que Bunny había tenido aquel comportamiento por la mañana se mantenía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

_¿Acaso fue algo que dije? __¡Pero si hasta apenas ayer todo estaba normal!_ Se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos sin tomar en cuenta el alborto de alumnos a su alrededor. Por más que lo pensaba, no lograba entender el comportamiento de la chica. Se detuvo y se quedó en blanco al ver que frente a él se encontraba Bunny. Ambos se miraron por un momento sin decir palabra hasta que Bunny comenzó a acercarse. Bunny lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el comedor donde ya los esperaban su familia y amigos. Caminar de la mano de esa forma se sentía bien, no había necesidad de decir alguna palabra, sólo estar juntos los hacia sentirse completos. La primera en saludarlos fue Dee Dee, quien como siempre les gritaba mientras saludaba; ambos se miraron y sonrieron dirigiéndose a la mesa. Además de los ya conocidos se encontraba alguien nuevo: Mili, quien de inmediato se acopló a sus nuevos amigos. Todo indicaba que lo que había pasado antes estaba olvidad, Bunny se encontraba bien después de hablar con Mandy pues la tranquilizaba saber que era Yafel quien estaría a su lado.

..0.0.0

-Falta poco, sólo un poco más y el poder de esa joven será mío. ¡Y adhiriéndolo a mi creación nadie podrá detenerme! Lo he deseado tanto tiempo… -Decía con un desagradable tono de deseo aquel hombre de edad avanzada que contratara a Sara y sus soldados. Estaba frente a una gran pantalla donde se podía ver a Bunny en el comedor de la escuela, lo que significaba que era una transmisión en vivo. Aquel hombre se puso de pie y caminó hasta una puerta de metal y al instante fue cubierto por una luz azul. Luego de un momento la luz cambió a un tono verde y en seguida la gran puerta se abrió mostrando lo que adentro se encontraba. La habitación era bastante grande y albergaba once cápsulas de las cuales diez eran de cristal y la última, que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, era de metal. Las cápsulas de cristal contenían algo que semejaba a los seres humanos. El hombre caminó una de ellas, levantó su mano temblorosa y la acarició como si de un tesoro se tratara. En ese momento una alerta de llamada se escuchó; de inmediato presionó un botón del teclado que se encontraba bajo la cápsula-. ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó molesto por la interrupción.

-Señor, me han informado que la señora Sara ha llegado. –Dijo una voz a través del comunicador. El anciano sonrió.

-Hazla pasar de inmediato. -Le ordenó con voz chillona.

-Entendido, señor. -El anciano salió de aquella habitación la cual se cerró herméticamente y regresó a la pantalla donde un momento atrás se encontraba observando a Bunny. Luego de unos minutos otra puerta se abrió y entró Sara. El anciano la miró con seriedad.

-Pasa. -Le ordenó. Sara era una persona con mucho carácter, pocas eran las cosas o los hechos que la intimidaban, pero aquel anciano en verdad la ponía nerviosa. Pero era su trabajo y este debía cumplirse. Caminó con cautela hasta estar junto al anciano, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, el ruido de las computadoras era el único sonido que se escuchaba. Ambos contemplaban a Bunny en la pantalla-. Espero que me traigas buenas noticias. –Dijo de repente el anciano en un tono que no aceptaba una negativa por respuesta. En otra circunstancia, Sara habría desenfundado su arma y disparado sobre el tipo hasta quitarse esa molesta sensación.

-Todo va como se planeó. -Le contestó sin mirarlo pero aun así supo que el anciano sonrió levemente.

-Creo que es por demás decirte que ya es el momento de tener por lo que pagué. –El tono era más una amenaza que un recordatorio.

-En dos días le será entregada. -De nuevo sonrió el anciano.

-Eso es perfecto, pronto mi creación estará completa y con ello lo que más deseo… -Sus palabras fueron acalladas por espasmos de tos teñidos de sangre que mancharon sus labios. Poco a poco se fue recuperando.

-Sin embargo, aun hay un problema por vencer. –Dijo Sara como si el lapso de tos no hubiera interrumpido. Sus palabras pusieron serio al anciano quien la miró casi con odio.

-¡Habla! -Le ordenó. Sara se contuvo una vez más para no sacar su arma.

-Las hermanas, aquellos chicos que se parecen a ellas así como los amigos cercanos y en especial aquel muchacho de nombre Yafel son el problema. Los primeros no serán una gran amenaza, sin embargo, el último sí tomará mayor esfuerzo.

Esta vez el anciano se rió.

-Sabía que eso pasaría así que sígueme. -Los caminaron hasta un estante que no mostraba nada salvo seis tubos de ensayo. –Tómalos.

Sara titubeó. -¿Qué es? –Preguntó sin tomar los tubos.

-Niña tonta, eso es lo que necesitas para cumplir la misión que te he pagado. Con eso, ninguno te opondrá resistencia. Tómalos y tráeme lo que quiero. ¡Ahora vete y no te quiero ver aquí nuevamente si no vienes con ella!

Sara miró al anciano que se retiraba. Regresó su mirada a los tubos y los tomó, retirándose también y saliendo de aquel lugar.


	12. El desafio del Samurai

Hola ?Que tal sus vacaciones? Espero que bien bueno e me aqui una ves mas subiendo el siguiente capitulo que espero les agrade antes que nada quiero decirles que en este capitulo habra cambios no en la historia eso seguira igual pero la forma naratiba si cambiara esto debido a razones personales ademas de que si continuo con la forma anterior me tardare mas en subir los caputilos ya que hay que hacer cambios y pensar como hacerlos sin afectar la historia cosa que me cuesta trabajo en ocaciones hacer así que por eso tome esta decision espero que puedan aceptarlo la historia sigue igual eso no cambia ademas podre subir mas rapido cada capitulo bueno eso era lo que mas preocupaba decirles solo espro su respuesta a esto lo siguiente desde hace mucho me piden que meta mas a Bellota y Butch se que me condenare por lo que voy a preguntar pero para mi es importante el saber la respuesta la pregunta es la siguiente ?Por que ellos dos? Les anuncio que he echo ya una historia de ellos que es la que sigue de esta despues de terminarla comensare con la de ellos pero nesecito saber la respuesta de ustedes en especial de Butch ?Por que el? ?Que lo hace tan especial? Para todos ustedes si consideramos que dentro de la series que se an echo de la chicas el es uno de los que menos aparesen incluso aparecen mas sus hermanos que el incluso el mismo Vlidman lo ha echo así bueno es tdod lo que les queria preguntar espero les guste este capitulo y los de mas cambios estonses nos vemos y asta luego que esten bien.

Capitulo. 12.

El desafió del samurái.

Han transcurrido dos días después del malentendido de Bunny con Yafel y lo que parecía que terminaría mal en realidad termino en una fuerte amistad entre los dos y poco a poco eso fue tomando otro giro entre ellos dos el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que Yafel llegara a la ciudad y conociera a Bunny durante ese tiempo fuera mucho o poco para ellos era especial pero fue asta el día en que Bunny tibiera ese sueño que nació en verdad algo mas a pesar de que Bellota se oponía tanto sus hermanas como los tres hermanos le impedían el acercarse a ellos cuando estaban solos era una pelea de todos ellos contra ella así Yafel con la ayuda de todos ellos podía estar con Bunny acompañara algún lado o invitarle un helado al final el tiempo que ellos pasaban juntos era lo que todos ellos esperaban pero también había alguien quien también esperaba algo de Yafel y se trataba de nada menos que del profesor Jac desde de aquel día que viera a Yafel entrenar sentía una necesidad que hacia mucho tiempo no tenia y era el tener un enfrentamiento contra el no por querer pelear solamente si no por que quería ver que tan lejos era capas de llegar desde aquel día que lo conociera se intereso en el Yafel recordaba a el mismo cuando tenia su edad pero la razón por la cual el quería algo de Yafel solo el mismo Jak lo sabia y pronto se lo diría a Yafel.

-El día a terminado eso es bueno ahora solo espera el descanso para todos pero para algunos es solo el comienzo de la preparación. Se decía así mismo el profesor Jak se encontraba aun dentro del salón de clases miraba por una de las ventanas hacia observaba a sus alumnos retirarse para Jac el saber que sus alumnos se encontraban bien era motivo de satisfacción era conocido por tener muchas cualidades pero mas aun por una especial y esta era el ayudar a sus alumnos además de entrenarlos en los deportes en especial en la artes marciales el equipo escolar era el numero uno a nivel nacional gracias el pero por desgracia todo eso no lo satisfacía desgraciadamente para Jak el era un guerrero quien creció en la forja de la lucha entrenado en las artes antiguas de la batalla con o sin armas después de lograr su objetivo hacia deambulo por el mundo al cual no pertenecía pero aprendiendo de este después de todo ese tiempo Jac se dio cuenta que todo aquello que había aprendido se quedaría solo con el y fue en esos pensamientos cuando decido pasar todo su conocimiento a alguien así que en su andar por el mundo conoció a varios jóvenes prometedores pero todos ellos fallaron antes las pruebas que el les ponía nadie de todos ellos lograba avanzar asta donde el quería así Jac al final se cinto decepcionado por eso sin mas y al ver que no había nadie el profesor se dio por vencido por primera ves se rindió y dejo de buscar pero fue asta que después de entrar como maestro que se enfoco en los alumnos que tenia y en ves de enseñar aquellas artes de pelea decido enseñar el arte del aprendizaje de lo que mejor sabia la historia esto lo hizo sentirse mas tranquilo pero sucedió que conoció a alguien a quien el no imaginaba que lograría alcanzar lo que el tanto esperaba en un principio fue lo que pensó se trataba de nada menos que Bellota ella mostraba lo que tanto buscaba el o al menos eso parecía así que de forma muy disimulada Jac comenzó a entrenarla y tal como el lo esperaba ella si mostraba la cualidades que el requería en alumno con el paso del entrenamiento Bellota demostraba muchos avances en cuestión de las artes marciales era buena pero no todo lo que brilla es oro conforme pasaba el tiempo y Bellota obtenía mas experiencia Jac pudo observar que a pesar de que ella avanzaba había algo en lo cual no tenia nada de aprendizaje y era acerca de lo mas sencillo la sabiduría del guerrero aquella que se forja con la paciencia y el paso de la pruebas sin embargo Bellota mostraba cada ves mas de lo contrario era impaciente y explotaba con facilidad esto era muy frecuente en las batallas que tenia con los enemigos así que se pregunto ?Que pasaría si Bellota perdiera y tuviera que necesitar de la ayuda de sus hermanas? Fue cuando pensó con mas detenimiento en seguir entrenándola o no cierto día surgió una emergencia la cual requería de la presencia de la cuatro chicas en ese momento la ciudad era atacada nada menos que por una de las bandas mas peligrosas de la ciudad en aquel momento y fue en ese momento que Jac encontró la forma de darle la prueba mas importante a Bellota y saber si era la indicada para ser entrenada por el pero para desilusión de Jac Bellota fallo desde el principio cuando Bombón se comunico con ella en ese momento Bellota se encontraba entrenando con Jac así que se negó a ir después de que Bombón le insistiera ella decidió ir mas a la fuerza después de despedirse de Jac se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus hermanas Jac la siguió llegando al llegar encontró que las cuatro combatían pero al ver a Bellota noto lo que no quería una cólera casi desenfrenada golpeaba sin compasión sin pensar las cosas y en la situación en que se encontraba al termino de la pelea en ves de que todo terminara de forma poco mas que alegre se transformo en una discusión de las tres hermanas con ella algo que claro era una declaración de guerra para Bellota quien sin pensarlo también discutía con ellas en un principio Jac lo tomo como algo normal considerando que como hermanas era normal las dicciones entre ellas pero mientras mas pasaba el tiempo en que discutían mas se elevaba el tono de la pelea y fue entonces que Jac se comenzó a preocupar ya que la reacción de Bellota fue de comenzar una pelea contra sus hermanas esto fue lo que termino por convencer a Jac de no mostrarle sus conocimientos justo cuando ella se disponía combatir contra Bombón Jac intervino poniéndose en medio de ellas esto calmo todo pero en ese momento miro a Bellota la expresión que le mostraba Jac la impacto incluso retrocedió después de unos momentos lo único que le digo fue (Estoy muy desilusionado de ti Bellota pensé que comprendías lo que te enseñaba pero no es así) después de decirle esto se retiro poco después y aun que seguía tratándola como siempre lo hacia el cambio en los entrenamientos era notable ya no se esforzaba en ella después de esto Jac se cinto frustrado al no poder encontrar a alguien que aprendiera de el asta la llegada de Yafel esa misma noche la cual apenas comenzaba Jac se encontraba meditando en una de sus habitaciones en la cual entrenaba se mantenía tranquilo en calma nada lo perturbaba nada lo distraía ni siquiera el revolotear de una pequeña mariposa que pasaba junto a el de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y un instante después Jac empezaba a levitar lentamente a su ves que emanaba una aura de color azul fuerte mientras mas pasa el tiempo en esa posición mas el aura eleva su intensidad no llega a mas de un metro de altura y el cuarto estaba completamente iluminado por la luz del aura todo duro poco tiempo pero para Jac eso fue suficiente poco a poco descendió una ves en el suelo abrió los ojos todo se encontraba como en un principio en calma dio un ligero respiro y se puso de pie miro sus manos estas le mostraban algo que el ya presentía su mirada lo decía sus manos estaban manchadas con sangre lo curioso de esto era que no tenia ninguna herida en ellas. –Sucedió de nuevo. Se dijo a si mismo. –Esto se esta haciendo mas frecuentemente. Continúo a la ves que tomaba una toalla y se secaba las manos con ella y se quedo mirando a ella. –A este paso me destruiré yo mismo. Salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo continuaba mirando la toalla con interés. –El destruir a Aku fue mi perdición el tener mas poder del que puedo soportar. Continuaba diciéndose Jac llego asta otra habitación la casa del profesor era como se esperaba de un japonés totalmente echa con las tradiciones de su país al estar frente a la puerta Jac hizo una reverencia ofreciendo sus respetos y quien se encontraba del otro lado después de esto abrió la misma una suave luz lo ilumino y entro en ella al cruzar la puerta lo primero que noto fue un agradable aroma a pétalos de cerezo como los arboles de Japón conocidos por ese nombre el aroma lo relajo de inmediato la habitación estaba adornada con esculturas de soldados los cuales se encontraba hincados sobre una rodilla era seis los cuales a su ves se encontraban divididos tres del lados derecho y tres del izquierdo todos ellos se encontraban uno frente del otro Jac no continuo avanzando era como si esperara que todas las estatuas le dejaran pasar además de las estatuas en las paredes se encontraban cuadros que representaban parte de la historia de Japón además de que había armas de distintas clases armas las cuales Jac utilizará hacia ya bastante tiempo en su cruzada por destruir a Aku pero su interés no era en ellas no Jac estaba mas interesado en otra arma una muy en especial su mirada se fijaba adelante las seis estatuas los ocho candelabros que colgaban del techo de la habitación como el aroma y la luz que desprendían era muy agradable en si la habitación tenia dos cosas las cuales la hacían especial una se sentía una paz muy acogedora y dos una seguridad que hacia quien estuviera ahí no sintiera miedo alguno Jac se mantenía atento hacia delante de el de pronto aquellas estatuas que no mostraban mas que un adorno de la habitación movieron sus cabeza en dirección de Jac sus ojos brillaron de color rojo y lentamente afirmaron con la cabeza lo que significaba que el podía pasar el se dirigió hacia lo que se encontraba delante al llegar se encontró con una caja de cristal dentro de esta se encontraba una Katana partida a la mitad esa era su Katana con la cual matara a Aku Jac la miro por un momento era como si esperara que ella le hablara después el sonrió. ¿Qué tal amiga mía? Comenzó diciendo y con suavidad toco el vidrio donde se encontraba la Katana en ese momento comenzó a brillar muy levemente. -Si a mi también me da gusto verte. Jac hizo una pausa y se sentó enfrente de ella. – Ya a pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos ¿Lo recuerdas? Ambos pasamos tantas cosas y tantas peleas asta que logramos aquello por lo que fuimos entrenados por desgracia para ambos eso fue nuestra perdición a veces pienso ¿ Quien gano realmente esa pelea nosotros dos o Aku? Y en ocasiones creo que fue el con su maldición el sacrificio que hicimos en aquella ocasión no nos dio nuestra libertad pero he de admitir que también estoy agradecido de todo aquello lo que aprendí no fue en vano además quizás no fue del todo malo si consideramos que con aquella ultima batalla pudimos salir de aquel tiempo futuro al cual no pertenecíamos. Jac guardo silencio por un momento lentamente abrió la tapa de aquella caja de cristal y tomo con suavidad su katana. –Hace mucho que dejaste de pelear yo tome tu lugar tu dolor Aku destruyo nuestras vidas para siempre y creo que ya es hora de que este dolor desaparezca ya es tiempo de que el legado pase a otro como sucedió conmigo estoy seguro que el será quien tome aquellas enseñanzas que yo aprendí. El rostro de Jac se torno serio. -Aun que para que eso suceda primero debo de hacerle la primera prueba y si la pasa entonces vendrá la segunda y esta sera la mas difícil de pasar y pensar que esta ultima no tiene nada que ver con alguna pelea si no mas bien de una simple palabra eso es todo solo espero que la que me de el sea la correcta. Jac regreso con la misma suavidad con que la tomo a su lugar se puso de pie he hizo una reverencia. –Me retiro amiga mía descansa ya es momento de prepararme mañana sabré si el es el indicado o no. Y así dándose la vuelta se retiro al salir se dirigió a su habitación poco después ya dormía tranquilamente a la mañana siguen como ya se había convertido en una costumbre Jac se dirijo a entrenar y como ya sabia Yafel se encontraba ya a esas oras entrenado lo miro asta que termino y cuando se disponía a retirarse vio su oportunidad Yafel comenzaba a adentrarse en el bosque.

-Bueno un día mas de entrenamiento se siente tan bien hacerlo antes de que el sol salga. Se decía así mismo Yafel mientras se estiraba de pronto se detuvo bajo lentamente los brazos se quedo parado en ese momento giro su cabeza su rostro mostraba asombro algo caía sobre el de manera sorpresiva como era de esperarse reacciono rápidamente esquivando a su atacante dio un salto hacia un lado al caer se coloco de inmediato en guardia una nube de polvo se levantó ocultando a su agresor quien lo ataco lo había echo bien aun cuando Yafel poseía habilidad estas no fueron suficiente para esquivar a su agresor en su rostro ya se encontraba una leve cortada.

-Como lo suponía no es nada fácil el sorprenderte ahora pude comprobar que puedes sentir el "Chi" de tu enemigo aun cuando este aun no te ataca es interesante. La nube de humo y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

¿Profesor JAC? Dijo con asombro Jac camino hacia el Yafel no entendía que estaba sucediendo de inmediato dejo su posición Jac se detuvo a dos cuerpos de distancia de el.

-Parece que te has asombrado de mi presencia la primera regla del peleador es no sorprenderse por quien te ataca. Yafel noto cierto deseo de pelea del profesor.

-Profesor ¿Pero que sucede? Le pregunto confundido por su parte Jac no le contestaba solo se limitaba a observarlo y con el mismo silencio se abalanzó de nuevo hacia el lanzando a su ves un golpe con su puño derecho de inmediato Yafel lo detuvo lo mejor posible el impacto del mismo lo hizo retroceder varios metros hacia atrás. –Su velocidad es increíble de no ser por la habilidad que tengo de sentir el "Chi" de mi oponente en estos momentos ya estaría inconsciente en verdad es fuerte y presiento que lo es aun mas que los que e combatido anteriormente pero lo que mas preocupa es ¿Por qué me ataca por que su deseo por hacerlo? Se decía así mismo pero justo en ese momento de nueva cuenta Jac se lanzo a atacarlo esta ves ya no fue un solo golpe esta ves ya fue una serie la cual por mas que intentaba detenerlos no podía todo golpe que le lanzaba acertaba con gran presión. ¿Qué debo de hacer? Su forma de combatir es mas que perfecta me es prácticamente imposible defenderme. Justo en ese momento Yafel noto algo en Jac que le sugería una oportunidad pudo ver que cuando lo atacaba tomaba un cierto tiempo en cada golpe era entre uno y dos segundo pero eran suficientes para el así que continuo protegiéndose de los constantes ataques de Jac retrocedió cinco pasos y justo cuando dio el quinto vio su oportunidad justo en ese momento Jac lo golpeaba con su mano derecha esta se encontraba totalmente extendida como una espada Yafel al dar el quinto paso el cual consistió en juntar ambos pies y flexionándolos al mismo tiempo y con brazo izquierdo desvió el golpe al desviarlo este giro del mismo lado de inmediato coloco su mano derecha justo en su pecho esto sorprendió a Jac sabia lo que aria pero ya era tarde para retroceder así que hizo lo contrario atacaría Yafel después de rechazar el golpe de Jac lanzo el zullo tal y como lo esperaba Jac Yafel lo golpeo con su brazo derecho estirándolo por completo el golpe conocido como "Saludo del Dragón" consiste en golpear al oponente de manera total retrocediendo solo unos centímetros teniendo al oponente a menos de un cuerpo de distancia de manera rápida y mortal tanto la pierna como el brazo derecho se abren casi en su totalidad golpeando al oponente al dar el golpe este lanza al oponente asta seis metros de distancia la técnica es ataque y defensa en un solo movimiento pero Jac lo sabia así que en ves de retroceder lo combatió en el momento que Yafel lanzaba el golpe Jac también lo hacia pero con el codo izquierdo el impacto de ambos golpes levantó le tierra que se encontraba alrededor de ellos poco a poco la nube de polvo se fue disipando asta que solo quedaron ellos los dos se mantenían en la misma posición pero para asombro de Yafel Jac había detenido por completo su ataque lo miro con asombro mientras que su oponente se mantenía sin ninguna reacción que no fuera el solo mirarlo de forma inmediata Jac de un solo salto se alejo de el Yafel no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir lo había golpeado con gran fuerza y no había surtido efecto alguno en el en cambio los ataques que Jac le había propinado incluso el ultimo para defenderse le había echo bastante daño esta ves Jac no se coloco en guardia esto llamo la atención aun mas de Yafel quien aun no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo de pronto Jac sonrió su actitud era la de antes o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba así que Yafel no dejo su posición se mantenía en guardia Jac lo miraba con curiosidad.

¿Aun piensas que te seguiré atacando? Le pregunto esto hizo que Yafel se sintiera confundido. –Tranquilízate no pienso hacerlo mas. Esto lo confundió a un mas ¿ Que era lo que estaba sucediendo asta hace un momento el era una persona distinta y ahora era otra?

¿Y entonces por que asta hace un momento me ataco? Jac sonrió sabia que la reacción de Yafel era normal considerando lo que había pasado anteriormente así que se acerco aun tronco y se sentó en el.

-Disculpa por lo que acabo de hacer hace poco pero tenia que probar algo y me ciento feliz por haber tenido razón en lo que pensaba. Yafel noto que Jac se mostraba cansado era extraño pero Yafel llano se sentía amenazado así que dejo de ponerse en guardia y despacio se acerco a el Jac se mantenía en silencio. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Yafel? Comenzó diciendo por un momento Yafel dudo pero un instante después afirmo con la cabeza. ¿Tendrías un combate conmigo? Fue la pregunta Yafel se sintió como en un principio confundido había tantas preguntas en su cabeza pero solo una era la que mas sonaba en su mete ¿Por qué? Con tranquilidad se sentó en el suelo.

-Profesor antes de contestarle me gustaría que usted me contestara otra pregunta. Jac lo miro.

-Esta bien lo hare. Jac lo miraba de forma que el ya sabia lo que Yafel estaba apunto de preguntarle.

¿Por qué desea tener una pelea conmigo? Era lo que Jac esperaba que le preguntara.

-En mi mente se formaron varias preguntas que posiblemente me arias pero al final hiciste la que menos me esperaba. Jac se puso de pie y camino hacia el esta ves Yafel no sintió algún peligro de parte de su profesor Jac paso de largo sin mirarlo. –Pero no importa cual de todas ellas hicieras al final la respuesta a todas ellas seria la misma sin embargo solo puedo contestarte parte y será de esta manera es el momento de que el dragón otorgue se legado eso es todo ahora bien ¿Contestaras a mi pregunta? Esta ves fue Yafel quien guardo silencio por un momento Jac no lo miraba mantenía su mirada en otro lugar Yafel miro sus manos no comprendía lo que le había dicho asta ese momento pero por extraño que pareciera el también deseaba enfrentarse a Jac quizás era el echo de que por primera ves en su vida tendría una pelea que no fuera si no solo eso un enfrentamiento entre dos peleadores sin motivo mas que el saber quien es el mejor y sin mas tomo su decisión giro y miro a Jac.

-Acepto el reto. Le contesto esta ves Jac lo miro y se sorprendió al ver la determinación que mostraba.

-En ese caso nuestro encuentro será en el salón de gimnasia que se encuentra en el lado norte de la escuela será a las doce del día te veré ahí a esa hora bueno me retiro asta pronto Yafel. Y así Jac se retiro dejando solo a Yafel el por su parte aun se sentía confundido ¿Seria bueno seria malo? La decisión que había tomado en ese momento ya no tenia vuelta atrás en ese momento escucho pasos al ver de quien se trataba noto que comenzaba a ver gente quienes se dirigirán a sus trabajos y actividades lo que significaba que el también debía de empezar su día así que regreso a su casa la luz del sol aparecía nada parecía ser distinto de los demás días en la escuela de las chicas los alumnos llegaban en los camiones que los transportaban estos arribaban al colegio los amigos al verse se saludaban bromeaban no faltaba mucho para que el día comenzara quizás quince minutos pero para un grupo de amigos era la ora exacta para verse y comenzar las clases eran Bunny junto con sus hermanas al igual que Brick con sus hermanos quienes por cierto Butch empezaba su día teniendo una amena discusión con Bellota para los demás esto era el comienzo del día Dexter con Dee Dee quien por cierto tenia siempre a su lado a su eterno enamorado a Cerebro Yafel y Nozomi eran los siguientes algo que era muy notado entre ellos era que tanto Yafel como Bunny se mantenían juntos por ultimo con ellos se encontraban Mandy quien a pesar de siempre estar callada disfrutaba la compañía de todos ellos además de su nueva amiga Mili ese era el grupo de amigos que se había formado desde hace ya un corto tiempo pero esa mañana solo parte del grupo se encontraba faltaba alguien y ese era Yafel.

-Nozomi ¿Y Yafel? Pregunto Bunny Nozomi quien en ese momento se encontraba platicando con Burbuja guardo silencio por un momento su rostro cambio se transformo en seriedad.

-No lo se nos dijo a mi y mi abuelita que nos fuéramos que el no se presentaría a la escuela este día que tendría algo importante que hacer. Nozomi hizo otra pausa. –No se que le sucedió pero después de que salió a hacer ejercicio regreso de una manera seria algo que no es común en el intente preguntarle pero mi abuelita me dijo que mejor lo dejáramos que solo el sabia como solucionar lo que le estaba molestando después de esto mi hermano entro en su habitación y se encerró en ella no se que le sucede. Un silencio inquieto cubrió a cada uno de ellos se preocupaban por el era normal la amistad que ya para ese tiempo se había formado en ellos incluso en Mili quien tenia poco de haber llegado era fuerte.

¿Y si vamos a buscarlo? Pregunto Boomer.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Le contesto Dexter.

-Dexter tiene razón. Continuó Bunny de inmediato la voltearon a ver. –El debe de resolver los problemas que tenga enfrente lo que le este sucediendo en este momento el solo debe de resolverlo ¿O acaso no es ese el deber de todo adolecente enfrentar todo aquello que nos depare el futuro? Viniendo de ella significaba que tenia razón y lo mas lógico era que no debían de interferir pero había algo que también era seguro ella era quien mas se preocupaba por el justo en ese momento el sonar de la campana de la escuela se escucho y sin mas todos ellos se fueron a comenzar sus clases y el día para todos ellos comenzaba el día transcurrió de forma casi normal había clases los alumnos y maestros caminaban en los pasillo de la escuela como normalmente lo hacían sin embargo había algo que hacia falta en ese momento en la escuela no se encontraban dos personas una era Yafel y la otra era el profesor Jac otro profesor había dado la clase que le correspondía sus alumno entre ellos las chicas se preguntaban del por que de su ausencia pero lo único que les decían era que se había reportado como enfermo así llego el medio día la atmosfera aquella tarde era extraña el día a pesar de que se mostraba de manera agradable se sentía extraña faltaba media ora para que el descanso empezará así que en la cafetería los empleados se preparaban para recibir a los estudiantes pero no solo ellos estaban listos para esa hora justo en ese momento Yafel se acercaba a la escuela caminaba de forma tranquila o al menos eso era lo aparentaba mientras caminaba mantenía las manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón no tardo mucho para estar frente a la puerta del colegio y por un momento se quedo frente a ella sin hacer nada con esa misma tranquilidad que mostraba alzó la vista y miro el cielo.

-Bien comencemos con esto. Después de decir esto entro a la escuela con la misma tranquilidad con que llego comenzó a caminar hacia el gimnasio mientras pasaba por el patio de la escuela noto que nadie se encontraba caminando por ahí asta parecía que no había clases aquel día pero dentro de los salones había clases para Yafel que no se encontrara nadie en ese momento ahí era bueno así nadie se enteraría de lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir unos minutos después estaba frente al gimnasio las puertas de este se encontraba cerradas espero unos minutos antes de entrar como meditando lo que pasaría así lentamente saco las manos de las bolsas de su pantalón abrió las puertas y entro ambas puertas se cerraron detrás de el.


	13. Especial de dia de muertos

Bueno ?Que tal han estado bien?Eso espero bueno he me aqui una ves mas con otro capitulo sin embargo este es totalmente diferente ya que no tiene nada que ver con la historia que vengo escribiendo como su titulo lo dice es un especial de dia de muertos queria entrgarselos antes de el dia de brujas pero por mi trabajo no me fue posible pero bueno como en mexico el dia de muerto se selebra el 1 y 2 aun estoy atiempo de darselos algo que tambien quiero aclarar es que retire varias cosas pronto las veran y no taran ademas del tipo de historia que hize fue una mecla de varios relatos historias cuentos y peliculas incluso asta videojuegos pronto lo notaran solo espero que sea de su agrado pronto lo vere bien por el momento es todo espero les agrade este especial sin mas por el momento nos vemos y que esten bien.

Capitulo.15.

Especial de día de muertos.

Todo principio tiene un fin todo fin tiene un principio ¿Acaso todo eso es cuestionable?

¡Quiero un informe de todo lo que esta ocurriendo a nivel mundial América Europa Asia África y Australia¡ Grita casi a todo pulmón un hombre quien bestia con uniforme militar.

¡General la situación es critica América Europa y que decir de los demás países todo ellos están prácticamente destruidos¡ Le informaba uno de los soldados en ese momento en la pantallas que miraban comenzaron a mostrar las imágenes de los países y lo que vieron los dejo para lisados sin habla ninguno de las diez personas que se encontraban ahí daban crédito a lo que se mostraba países de cada continente se mostraban en total caos casas edificios incendiados gente matando gente como en aquella películas de terror pero en aquel momento nada era imaginario todo era real y esto aterrorizaba aun mas en ese momento una de las pantallas mostro lo que seria un noticiero la mujer que decía el reporte se mostraba a un mas aterrada que nadie.

-Este es el último informe. Hizo una pausa intentaba pasar un poco de salivaba pero eso le costaba esfuerzo. –El ejercito a declarado toque de queda se les recomienda a todos el mantenerse dentro de sus casa no salgan por ningún motivo como desde un principio se les informo extrañamente la gente comenzó a atacarse entre ellos extrañamente y sumado a esto personas que habían muerto volvieron a la vida de igual manera esas misma personas atracaron a otras en solo cuestión de horas una pandemia se extendió por todo el país a solo siete horas de haber comenzado todo el ejercito no a podido detener la situación pero no solo en América reportes informan que Francia Rusia Inglaterra España están en su totalidad destruidas el ejercito a desistido en hacer algo. En ese momento alguien un joven se acerca entregándole una papeles ella los toma y lee lo que la aterra aun mas mira con miedo a la cámara. –Lo que tengo en mis manos es lo que acaba de ocurrir en otros más países Italia Japón África y Australia corren con la misma suerte que los demás países al parecer nada de lo que se pueda hacer puede detener todo esto en América México Chile Argentina Venezuela y Estados unidos son los únicos países que aun pueden estar en pie sin embargo este ultimo la mitad ya a sido infectada el ejercito intenta salvar a los que mas puede incluso gente que proviene de Canadá se les a negada el acceso lo mismo ocurre en otros países los aeropuerto ya han sido cerrados las comunicaciones se han perdido en la mayoría de los países al parecer no hay una solución para esto. En ese momento miro atenta aquel reporte y después con lentitud miro nuevamente a la cámara. –Que dios se apiade de todos nosotros. Fue lo ultimo que dijo instantes después y de manera mas que sorpresiva saca de bajo de la mesa un arma y sin mas se disparo en la cabeza de inmediato la transmisión fue cancelada las miradas de aquellos que había presenciado aquello los dejos sin habla en ese momento el general se dirigió a uno de ellos.

-Quiero un informe completo de la situación desde que todo esto comenzó y lo quiero en diez minutos ¿Entendido? Y sin mas se retiro los soldados se miraron unos a los otros y sin decir alguna palabra comenzaron a su informe. .Así que esto es el fin irónico vives a toda guerra y mueres por nada pensar que solo fue hace siete horas que comenzó todo esto. Y se alejo del lugar solo quizás el sabia lo que ocurría o quizás no o tal ves haría lo que aquella mujer en la televisión momentos antes pero solo el lo sabia al cerrarse la puerta detrás de el parecía que nada estuviera ocurriendo sin embargo todo era real una realidad que comenzó siete horas atrás y que nadie en el mundo podía imaginar ni quiera evitar era un fin sin remedio algo absurdo pero al final cierto.

7 horas antes.

04/Agosto/2010

7:00 am

Apenas amanecía la vida en la ciudad el sol se mostraba levemente todo indicaba que seria un día normal como todos los demás.

-Buenos días ciudad ya es tiempo de comenzar una nueva aventura y que mejor que con buena música soy su locutor favorito Jazz Rock y aquí tiene lo mejor del momento a levantarse dormilones. El despertador sonó de forma "Cotidiana" una mano se acerco a este y pulso el botón para apagarlo.

-Maldición ya amaneció me quede dormido. Era Yafel quien se despertaba e intentaba salir de su placentero sueño se había dormido asta tarde por estudiar tranquilamente se incorporo se puso de pie miro a su alrededor las cortinas de su habitación aun se encontraban cerradas. –Con estas nuevas cortinas que escogió Nozomi me es difícil saber cuando ya amaneció solo espero que mi abuela Catalin no haya tenido el mismo problema a hora que lo menciono no escucho ruidos abajo. Yafel se sacudió el cabello para despertar mejor. –Lo mas seguro es que ella y Nozomi aun sigan dormidas iré haber y de paso me bañare. Sin mas se puso sus pantuflas y se encamino a la puerta de su habitación lentamente la abrió la puerta de no mas de dos metros de alto se abrió lentamente frente a el se mostraba el pasillo y como su habitación este se encontraba oscuro hizo un gesto de molestia miro a su derecha y encontró el apagador con tranquilidad lo tomo y lo acciono pero la luz del pasillo no prendía una dos tres veces lo intentaba pero este no funcionaba Yafel miro a su alrededor.- Parece que por la noche hubo un apagón solo espero que no hallan sido todos en fin. Todo indicaba que seria un día normal así que resignado se encamino por aquel pasillo oscuro no había avanzado mas de dos metros de distancia cuando se detuvo desde que había salido de su habitación no noto aquel pasillo oscuro con detenimiento pero la verlo su mente comenzó a jugarle imágenes si bien el no era una persona la cual sintiera miedo por la oscuridad si se mostraba como cualquier ser humano la mente es tan increíble que muestra aquello que uno no desea pero al cabo de unos minutos todo aquello se fue así que dio un suspiro sonrió así mismo y movió la cabeza. –Es increíble lo que me puede mostrar mi imaginación en fin será mejor que me apresure quede de verme con Bunny en centro comercial afortunadamente hoy no ay escuela. Así sin mas continuo no había llegado a la mitad de aquel pasillo cuando en ese momento algo llamo su atención de inmediato se detuvo justo por donde comenzaban las escaleras para descender el pasillo daba un quiebre hacia la derecha en ese mismo lugar alguien comenzó a salir pero por aquella oscuridad no se veía con claridad de quien se trataba esta persona caminaba con lentitud incluso torpemente. ¿Nozomi? Le pregunto pero no obtenía alguna contestación.?Nozomi eres tu? Pregunto nuevamente pero como anteriormente sucedió no le respondió era extraño esto lo puso nervioso y mas aun al sentir como los bellos de su nuca se levantaron trago saliva esperando con esto tranquilizar sus nervios de pronto aquella persona detuvo su paso justo a la orilla del primer escalón se sujeto del pasamanos y lentamente giro su cabeza para mirarlo al verlo Yafel se paralizó aquellos ojos que lo miraban en aquella oscuridad brillaban eran de un color rojo intenso Yafel prácticamente retrocedió pero en el momento en que dio el primer paso hacia tras aquel ser se dirigió hacia el sin darse cuenta de lo que lo rodeaba Yafel tropezó un una mesa lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer si bien aquel ser no era rápido pudo llegar asta el de inmediato dirigió sus brazo para tomarlo el miedo se apodero de Yafel quien intentaba levantarse lo mas rápido posible pero al esta casi en su totalidad en pie aquel ser lo sujeto aterrado prácticamente comenzó a luchar contra aquello este mismo ser intentaba morderlo Yafel podía sentir como la boca de aquello casi lo tocaba oía sonidos provenientes de eso eran alguna especia de lamento con un deseo de obtener lo que buscaba a el ambos luchaban por el pasillo Yafel intentaba alejarlo de el pero mientras mas luchaba aquel ser se hacia mas fuerte en su afán de librarse no se percato de que estaba justo en el pasamanos de pronto y sin poder evitarlo ambos cayeron por este rompiendo el pasamanos todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta en el transcurso de la caída ambos se separaron Yafel termino cayendo justo en donde se encontraba varios sillones que utilizaban para ofrecer a los invitados lo que le ayudo a amortiguar la caída mientras a aquel ser caía justo en una mesa de centro la cual estaba echa de metal y vidrio el golpe fue casi ensordecedor a pesar de que algo pudo amortiguar su caída Yafel quedo algo aturdido por unos instantes se quedo tirado de pronto y al percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo de inmediato se puso de pie aun que no con facilidad se sostuvo de uno de los sillones sangraba de la frente sabiendo lo que anteriormente había sucedido miro a su alrededor y lo primero que vio fue un florero lo tomo quizás no le servirá pero era mejor que nada camino lentamente hacia aquel ser a diferencia de arriba abajo había mas luz si bien no estaba lejos se mantuvo precavido en esta parte de la casa y al ver luz podía reaccionar mejor sin embargo mientras mas se acercaba mas se mostraba aquel ser quien para ese momento ya no se movía tomando ventaja de que no se paraba Yafel se adelanto y justo sobre el levantó el florero dispuesto a matarlo pero al verlo Yafel quedo impactado el florero cayo de sus manos no daba crédito a lo que se mostraba frente el a sus pies y ya sin vida se encontraba Nozomi al caer sobre la mesa y estrellarse con esta uno de los vidrios se clavo justo en su frente Yafel no podía creer lo que veía era su hermana quien yacía frente a el muerta alguien quien el amo y quien estovo apunto de matar lentamente se arrodillo a un lado de ella como si se tratara de una pesadilla Yafel comenzó a acercar su mano sin embargo en ese momento el cuerpo de su hermana comenzó a disolverse era como si estuviera echo de hielo asta que por completo se desintegró solo lo que levaba puesto o al menos lo que quedaba de su ropa quedaba en aquel sitio de pronto Yafel abrió lo ojos de manera sorpresiva se puso de pie y corriendo subió la escaleras se dirigió no a su habitación si no de alguien mas al correr por este parecía que era eterno las habitaciones se encontraban a kilómetros de inmediato noto que por este mismo se encontraba una línea de sangre esto aumento mas su temor lo que le aterro aun mas era que aquella línea de sangre salía de una de las habitaciones se detuvo de inmediato frente e la puerta que se encontraba cerrada no se movió al levantar su mano esta temblaba de manera muy notable si bien la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada no podía ver que se encontraba detrás de ella así que sin mas y armándose de valor Yafel empujo la puerta y como si esta quisiera jugarle un broma pesada lentamente se abrió en esta habitación entraba luz de día lo que esta le mostraba lo hizo retroceder sujeto su boca para no gritar frente a el se encontraban dos niñas eran la gemelas ambas estaban muertas ella las había matado camino asta ellas pero justo al cruzar el marco de la puerta se detuvo no siguió avanzando. –No puede ser esto no ellas. Fue lo que dijo intentando soportar lo que estaba frente a el y resignado retrocedió confundido Yafel salió de aquel lugar no miro mas sacudió su cabeza y miro otra de las habitaciones sabia quien se encontraba en aquella por un instante no intento acercarse pero era su abuela así que se acerco a esta respiro profundo y la abrió al ver que no se encontraba ella respiro profundo y tranquilamente ella Catalin no se encontraba ¿Pero donde se encontraba? Era su pregunta sin embargo la que mas lo atormentaba era que era lo que estaba pasando no espero mas y de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación dejando la puerta abierta Yafel se comenzó a vestir en solo unos minutos se encontraba listo noto que nada mas ocurría al llegar a las escaleras Yafel miro en dirección de donde se encontraba la habitación de las gemelas y apretó su puño con fuerza al bajar lo primero que vio era el lugar donde su hermana había caído y muerto en su mente llegaron muchas imágenes de ella su mente se perdió por unos minutos asta que de pronto se escucho un estruendo era un disparo asta ese momento no se había percatado de que las cortinas se encontraban cerradas se acerco una de las ventanas al quitar la cortinas lo que vio fue algo salido de algún libro de terror en la calles se encontraba el mismo caos al ver esto salió por la puerta noto que en algunos lugares se encontraba fuego se podía escuchar de la gente gritando veía lo mismo que asta hace un rato había sucedido con Nozomi muchos eran atacados por otras gentes pero lo que lo dejo perplejo era que esa "Gente" Prácticamente devoraba a otra. –Esto debe de ser una broma no puede estar pasando. Intentaba creer que no estaba pasando pero al ver como los carros de la gente que intentaba huir chocaban unos con otros lo regresaba a la realidad todo lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos si estaba pasando. –Bunny. Dijo y de inmediato se encamino a la entrada de la casa lo que seria el jardín en ese momento varios de estos seres lo vieron y se dirigieron hacia el al verlos sabia que no podría salir por ahí miro a su alrededor pero no había nada asta que se ubico en algo que lo podría sacar de ahí la camioneta de Catalin por alguna razón ella no se la había llevado así que corrió a ella en ese momento la reja que lo protegía de aquellos seres cedió y callo de inmediato entraron Yafel corría mas rápido posible el movimiento de estos seres era mas rápido que el que había mostrado Nozomi pero aun así logro tomarles algo de ventaja al llegar a la camioneta la abrió sabia que su abuela no la cerraba al entrar los seres se encontraban a solo metros de el de inmediato bajo todos los seguros parecía que había salido de esa pero en ese instante aquellos seres comenzaron a rodear la camioneta la golpeaban la movían de un lado a otro. ¡Maldición¡ Grito casi desesperado intentando controlarse ante lo que sucedía Yafel empezó a buscar la llaves buscaba por todos lados en ese momento los vidrios comenzaron a romperse y al mismo tiempo encontró las llaves la introdujo encendió la camioneta pero el vidrio del lado del conductor termino por romperse varias manos lo intentaban tomar Yafel acelero y la camioneta salió disparada mientras se dirigía a la salida a su paso atropellaba a quien se encontraba en su camino en solo unos momentos salió del lugar dejando a atrás a esos seres aceleraba de manera constante y mientras lo hacia notaba que en la calles el terror era presente la gente corría desesperada mientras era perseguida por ellos otros simplemente eran ya las victimas y que decir de lo que ya se encontraban en le mismo estados que esos seres que laguna ves fueron humanos otros mas se defendían sacaban armas que intentaban cavarlos pero era en vano todos corrían el mismo destino de pronto y sumido en sus ideas Yafel no noto que otro auto salía a su encuentro solo se percato de este justo cuando su camioneta se impacto de lleno con aquel auto el golpe lo saco del camino que seguía mientras que el auto con el que chocara volcaba el golpe lo aturdió se mantuvo pegado al volante pocos instantes duro esto al reaccionar también recordó lo que estaba sucediendo levanto su cabeza del volante y en ese instante al ver que los ocupantes intentaban salir el auto empezó a incendiarse eran dos jóvenes luchaban por hacerlo lo mas rápido posible Yafel al verlos de inmediato abrió la puerta de la camioneta pero al estar casi abajo se detuvo por desgracia para aquella pareja aquellos seres ya estaban cerca de ellos y como era de esperarse los empezaron a atacar Yafel miraba como los dos jóvenes a pesar de luchaban les fue imposible salir de ahí como si la misma muerte se burlara de los dos en ese momento el auto que en un principio empezó a incendiarse estallo matando de manera instantánea a los dos jóvenes y a aquellos seres sin nada que hacer Yafel noto que otros mas comenzaban a acercarse a el muy a su pesar encendió nuevamente la camioneta y arranco las calles estaban en un aspecto de destrucción como si una guerra hubiera comenzado y terminado ahí por donde miraba era lo mismo la muerte estaba presente llego justo en donde se encontraba el parque central el mas grande la ciudad no faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa de las chicas en ese momento algo llamo su atención al pasar por el bosque a un costado de este noto algo una sombra esta era enorme de inmediato detuvo la camioneta pero al hacerlo aquello ya no se encontraba ahí quizás era una alucinación por todo lo que asta ese momento le había sucedido así que sacudió su cabeza y continuo en otras ocasiones se hubiera adentrado a investigar pero sabia que le bosque era le lugar menos seguro de la ciudad solo le faltaban algunas calles por pasar para llegar a la casa de las chicas y en ese momento una ves mas se detuvo parecía que en ese momento todo aquello lo derrumbo Yafel comenzó a llorar pasaron unos minutos asta que pudo recuperarse hacer algo por su familia ya era tarde así que continuo al llegar a la calle bajo la velocidad sabia que si ellos estaban ya por la calle le seria difícil continuar así que continuo en una velocidad lenta poco a poco continuo dio la vuelta y para asombro de el ninguno de eso seres se encontraba en ese lugar la calle estaba limpia avanzo pero aun seguía en la misma velocidad parecía que nada había ocurrido que todo había sido una pesadilla pero no era si Yafel llego asta la casa de las chicas descendió del vehículo y camino se dirigía justo a la puerta cuando algo lo sorprendió justo en el primer piso de la casa algo salió volando aquello termino impactándose justo en el toldo de la camioneta Yafel reacciono y corrió hacia ella temía que fuera Bunny pero en lugar de ser ella quien se encontraba ahí era el mismo profesor Utonio estaba muerto o al menos eso era lo que parecía de pronto su temor se realizó el profesor comenzó a moverse se levantaba con dificultad de inmediato Yafel se alejo en solo unos momento ya se encontraba abajo de la camioneta y se dirigía hacia el Yafel miro de inmediato a su alrededor intentaba encontrar algo con que atacarlo.

¡Yafel asta aun lado¡ Escucho un grito y sin mirar de quien se trataba se alejo lo siguiente vio fue como un disparo de escopeta golpeaba de lleno al profesor quien salía volando el impacto lo lanzo una ves mas a la camioneta pero en esta ocasión los fierros que salían por el choque uno de ellos le atravesaba la cabeza como había sucedido con Nozomi el profesor dejo casi de moverse una ves que todo estuvo en momentánea calma pudo ver de quien se trataba era la misma Bellota quien lo había echo ella salía de la casa casi corriendo sostenía una escopeta en sus manos se mantenía apuntando al profesor y así como ocurrió en con ella el cuerpo de el comenzó a disolverse detrás de ella salió Bombón con la calma llego al confusión Bellota respiraba agitada Yafel sabia que para ella esto no había sido nada fácil sin embargo ella al igual que el debía de asimilarlo de inmediato se acerco ella y tomo la escopeta la bajo lentamente para ese momento parecía que nada se encontraba en su lugar.

¿Bellota? Le hablo pero no obtuvo respuesta. ¿Bellota? Una ves mas pero sucedió lo mismo. ¡Bellota¡ Esta ves le grito lo que de inmediato la hizo reaccionar mirándolo pero aun con la situación ese se mostraba tan dura como era su costumbre y sin decirle nada cedió la vuelta y se dirigió a la casa Yafel sabia que todo ya se estaba hundiendo miro hacia la calle aquellos seres se encontraban ya cerca comenzaban a aparecerse justo por donde el había llegado no había tiempo de lamentarse ni mucho menos de llorar así que la siguió al entrar no la encontró de echo no había nadie en aquel lugar. ¿Bellota? Grito su nombre y justo alguien salía del primer piso era Bunny al verla Yafel se acerco subió casi corriendo las escaleras una ves arriba se asombro al verla con sangre pero no era de ella o al menos eso es lo que parecía. ¿Bunny te encuentras bien. Le pregunto de pronto ella levantó la vista y las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

¿Qué es lo que esta pasando Yafel por que mi papa mato a mi hermana? La sangre no era de ella si no de una de las hermana ¿Pero quien? En ese momento ella lo abrazó Yafel la tomo y trato de consolarla.

-En verdad no lo se mis tres hermanas están muertas la gemelas fueron acecinadas por Nozomi y después ella. De inmediato se detuvo Bunny lo miro. –Es mejor olvidarlo debemos de irnos de inmediato ellos se están acercando por la avenida principal no tardaran en llegar aquí se que sonara estúpido pero tus dos hermanas ¿Dónde están? Bunny intentaba controlarse y de algún lado de sus ser saco esa fuerza tomándolo de la mano lo llevo asta una de la habitaciones dentro se encontraban Bombón y Bellota la primera sostenía en sus brazos a Burbuja ella había sido la victima no dijo nada por un momento era cruel pero debían de irse ya. –Se que es duro pero debemos de irnos ellos están llegando y si no nos retiramos correremos la misma suerte. Bombón lloraba enzima del cuerpo de su hermana y contrario a lo que se pudiera imaginar Bombón dejo el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana en el suelo coloco una sabana enzima de ella.

-Ella estaba lista para salir iba air con Bommer al centro de modas de la ciudad pero cuando subió para avisarle a mi padre que ya estaba listo el desayuno sucedió todo escuchamos un grito de inmediato las tres subimos al entrar vimos como el estaba justo en el cuello de Burbuja ella intentaba librarse pero poco a poco se fue quedando sin fuerza la confusión no envolvió para cuando reaccionamos ella ya estaba muerta y el comenzaba a devorar partes de su cuerpo fue entonces que Bellota tomo la escopeta y le disparo de lo de mas ya lo sabes. Quizás el mismo silencio que se formo en ese momento era la mejor de las respuestas era necesario hacerlo por muy doloroso que fuera pero de que serviría haber sobrevivido a esto cuando en ese instante mas de ellos se estaba acercando.

-Por desgracia no podemos quedarnos aquí en la avenida han comenzado a aparecer mas de estos debemos de irnos ya ¿El señor Utonio tenia algún auto? Les pregunto Bellota lo miro y afirmo con la cabeza. En ese caso vamos debemos de irnos. Bombón y Bunny comenzaba a salir de la habitación pero Bellota no ella aun miraba a su hermana .

¿Qué caso tiene salir? La pregunta los tomo por sorpresa Yafel al miro. –Si esto comenzó aquí ¿Qué nos asegura que adonde vallamos todo este mejor? Lo que Yafel temía se cumplió el pánico se apodero de ella sabia que debía hacerla reaccionar así que con cautela se acerco a ella tenia la escopeta en sus manos y eso no era bueno en alguien que estaba a asustado con tranquilidad la tomo.

-Es cierto nada nos lo asegura pero es mejor que quedarse aquí y que ellos vengan a matarte vámonos tus hermanas te están esperando. Esta ultimas palabras la hicieron reaccionar y su ves soltó el arma ambas hermanas se acercaron a ella y la tomaron de las manos y las tres salieron de la habitación seguidas por Yafel y el mismo fue el primero en salir de la casa y lo que mas temía se cumplió aquellos seres se encontraban a no menos de dos calles de ellos. ¡Bunny deprisa¡ Le grito casi de inmediato las tres salieron y vieron lo que el.

¡El auto esta en el patio de atrás vamos¡ Y siguieron a Bellota parecía eterno el camino para llegar a este pero al final lo lograron Bellota introdujo la llave a la puerta y la abrió pero para ese momento las tres entraron Bellota no perdió el tiempo y encendió el auto al mismo tiempo un ruido las alerto era estruendoso al mirar notaron que Yafel había disparado se mantenía apuntando en dirección de ellos lo que significaba que estaba ya ahí Bellota no le intereso nada mas que salir de ahí así que se movió. ¡Yafel sube vámonos de aquí¡ Le grito a la ves que se colocaba junto pero en ese instante todo se fue en retroceso Yafel camino sin dejar de apuntar y es que frente ellos se encontraba Burbuja estaba de pie se comportaba como ellos Yafel subió con lentitud ¿Qué hacer con algo así? Era difícil de decidir Pero las lagrimas de Bellota lo decían todo estaba ya decidida al igual que de sus hermanas quienes la tomaron del hombro Bellota acelero y la embistió al salir de la casa nadie de ellos miro atrás solo siguieron continuaron por un par de calles mas asta que dieron vuelta para ese momento solo habían transcurrido tres horas desde que todo había ocurrido durante su transcurso por esta calle que desembocaba justo a una de las avenidas transitaban justo por la mitad de esta cuando algo los sorprendió de uno de los callejones salieron dos personas no eran si no Butch y Bommer corrían tan rápido como podían incluso casi chocan con ellos Bellota freno bruscamente al verse no hubo nada que decir de inmediato Yafel abrió las puertas y ambos entraron al auto una ves mas acelero y se retiro de aquel lugar pasaron solo unos minutos antes que alguien de ellos dijera alguna palabra y es que algo era cierto nadie de ellos estaba preparado para esto nadie y el miedo que sentían casi los dominaba.

¿Qué asemos ahora? Pregunto Bommer pero tal respuesta no había y es que la mirar aquellas calles o avenidas se podía ver la destrucción era como si hubiera ocurrido un aguerra además del andar de aquellos que laguna ves fueron humanos.

-¿Brick? Siguió Bombón y aun que no los volteaba a ver ella sentía que lo que mas temía había ocurrido.

-Estábamos listos para salir a nuestros distintos destinos cuando comenzó todo esto Brick cedió ellos entraron por la puerta intentamos detenerlos pero eran demasiados de pronto el nos ordeno que subiéramos al primer piso y que nos encerráramos en la habitación y que saliéramos por la ventana de su habitación yo le grite que nos fuéramos los tres pero cuando nos dimos cuenta ellos ya lo habían sujetado y lo arrastraron a ellos ninguno de nosotros dos pudimos hacer algo salvo solo escuchas los gritos que salían de el y como nos lo pidió escapamos de la casa por la ventana poco después nos encontraron ustedes. Bombón apretó su mano derecha intentaba ser fuerte pero le era difícil pero era igual para los demás en ese momento Bellota detuvo su auto en uno de los distribuidores viales y salió de este los demás la siguieron miraron desde esa altura y lo que vieron simplemente aumento sus temores calles avenidas casa edificios todo lugar estaba invadido por ellos no había por donde salir Yafel miro en la dirección que iban era el único lugar el cual aun no estaba del todo invadido este llegaba justo al hospital de la ciudad.

-Solo nos queda el hospital quizás en aquel lugar las cosas estén mas tranquilas y podamos comunicarnos con alguien. Sin haber alguna otra opción subieron nuevamente y se dirigieron a este la distancia no era larga de echo el hospital era uno de los edificios altos de la ciudad así que el llegar a este no era muy tardado en un principio creyeron que para ese momento la mayoría de la gente se encontraría ya en ese lugar pero se llevaron con la sorpresa que para ese momento nadie se encontraba en ese lugar el hospital se encontraba vacio al descender del auto cada uno miro extrañado lo que se presentaba ante ellos el lugar parecía aun edifico fantasma.

-Pero que demonios. Se expreso Butch nadie de ellos dio un paso no se atrevían el miedo se había apoderado de ellos una ves mas todas las cosas que habían experimentado anteriormente.

-Parece que toda la gente fue evacuada de aquí. Intentaba ser optimista Bombón ¿Pero era posible creerlo? La verdad era que para estas alturas nada era lo que parecía.

-Lo mejor será retirarnos antes de que otra cosa ocurra busquemos otro lugar. Quizás era lo mas correcto pero en ese momento Yafel quien giro dándoles la espalda a todos supo que ya era tarde.

-No podremos hacerlo. Les dijo al mirar vieron que en efecto ya no era posible ellos se estaban acercando.

-En ese caso entremos las puertas están echas de un cristal parecido al diamante mi padre lo creo estoy segura que podrán soportar. Y sin pensarlo apoyaron la idea de Bunny así que entraron para ese momento los seres ya cruzaban las rejas del hospital el ultimo en cruzar las puertas fue el mismo Yafel de inmediato Bombón se acerco a la recepción y miro la computadora noto que alrededor de esta había sangre lo que significaba y por el tiempo que había pasado que este fue uno de los primeros lugares en ser atacado quizás fue desde aquí que comenzó todo pero no había mas opción que estar dentro así que después de entrar al programa y ver de que se trataba Bombón acciono el sistema de seguridad que de inmediato cerro las puertas de todo el lugar quizás era buena idea o simplemente todos ellos estaban en lugar del cual no había salida para el fin.

¿Y bien que hacemos ahora? Pregunto Butch quien mantenía su mirada justo en la puerta principal.

-Pues lo principal será buscar un lugar en donde halla donde comunicarnos. Le contesto Bellota.

-Pues será mejor que lo ágamos lo mas rápido posible ellos ya están aquí. Les decía Butch que a su ves les señala la puerta ellos ya estaba ahí.

-Entonces busquemos juntos la sala de comunicaciones vamos. Y así detrás de Yafel se fueron todos si bien le hospital era conocido por su sistema de electricidad que prácticamente nunca fallaba en aquel momento era todo lo contrario no había la suficiente energía para iluminar todo el lugar la mayoría de los pasillos se encontraba oscuros y otros así que se adentraron caminaron por aquellos pasillo miraban en todas direcciones esperaban que se encontraran solo y así parecía pero esa soledad era mas atemorizante y esta aumentaba con las voces de aquellos que intentaban entrar al lugar buscaron en la planta baja pero no encontraron nada así que se dirigieron al elevador para ese momento cada uno había tomado algo para defenderse no se confiaban de nada al accionar botón Yafel preparo la escopeta y apunto a las puerta en cuanto se abrieran y saliera lago como ellos el dispararía el elevador bajo todos estaba listos al abrirse no salió nada sin mas entraron al subir al primer piso actuaron de la misma manera que en el la planta baja pero nada sucedió salieron con cautela Butch manejaba una lámpara con la cual iluminaban en el piso se encontraban tiradas camillas accesorios médicos miles de cosas Yafel se mantenía apuntando sin miedo a lo que se le pusiera enfrente llegaron asta el final del pasillo asta los otros elevadores pero no encontraron nada de pronto de entre las sombras comenzaron a escuchar sonidos se miraron entre ellos Yafel giro mientras que Butch ilumino el pasillo se ilumino por un momento nada ocurría no había nada pero mientras mas pasaba mas se escuchaba asta que lo que mas temían se presento justo de una de los cuartos la puerta se abrió y una mano empezó a salir poco a poco y lentamente se movía al salir parecía una mujer la luz que la iluminada la alerto de ellos de inmediato Boomer se acerco y acciono el botón pero ella ya se había percatado así que comenzó a acercarse a ellos el elevador era lente y cada ves estaba mas cerca de ellos Yafel se mantenía apuntando no faltando mucho Yafel disparo pero sucedió que la escopeta se encasquillo y el disparo no salió intentaba hacer lo posible pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía pero lo peor estaba por venir no era una si o mas de uno mas salían de los de mas cuartos en poco tiempo tenia a mas de seis dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-Dios esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba. Fue lo que dijo Bombón al ver los en ese momento Butch noto algo en el pasillo visualizó lo que parecían tanques de oxigeno eran varios miro a todos y en especial a Bellota.

-Sigan encuentren una manera de salir de aquí y salvarse. Les dijo de inmediato Bellota comprendió lo que el estaba por hacer así que lo tomo del brazo y como el ella también los miro.

-Deben vivir ya hemos perdido tanto en tan solo unas horas Bombón nos veremos cuando llegue el momento. En ese momento el elevador llego y este se abrió sabiendo que no habría una manera de convencerlos Yafel se dirigió al el dentro se mantuvo serio.

-Vamos debemos continuar ellos ya tomaron su decisión. Ambos hermanos de los dos sabían que nos había mas que hacer así que sin mas siguieron a Yafel este acciono el elevador y mientras la puertas se cerraban pudieron ver como Butch sujetaba la mano de Bellota y de entre sus ropas saca lo que parecía una pistola de bengalas lo ultimo que miraron como Butch disparaba el estruendo y como se iluminaba todo esta ves no subieron si no asta casi el ultimo piso al salir notaron que eran la oficinas nada se encontraba en aquel lugar caminaron por aquel lugar nada delo que encontraran les serbia nada les interesaba salvo encontrar algo con el cual comunicarse caminaron asta casi llegar a la oficina del director del hospital con cautela abrieron Yafel fue le primero en entrar aquel lugar era grande para una sola persona pero eso era lo que menos importaba justo enzima de uno de los escritorios se encontraba lo que parecía un radio cibi como lo que utilizaba la policía casi corriendo se acercaron a el al encenderlo este no fallo lo que los tranquilizó pero esa tranquilidad se destruyo de pronto un gran estruendo la cual provenía del elevador salieron y donde se encontraba simplemente había sido destruido en su lugar se encontraba alguna especie de ser ni humano ni otra cosa que ellos hubieran visto antes mas bien parecía a un insecto este giro los miro y sin mas se lanzo hacia ellos de inmediato y tan rápido como podían los cuatro intentaron alejarse de aquel ser pero este era mas rápido que todos ellos pero torpe a su ves tal velocidad le daba ventaja y torpeza a la ves al atacarlos resbalo cayendo esto les dio ventaja a Yafel y los demás.

¡Vamos entremos a la oficina¡ Les grito tan rápido como podían cada uno se movía y se apresuraban a llegar a la puerta mientras tanto aquella criatura bizarra tenia el aspecto de algún insecto como una mantis pero de brazos eran como tentáculos mientras que en lo que seria las manos tenia una par de ganchos y que decir de lo que intentaba ser piernas o patas eran como las de alguna araña a decir verdad aquel ser no tenia una forma definida mas bien parecía a alguna pesadilla algo cercano a la locura su cabeza era como la de una mosca pero los ojos si bien no se mostraban del todo tenia rasgos a los de un camaleón miraban en todas direcciones sus agudos colmillos mostraban que degustaba con gusto todo aquello que se moviera frente a el ¿Una quimera? La verdad era que ni siquiera el mas loco de los científicos crearía tal monstruosidad asta ese momento pero algo era mas que seguro eso esta frente a ellos y casi se encontraba de pie para ese momento Yafel y los demás ya estaba casi adentro de la habitación cuando por fin se puso de pie y de nuevo corrió hacia ellos el ultimo en entrar fue Boomer una de aquellas garras lo rozo pero no lo daño logrando así librarse de aquel ser las puertas se cerraron y de inmediato y valiéndose de cuanto se encontraron atrancaron la puerta escritorios mesas lo que fuera serbia aun que fuera por un momento al sentir que estaban por un momento a salvos los chicos retrocedieron los golpes de aquel ser eran constantes uno tras otro intentaban destruir la puerta pero esta se mantenía firme.

-Bien ¿Y ahora que hacemos? Pregunto Boomer quien no dejaba de temblar.

-No hay forma de escapar. Le siguió Bunny.

-Todos aquellos que quisimos están muerto y no hay algún lugar donde escapar seria mejor morir aquí. Continuo Bombón de inmediato Yafel supo que la histeria estaba ya en ellos y eso era lo peor de ahí muchas cosas se desencadenarían incluso el suicidio.

-Bien ¿Y que esperamos? De vemos salir de aquí intentar hacer lo que ellos ya no pudieron muchos han muerto cierto pero es gracias a ellos que estamos vivos lo menos que podemos hacer es regresarles el favor de vivir vamos encontremos una solución sean minutos o segundos serán suficientes para encontrar una respuesta. Era tono pero cierto a la mente de cada uno de ellos surgieron los rostros de todos aquellos que ya no se encontraba ahí de inmediato Bunny se acerco a el y lo tomo de la mano.

-Larguémonos de aquí lejos donde nada ni nadie vivan lejos de este mundo caído. Yafel la miro y sonrió asta ese momento el sonreía y afirmo con la cabeza ¿Esperanza? Era tonto pero ya no tenían nada que perder así que lo decidieron a salían los cuatro de ahí o nadie salía y justo en ese momento en una de las pocas mesas que quedaban en sima de esta se encontraba una computadora de inmediato se acercaron a esta de ella el monitor parpadeaba en la parte superior derecha se encontraba un pequeño sobre.

-Un mensaje. Dijo Bunny dio clic en este y en efecto era un mensaje.

-Todo listo la ubicación esta en la naba ella misma lo llevara asta ahí como ordeno nadie vive en aquel lugar sin embargo esta totalmente lista para realizar una nueva vida ellos jamás lograran llegar asta ahí esta en lis fines del mundo suerte. Era todo lo que decía en ese momento una puerta se abrió de una de las paredes casi al mismo tiempo de la misma computadora surgió un reloj que marcaba una enumeración en retroceso no había que adivinar.

-Esto va a volar este edificio se destruirá debemos ir nos de aquí rápido vamos. Les ordeno Yafel pero justo en ese momento aquella puerta cedió entrando aquel ser. ¡Rápido¡ Les grito nuevamente y sin mas corrieron pero aquella criatura no desistiría y tan pronto entro se lanzo una de sus garras esta dio de lleno en la espalda de Yafel aun que lo desequilibro pudo mantenerse en pie rápidamente acciono una palanca y la puerta se cerro la criatura no pudo entrar y ni mucho menos romperla no paso mucho para que los cuatro vieran la luz del atardecer al salir notaron que se encontraba justo en el techo del edificio y enzima de este un helicóptero el ultimo en salir fue Yafel pero caminaba con dificultad nadie lo noto pero en su costado derecho surgía sangre con cautela Boomer se acerco a y abrió la puerta de inmediato todos los controles se encendieron y el helicóptero comenzó a funcionar Yafel se acerco ellos y tomo del brazo a Bunny ayudándola a subir le siguió Bombón y por ultimo Boomer todo indicaba que el seria el ultimo pero en ese momento al acercarse tomo la puerta y la cerro los miro se mostraba pálido.

¿Yafel? Le hablo Bunny en ese momento miro su costado la sangre no para de salir el la miro y sonrió sabia que no sobreviviría al viaje como todos lo sabían así que acento con la cabeza no iría con ellos y así el helicóptero comenzó a elevarse poco a poco se alejaba del lugar los miraban hacia el edificio no querían alejarse de el en ese momento y como una burla del destino aquel ser salió por las escaleras Yafel giro y sonrió. -Todo principio tiene un fin todo fin tiene un principio ¿Acaso todo eso es cuestionable? Al terminar de decir esto el edificio exploto justo cuando aquel ser daba su golpe a Yafel lo ultimo que vieron todos ellos fue como este se derrumbaba el helicóptero se fue alejando y con el todos aquellos buenos y malos recuerdos nadie sabe a donde se dirigirá o asta donde llegara solo los tres lo sabrán a donde nadie sepa ni nunca se llegue un ¿Principio un fin? Quien sabe solo la vida misma lo dirá.


	14. El legado

Bueno ya estoy una ves mas aqui espero que todos se encuentren bien me disculpo por tardarme en suvir este capitulo pero no crei que el trabajo fuera a hacer tan pesado apenas si tengo tiempo para escribir pero en fin sin mas que lo disfruten y que se la pasen bien esta navidad nos vemos

Capitulo. 14.

El Legado.

Era poco después del medio día y en los pasillos de la escuela se veía correr a varios jóvenes eran Bunny y sus hermanas seguidas por Brick y sus hermanos detrás de también los acompañaba Dee Dee todo ellos corrían lo mas rápido posible el rostro de Bunny mostraba preocupación algo había sucedido.

¿Pero como es posible que Yafel este peleando con el? Preguntaba Bunny a la ves que corría.

¿Qué tiempo tiene que comenzó esto? Le siguió Bombón.

-No me entere asta que decidí ir por mis cosas de gimnasia fue cuando los vi peleando de inmediato regrese con ustedes afortunadamente los vi a todos en el pasillo cuando se dirijan al comedor. Nadie de ellos sabia la razón de tal del encuentro que en ese momento se efectuaba salvo dos personas Yafel y Jac.

Poco tiempo atrás.

Las puertas se cerraron de tras de Yafel dentro el Gimnasio se encontraba "limpio" lo que significaba que ningún aparato para hacer ejercicio estaba en el lugar prácticamente se encontraba casi vacío al entrar Yafel noto que todo el lugar se encontraba solo iluminado por la luz que entraba por la ventanas en un principio a Yafel le costo trabajo acostumbrarse a la luz del pero una ves que eso fue arreglado lo primero que vio fue el profesor Jac sentado al centro del gimnasio se mantenía en la posición de "Flor del loto" se encontraba en una forma de meditación total como lo hacen todo aquel que esta apunto de comenzar un combate bestia sus antiguas ropas con las cuales cruzo aquel camino para vencer a Aku sus ojos se encontraban cerrados las manos las tenia una enzima de la otra con las palmas hacia arriba Yafel quedo a tres cuerpos de distancia de el mantenía sus manos dentro de las bolsas pero había un detalle en eso sus dedos no se encontraban del todo dentro solo cuatro lo estaban mientras que los dos pulgares estaban fuera de las bolsas del pantalón ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna solo el silencio era la única presencia en aquel lugar fue solo unos momentos que el silencio estuvo en ese lugar y justo en ese momento los ojos de de Jac se abrieron mirando a Yafel el por su parte alzo la vista mirándolo.

-Veo que lo has cumplido Yafel. Le dijo pero el no le contesto solo se limito el verlo Jac se puso de pie al verlo Jac noto algo que le llamo al atención y era la forma en que lo miraba Yafel esa mirada era como la de un león próximo a atacar a su presa pero a su ves lo hizo sonreír.

-Lo que no comprendo es ¿Por qué? Se que desea tener una pelea conmigo eso lo entiendo ya que después de haber tenido esta mañana el encuentro contra usted también desee pelear de nuevo y así como yo cumplí espero que usted también al decirme lo que significa esta pelea. Jac cedió la vuelta dándole la espalda.

-Y como te dije en aquel momento contestare a tu pregunta después de haber combatido contra mi pero antes de comenzar déjame asegurar lugar. Jac comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera del gimnasio se detuvo justo enfrente de la pared Yafel lo miraba con interés pero a su ves con precaución en ese momento levantó su mano asta la altura de su barbilla y en vos baja comenzó a pronunciar algunas palabras y en ese momento las puntas de sus dedos comenzaron a brillar la luz que desprendían de sus dedos era casi azul como el cielo los separo y toco la pared esta de inmediato todo el gimnasio brillo de la misma manera una ves que hizo esto Jac cedió la vuelta y de manera tranquila regreso pero esta ves se mantuvo a tres cuerpos de distancia de Yafel lo miro por un momento y sonrió pero al verlo Yafel noto que no lo hacia de forma que se burlara de el era como si el en verdad deseara esto. ¿Estas listo? Le pregunto en ese momento Yafel saco las manos de las bolsas del pantalón pero no le contesto el simple silencio le fue suficiente para Jac.-En ese caso comencemos. Justo En el momento que dijera esto Yafel se abalanzo hacia el y lo comenzó a atacar de manera casi sorpresiva Jac noto que a diferencia de lo que había sucedido esa misma mañana Yafel estaba dispuesto a pelear en serio esta ves pero así que solos se limito a defenderse lo que mas le llamaba la atención era que la velocidad de Yafel superaba incluso la de la misma Bellota además noto que en su forma de ataque utilizaba un estilo de pelea que el también usaba Jac se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que en solo un segundo Yafel dirigía su puño derecho justo a su rostro con la velocidad que se dirigirá a el era casi imposible el detenerlo así que contra ataco golpeando el puño de Yafel con su codo derecho el impacto de ambos golpes provocó una onda de choque que movió el gimnasio de inmediato y por instinto ambos de un rápido salto se separaron alejándose varios metros de distancia Jac se mantenía con los brazos cruzados mientras que Yafel se encontraba en poción de guardia con su brazo izquierdo al frente mientras que el derecho se encontraba al nivel de su cintura.

-Es la primera ves que me enfrento a alguien así su estilo de pelea es muy diferente de echo es diferente de esta mañana. Se decía así mismo Yafel y en ese momento sonrió. –Pero he de admitirlo me gusta el echo de enfrentarme a el no se que pasara en la siguientes horas minutos o el tiempo que transcurra al final se que no me arrepentiré de esta pela y quien sabe a lo mejor aprendo dela misma. Justo cuando termino de decirse así mismo esto se lanzo hacia Jac y de nuevo inicio la pelea pero como paso en un principio Jac solo se limitaba a defenderse.

-Era lo que esperaba parece que por fin podre pelear con alguien de buen nivel. Se decía Jac mientras retrocedía en ese momento Yafel dirigía uno de sus golpes justo al abdomen de Jac con rápido movimiento y con su mano derecha desvió el golpe al mismo tiempo y de forma sorpresiva salto por enzima de la cintura de Yafel al mismo tiempo lanzo una patada el golpe iba directo al rostro de Yafel el al ver esto coloco su ante brazo justo en el golpe logrando su objetivo detener el golpe de jac sin embargo a pesar de que lo detuvo esto no fue suficiente la fuerza con al que golpeo Jac fue tal que Yafel fue lanzado contra la pared por un momento Yafel quedo aturdido pero en cuestión de unos segundo se recupero de inmediato se puso de pie miraba a Jac respiraba por la boca a la ves que se sujetaba el hombro izquierdo.

-Increíble es la primera ves que alguien me ataca de esta manera su poder es impresionante. Yafel se coloco de nuevo en guardia. –Esta pelea será mas difícil de lo que suponía. Miro fijamente a Jac y sonrió. –Pero algo es cierto esto apenas comienza. Y de manera rápida y casi sorpresiva se dirigió de nuevo hacia Jac pero esta ves la sorpresa fue para el mismo Jac este lo esperaba para recibir el siguiente ataque el impulso que había obtenido Yafel le fue suficiente para ir sobre el sin embargo justo cuando estaba apunto de llegar a el Yafel desapareció esto sorprendió a Jac quien de inmediato dejo de cruzar sus brazos todo sucedió de manera rápida en el momento en que Jac comenzaba a buscarlo Yafel apareció justo enfrente de el.

-Maldición me tomo por sorpresa. Se dijo así mismo en ese momento Yafel lo atacaba lanzándole un fuerte golpe directo al abdomen de manera instintiva Jac se protegió con su mano derecha y detuvo el golpe pero ahí no terminaba todo cuando parecía que seria todo Yafel ataco con la palma de su mano izquierda justo en el pecho de Jac la velocidad era tal que prácticamente le fue imposible detenerlo el golpe lo lanzo justo al techo del gimnasio estrellándose en el Jac se sujetaba el pecho mientras lo hacia miro a Yafel al verlo se sorprendió este había tomado una pose que nunca se imagino verla Yafel se encontraba inclinado hacia adelante los hombros los tenia un poco levantados las piernas se encontraban levente flexionadas sus brazos se encontraban también flexionados sus manos se encontraban también flexionadas hacia adelante y con los dedos de ambas manos unidos. –Mantis. Dijo mientras descendía. –Baya eso si fue algo que me impresiono no pensé en ver esa técnica hace mucho que no combatía con alguien como tu sin embargo hay algo por lo cual perderá. Justo en ese momento Jac hiso una pausa coloco sus manos a sus lados miro a Yafel y sonrío lentamente levanto los brazos y los extendió de pronto coloco tanto las manos como los dedos igual que Yafel lentamente coloco su pierna derecha delante de la izquierda así la derecha comenzó a cruzarse con la izquierda asta enredarla quedando parado en una sola pierna por ultimo flexiono los brazos las manos quedaron al nivel del su pecho. –Tu mantis es buena pero contéstame una cosa ¿Crees que tu mantis pueda contra la Grulla? Esta ves Jac de manera rápida se coloco en guardia se sostenía solo con su pierna derecha mientras que la izquierda se encontraba rodeando la derecha tal y como lo hacen las grullas al sostenerse en una sola pierna además de esto coloco los brazos a la altura de los codos sus manos tomaron al posición de picos como los de una grulla en dirección de Yafel aun que no lo de mostraba Yafel se encontraba sorprendido.

-Maldición no me esperaba esto a pesar de que lo he atacado con parte de mi poder el no parece ni siquiera cansado en cambio yo ya comienzo a sentirme algo cansado pero aun que parezca una estupidez hay algo que me impulsa a continuar combatiendo así que continuare y esta ves veré asta donde llega mi limite. En ese momento y dispuesto a combatir de una manera a un mas determinante Yafel se abalanzo hacia Jac pero esta ves la pelea fue totalmente diferente a como se venia efectuando ninguno de los dos utilizaba algún poder no esta ves se trataba mas de la habilidad que de poder Mantis contra Grulla ambas técnicas difíciles de manejar pero en manos de expertos o en el caso de grandes maestros muy mortales velocidad ataque y defensa en uno el resultado solo se daría cuando uno de los dos bajara la guardia o se diera por vencido mientras tanto afuera los chico observaban el enfrentamiento en un principio nadie opinaba algo desde que todos ellos se habían enterado de la batalla entre ambos y llegaran al gimnasio nadie incluso Bellota se atrevía a distraerse aun cuando eso fuera solo una simple opinión asta que fue Bommer quien opinara y a su ves rompiera el silencio.

-Es la primera ves que veo una pelea de estas magnitudes. En un principio aquellas palabras que mencionara no surtieron algún efecto en los de mas pero todo fue por un momento y es que era cierto nadie de ellos había visto algunas ves ese tipo de pelea y es que las batallas que todos ellos tenían solían terminar en grandes batalla que claro acababan con "Algunos" Edificios de la ciudad pero en esta ocasión veían a dos contrincantes mostrando técnicas que solo en la películas eran utilizadas pero en esta ocasión no era una película la que estaban viendo y era eso mismo lo que mas les llamaba la atención.

-Es la primera ves que veo pelear de esa manera a profesor Jac. Comento Bellota que se notaba la emoción que sentía la ver pelea.

-No solo tu todos nosotros. Le siguió Brink.

-Pero lo mas interesante de esto es que Yafel combate de la misma manera además parece que ambos están disfrutándolo solo observen la manera en que se miran. De nuevo regresaron su mirada hacia dentro del gimnasio y lo que Boomer se había percatado en ellos en ese momento lo notaron ambos Jac y Yafel en verdad disfrutaban el combatir uno contra el otro.

¿Pero por que? ¿Qué es lo que los a lenta a pelear sin algún motivo? Pregunto Burbuja y en esto los demás estaban de acuerdo en ese momento Boomer sonrió lo que indicaba que el ya sabia la respuesta.

-El simple deseo de pelear. Le contesto cosa que en un principio parecía algo ilógico pero conforme seguían mirándolos lo comenzaron a comprender.

-Ahora lo entiendo. Comenzó diciendo Butch. –Recuerdo cuando el profesor Jac hablo conmigo después de haber dado una de sus clases durante la misma formulo una pregunta algo parecida a lo que nos hemos preguntado en ese momento pregunto ¿Qué era lo que significaba en el antiguo Japón el combatir entre Samarias por que combatían por honor? Cuando la formulo nadie la contesto y el no nos dijo la respuesta pero al terminar la clase lo encare y le exigí la respuesta el profesor sonrió y me dijo que lo acompañara a otra aula cuando llegamos me pidió que tomara asiento en aquel momento me sentí extraño pero el profesor se comportaba de una forma normal no como un maestro sino como un amigo como el profesor Utonio y en ese momento me lo explico "Hace tiempo cuando los Samurái eran quienes imponían el orden en el antiguo Japón y trabajaban para el emperador tenían como prioridad era servir al mismo emperador y aquellos quienes eran importantes para realeza esto en un principio era bueno pero lo que parecía algo bueno en realidad no lo era si bien era cierto el código que regia a todos ellos era prácticamente su vida el Samurái también dependía de algo que por desgracia debía de mantener en secreto y este secreto era las peleas pero por desgracia ninguno de ellos debía de combatir enfrente del publico ni mucho menos enfrente de alguna autoridad así que todo aquel que fuera un Samaria decidió tener una reunión aun que esta fue en secreto esto se hizo de una forma en que se reunían grupos tal reunión tenia como objetivo llegar a una solución la cual resolvería el problema que los agobiaba de alguna manera y esta se efectuó después de mucho tiempo de discutirlo al fin se llego a un acuerdo pero este al igual que la reunión debía de ser en secreto la solución seria en que todos ellos tendrían combates claro solo entre ellos pero solo había una regla nadie de ellos debía de matar a su contrincante así que desde aquel acuerdo todo Samurái se enfrentaba en secreto el ansia de pelear era ya parte de sus vidas pero cuando se enfrentaban lo hacían con un gran respeto y cuando perdía alguien se les mostraba a un mas respeto al final todo aquello fue por lo que la esencia para un samurái es considerada como la mas pura el combatir es mas que una pelea entre dos contrincantes era la esencia misma de la vida es por eso que en estos momentos los dos no combaten como enemigos si no como lo que representan dos samuráis. Justo en el momento en que terminaba de contarles un fuerte estruendo se escucho la mirada de todos ellos regresaron sus miradas al interior del gimnasio en ese instante Yafel y Jac forcejeaban ambos había golpeado sus antebrazos e intentaban hacer retroceder a su oponente de manera casi inmediata los dos comenzaron a generar su "Chi" al momento el aura de cada uno apareció y mientras mas se esforzaban esta aumentaba.

-Era tal y como me lo esperaba su fuerza es buena además de su empeño por ganar esta pelea ahora se que no me arrepiento por haber aceptado este combate. Yafel sonrió pero esto fue un error en ese momento de distracción Jac aprovechó para retroceder esto fue suficiente para que Yafel perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de frente Jac se dejo caer de espaldas y aprovechando el error de Yafel con ambas piernas lo golpeo en el abdomen lanzándolo hacia el techo del gimnasio y se impacto en este.

-Baya me impresiona su capacidad para combatir es excepcional como lo predije en un principio Yafel es diferente a todos aquellos que e entrenado incluso me atrevo a decir que de aquellos a quienes e combatido en el pasado. Jac hizo una pausa a sus pensamientos y sonrió. –Pero esto apenas comienza vamos Yafel muéstrame asta donde eres capas de llegar el poder que posees no lo liberaste por ti solo veo que fuiste obligado a hacerlo pero espero que comprendas que no es una maldición si no un don. Solo había transcurrido unos segundos desde su último ataque y de inmediato se alego Yafel descendía cayendo justo en donde se encontraba parado hábilmente Yafel se puso de pie pero mantenía la mirada hacia el suelo. –Veo que pudiste soportar tal ataque te felicitó. El aun no le contestaba pero en ese momento las manos de Yafel comenzaron a brillar esto sorprendió a todos.

¿Pero que esta pasándole? Pregunto en vos alta Bunny la intensidad del brillo aumento y finalmente levanto la cabeza su mirada era de enojo total y aquel brillo tomo un tono totalmente diferente este se convirtió en fuego.

-Esta vez luchare con todo. Y en ese momento cruzo sus brazos y lanzando un fuerte grito el fuego lo cubrió por completo.

-Esto es lo que estaba esperando. Si la reacción de Yafel había sorprendido a los chicos lo que Jac hizo prácticamente los dejo paralizado y es que hizo lo mismo que Yafel salvo que el no grito y de no ser por lo que hizo con el gimnasio en ese momento con el puro poder que liberaron los dos lo habrían destruido la pausa duro muy poco justo en ese momento continuo la batalla esta ves fue Yafel quien inicio rápidamente se acerco a Jac este ya lo esperaba y justo cuando estuvo a un metro de el Jac lo ataco lanzo un golpe directo al rostro de Yafel la velocidad con al que había comenzado la pelea era un mas que anteriormente y con esa misma velocidad contraataco Yafel en el momento que el puño de Jac se impactaba en su rostro rápidamente lo esquivó con su antebrazo seguido por su puño golpeando la mejilla derecha de Jac esto lo desequilibro aun que por un corto tiempo de inmediato se recupero se disponía a contestar pero en ese momento Yafel lo atacaba nuevamente pero aun mas rápido los golpes que lanzaban daban sin ningún problema asta que esos constantes ataques terminaron en una sola patada Yafel había golpeado dos veces en el rostro a Jac en su intento por defenderse Jac no pudo prevenir lo que venia en el momento en que daba su ultimo golpe Yafel de nueva cuenta golpeo el rostro de Jac sin embargo este fue seguido por una patada la cual lanzo en diagonal esta golpeo en la barbilla el rostro de Jac quedo mirando hacia el techo. –Bien sus constantes ataques fueron bastantes severos pero cometiste un grabe error en esta ultima patada me has dado la espalda en esta ocasión seré yo quien ataque. Y justo cuando se disponía a contraatacar su sorpresa fue mayo al ver que en realidad Yafel le había creado una trampa de manera mas que sorpresiva y rápida Yafel giro sin perder el impulso ni la velocidad con la que había lanzado su patada en un principio con la misma pierna con la que atacara y apoyándose en la otra para dar un pequeño salto Yafel giro su pierna se impacto en el rostro de Jac la fuerza del golpe lo lanzo a por lo aires el impacto del golpe hizo que el gimnasio se cimbrara cada un de los chicos en especial Bellota no creían lo que acababa de suceder el profesor a quien ella tanto respetaba se estrellaba justo donde se encontraba la mayoría del equipo que utilizaban los alumnos del gimnasio.

-Baya esto es interesante nunca creí que alguien pudiera tocar profesor mucho menos el golpearlo de tal manera. Se expreso Brick de una manera que parecía que tenia miedo lo que llamo la atención de Bombón era la primera ves que lo escuchaba de esa manera.

-Parece que esta pelea será aun mas interesante de lo que imaginaba ahora que los veo y veo la reacción de Yafel se que para los dos esto va mas haya de un simple combate incluso me atrevo a decir que esto es mas que la pela de dos Samuráis ninguno de los dos se dará por vencido en un principio creí que lo que estaba apunto de a acontecer era peligroso me preocupe por Yafer pero hora se al verlos lo mejor es dejarlos combatir. La forma en la que Bunny se mostraba era de alguien en calma a pesar de la situación lo que significaba para sus hermanas que ella se encontraba confiada en que el resultado de todo esto seria satisfactorio para todos pero en especial para Jac y Yafel.

-Pienso lo mismo que mi hermana. Continuo Burbuja a la ves que miraba a un dentro del Gimnasio.

-Hace mucho que no veo al profesor disfrutar de algo de un tiempo para acá el se volvió muy callado en ocasiones se mostraba triste pero desde que vio a Yafel todo eso cambio su semblante fue cambiando con el paso del tiempo su forma de ser su carácter y que decir de su sentido del humor se volvieron mas alegres es curioso pero parecería que le mismo destino quiso que ellos se encontraran y combatieran no para mostrar quien es el mejor si no para desechar todo aquello que en un principio los esclavizaba. Era la primera ves que Bellota se expresaba de esa manera lo que significaba que era ella mejor que nadie quien aprobaba el combate quizás era tonto pensar de esa manera pero en ese momento cada uno de los que se encontraban en ese momento mirando lo que ocurría sintieron que eso era lo correcto por un instante todo fue silencio asta que un expresión como de tos que venia de Butch lo rompió.

-En ese caso es mejor disfrutar de la pelea por cierto Boomer te apuesto la rebanada de pastel que dejaste en el refrié a que gana Yafel. Lo miro con una sonrisa casi burlona Boomer le regreso la misma.

-Echo pero si yo gano tu tendrás que lavar la ropa de los tres por un mes. La respuesta de Butch fue el levantar su pulgar en afirmación en ese preciso instante todo aquello que había quedado encima de Jac salió volando por los aires una aura aprecio un instante después Jac se ponía de pie miraba a Yafel con seriedad y de manera sorpresiva sonrió.

-Es lo que bale de un combate no es quien mejor tenga un estilo o golpe mas fuerte es quien ponga su mejor esfuerzo para no perder y asta mas que eso te lo diré una ves mas Yafel esta pelea la he esperado por mucho tiempo y ya es momento que combata con todo es tiempo de ver quien ganara prepárate. De pronto Jac tomo otra posición coloco su cuerpo en perfil flexiono muy ligeramente ambas rodillas mientras que su mano derecha la colocaba a la altura de su barbilla con el puño cerrado la mano izquierda se encontraba a la altura del abdomen de igual manera el puño se encontraba cerrado sus pies también mantenían una posición el derecho el cual se encontraba atrás estaba en su totalidad asentado mientras que l izquierdo estaba poco levantado los puños se encontraban ligeramente separados Jac en verdad se disponía a combatir enserio pero esto no parecía preocuparle demasiado a Yafel quien se limito a mirarlo de manera sigilosa y correspondió al reto que Jac le mandaba como su contrincante el también tomo otra guardia levantó su pierna derecha flexionando a la ves la rodilla y quedando a la altura de la cintura su brazo derecho bajo asta que su mano se encontrara a la altura de su rodilla los dedos de esta los mantenía extendidos y ligeramente levantados su brazo izquierdo lo levantó asta que los dedos quedaran a la altura de su oreja estos tomaron la forma de una garra.

¿Quién de los dos será el primero en atacar? Pregunto Boomer y esa era la misma pregunta que todos ellos se hacían.

-Sea quien sea esta ves se definirá todo quien logre ganar ser a aquel que agá caer de forma definitiva a su contrincante ¿Quién será? Solo ellos dos los saben. La respuesta de Brick era la correcta el saber quien ganaría estaba por demás lo importante de era como se desarrollaría el combate pero pesar de que sabían que esto no terminaría en alguna tragedia Bunny no podía el preocuparse de Yafel el sentimiento que había nacido aquella noche poco a poco había crecido y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos intentaba decirle al otro lo que sentían el simple echo de que se encontraran en dificultades fuera quien fuera los preocupaba y eso mismo era lo que ella sentía en esa momento de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro al voltear vio que era Butch este le sonreía le intentaba decir sin palabras que no había de que preocuparse que el estaría bien el apoyo que le mostraba la animo y acento la cabeza mas tranquila justo en ese momento después de haberse estudiado se lanzaron uno contra el otro al mismo tiempo el choque de ambos fue tal que la onda de este hizo que todos los chicos salieran casi volando.

¡Un choque de auras! Dijo Burbuja a la vez que intentaba incorporarse lo más rápido posible como los de más una ves que se recuperaron regresaron a las ventanas y al ver por ellas quedaron impactados a pesar de Jac había colocado una protección para el gimnasio este había sufrido daños si no considerables si algo importantes la paredes había sufrido cuarteaduras y que decir del techo que prácticamente salió volando.

-Ni siquiera el poder del profesor pudo salvar el gimnasio solo espero que soporte asta el final del encuentro. Bombón se mostraba no preocupada por lo que ocurriera al lugar si no por lo que pasaría si el poder de ambos saliera del ese mismo lugar en ese momento el impacto alerto a toda la escuela en pocos minutos alumnos y maestros llegaban al lugar.

¡Pero que rayos esta ocurriendo aquí¡ Grito el director a la ves que se habría paso entre los alumnos la llegar frente al gimnasio se quedo impresionado vio que enfrente de las ventanas se encontraban los chico de inmediato se acerco a ellos. –Bombón. Ella lo miro y se sorprendió de verlo.

-Se..Señor director. Respondió temerosa y no era para menos el se encontraba molesto al mismo tiempo los de mas lo miraron y como ella se impresionaron incluso Butch se escondió detrás de su hermano Bríck.

¿Podrían explicarme todos ustedes que es lo que esta pasando aquí y por que esta así el gimnasio? Si bien el director no era de un carácter enojón si se molestaba cuando algo o alguien se salía de su lugar y esta era el caso.

-Bueno señor director vera lo que sucede. Y justo cuando Bellota le comenzaba a explicar otro choque entre los dos la interrumpió a la ves que lanzaba por lo aires al director mandándolo bastantes metro atrás aterrizando en una de las fuentes de la escuela.

-Solo espero que el agua haya amortiguado la caída. Mostraba una leve sonrisa Boomer al decir esto.

-La caída no es lo preocupante si no lo que pase después. Le siguió Bellota en ese momento y con mas alumnos reunidos un grito provenido de Yafel los alerto la mirar nuevamente notaron que la pelea se había vuelto como ellos pensaban mas intensa tanto Jac como Yafel combatían de forma impresionante los dos intercambiaban golpes de manera rápida y poderosa pero ninguno de los dos se hacia daño pero llego un momento en que Yafel ataco desde arriba de Jac lanzo una de sus patas lo golpeaba justo con el talón el golpe se dirigía a la clavícula de Jac al sentir esto de inmediato Jac se adelanto un poco unos centímetros así que el golpe no dio donde debería el talón nunca golpeo esto lo aprovecho Jac que al tener en su hombro la pierna de Yafel la tomo con ambas manos y lo lanzo hacia le suelo Yafel no pudo hacer nada por impactarse en el suelo de inmediato reacciono y tomando el tiempo que tenia Jac para regresar a su posición ataco tomando fuerza con ambas manos se impuso hacia Jac y con ambas piernas lo golpeo justo en el momento que el se incorporaba justo en el pecho Jac el golpe lo lanzo hacia una de la paredes estrellándose sin mas cayo apoyado sobre una de sus rodilla mientras que Yafel se mantenía aun costado intentando levantarse con los manos los dos ya respiraban por la boca pero había una diferencia muy notable a pesar de que Jac había combatido de esa manera quien en realidad se encontraba agotado era Yafel.

-Ya casi no puedo ponerme en pie nunca pensé que hubiera alguien así su fuerza es enorme y a diferencia de quienes e combatido en anteriores ocasiones el es el primero con semejante habilidad. En ese momento una reacción por parte suya vino sonrió. –Pero seria una falta de respeto en no mostrarle asta donde puedo ser capas de llegar es por eso que no debo vencerme se que perderé pero al menos sabré asta donde puedo llegar maestro Jac gracias. Y en ese momento se puso de pie Jac lo miraba seriamente pero no con deseos de derrotarlo si no como alguien que espera que su alumno no pierda ante se contrincante.

-Vamos Yafel ponte de pie sigue adelante el perder no es el fin si no el principio sigue adelante. En ese momento Yafel se ponía en pie y se colocaba en guardia lo que hizo que Jac sonriera así que el también se coloco en guardia esta resulto mas sencilla por parte de ambos por parte de Yafel solo separo su piernas una detrás de la otra levanto sus brazos con ambos puños cerrados era muy notable lo cansado que ya se sentía pero por parte de Jac fue diferente se coloco nuevamente de perfil separo las pierna la derecha atrás mientras que izquierda adelante su pierna derecha la flexiono levemente la izquierda la mantuvo casi en su totalidad estirada sus brazos también tenían su propia forma muy diferente de lo anterior su brazo derecho la elevo asta estar a la altura de su mejilla flexiono el codo hacia delante el ante brazo la inclino muy poco hacia abajo la mano la mantuvo recta en su totalidad su brazo izquierdo lo coloco total mente hacia abajo al nivel de su cintura la muñeca izquierda la giro en dirección de su muslo.

¿Pero que es esa pose? Pregunto Bunny como era de esperarse todos voltearon a ver a Bellota.

-Nunca vi que el profesor la utilizara pero alguna ves mientras veía un de sus libros mire esa pose le pregunte acerca de ella pero como es su costumbre me sonrió y me dijo que seria el ultima de sus enseñanzas pero que nadie salvo el había logrado llegar tan lejos y esperaba que alguien pudiera llegar tan lejos como el Dragón esa era la pose a la que el hacia mención con sus palabras esa es la pose que el esta mostrando lo que significa que la batalla a terminado. Y justo al terminar de decir esto Yafel se lanzo hacia Jac una ves mas lo siguiente que sucedió dejo por completo sorprendido a Yafel cada golpe que le lanzaba a Jac el lo esquivaba y volqueaba con facilidad demasiada facilidad no importaba cuanto lo intentara nada de lo que el hiciera tenia efecto en Jac al ver que ningún golpe tenían efecto de inmediato retrocedió mantuvo su guardia lo mismo que jac .

¿Qué esta pasando? Su forma de pelear a cambiado no puedo hacerle algún daño lee todos mis movimientos. Su respiración era cada ves mas agitada en cambio Jac se mantenía tranquilo.

-Yafel. Le hablo Jac al mirarlo noto cierta satisfacción en su rostro pero no le contesto. –Me ciento feliz de conocerte se que te has dado cuenta nada de lo que aguas o intentes podrá dañarme estoy mas que seguro que lo intentaras una ves mas no importa lo que te diga pero antes de que termine esta batalla tengo que decirte esto hace mucho que espero a alguien a quien pueda darle mi legado y he decidido que seas tu el que sigua las enseñanzas que me fueron dadas a mi hace tiempo así que sin mas vamos Yafel espero tu ultimo ataque. Yafel se sentía confundido ante lo que acababa de decirle ¿Era lo correcto lo que deseaba? En aquellos años cuando viva en aquel aislado lugar su deseo era salir irse y vivir en paz aprender pero asta ese momento el aprender solo era algún tipo de metáfora mito ¿Por qué? Por que no había nadie quien le enseñara asta ese momento mientras miraba aquel lugar siendo un niño le mostraba algo ficticio mostrándole una falsa hermosura se preguntaba si todo aquello que aprendía de manera agresiva era la correcta pero al darse cuenta de lo que aquella gente la mostraba era solo una mentira su deseo de salir fue mayo y definitivo pero en este momento alguien a quien tenia poco de haber conocido le ofrecía aquello por lo cual el decidió irse ¿Pero se encontraba listo para ello? En ese momento Yafel dejo su guardia miro por un instante a Jac quien hacia lo mismo que el después miro sus manos y justo en ese momento la imagen de una joven vino a su mente parecía de su misma edad de tés blanca cabello castaño ojos azules en esa imagen que su mente la mostraba ella le sonreía.

-Tu posees un gran don nunca lo olvides Yafel no eres malo pero el camino para saber eso te lo tiene que enseñar alguien quien ya lo a cruzado tu sabrás cuando ese momento llegue. Y fueron esas mismas palabras las cuales lo hicieron reaccionar.

-Tenias razón Makoto la mitad de mi vida esta completa ahora se que puedo utilizar ese ataque. Sonrió satisfecho y con esa misma sonrisa miro a Jac.

-Por fin Yafel dará su ultimo ataque. Comento Brick la mirada de todos se enfoco aun mas en la batalla nadie se quería mover deseaban estar asta el final aun que en ello salieran volando cono sucedió con el director.

-De acuerdo profesor tenia razón no hay nada que me detenga y esta ves atacare con todo. Las palabras que decía se escuchaban con mucha confianza con una deseo de seguir adelante y en ese momento Yafel cambio de guardia tal y como Jac se había colocado Yafel se puso de perfil ambas piernas las flexiono muy levemente levantó su brazo derecho asta que este estuvo justo frente a su pecho su puño se mantenía cerrado lo que serbia para proteger esa parte su brazo izquierdo lo alzo pero este se mantenía estirado aun que no del todo doblo un poco el codo mientras que la mano no se encontraba cerrada los dedos se mantenían casi estirados aquella guardia que mostraba dejo impresionado a Jac quien no pudo menos que mostrar su asombro.

-Es imposible esa posición es el Haikenkouken la técnica del dragón solo alguien me había mostrado esa misma guardia mi padre cuando me entrenaba si ese es el caso me interesa a un mas el saber quien lo entreno en ese caso lo atacare con una de mis mejores técnicas. De pronto y tal y como se esperaba Yafel ataco de un solo movimiento Yafel se impulso al mismo tiempo atacaba con su puño derecho pero Jac no se movía esperaba el golpe y este dio en su objetivo el impacto retumbo por toda la escuela una nube de polvo se levantó casi había lanzado a la mayoría fuera de aquel lugar para algunos esta era la primera ves que veían algo así pero esto poco importaba por el contrario se sentían emocionados y esa misma emoción era la que los mantenía ahí en aquel lugar casi destruido poco duro aquella visión borrosa cuando esta desapareció muchos pensaban que Yafel había ganado pero no fue así en lugar de ver una victoria lo que vieron fue como Jac había detenido semejante golpe justo con su mano izquierda.

-Te lo dije nada de lo que intentes podrá dañarme. Le repitió aquellas palabras y parecía que en efecto eso parecía sin embargo Yafel mostro una sonrisa.

-Quizás tenga razón pero yo también se lo repito yo no me rendiré. En ese instante Yafel sujeto con la mano izquierda su muñeca derecha al mismo tiempo su puño comenzó a brillar y sin una oportunidad de poder hacer algo el puño de Yafel lanzo una explosión de energía cubriendo por completo a Jac tal fue la fuerza que la pared fue destruida un daño mas al ya caído gimnasio cuando aquel poder se detuvo lo que parecía un victoria total mostro solo una sonrisa de su oponente.

-Hermoso pero no lo suficiente gracias Yafel. De pronto Jac retiro los brazos de Yafel con un solo golpe estos quedaron hacia el techo sin poder hacer algo Yafel pudo observar como Jac giraba su cuerpo al mismo tiempo preparaba su puño derecho y lo lanzaba con fuerza este se impacto en el plexo de de Yafel la fuerza hizo que prácticamente se doblara pero esto solo era el principio ya que Jac preparaba ya sus segundo ataque con su mano izquierda al tenerlo en esa posición Jac lo golpeo con el puño derecho en la barbilla y tomando fuerza de sus pierna se alzo con Yafel esto ultimo fue definitivo nada de lo que pudiera hacer Yafel lo haría rechazar aquel ataque ya no le quedaba fuerza ni podía hacer nada salvo reconocer algo la pelea había terminado justo cuando su cuerpo toco el suelo.

-La pelea termino Yafel. Fue lo ultimo que escucho en su mente aquella mujer se le mostraba nuevamente pero junto a ella se encontraba Bunny las dos sonreían lo que significaba que era lo correcto la pelea había terminado.


	15. Aquella flor que fue arrebatada se sus m

Antes que nada y de disculparme por haberme tardado tanto quiero agrader a todos quellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer es Fic grasias por hacerlo y hacerme seguir adelante escribiendolo ahora bien me disculpo por haberme tardado tento pero tuve varias dificultades entrellas una enfermedad que me obligo el estar practicamente paralisado pero no entrare en detalle como compensacion a mi falta e decidido el subir no uno sino dos capitulos espero los difruten grasias de antemano y nos vemos pronto.

Capitulo.15.

Aquella flor que fue arrebatada de sus manos.

¿Sabes Yafel? Cuando entre a trabajar a este lugar pensé que no seria diferente de donde venia el trabajar en aquella estación militar me parecía muy aburrido cuando me propusieron el trabajar en este centro de investigación no supe que pensar en el momento muchas preguntas venían a mi mente pero una noche mientras miraba un retrato de mi padre quien fuera militar y piloto de aviones comprendí que seria lo mas correcto hacerlo el tenia sus propios sueños uno de ellos era el ser precisamente piloto me contaba que mi abuelo le aconsejaba que no que lo mejor seria hacer una familia pero el no lo acepto me decía que cada gente tenia un sueño y por muy loco que este fuera uno debía de cumplirlo por que así aquellas personas que lo hicieran cuando murieran lo harían con una sonrisa en los labios satisfechos de haberlo logrado fue cuando tome la decisión de estudiar lo que me gustaba ahora se que no me arrepiento y mas aun el conocerte el ver como has evolucionado me ciento satisfecha pero me sentiría aun mas al ver que tu cumplieras tus propios sueños y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a cumplirlo se cual es el tuyo salir de aquí algún día tu la Dama y yo pasearemos por alguno de los bosques o parques de cualquier ciudad la que tu quieras los tres y después de eso nos iremos lejos donde nadie nos conozca donde tu puedas crecer sin dolor alguno el ya no ver un falso bosque como este y después de todo eso se que me iré con una sonrisa en los labios ¿No te agradaría eso Yafel? De pronto todo comenzó a hacerse borroso la bella imagen de aquella mujer se empezó a distorsionar como el reflejo en el agua al ser golpeada por algo aquella imagen se fue transformando en oscuridad total.

¿Makoto Makoto donde estas Dama que pasa? Se escuchaba la vos de un niño? Que pasa por que todo esta oscuro? Aquel niño era Yafel su edad era entre los nueve y ocho años ¿Acaso es otra prueba? Pero nadie le contestaba solo la oscuridad era lo que se encontraba presente seguida de un gran silencio.

-Yafel que ocurre vamos debemos de irnos rápido la Dama nos espera afuera vamos apresúrate. La vos de Makoto se escucho en aquella oscuridad pero por más que intentaba seguir la vos de Sara las piernas de Yafel no se movían.

-Makoto espérame no puedo alcanzarte mis pierna no se mueven. Y de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente al sentirse Yafel se sentó en el suelo y cual golpe una luz apareció cubriéndolo todo esta lo segó por un momento cuando recupero la vista noto que se encontraba justo en aquella base militar su prisión en ese momento el grito de Makoto lo alerto miro a su espalda y la vio discutía con varios militares.

-Entiendan el debe salir de aquí el mantenerlo encerrado en las instalaciones lo mataría con el tiempo tío comprende por favor. Makoto se dirigía a un militar un general ella lo sujetaba de la chamarra que portaba de pronto el la tomo fuertemente de los hombros.

¡Te lo advertí a ti y a los de mas que ese niño seria un peligro para todos y tu quieres liberarlo estas loca no lo permitiré si tengo que matarlo lo hare¡ Y de nuevo todo fue oscuridad y silencio cual burla todo se ilumino nuevamente pero Yafel miro a su alrededor el lugar se encontraba destruido si mirada buscaba algo en especifico a alguien y en ese momento lo encontró justo debajo de unos escombros se encontraba Makoto sus pierna por fin se movieron y corrió hacia ella la llegar noto que se encontraba herida se arrodillo junto a ella Sara mantenía los ojos cerrado pero al sentir la presencia de Yafel los abrió la verlo sonrió levanto su mano y acarició le mejilla de Yafel.

-No es tu culpa esto yo lo decidí y quiero que escapes de este lugar que cumplas tu sueño y que encuentres a una familia que te quiera por desgracia no podre cumplir el ir contiguo a algún bosque o parque pero se que tu lo aras vete Yafel y no mires atrás. Fue lo ultimo que le dijo después de esto la mano suave de Sara cayo Yafel la miro por un instante y todos aquellos recuerdo vinieron a su mente lo amable que era ella y la Dama con el pero todo en un instante acabo con lagrimas en sus ojos tomo el cuerpo de Sara y lo coloco en una capsula y la misma la introdujo uno de los tubos que se utilizaban para mandar cosas o basura dl centro de investigación aquella capsula se fue Yafel la miro asta que esta se perdió de vista.

-Makoto te prometo que lo are me iré de este lugar y comenzare mi vida veré todo aquello me contaste. Y en ese momento todo regreso a al oscuridad.

-Yafel Yafel- Escucho una vos de mujer lentamente abrió los ojos y vio a una mujer.

¿Makoto? Dijo el nombre pero su mente se fue aclarando asta que pudo ver que no era ella si no Bunny al estar mas clara su mente noto la preocupación de ella si bien no tenia fuerzas para combatir nuevamente si podía incorporarse asta estar sentado.

¿Te encuentras bien? Le pregunto el mostrarle indicios de que se encontraba herido no seria bueno así que sonrió intentaba mostrarle que se encontraba bien una mentira pero era mejor quela verdad.

-Si me encuentro bien un poco adolorido pero nada de consideración. En ese momento miro a su alrededor se impresiono seguido por una expresión de miedo. –Parece que dejamos un desastre no quiero ni imaginar lo que va a suceder cuando el director se entere de esto. Pero su gran temor se hizo realidad.

¡Profesor Jac y Yafel¡ Como era de esperarse en ese momento aprecio el director frente a ellos se encontraba todo empapado y con parte de las ropa rotas echaba prácticamente humo por la boca bueno al menos eso se imaginaba Yafel.

-Huy ahora si que estas en gran problema. Le decía Bellota en forma de burla todo se había convertido en una serie de comentarios risas burlas incluso muchos se encontraban emocionados por haber presenciado una pelea como esa lo que había comenzado como una de las mas serias batallas de Yafel termino por ser algo "Normal" pero al final no se arrepentía así que el castigo que vendría lo aceptaría todo se encontraba bien a acepción claro del gimnasio pero todo ese ambiente cambiaria pronto no lejos de ahí todos eran observados.

-Bien parece que todo acabo. Se decía a si misma Carol. ¿Señor? Espero instrucciones. En ese momento sujetaba su oído se comunica con Sara su comandante Carol se mantenía atenta a lo que la indicara pero no tenia respuesta alguna su mirada se encontraba a un mirando lo que sucedía en la escuela.

-Dime Carol ¿Las cuatro hermanas se encuentran ahí? Le pregunto algo que tomo por sorpresa de inmediato miro a su al redor.

-Si en efecto todas ellas se encuentran ahí al igual que los tres hermanos. De nuevo todo fue silencio Carol sabia bien que Sara tenia un motivo por el cual se mantenía en silencio eso era por que ella ya se encontraba analizando la situación he incluso sabia bien que ella ya se encontraba mirando la situación.

-Dime soldado ¿Cómo se encuentra Yafel? La pregunta que esperaba desde antes de que llegaran a la ciudad Sara se había ubicado en investigar a fondo a Yafel día y noche se mantenía estudiando todo acerca de el ¿La razón solo ella lo sabia pero incluso ella se mantenía mas atenta en Yafel que en la misión por la cual las habían contratado ¿La razón? Solo ella lo sabia.

-Después de la pelea con el profesor Jac se estado si bien no es del todo bien se encuentra en buenas condiciones pero si en estos momento alguien lo atacara dudo que pudiera hacer algo aun que sea por unos momentos ¿Por qué lo pregunta señor? Era quizás tonta la pregunta pero tenia que hacerla.

¿Recuerdan todas ustedes que les indique que en pocos días iniciaríamos la misión? Pues bien esta se adelantara soldados prepárense la misión será en este momento. L a reacción de cada una de ella era de sorpresa ninguna creía que esto se adelantaría tan pronto. –Prendan sus localizadores mantengan sus comunicadores encendidos y por ultimo sincronicen sus relojes en el momento que les indique actívenlos las indicaciones que les daré en estos momentos como en anteriores ocasiones la misión deberá ser efectuada en el tiempo que les indicare contamos con solo quise minuto esto en estos momentos cada una de ustedes se colocaran donde les indique sus localizadores cada letra indica a cada una de ustedes y a su ves el lugar y posición que deben estar así pues una ves que estén en su posición lo siguiente que sucederá será entrar en acción la primera que lo hará serás tu June necesito que crees una distracción lo suficiente para que todos ellos se separen de Bunny incluyendo Yafel aun cuando el no se pare al final tendrá que ponerse alerta no se preocupara por Bunny para estos momentos el ya sabe de que es capas ella en el momento que se distraigan la que entrara de inmediato serás tu Leila utiliza uno de tus tranquilizadores es por de mas decirte quien será tu objetivo esta parte deberá ser la mas importante si esta no logra ser algo perfecto todo lo anterior se habrá ido a la basura así que una ves que Leila haya disparado su tranquilizante tu Miranda utilizaras tu poder mental ya que en el momento en que Bunny reciba el disparo Yafel se percatara de eso lo que crees con tu poder será tu misión sea cual sea en ese momento de nueva cuenta entraras tu June te llevaras a Bunny como saben el poder de Miranda no dura tanto así que por eso es necesario que asta el momento que en que June tome a Bunny todo deberá ser en cuestión de poco tiempo. La forma en que Sara redactaba todo era de manera precisa todo detalle era bien redactado en pocas palabras había pensado en todo.

-Pero señor ¿Y nosotros en que momento entraremos? Pregunto Carol la mas fuerte de todas ellas cada una del equipo de Sara sabían bien que a Carol no le gustaba para nada ser alguien que solo se dedicara ver y no hacer nada pero no era el caso con Melisa ella a diferencia de todas no le gustaba nada que tuviera que ver con armas o combates no era que tuviera miedo si no que era mala para disparar o pelear.

-En el momento en que Miranda ataque y June se lleve a Bunny tu Carol aras el resto lo cual es detener al resto de los muchachos y las hermanas cuando logres recuerda no debes matarlos lo que en realidad debes de hacer es como Miranda es retener a todos lo suficiente para la ultima parte de la misión la cual será para ti Melisa tu será la ultima en entrar además de estar en tu posición tendrás que ir al techo de este edificio y tomar el vehículo este nos lo proporciono quien nos contrato según sus indicaciones la nave es la combinación de un helicóptero con un jet tienes poco tiempo para aprenderte el manejo de este confió en ti ya que cuando June lleve a Bunny tu deberás recogerlas sin que las dos tengan algún daño cuando Melisa se haya ido con las dos todas nos separaremos todo topi de comunicación deberá de ser destruido desháganse de todo después cuenten una hora es lo que e calculado para poder reunirnos en la costas buscaran por cielo y tierra son las vías mas predecibles pero no el mar viajaremos en la nave esas son las indicaciones ¿Alguna pregunta? Por un momento todo fue silencio.

-Señor. El cual rompió Carol.

¿Qué pasa Carol? Le contesto seriamente Al final la milicia era la primordial.

¿Qué pasara con Mili? El silencio que se formo sonaba como algo parecido a algo mas que una pregunta y es que lo que les preocupaba aun mas a todas ellas era la respuesta que les daría Sara.

-L a dejaremos. Lo que no querían oír pero era inevitable y mas viniendo de ella.

¿Cree que es lo mejor? Esta ves fue Melisa quien pregunto pero a diferencia de todas Melisa era la única que se atrevía a confrontarla incluso aun cuando Sara se comunicaba como su superior Melisa la hablaba de tu si que era valor como lo comentara alguna ves Carol.

-Por el momento si. Y así como ella la confrontaba Sara le contestaba de la misma manera mas interesante. –Por desgracia no podremos hacer nada por mi hija si lo pensamos bien en el momento en tomemos a Bunny toda la policía y demás corporaciones de seguridad incluyendo a las hermanas estarán tras los raptores. De nuevo hizo una pausa lo que significaba que fumaba para calmar los nervios aun que intentaba fingirlo pero al final la maternidad era mas fuerte y no podía evitar a y mas aun considerando que esta seria la ultima misión. –Esta es la ultima parte de la misión cuando hayamos entregado a Bunny regresaremos y para no levantar sospechas actuaremos tal y como lo hemos hecho asta este momento así que es todo antes de que comiencen actuar les daré a cada una de ustedes les entregue un estuche el cual tiene la forma de un estuche para portar una pluma cuando se las entregue les ordene que no vieran el contenido de esta bueno es este momento ya pueden ver el contenido de esta. En ese momento cada una de ella tomo el estuche y saco el contenido parecía en efecto una pluma pero al mirarla con detenimiento en realidad eran jeringas.

¿Pero que es esto? Como Leila todas se preguntaban lo mismo.

-Es la ultima parte de su equipo hace algunos días me presente con la persona que nos contrato lo que antes no le dije era que la persona que nos paga es en realidad un científico solo yo e tenido contacto con el ya que así lo a pedido como anteriormente le dije hace algunos días hable con el le explique la situación así como las personas que se encontraban en la misma como era de esperarse le mencione a las hermanas y a Yafel cuando le mencione el nombre casi de inmediato se acerco a un estante y tomo lo que hora tienen en sus manos es algo que esta persona creo se que todas ustedes tienen sus dudas sobre lo que tiene en sus manos pero si algo es mas que seguro es que jamás arriesgaría a mi equipo así que después de haberlo visitado y de tomar las jeringas decidí averiguar que era lo que contenían y lo hice conmigo mismo se que fue estúpido y todas ustedes me lo reclamaran pero eso es lo menos importante el contenido de esas jeringas poseen algo que nos ayudara enormemente en esta misión es una formula la cual aumenta enormemente la habilidades de un ser humano fuerza velocidad incluso la misma inteligencia así que con esta corta explicación saben lo que viene así que sin mas háganlo yo por lo tanto las encontrare recuerden esta es la ultima misión que hacemos terminémosla retirémonos de todo esto corto comunicación. Y en el momento que Sara cortara la comunicación cada una de ella hizo lo que ella les ordeno aquellas jeringas hicieron su trabajo en un principio cada una sintió dolor este resultaba intolerable caían poco a poco el dolor pasaba en cuestión de minutos este se había ido por completo por un momento todo fue confusión algo cercano a la amnesia miraban en todas direcciones se sentían desesperadas pero la igual que con el dolor esto también comenzó a ser algo del pasado la mente de cada una de ellas se empezó a aclarar al termino de aquella fase y de que se repusieran notaron que solo habían transcurrido solo algunos minutos pero todo aquello parecía que había durado una eternidad ya recuperadas del todo no notaron nada extraño en ellas mismas pero nada es todo lo que aparenta lo que notaron de inmediato fue que sus sentidos comunes como el oído la vista se había agudizado de inmediato se dirigieron a haber los resultados de tal formula y tal como lo dijera Sara todas las habilidades que eran ya de por si excelentes se había duplicado por dos pero había algo que era aun mas notable algo les decía que se miraran en algún espejo a lo que fuera que reflejara sus rostros y al hacerlo se sorprendieron sus ojos se había vuelto de color negro eran como perlas negras hermosas pero con algún secreto en su interior ¿Pero acaso las dueñas de aquellas perlas sentían miedo de si mismas? La respuesta solo lo sabían ellas mismas la única que existía de forma directa era que cada una de ellas se coloco en los ojos lentes del mismo color que sus perlas con tranquilidad miraron sus relojes y cual si fueran una misma los sincronizaron al mismo tiempo lo que significaba que la misión estaba por comenzar.

-Bien parece que todo quedo en ruinas tardaran semanas en reconstruir el gimnasio. La forma en que Burbuja se expresaba no era de preocupación si no de resignación.

-Esto es malo en especial para ti. Le siguió Bunny quien se mantenía cerca de Yafel Burbuja miro de nuevo el gimnasio y suspiro regreso su mirada a su hermana y en ves de estar triste ella sonreía.

-Pues que se le va a hacer además el campeonato de gimnasia a un esta lejos así que podre entrenar en otro lugar junto con el equipo mientras reconstruyen este lo importante es que nadie salió herido claro además del Profesor Y de Yafel. A un que se mostraba tranquila le verdad era que no era del todo y Yafel lo noto de inmediato ya una ves que había descansado Yafel se puso de pie.

-Burbuja te prometo que en cuanto me recupere buscare la manera de arreglar este error. Las palabras que le decía sorprendieron a quienes se encontraban junto a el no por el echo de decirlas cualquiera las habría dicho si no por que se notaba una determinación en ellas que era rara en la mayoría de las personas mas aquellas que mentían con el solo echo de obtener un beneficio pero con el era totalmente diferente no se notaba nada de engaño en lo que decía podría ser que las heridas que mostraba lo hicieran que dijera incoherencias pero al ver lo a los ojos Bunny noto que no mentía.

-Estoy segura que si lo ara pero. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar y lo tomo del brazo el la miro. –Pero será asta que se curen sus heridas estoy segura que el gimnasio estará listo en poco tiempo. Ante tales palabras no había nada mas que hacer salvo el creer en ellas incluso el director al oír no hizo si no resignarse así que suspiro.

-De acuerdo hablare con el consejo escolar para que podamos arreglarlo por el momento el profesor Jac y tu Yafel descansen no creo que después de esto haya alguna sorpresa mas. Eso ultimo estaba lejos de ser verdad justo en ese precisó momento cada una de las integrantes del escuadrón de Sara se alistaba incluyendo a ella.

-Bien que comience la misión todas aguan su trabajo. Y en el momento que termino de decirles estos cada una de ellas se empezó a mover todo transcurría de manera sincrónica en ese momento mientras todos comenzaban a retirarse del gimnasio sucedió Bellota Bombón se mantenían juntas detrás de ellas se encontraban Burbuja junto con Bommer siguiéndolos estaban Brick y Butch por ultimo estaban Bunny y Yafel el aun se sujetaba el abdomen mientras que Bunny se mantenían junto a el lo sujetaba por la cintura muchos jóvenes se encontraban tanto afuera todos ellos se mantenía adentrados en sus propios pensamientos que a su ves compartían con los de mas la emoción de lo que acababa de ocurrir asta hace poco nadie de todos ellos se imaginaba lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir Yafel y Bunny terminaban de cruzar la puerta o lo que quedaba de ella en ese momento un silencio se hizo presente fue por un instante seguido de inmediato por un zumbido lo que de inmediato alerto a todos quienes se encontraban afuera de pronto Yafel noto que algo se acercaba volando tan pronto como distinguió que era se olvido de su dolor y tomo a Bunny la abrasó ella tardo unos segundo en reaccionar y saber de la razón por lo que el lo hacia cerca de ellos pasaba un auto este se estrellaba justo en uno de los edificios de la escuela solo habían transcurrido solo unos segundo al ver que era lo que ocurría y saber quien los atacaba lo que de inmediato distrajo a Yafel he incluso se separara de ella colocándola detrás de el lo cual fue un grabe error en el momento en que el se separaba de ella Leila disparaba todo era confusión Bombón Brick los hermanos de cado uno de ellos miraba en todas direcciones en ese momento Bunny se coloco justo aun lado de Yafel y en el momento en que sus mirada se encontraban un fuerte golpe hizo que Bunny abriera los ojos de manera impresionante casi al mismo tiempo caía de espaldas todo había durado solo unos segundo al ver que ella caía Yafel levantó sus brazos para sostenerla pero como si ella fuera una ilusión desapareció de sus brazos sus ojos se abrieron.

-Bunny. Dijo su nombre en vos baja llamándola pero ella ya no se encontraba ahí todo parecía para transcurrir en cámara lenta miro a su alrededor y noto que nadie se había dado cuenta de que lo que acababa de pasar todos se encontraban en todas direcciones en ese momento algo llamo su atención miro al frente y encima de uno de los edificios se encontraba alguien al verlo con mas claridad vio que era alguien vestido de forma diferente eran de color negro y protegían todo su cuerpo además del rostro pero al final eso era lo menos importante lo que lo dejo casi frio era que en los brazos de aquella persona se encontraba Bunny en el momento que se disponía ir por ella algo lo derribo era Brick quien lo hacia la razón por la cual lo había echo es que justo en ese momento otro auto pasaba justo a unos centímetros de ellos la caer al suelo y estando aun débil su visión se distorsiono tardo solo unos segundo en recuperarse pero una ves que estuvo bien de inmediato se puso de pie se había olvidado por completo de sus heridas Brick quien aun se encontraba su lado se sorprendió de la reacción que había tomado pero en ese momento el también se percato que Bunny no se encontraba regreso su mirada hacia Yafel pero este ya se había alejado de el lo siguió con la mirada Yafel corría rumbo a uno de los edificios al observar este se sorprendió alguien tenia a Bunny en sus brazos.

¡Yafel¡ Le grito pero el jamás volteó a verlo no se detendría por nada.

-No se que esta pasando pero no dejare que suceda si esto es obra del General para llegar a mi juro que será lo ultimo que haga. El rastro de Yafel cambio en su totalidad yo no se encontraba serio o molesto como asta hace poco cuando combatió contra Jac Yafel en verdad se encontraba enojado su rostro lo demostraba y haría todo cuanto fuera para que Bunny no fuera separada de el. –No volveré a dejar que nadie cercano a mi muera de nuevo te lo prometí frente a tu tumba Makoto y lo cumpliré. Al termino de esto apoyo sus piernas y de un solo impulso se dirijo hacia donde se encontraba aquella persona con Bunny el impulso provocó un impacto de aire lo que de inmediato llamo la atención de las hermanas.

¿Pero que rayos esta pasando? Le comento Bellota a Burbuja miraban como Yafel se dirija al edificio de pronto y de manera sorpresiva se acerco Brick colocándose junto a Bombón.

¿Qué es lo que esta pasando con Yafel Brick. Intento mantenerse en calma pero sabia que no era un opción ni mucho menos la saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Alguien se a llevado a Bunny. Aquellas palabras dejaron congeladas a las tres hermanas incluso a Bommer y Butch. –No se quienes sean pero esa persona se encuentra arriba en el techo del edificio. Continuo su explicación pero para ellas en ese momento solo se había silencio en sus mentes solo se escuchaban aquellas palabras "Se llevaron a Bunny" sin decir alguna palabra Bellota se lanzo no le importaba nada solo el poder rescatar a su hermana tal y como había sucedido con Yafel tal era su interés en ayudarla que no se percato de lo que ocurría a su alrededor no había avanzado mas de cuatro metros cuando de pronto algo la jalo hacia le suelo al caer no se impacto del todo si no que alguien amortiguo su caída era Butch quien había reaccionada de esa manera al darse cuenta de lo sucedido Bellota casi enfureció.

¡Pero que demonios te pasa¡ Le reclamo gritando Butch a un no se recuperaba del golpe así que solo le señalo con la mano hacia enfrente de el al ver que era se sorprendió otro de los autos se había estrellado justo delante de ellos de no ser por Butch este hubiera golpeado de lleno a Bellota a pesar de lo que acababa de suceder ella miraba extrañada se puso de pie.

¿Cuándo paso ese auto? Se pregunto cosa que extraño a Butch quien la miro sorprendido.

-Pero de que estas ablando su casi te golpea. Le reclamo ella lo miro.

-Jamás vi que estuviera apunto de golpearme es como si mi mente se hubiera borrado. Le explico Butch la miro extrañado pero en ese momento se sorprendió el extrañamente todo a su alrededor había desaparecido todo se torno oscuro como la noche o mas que la misma miraba en todas direcciones pero nadie se encontraba.

-Maldita sea ¿Que esta pasando aquí? Se pregunto poco a poco la desesperación comenzó apoderarse de el y justo cuando la misma lo vencía algo lo derribo al instante todo regreso a la normalidad a un que no del todo cuando recobro la vista en ves de ver el cielo lo que vio fue bellota encima de el ambos quedaron así por un momento de pronto los dos se sonrojaron de inmediato Bellota se aparto de el a lo que el le siguió poniéndose de pie ninguno de los dos dijo alguna palabra en ese momento algo los hizo reaccionar al igual que a los de mas al mismo tiempo los constantes ataques cesaron.

¡Bellota Butch ¿Pero que están haciendo? De vemos ir por Bunny. La vos de Bombón los alerto sin pensarlo todos ellos siguieron a Yafel quien ya casi estaba cerca del edificio pero en ese instante todo cambio alguien pareció frente a todos ellos.

¿Pero quien rayos es ese? Pregunto en vos alta Brick pero antes de que alguien mas preguntara algo aquella segunda persona se lanzo hacia ellos tomándolos por sorpresa su primer golpe lo lanzo hacia Burbuja su velocidad fue su mejor estrategia la sujeto por el abdomen y con una gran fuerza la lanzo hacia uno de los edificios sin poder reaccionar se impacto en este entrando por varios salones.

¡Burbuja¡ Grito Bommer quien de inmediato se dirigió hacia ella pero al darles la espalda a todos fue su error en ese momento aquella persona lo tomo de la pierna izquierda y dando un giro lo impacto en el suelo lo que lo dejo bastante aturdido casi inconsciente Bombón y los de mas hermanos de ambos contraatacaron al mismo tiempo cada uno de ellos golpeo una parte de su contrincante todos ellos habían dado en el blanco el impacto de cada uno de ellos fue de tal fuerza que la tierra misma se levantó alrededor de todos ellos junto con esto una nube de humo los cubrió nada se podía ver ni siquiera entre ellos mismos.

-Bien parece que lo logramos con esto lo vencimos. Fue lo primero que dijo Butch sintiéndose orgulloso de lo que había ocurrido en ese momento y al igual que el todos ellos estaban seguros que lo habían logrado pero al disiparse la nube de humo cada uno de ellos se sorprendió aquel sujeto había detenido todos los golpes que cada uno le había lanzado.

¿Fue todo? Les pregunto y mas que una pregunta fue mas bien una advertencia.

-No puede ser: Dijo sorprendida Bombón de inmediato contraatacó sujeto a la primera persona que tenia enfrente y era Brick lo tomo por el cuello el movimiento fue rápido y la distancia que había entre los dos era corta lo que aprovechó para sujetarlo rápido y con fuerza intentando soportar la presión Brick sujeto ambas muñecas pero aquel sujeto ya tenia su siguiente ataque de forma rápida aquel sujeto dio un giro levantándolo en el mismo movimiento a Brick con la fuerza y velocidad que llevaba el movimiento Brick fue impactado en el suelo.

¡Brick¡ Grito Butch regreso sumirá hacia el rival que estaba frente a ellos nunca antes había mirado con tanta furia a alguien. –Maldito. Y lanzo su ataque después de esto cada uno de los golpes que propinaba daba en su blanco nada podía hacer aquel enemigo ante los constantes ataques de Butch todo termino con un uferte grito seguido por el ultimo golpe que dio directo en el rostro por un instante ambos se quedaron en aquella posición. –Lo logre. Pensó sin embargo al mirar a su enemigo se sorprendió todos aquellos ataques no sirvieron he incluso el ultimo solo hizo que girara levemente la cabeza. –No puede ser. Dijo sorprendido en ese momento y a pesar de que aun se mantenía con fuerza aquel sujeto comenzó a mover su cabeza en dirección de Butch.

-En verdad ninguno de ustedes puede al menos hacerme daño ya es tiempo de terminar con esto. Y fue asta ese momento que se percataron de que aquel sujeto en realidad era mujer.

-Una mujer. Se mostro impresionado Butch pero ese momento de distracción fue suficiente para que perdiera la pela valiéndose de su fuerza la mujer golpeo el brazo de Butch quien aun se encontraba en su rostro de inmediato y con ambas manos tomo la cabeza de Butch y cual si se estrellara de frente contra un pared de acero choco su cabeza con la de el impacto fue tal que de inmediato el mas fuerte de los tres hermanos perdió el conocimiento lentamente cayo al piso solo quedaban Bombón y Bellota lo que de inmediato esta ultima lanzo su ataque pero en esta ocasión ella ya no se limito a defenderse todo debía de terminar ya en ese momento así que se adelanto a los ataques de Bellota mientras se disponía Bellota a atacar rápidamente la golpeo justo en abdomen lo que no pudo soportar Bellota cayo de rodillas sujetándose la falta de aire y el dolor hizo que no se moviera muy lentamente Bellota levantó su rostro hacia su enemigo.

-En la pelea la distracción es el peor error. Al terminar de decir esto la golpeo en el rostro haciendo que cayera inconsciente solo quedaba Bombón al incorporarse la mujer fue recibida con un fuerte golpe en la espalda este la alejo del lugar varios metros pero en ves caer o retroceder coloco su pierna derecha delante la misma la flexiono dio un rápido giro y con un solo impulso de su pierna derecha se lanzo sobre Bombón pero a diferencia de sus hermanas de Brickn y sus hermanos ella solía ser mas inteligente aun en la cuestión de combatir así que espero a su oponente se coloco en guardia por la velocidad que llevaba ella tenia suficiente tiempo para protegerse pero aquella mujer sabia lo que hacia en ese momento su velocidad aumento cuando apoyo su pierna izquierda.

-Su velocidad aumento aun cuando pueda moverme no será suficiente para esquivar el impacto. De inmediato cambio su guardia cruzo sus brazos y espero el impacto en cuestión de segundos el choque entre ambas cedió pero el golpe fue demasiado para Bombón quien salía impactada varios metros pero aun con semejante golpe no callo inconsciente por el contrario se mantuvo firme se coloco en guardia.

-Baya veo que aquel muchacho no es el único que puede dar batalla de todos tienes las aptitudes de un buen guerrero. Hizo una pausa aun que Bombón no veía su rostro si sintió que aquella mujer sonreía. –Pero la diferencia incluso para ese joven y por supuesto a ti es que carecen de algo importante experiencia no importa cual fuerte seas si no entiende a tu oponente y nada de lo que aguas servirá para vencer a tu oponente bien jovencita te demostrare cual es esa diferencia . En ese momento se coloco en guardia mantenía sus brazos levantados.

-Volverá a atacar. Se dijo así misma tal como pensaba y en ese momento de un solo impulso se lanzo hacia Bombón pero a diferencia de lo que su oponente pensaba Bombón sonrió y jamás retrocedió por el contrario ella también se dirigió a su encuentro pero aun cuando el combate en un principio fue parejo al final aquellas palabras tuvieron efecto la experiencia que mostraba era mayor que la de Bombón todo termino con un fuerte golpe en su abdomen Bombón callo de rodillas se sujetaba el abdomen con tranquilidad se acerco a ella.

¿Ahora lo entiendes? Le pregunto pero mas que una pregunta era una advertencia a pesar de que sentía dolor Bombón pudo mirarla. –Veo que aun te quedan fuerzas respeto esa tenacidad pero aun cuando lograras ponerte en pie nada podría sacar de todo esto el resultado será el mismo. Noto que no intentaba mas luchar o al menos eso parecía.

¿Por qué hacen esto? Le pregunto se esforzaba por no caer inconsciente.

-No es nada personal solo negocios alguien nos pago por tu hermana ella es la que interesa no ustedes pero si te he de ser sincera ni todo el valor del mundo bale una vida humana no te pido que me perdones pero si quieres un consejo no cometas el error de ir por ella. Las ultimas palabras no sonaban como un no o alguna advertencia sonaba mas bien a que debía de ir por ella pero en ese momento la mujer miro hacia el edificio donde para ese momento Yafel ya se encontraba enzima de el. –Bien niña me retiro piensa bien mis palabras. Y le dio la espalda y tranquilamente se retiro justo en ese momento Bombón caía inconsciente. –Todo cuanto fue planeado salió bien pero aun falta lo más importante y ese es Yafel. De inmediato apresuro su paso casi al mismo tiempo en el edificio Yafel ya se encontraba ahí se mantenía a distancia lo que menos deseaba era que aquella persona le hiciera por su parte June se encontraba a la orilla del techo se mantenía atenta a lo que pudiera hacer Yafel sabia por la comandante de lo que el era capas.

- Dejémonos de rodeos. Comenzó diciendo Yafel intentaba ganar tiempo. ¿Acaso fue el general quien los envió? June no le contesto se mantenía atenta a todo a su alrededor.- No eso seria ilógico aun que fuera cierto ni siquiera el seria tan estúpido para hacer algo como esto en tan poco aun cuando haya descubierto en donde me encontraba sin embargo y por la forma en que a sucedido todo no parece algo ordenado por el general. En su mente surgían muchas preguntas pero quizás la que mas le preocupaba era ¿Por qué Bunny? En ese instante se dispuso a caminar en dirección de el pero de inmediato detuvo su paso reacciono de manera instintiva dando un giro Yafel esquivando el golpe que estaba próximo a golpear su espalda al mismo tiempo se alejo de quien en ese momento llegara era la misma mujer que combatiera contra los demás de inmediato la mujer se coloco entre el y la persona que mantenía en brazos A Bunny Yafel la miro con seriedad algo era cierto ella no dejaría que el se acercara y tomara Bunny pero a pesar de que su oponente aria cualquier cosa por detenerlo ni siquiera eso lo detendría sin mas y de un solo impulso se dirijo a su oponente apoyándose en el impulso Yafel dio un giro en pleno aire seguido por un a patada de in mediato su oponente al ver la acción levanto su brazo derecho y colocando el antebrazo como escudo detuvo el golpe pero a pesar de esto y de la fuerza que tenia el golpe la hizo retroceder casi medio metro de distancia.

-Baya lo dicho este chico es mas fuerte que estas chicas y puedo ver que ara lo imposible por salvarla bien esto se pone interesante si es así bien que comience la pelea. En ese momento bajo los brazos y esta ves y de forma sorpresiva se lanzo hacia Yafel algo que no de inmediato era que Yafel se mostraba serio pero no era una seriedad común no por el contrario se mostraba entre el enojo y la cólera aun cuando ella se había lanzo creyó tener la ventaja la verdad era que estaba muy lejos de eso en el instante que ella ataco también lo hizo Yafel lanzándole un golpe que impactaría la cara de ella de inmediato lo detuvo pero no termino ahí al mismo tiempo sujeto el brazo de Yafel y lo jalo hacia ella contraatacando y teniendo uno de sus brazos libres pero considerando la distancia entre los dos utilizo su codo reaccionado lo mas rápido que podía Yafel dio un ligero salto el golpe de su oponente dio en la cabeza de Yafel en su costado derecho pero aun con esto el pudo contestar la agresión con aquel salto levantó su pierna derecha y con la rodilla golpeo la barbilla de su oponente ella intentaba resistir la fuerza del golpe pero le fue inútil en solo unos segundo era levantada por los aires pero ahí no termino aun con la distancia suficiente Yafel estiro ambas piernas y remato su oponente lanzándola lejos de el cayendo justo donde se encontraba Bunny y quien la mantenía en sus brazos.

¿Te encuentras bien Carol? Le pregunto su compañera Carol la miro y aun que ambas tenia cubiertos los ojos sabia bien que Carol no daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder al mirar a Yafel noto lo mismo el era otro.

-Valla June esta es la primera ves que me encuentro con alguien así ese chico es todo lo que nos informaron y en resumidas palabras es un maquina de matar no se detendrá por nada para rescatar esta joven. Algo que noto June de inmediato fue que Carol comenzaba a preocuparse y si algo sabia bien era que nada podía preocuparla lo que significaba que esto era mas serio de los que las dos esperaban. –Bien si es así entonces no me contendré espero detenerlo asta que la nave llegue. Miro su reloj. –Solo dos minutos. Al ponerse de pie Carol se coloco en guardia y justo cuando adelantaba su pierna derecha.

¡Detente soldado¡ Le gritaron Carol miro de inmediato hacia su lado derecho y parada a la orilla del edificio se encontraba Sara.

-Capitán. Fue lo que dijo casi asombrada pero a pesar de la vos que se escuchaba Yafel jamás retiro la mirada de su objetivo Bunny se mantenía en guardia ni siquiera puso atención al movimiento que hacia Sara caminaba con tranquilidad con paso relajado llego junto a Carol parecía que ambos se conocían la actitud de Sara era casi idéntica a la de Yafel pero la atención que mantenía hacia ellas desapareció justo en ese momento una nave parecida a un helicóptero con la diferencia que no tenia hélices apareció detrás de ellas.

-Jun sube a la nave con ella Carol tu síguela. Les ordeno por un momento ambas no pronunciaron alguna

palabra.

-Pero capitán recuerde lo que nos dijo Melisa ese muchacho es capas de liberar gran cantidad de poder el combatirlo sola seria peligroso deje que me quede con usted. Las palabras de Carol sonaban a mas un reproche que aun petición o preocupación Sara lo sabia bien a Carol jamás le gusto que interfirieran en sus peleas.

-Y es por eso que no voy a permitir que en especial tu te quedes aquí así que lo que te voy a decir no será una sugerencia o petición es una orden quiero que estos momentos tu y June suban a la nave ¿En tendido soldado? Carol no le contesto solo mantenía su mirada hacia Yafel. ¡¿Escuchaste soldado?¡ Esta ves le grito de inmediato y sin decir alguna palabra Carol dio la vuelta y apretando el puño derecho se dirigió a la nave June la seguía una de las puertas se abrió y ambas entraron en lo que parecía una camilla June dejo a Bunny de esta surgieron grilletes que sujetaron tanto sus piernas como sus brazos y manos al ver esto Yafel se dispuso a atacar pero Sara quien se encontraba frente a el comenzó a caminar hacia de inmediato se detuvo ambos se mantuvieron a dos cuerpos de distancia de el Yafel la miro con detenimiento esta mujer era totalmente diferente a la anterior en ningún momento se mantenía en guardia lo que era en de alguna manera preocupante lo sabia bien esta mujer era experta. -Veo que todo lo que e leído acerca de ti era cierto tu forma de analizar a tu oponente con solo verlo te hace peligroso pero ¿Serias capas de combatir sabiendo que ella esta detrás de mi que tanto estas dispuesto a hacer por ella? Yafel miro detrás de la mujer y vio a Bunny ella tenia razón hacer algo solo la pondría en peligro.

¿Los envió el general? Por primera ves hablaba de forma tranquila.

-No. Le contesto de la misma manera la respuesta le preocupo a un mas no era el general ¿Entonces quien era?

¿Quién entonces? Yafel intentaba ganar tiempo para poder hacer algo pero en ese momento ella le sonrió lo que le sorprendió de inmediato ella sabia lo que el estaba intentando hacer.

-Ambos sabemos que no te diré nada tu sabes la diferencia entre un militar y un mercenario sabes lo que somos. Mercenarios esto complicaba aun mas la situación.

-Si es así entonces no me dejas ninguna opción no se llevaran a Bunny. Yafel se disponía a actuar pero ella se le adelanto justo en el momento en que el se colocaba en guardia ella de manera sorpresiva se abalanzo hacia el Yafel no pudo defenderse Sara tomo el brazo derecho de Yafel con destreza y fuerza golpeo el codo rompiéndole de inmediato el brazo el dolor inmovilizo casi por completo a Yafel su grito lo describía bien de inmediato Sara se alejo un cuerpo de distancia de el Yafel se sujeto el brazo casi miro a Sara su visión se hacia borrosa intentaba no caer pero el dolor era insoportable podía pelear pero la batalla con el profesor Jac lo había debilitado pero sabia que no volvería a perder a nadie mas así que se incorporo y sin mas comenzó a atacarla a pesar de solo tener un brazo Yafel combatía como si estuviera bien pero esto no era suficiente y Sara lo sabia Yafel lanzo su golpe justo al pecho de Sara pero ella lo desvió con su brazo derecho dejando el pecho de Yafel desprotegido de inmediato y con la palma de la mano golpeo el plexo de Yafel aun con semejante golpe Yafel reacciono y tomo la muñeca de Sara.

-Todo termia aquí Yafel. Le dijo y acercándose a el lo golpeo con la frente Yafel retrocedió lo que aprovechó Sara y sin mas dando un giro como impulso lanzo una patada la fuerza de la misma lanzo a Yafel fuera del techo del edificio cayo cual roca a un precipicio su cuerpo se impacto justo en uno de los autobuses de la escuela la debilidad de Yafel era mas que eminente lo mas que podía hacer era solo mirar a Sara ella lo observaba desde el techo del edificio lentamente la nave se coloco detrás de ella Sara dio la vuelta y subió a la misma la nave comenzó a levitar y alejarse Yafel miraba como esta se alejaba con lentitud levantó su brazo intentaba tomar a Bunny pero ella se alejaba de el de nuevo le quitaban aquello a lo que el amaban como una flor que era arrancada de sus manos lentamente Yafel perdía la conciencia.


	16. Consecuensias

Capitulo.16.

Consecuencias.

¿Lograron su objetivo? Preguntaba aquel hombre para Sara el simplemente escuchar su le provocaba nauseas su silencio lo mostraba y el lo sabia pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a decir verdad nada importaba salvo lo que el les había encargado cada una de ellas la miro esperando que le contestara Sara miro a Bunny quien continuaba inconsciente.

-Si el objetivo esta con nosotros la misión fue completada. Le dijo con seriedad a la ves que apretaba su mano derecha la reacción que ella tuviera provoco en aquel hombre una satisfacción si Sara lo hubiera visto aquella sonrisa que mostraba en verdad lo habría atacado pero para fortuna de aquel hombre ella no lo miraba.

-En ese caso regresen a la base mis hombres las estarán esperando. Y la comunicación termino un ambiente de desprecio hacia aquel hombre por parte de cada una de la mujeres se generó en aquella nave el silencio le siguió en verdad aquel ambiente era pesado dirían algunos.

-Bueno al menos esta misión terminara en cuanto la dejemos. Comento Melisa a modo de romper aquel silencio lo que en cierta forma sirvió cada una de ella la miraron sin embargo Sara aun mantenía su vista en Bunny quien se encontraba inconsciente en ese momento Carol se aparto del grupo al pasar junto a Sara esta de inmediato noto en ella que se encontraba molesta en verdad sin decir alguna palabra la siguió ambas pasaron a la siguiente cabina Carol se sentó en uno de la sillones Sara por su parte hizo lo mismo pero fue a un lado de su amiga.

-Parece que mi decisión en verdad te hizo enojar. Comenzó diciéndole a lo que Carol se mantuvo callada Sara lo tomo como una respuesta así que ella también callo.

-Solo espero que tengas una buena explicación del por que detuviste mi pelea contra ese muchacho de nombre Yafel. La vos de Carol le indicaba que la decisión que Sara había tomado debía de tener un motivo y este debía de ser lo bastante convincente para que no terminara en una pelea entre ellas Sara lo sabia así que sin mirarla Sara dirigió su vista hacia una de las ventanillas.

-Lo que deseabas no era sino algo inalcanzable la razón por la que te ordene que te detuvieras no era por querer detener tu pelea sino por que en ese momento habrías muerto en manos de ese joven se que la inyección que nos dio aquel hombre elevo nuestras habilidades enormemente incluso pude ver como vencías a las chicas sin embargo aun con estos poderes no podrías vencer a Yafel ¿La razón? A diferencia de nosotras el nació con esos poderes y créeme Carol cuando te digo si no fuera por la batalla que tuviera con ese profesor el haberlo combatido habría sido el fin de todas nosotras se que nunca interfiero en tus batalla confió plenamente en ti pero el no haberte detenido y verte morir habría dado como resultado el fin de toda esta misión lo que intento decirte Carol es que aun cuando es nuestra ultima misión para mi lo mas importante es el retirarnos todas juntas nunca e sufrido alguna baja con mi equipo. En ese momento Sara guardo silencio.

-Solo espero que esto no te afecte pude notar desde que este hombre te contacto que estuviste en desacuerdo con esta misión y aun cuando logramos conseguir nuestro objetivo aun sigues en pleno desacuerdo lo que aun no entiendo es el ¿Por qué? En anteriores ocasiones hemos hecho los mismo trabajos bueno casi los mismos sin embargo en este hay algo que no te deja en paz y aun no se que es pero en fin solo espero que todo esto no traiga consecuencias. Caro la miraba muy detenidamente esperaba que le contestara pero Sara no lo hizo solo miraba por la ventanilla.

-Solo espero que todo esto termine y si habrá consecuencias tanto las hermanas como los demás y en especial Yafel la comenzaran a buscar y nada los detendrá es solo cuestión de tiempo para que sepan donde se encuentra esta niña. Y sin decir algo mas la nave se dirigió a su objetivo mientras tanto en al escuela la policía bomberos y ambulancia ya se encontraban en el lugar nadie comprendía lo que había sucedido todo ocurrió de forma tan rápida que incluso tanto las hermanas como los chicos tardaron en salir de los escombros o recuperarse sin embargo y aun cuando todos ellos intentaron el recuperarse lo mas rápido posible esto no fue suficiente para ayudar a su hermana pero todo esto conducía a una solo pregunta ¿Por qué ella?

-Bien parece que ya esta despertando. Decía el profesor Jac Bombón sus hermanas se encontraban con el mientras que Brick y sus hermanos ayudaban lo mas posible a los socorristas y bomberos Yafel abrió los ojos con lentitud lo primero que vio fue el cielo su mirada era desconcertante como si estuviera despertando de un sueño pero poco a poco su mente comenzó a recordar lo que había ocurrido de un golpe se incorporo.

-Espera Yafel tranquilízate. Le dijo Burbuja a la ves que lo sujetaba por los hombros el movimiento provocó que le doliera la cabeza de inmediato se sujeto la misma.

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? Pregunto sentía que habían pasado oras por un momento todos guardaron silencio solo el movimiento de la gente y el ruido que esta misma provocaba.

-Solo una hora. Le contesto Bombón en ese momento y de forma tranquila Yafel comenzó a ponerse pie conforme pasa el tiempo Yafel comenzaba a recuperarse Jac lo sostenía.

¿Se la llevaron? Pregunto y su mirada se dirijo de inmediato a Bellota esta expresaba lo que el buscaba una respuesta la mirada de Bellota era de total enojo en ese momento sujeto la mano de Jac y se soltó camino en dirección del edificio caminada tambaleante camino unos metros asta que se detuvo miro a su alrededor y noto la destrucción en ese momento noto algo justo aun lado de la entrada de la escuela justo en una de la puertas de la misma se encontraba algo que llamo su atención de inmediato se dirigió hacia el al verlo mas de cerca noto que era el listón que sujetaba el cabello de Bunny lo tomo y se quedo mirándolo Bombón quien también había notado eso intento acercarse pero se detuvo miro como el puño derecho de Yafel se encontraba cerrado era tal la fuerza que sus mismo dedos deñaron su palma de inmediato la manos de Yafel comenzó a sangrar intento una ves mas acercarse pero alguien mas se le había adelantado y era Butch.

-No tiene caso que te culpes por eso nadie de nosotros podía prevenir lo que paso es mejor que te calmes en estos momento lo primordial es saber a donde se la llevaron. Yafel giro y lo miro asta ese momento no se había percatado de su mano asta que el mismo Butch lo señalo al verse noto la sangre que mandaba de la herida quizás fueron la palabras de Butch pero lentamente comenzó a tranquilizarse sin pronunciar alguna palabra Yafel se encamino a la salida de la escuela sabiendo lo que el sentía de inmediato Bombón lo alcanzo.

¿A dónde vas? Le pregunto Yafel se detuvo pero no la miro a pesar de que Butch le dijera que no era su culpa el se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido.

-Como Butch dijo lo primordial es saber donde esta y créeme cuando te digo esto estuve tan cerca de salvarla y en un solo momento me fue arrebatada el no sentirme culpable solo seria un estúpido pretexto no se quien esta detrás de todo esto pero no dejare que nadie mas muera por mi otra ves. Fue todo lo que le dijo y continuo su camino para Bombón era la primera ves que veía a alguien así parecía que en la vida de Yafel había mas de lo que todos ellos conocían.

¡Vamos Bombón debemos regresar a casa y decírselo a papa¡ La vos de Bellota la saco de sus pensamiento al verla noto que también los tres hermanos se encontraban junto a ellas sin mas comenzó a levitar asta estar junto a ellas Bombón miro una ves mas en donde se había ido Yafel pero este ya no se encontraba así que sin mas los seis se retiraron lo que Bombón no había visto era que justo en el momento en que ella miraba a sus hermanas la camioneta de Catalin llegaba junto a Yafel este de inmediato se subió y se retiraron dentro de la camioneta el silencio era presente Yafel se mantenía mirando por una de la ventanas de la misma Catalin noto que no dejaba de acariciar el listón.

-Es la primera ves que te veo de esa manera. Hablo esperando con eso romper aquel ambiente tan pesado que se mostraba dentro del vehículo pero aun con esto Yafel se mantenía callado. –Dime ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? Para este momento es casi imposible el saber donde se encuentra. Esta ves la vos de Catalin fue mas enérgica y realista conocía bien a Yafel sabia que lo que el estaba pasando en ese momento lo perturbaba pero la pregunta ya estaba echa así que guardo silencio una ves mas.

-Tan cercas y tan lejos no se por que o quien ideo esto pero algo si te puedo asegurar abuela no fue el general esas mujeres no estaban tras de mi si no tras de ella eso es precisamente lo que me tiene así la manera en que actuaron fue de alguien que ya sabia y tenia previsto todo cuando vi a aquella nave irse parte de mi vida se fue con ella ¿Qué que es lo que pienso hacer? Bueno esta de mas contestarte. Por un momento guardo silencio y lentamente giro su cabeza y la miro. –No permitiré que nadie mas sufra Bunny es alguien especial para mi y si he de dar la vida por ella así lo are vallamos a casa es momento de actuar antes de que amanezca el siguiente día sabré donde se encuentra ella. Catalin lo miro por un momento y sonrió estaba por demás el detenerlo pero si algo sabia bien era que Yafel sabia que hacer y mas aun el la encontraría la camioneta siguió su camino en ese momento la nave donde se encontraba Bunny descendía en una isla.

-Bueno todo termina aquí. Comento Leila en un tono de tranquilidad pero algo llamo su atención si bien ella se encontraba sentada junto a Melisa noto que esta se encontraba seria.

¿Qué te sucede Melisa? Le pregunto a lo que ella la miro.

-Esto esta lejos de terminar. Le contesto de inmediato la mirada de Leila se enfoco en los mandos de control supo lo que ella intentaba decirle por mas que lo intentaba nada funcionaba alguien los estaba controlando desde otro lugar. ¡Capitana¡ Grito en poco tiempo Sara llego junto a ellas.

¿Qué sucede? Pregunto y miro lo que Leila por mas que lo intentaba Melisa no podía hacer que la nave respondiera.

-Señor nada funciona algo o alguien esta controlando la nave desde otro lugar. Sara miro que en la isla debajo de ella ya se encontraban una gran cantidad de hombres esperándolas sin embargo lo que le llamo la atención era que en anteriores ocasiones nunca vio a alguien mas que a aquel anciano y en ese momento había por lo menos mas de cien hombres con lentitud la nave aterrizó y como era de esperarse una ves en el suelo las compuertas se abrieron cuando las escaleras salieron varios soldados subieron de inmediato apuntaban a todas ellas al sentirse amenazadas se colocaron el guardia a lo que Sara levantó su brazo derecho ordenándoles que no hicieran nada ellas obedecieron al mismo tiempo en una de las pantalla apareció el rostro de aquel anciano.

-Sean bienvenidas. La respuesta que recibió aquel hombre fue un silencio casi congelador lo que provocó en el una sonrisa de satisfacción.

¿Qué es lo que sucede? Pregunto Sara a la ves que caminaba para estar frente al monitor.

-Bueno disculpen por lo ocurrido pero como solía ser en la guerra prefiero ser precavido antes de ver algún inconveniente que retrase mi misión los hombre que están aquí solo escuchan mis ordenes y nada mas así que no deben de preocuparse ellos no les aran daño varios de ellos las escoltaran capitana Sara baya con su equipo y esperen a que yo llegue. En ese momento Sara volteó y miro como varios de esto hombres tomaban la camilla donde se encontraba Bunny y comenzaban a llevársela. ¿Qué pasara con ella? Pregunto sabia que nunca le respondería a aquella pregunta incluso Miranda la miro sorprendida para ella era la primera ves que su capitán se mostraba preocupada y mas por alguien desconocido para ella podía leer su mente pero eso solo aria que Sara se molestara.

-Me parece que no es asunto de ustedes ella será llevada a un lugar especial para ella capitana las preguntas no estaban en el contrato y por cierto ya es hora de terminar con el mismo su misión termino aquí por favor sigan a mis hombres y terminemos con esto. Esta ves las pregunta le molesto en verdad su respuesta a esta fue de total agresividad esto ll amo la atención de Sara quien de inmediato sospecho que algo estaba por suceder y no seria nada bueno y que daría por resultado que ella intervendría pero seria un error el mostrarlo así que se relajó.

-Bueno en ese caso como usted lo dijo terminemos con esto. En ese momento el anciano miro a uno de los soldados y este les hizo la indicación de que lo siguieran al salir de la nave todas ellas vieron que Bunny se alejaba de ellas sin decir nada llegaron a una mansión Sara ya la conocía mas no su equipo al entrar de inmediato aquel hombre las llevó a una habitación dentro esta era lo bastante grande si no fuera por que se encontraba amueblada bien parecería un lugar de entrenamiento al estar dentro el hombre salió dejándolas solas cada una de ellas se mantenía ocupada en algo pero nadie se comunicaba una de ellas era Sara quien se encontraba en una de las ventanas miraba a través de ella su mirada se encontraba aquel camino por donde fue llevada Bunny lo que parcia una victoria en realidad era un fracaso Sara lo sabia bien se mantenía atenta en aquel camino que no se percato que Carol se acercaba ella.

¿Y bien? Comenzó diciendo lo que de inmediato alerto a Sara al mirar a su amiga esta también miraba en dirección de aquel camino.

¿A que te refieres? Le contesto a lo que Carol no pudo mostrar una sonrisa.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero aquí la pregunta ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decidirte? Le contesto Sara cedió cuenta que Carol ya sabia lo que ella aria y ahora era ella quien sonreía.

-Pretendía hacerlo en el momento que aquel hombre entrara en esta sala. En ese momento miro a su espalda y todo su equipo se encontraba junto a ellas. –Se que suena estúpido e irracional ya que se que ante todo este es un trabajo que hemos hecho desde hace mucho tiempo y además de que este es el ultimo de todos se que el dinero que nos darían aria feliz nuestro retiro pero después de saber todo aquello que tuvieron que pasar esa niña y mas aun Yafel me puso a pensar si en verdad esta en lo correcto hacerlo y cuando llegamos a ella y nos la llevamos vi la expresión de Yafel al ver su rostro note algo que el era quien mas sufría en ese momento confirme lo que ya venia pensando y por primera ves en mucho tiempo medí cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal así que decidí en la misma nave que al llegar aquí me llevaría a Bunny se que esto es una estupidez pero me gustaría saber su respuesta y dependiendo de ella sabré como actuar ¿Me apoyaran en esto a pesar de que no recibiremos algún dinero? La pregunta fue realiza Sara miro a todo su equipo todas ellas se mantenían en silencio asta que fue Melisa quien dio un paso adelante y segura de si mismo miro a Sara.

-Hacia mucho tiempo que deseaba que vieras el verdadero significado de todo esto incluso desde antes de esta misión y para serte sincera todas nostras deseábamos retirarnos de todo esto y esta es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo así que hablo por todas nosotras y la respuesta es esta aceptamos esta ultima misión. Sara las miro a todas ellas y en su mirada lo decía todo ellas aceptarían sin importar lo que sucediera así que sin mas sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza pero en ese momento se escucho a alguien aplaudiendo al mismo tiempo una de las paredes se habría de ella salía aquel anciano iba sentado en una cilla de ruedas.

-Excelente forma de pensar e de admitir que por un momento pensé que todas ustedes harían su trabajo y se irían pero veo que tomaron la tonta decisión de seguir sus sentimiento en mis tiempo cuando Alemania era poderosa eso se tomaría como una debilidad y todas ustedes habrían muerto son pensarlo dos veces y eso es lo que pienso hacer en estos momento. Justo en el momento que termino de decir esto la puerta de donde ellas entraran se abrió nuevamente y entraron seis hombres cada uno de ellos vestían con un traje completo de color negro enzima de este llevaban una gabardina del mismo color. –Todo hubiera estado bien si tan solo se hubieran dedicado a su trabajo pero en fin la decisión fue solo de ustedes. En ese momento presiono un botón y una pantalla apareció justo por encima de la chimenea. –Por cierto capitana Sara antes de retirarme debo contarle algo sospeche que usted me traicionaría así que tome medidas que dieran por seguro mi victoria y es esta. En ese momento la pantalla se encendió y mostro algo que helo la sangre de Sara la pantalla le mostraba a Mili su hija ella se encontraba dormida sobre una camilla detrás de ella estaba Bunny.

¡Mili¡ Grito y en ese momento los seis hombre atacaron.

-Ya saben que hacer que sea rápido entendido bueno me retiro si me disculpan tengo trabajo que hacer la vida joven me espera por cierto Sara te aseguro que tu hija será uno de mis mejores soldados quizás será mejor que el y mas poderoso me refiero a Yafel la mejor arma de destrucción jamás creada. La silla comenzó a retroceder y lentamente la puerta se cerro detrás de el la pelea había comenzado mientras tanto en el laboratorio Bunny despertaba el abrir de sus ojos fue lento incluso los cerraba por instantes tal y como lo hace al despertarse para ir a la escuela salvo por algo en la mayoría de las ocasiones era despertada por sus hermanas o su padre pero en esta ocasión era diferente no escuchaba sus voces solo un eterno silencio se hacia presente una ves mas cerro los ojos y una imagen se hizo presente era agradable en un principio era borrosa pero poco a poco esta se aclaraba la imagen era de Yafel en ella el sonreía todo parecía normal sin embargo su vista comenzó a aclararse y esa imagen fue desapareciendo asta que lo que se mostro ante ella era el techo de algún lugar aun aturdida Bunny se pudo incorporar sin embargo al quererse poner en pie algo golpeo su cabeza y fue en ese momento que se percato de que se encontraba dentro de una esfera de cristal con curiosidad toco aquella esfera.

¿En donde estoy? Se pregunto miro a su alrededor y noto que se encontraba en algún laboratorio ¿Pero que es este lugar? Me recuerda al laboratorio de mi padre. Continuo intentaba averiguar que era lo que pasaba. –No recuerdo nada solo se que me encontraba junto a Yafel y de pronto algo me golpeo y desperté aquí. Bunny miraba en todas direcciones asta que una de las puertas comenzó a abrirse.

-Baya señorita veo que ya despertaste eso es bueno. Era el anciano quien entraba a aquel lugar Bunny lo miro mientras que este se mostraba cada ves mas a la luz al verlo en aquella silla de ruedas noto que era de edad bastante avanzada.

¿Quién es usted y por que me encuentro en este lugar? Ante la pregunta aquel anciano no le contesto solo se movía frente a ella asta que llego aun panel y con un ligero movimiento presiono uno botón y todo el lugar cobro vida en un principio Bunny no había visto la magnitud del lugar pero en ese momento supo que aquel hombre era alguien mas que un simple anciano jugando a laboratorio.

-Mi nombre es lo que menos importa el lugar en donde te encuentras digámoslo de esta manera será un hogar permanente para ti pero lo mas importante de todo esto pequeña es que tu será quien me de lo que necesito. En ese momento aquel hombre toco el teclado de la computadora y después de escribir una clave la pantalla apareció algo que dejo a Bunny sorprendida ante se mostraba una imagen de Yafel pero esta mostraba a un Yafel completamente diferente su expresión era de seriedad de alguien que no tenia algún sentimiento alguien de total frialdad sus ojos eran totalmente negros y sostenía a un soldado por el cuello este se encontraba muerto. –Pequeña tu serás la clave para que yo pueda tener lo que el una vida joven y un poder ilimitado y cuando todo aquello que he planeado se cumpla entonces lo que en el pasado se detuvo yo lo continuare. Aquel hombre al ver a Bunny sonrió satisfecho en ese momento ella se acerco al vidrio de la esfera y la toco con ambas manos no dejaba de mirar aquella imagen y fue entonces que su expresión cambio Bunny se encontraba molesta.

¡Dígame quien es usted¡ ¿¡Y por que tiene esa imagen de Yafel por que el tiene esa expresión¡? Y justo en ese momento golpeo con fuerza el cristal pero esta no sufrió ni siquiera un rasguño Bunny retrocedió sujetándose el puño.

-No te hagas daño pequeña es mejor que te tranquilices no importan cuanto lo intentes esa esfera jamás podrá ser rota acerca de tus anteriores preguntas mi nombre fue borrado de la historia cuando cabo la segunda guerra mundial pero si todo sale tal y como lo pensé entonces mi nombre volverá hacer nombrado con miedo pero lo mas interesante de esto y con respecto a tu segunda pregunta bueno esa imagen es la verdadera naturaleza de Yafel ¿En verdad creías que Yafel era una persona como tu o tus hermanas? Si que eres incrédula créeme el pasosa de ese muchacho va mas allá de la amabilidad y bondad ese muchacho nació como una arma de destrucción y muerte alguien que solo sabe hacer una cosa matar. En ese momento aquel anciano callo sus palabras dejaron a Bunny paralizada no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero por mas que lo intentaba su vista se dirigía a aquella imagen y mientras mas pasaba ese silencio mas se sentía satisfecho aquel anciano. –Bueno veo que estas comprendiendo todo eso me agrada así que jovencita ya es momento de prepararte créeme pequeña tu pasaras a formar parte de la historia que esta apunto de escribirse. Muchas preguntas se formaban en la mente de Bunny pero había una que le era mas importante ¿Sabrían sus hermanas donde se encontraba ella? Bunny dirigió su mirada al suelo parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido y nadie a su alrededor se moviera pero no solo ella se sentía de esa manera había alguien mas que se encontraba de la misma manera y era Yafel el anochecer comenzaba a serse presente las luces que iluminaban las calles comenzaban a prenderse el día daba paso a la noche y con esto para muchos el descanso pero para otros el descansó esta lejos de tomarse después de haber llegado a su casa Yafel se había encerrado en su habitación como era de esperarse para ese momento todos se encontraban buscando a Bunny Yafel se encontraba sentado en su cama su habitación estaba en total oscuridad miraba el listón de Bunny recordaba el momento en que fue separado de ella en toda la casa se escuchaba solo el silencio la noticia de lo sucedido aquella tarde ya se había esparcido por todos aquellos que conocían a las cuatro hermanas pero que podía importar que lo supieran si al final la pregunta era donde se encontraba ella Yafel se encontraba dentro de sus pensamientos asta que el sonido del teléfono lo hizo reaccionar pudo escuchar como Catalin tomaba el mismo y contestaba.

-Baya lo que significa que comenzaran a movilizarse para encontrarla. Hizo una pausa. –Si se encuentra en su habitación no te preocupes el se encuentra bien créeme mi niña es mas difícil de lo que parece el vencerlo. Una ves mas hizo una pausa. –Esta bien yo se lo diré. Y al terminar de decir esto colgó poco después se escuchaba que ella subía por las escaleras por la luz que se veía debajo de su puerta Yafel miro que Catalin se detenía frente a la misma con suavidad toco pero no obtuvo respuesta una ves mas lo hizo pero no respondió Yafel así que son lentitud giro la perilla de la puerta y abrió la misma vio a Yafel quien le daba la espalda. –Llamo Bombón me dejo dicho que están buscándola tu hermana se encuentra con ellas al igual que Brick y sus hermanos se que fue duro para ti pero en estos momentos ellos te necesitan. Fue todo lo que dijo y sin mas se retiro bajo nuevamente y se dirigió a la sala Yafel seguía mirando el listón y en su mente llego la imagen de Bunny sonriendo apretó el mismo y se pudo de pie tomo el listón y sujeto la punto de su cabello con este tomo su chamarra de mezclilla tipo torero a diferencia de esa tarde esta ves Yafel vestía de una manera distinta un pantalón de mezclilla algo flojo tenis tipo vota una playera sin mangas y por ultimo sus guantes Catalin escucho como baja por la escaleras un instante después el se encontraba frente a ella.

-La encontrare abuela. Fue todo lo que le dijo y tomando las lleves de la camioneta de Catalin salió de la casa.

-Buena suerte a ti y los demás mi muchacho ella depende de todos ustedes. Y con el sonido de la camioneta alejándose de la casa la noche ya era notable en toda la ciudad fue solo una media hora la que tardo en llegar a la casa de la chicas después de estacionarla bajo de esta y se dirigió a la casa en su caminar Yafel esperaba que jamás llegara pero en poco tiempo se encontraba frente a la puerta que hacer? Se preguntaba levantó su mano lentamente pero justo cuando se disponía a tocar se detuvo ya que en ese precisó momento la puerta se abrió Yafel quedo sorprendido al igual que Burbuja al verlo aun que todo fue solo por un momento.

-Yafel que bueno que llegaste. Le dijo con entusiasmo. –Por favor pasa. Sin hacer alguna pregunta o mencionar algo entro.

-Burbuja ¿Quién era? Se escucho la vos de Boomer quien casi al mismo tiempo salía con una charola en las manos era la cocina de donde salía como ocurrió en ella el también sonrió al verlo.

-Yafel que bueno que estas bien. El saludo provocó en Yafel un desconcierto considerando la situación que hacia poco se había suscitado al escuchar las voces otras personas salieron una de ellas era Bombón.

- Veo que te has recuperado. Se mostraba como su hermana tranquila.

-Baya es la primera ves que te veo vestido de esa manera me agrada además ese cuello tipo tortuga de tu playera te hacer ver diferente. Algo era cierto Bellota no era buena expresando algún sentimiento así que decía lo primero que se le venia a la mente y esto era la ropa que el llevaba en ese momento.

-Bien en ese caso ya que todos estamos reunido lo mejor es comenzar la búsqueda no tenemos mucho tiempo así que apresurémonos. Brick los apresuro a lo que de inmediato los demás lo siguieron Bombón fue la ultima en seguirlo se mantuvo cerca de Yafel.

-Parece que ya han comenzado la búsqueda ¿Han tenido algún progreso? Esperando recuperarse Yafel formula la pregunta esperaba alguna respuesta alentadora pero Bombón no le contesto en ese momento ella se detuvo y con la mirada le indico hacia donde ella miraba al ver lo que ella veía Yafel se sorprendió lo que era la sala se había convertido en un centro un radar gigante.

-La verdad es que no pero en estos momentos mi padre Dexter Cerebro incluso tu hermana están haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarla y todos nosotros queríamos que tu también estuvieras aquí Yafel se que te sientes culpable por no haberla podido ayudar pero no es así todo sucedió tan rápido que nadie de nosotros pudo prevenir las consecuencias que se tuvieron es por eso que la mejor manera de no sentirte así es ayudándonos a encontrarla. En ese momento comprendió de la tranquilidad de todos ellos y del error que estaba cometiendo si bien no del todo Yafel se animo.

¿Y que han planeado hacer? En ese momento fue Butch quien se acerco a ellos.

-Bueno ya tenemos planeado algo pero mejor acerquémonos a la mesa es ahí donde esta lo que estamos por hacer. Y sin mas que decir todos ellos se reunieron el la mesa sobre esta se encontraba un mapa de toda la ciudad.

-Bueno este es el mapa de la ciudad como lo platicamos hace un rato alguien tuvo que ver aquella nave sin embargo la dirección que tomo es difícil saberla así que nos dividiremos así podremos abarcar mas y mas rápido sabremos la ubicación mientras nosotros nos encargamos de eso mi padre Nozomi Dexter y Cerebro se encargaran de ubicar la trayectoria de la nave así que esto es lo aremos Bellota y Butch vallan al puente principal posiblemente tomaron esa ruta es tonto pero debemos abarcar todas la posibilidades mi padre a hablado con la teniente Elena y ella nos a dado permiso de ver las cámaras que vigilan Burbuja y Boomer se dirigirán al aeropuerto quizás los radares detectaron algo Brick y yo nos dirigiremos al puerto también es una posibilidad que pasaran a nivel del mar para no ser detectados por los radares Yafel tu espera aquí posiblemente encuentren algo que nos ayude en los satélites bien así que todos vamos no tenemos tiempo. Justo cuando termino de decir esto Bombón noto que Yafel no dejaba de mirar el mapa. ¿Yafel pasa algo? Le pregunto Yafel sin mirarla se acerco un poco mas al mapa.

-Dime Bombón esta parte del mapa la cual esta encerrada en un circulo ¿Qué parte es de la ciudad? Ella se acerco y al ver el lugar que indicaba se sorprendió intento no decir nada pero al mirar a Yafel este la mira con interés.

-Es la ciudad de oro. Y fue Brick quien le contesto Bombón lo miro algo molesta.

¿La ciudad de oro? Pregunto con intriga.

-En efecto esa parte de la ciudad es donde se encuentran bares casinos todo lo que la noche puede mostrar es como la vegas salvo que es en esta ciudad. De inmediato Bombón se interpuso entre el y Brick.

¿No estarás pensando en ir a ese lugar o si? La pregunta sonaba mas a una advertencia Yafel miro a los seis y sonrió.

-Tu misma lo dijiste debemos de ver todas la posibilidades y si en ese lugar encontramos una entonces iré y nadie me detendrá ni siquiera ustedes perdón pero así lo are. Nadie intento detenerlo en el momento que termino de decir esto dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Una hora. Yafel volteo y vio quien le decía esto era el Profesor este lo miraba con confianza. –En una hora todos se reunirán y veremos que se encontró así que hagan todo lo posible por saber donde se encuentra. Sin mas Yafel salió de la casa y subió a la camioneta mientras se dirigía noto que los seis salían volando de la casa y se separaban no paso mucho antes de que llegara a la entrada de la ciudad de oro de todo este lugar había un edificio que sobre salía de todos era como un rascacielos y se dirigió a ese lugar y tal como lo había dicho Brick era como las vegas unos minutos le tomo llegar al ese edificio una ves que lo estaciono se camino a la entrada de aquel lugar era un casino y al parecer el mas importante de ese sitio al intentar entrar varios hombre le marcaron el alto.

-Parece que lo que estoy buscando no será nada fácil de conseguir. Fue lo ultimo que dijo dentro la actividad se desarrollaba de manera normal asta que un fuerte estruendo cambio las cosas uno de aquellos sujetos era lanzado hacia el interior del casino aterrizando sobre varias mesas de juego de inmediato la gente de seguridad se movilizó en pocos minutos ya había mas de treinta hombres custodiando la entrada lentamente Yafel entro mantenía las manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón se detuvo a unos centímetros de la entrada y con una mirada de seriedad observó a quienes le impedían el paso. –Bien esto se los diré una sola ves e venido por información y no iré sin obtenerla así que espero contesten a mis preguntas por que créanme en estos momento no tengo nada de paciencia y mucho menos tiempo así que ¿Qué deciden? En el momento que termino de decir esto la respuesta fue clara uno tras otro se abalanzaron hacia el y como era de esperarse el contesto de la misma manera la pelea había comenzado le gente que se encontraba ahí de inmediato se alejo una tras otro los hombres eran lanzado por los aires pero todo aquello duro solo unos minutos poco después todos los hombres ya se encontraban en el suelo o inconscientes y una ves mas Yafel mantuvo sus manos en las bolsas avanzo y cuando se disponía a ir a la escalera escucho que alguien aplaudía al mirar noto que un hombre bajaba por las escaleras era alguien ya maduro un poco mas que el profesor y Jac.

-Bien jovencito te felicito e comprobado que la seguridad que tiene mi casino es mala si un muchacho pudo derrotar a mis mejores hombre que me puedo esperar de aquellos que intenten matarme. Yafel lo miro sabia que este hombre era a un mas peligroso que todos lo que el derroto junto y no por su fisco si no por su inteligencia. –Bien mi joven amigo escuche lo que dijiste hace un momento así que por favor pasa a mi oficina te has ganado esa información acompáñame. Y en silencio lo siguió la oficina se encontraba casi en la cima de aquel edificio adentro aquel hombre camino asta su escritorio y tomo ha ciento Yafel se mantenía parado miraba aquel lugar en especial las fotos de que se encontraban ahí de entre todas ellas había una que sobresalía de todas una donde se encontraba este hombre una señora y especial una joven esa joven era nada menos que Princesa. –Veo que no tomaras asiento es de sabios desconfiar de todo aquello que te rodea bien ahora dime cual es tu pregunta. Esta ves Yafel camino asta una de las grandes ventanas y miro por ella.

-Estoy seguro que sabe que no soy un estúpido para estos momento lo que a ocurrido en la ciudad en el transcurso del día ya esta mas que enterado lo se por que e visto la pintura que esta detrás de usted la joven es Princesa y ella ya le a informado de lo sucedido así que esta por demás hacerle le pregunta. Aquel hombre no pudo el sonreír tomo un puro y lentamente lo encendió se puso de pie y camino asta el.

-Es cierto ella ya me informo y también es cierto que ya se donde se encuentra sobre el escritorio están las coordenadas del lugar. Yafel dio la vuelta y se acerco a este tomo un papel y sin mencionar algo mas se retiro. –Solo una cosa mas muchacho esa joven es mi hija y tanto ella como mi esposa lo son todo para mi tómalo en cuenta suerte Yafel espero logren traerla de regreso. Y en ese momento la puerta se cerro poco tiempo después Yafel manejaba de regreso en el transcurso se comunico a la casa de las chicas.

¿Profesor? Ya obtuve lo que necesitaba llame a los demás y dígales que los espero en su casa no tardare en llegar. Y corto la comunicación veinte minutos después todos ya se encontraban reunidos Yafel le había entregado aquel papel una ves que Nozomi marco la coordenadas el lugar se mostraba en el radar.

-Baya así que por eso no podíamos localizarla ese campo de estática lo impedía además de que es una isla. Decía interesado el profesor.

-En ese caso no esperemos mas y vayamos. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Bellota.

-Bien en ese caso iremos en mis nave la diseñe para no ser detectada por ningún radar así podremos llegar sin problema alguno. Después de decir esto Dexter presiono un botón de su mismo reloj y un instante después esta llegaba justo por en sima de la casa.

-Bien llego el momento es hora de partir suerte chico y regresen todos juntos. Les decía preocupada Nozomi.

-No te preocupes así lo aremos. Le contesto Yafel con optimismo y así los ocho salieron de la casa volaron asta la nave una ves adentro la puerta se cerro y con la mirada de aquellos que se quedaban la nave de Dexter se alejo rumbo a aquel lugar donde se encontraba Bunny y algo era cierto nadie de ellos regresaría sin ella.


	17. La isla

Bueno una ves mas aqui en esta ocacion creo no haberme tardado tanto en subirlo y es que he desidido darme un tiempo y no escribir mi libro dejarlo por un corto tiempo dedicarle mas tiempo a esta historia así que sin mas les dejo este capitulo que lo disfruten.

Capitulo.17.

La Isla.

El anochecer ya hacia acto de presencia y dentro de aquella esfera Bunny miraba como aquellos hombres vestidos de negro caminaba apresurados de un lado a otro preparaban algo que parecía una maquina esta le era muy extraña tenia muchos tubos a Bunny le recordaba aun pulpo pero con mas tentáculos varios de esos tubos le fueron colocados justo por encima de la esfera algo aun mas extraño también es que aquel anciano ya no se encontraba en el lugar hacia ya varias horas que se había retirado pero para ella lo menos importante era el debía de pensar el como salir de ahí pero por mas que lo analizaba no había manera de hacerlo intento de todo todos su poderes incluso imito el de sus hermanas pero al intentar el grito de Bellota casi que inconsciente así que no lo intento mas además de que perdía poder a cada intento así que solo tomo una opción sentarse y mirar por desgracia eso tampoco era una buena opción aquella imagen de Yafel se mostraba cada ves mas imponente ¿Acaso ese era Yafel y por que mencionaría aquel hombre que Yafel era una arma de destrucción? Por mas que lo analizaba Bunny no podía creer que el fuera eso era amable generoso y en especial cariñoso con ella no podía ser el que se encontraba en aquella foto en ese momento algo hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos de pronto a aquel laboratorio entraron mas hombres pero en esta ocasión llevaban a varias mujeres inconscientes a cada una la colocaron justo en una de las paredes de inmediato les colocaron grilletes en manos y piernas además de eso en la frente de cada una de ellas colocaron algo redondo como una moneda unos minutos después aquel anciano entraba su rostro mostraba lo satisfecho de la situación se coloco frente a una de ella y la abofeteo.

-Despierta mujer. El golpe dio su resultado la mujer poco a poco comenzó a recuperarla conciencia al ver aquel hombre su reacción fue de atacarlo pero aquello grilletes le impedían los poco centímetro para tocarlo. –Magnifico veo que tienes mucha vitalidad bueno era lo menos que podía esperarme de ti espero que estés cómoda por que estarás aquí por mucho tiempo espero que mis creaciones te hallan agradado. El ultimo comentario creo una reacción de sorpresa en ella.

¿Cómo es posible que esos hombres tuvieran nuestra habilidades? Pregunto a lo que el hombre se alejo de ella y le señalo aquella maquina que viera Bunny.

-Simple por que transferí tu esencia así como las de tus soldados a ellos. Esta ves el hombre camino rumbo a Bunny y separo justo frente a ella. ¿Quieres ver como lo logre? Bueno en unos minutos lo descubrirás. Y acaricio la esfera que la mantenía encerrada.-Será un poco doloroso pero créeme mi niña será parte del futuro así como el de este mundo y por lo que respecta a usted Capitana aun las necesito se que ese muchacho esta por llegar con las hermanas y claro eso molestos jóvenes. El comentario sorprendió a Bunny.

¿Dijo hermanas? Eso quiere decir que me encontraron y Yafel viene con ellos. Se alegro esto lo noto el anciano.

-Pero les tengo varias sorpresas una de ellas son ustedes su esencia será las que los destruya al igual que tu Bunny. Espero alguna reacción por parte de ella pero Bunny se mantuvo seria. –Tu Bunny será quien destruya a Yafel vamos preparen todo quiero estar listo para cuando lleguen. Y en ese momento una esfera mas aparecía y con dificultad aquel hombre se sentaba dentro de esta miro una ves mas a todas ellas incluyendo a Bunny. –Bueno es hora de comenzar. Y la esfera se cerro al mismo tiempo aquello tubos comenzaron a brillar Bunny miraba en todas direcciones como si alguna de ellas le mostrara la salida pero todo era en vano para ese momento cada una del equipo de Sara ya se encontraba despierta miraban lo que estaba por ocurrir y cual si fuera el peor de los golpes aquellos tubos soltaron varias luces que impactaron de lleno a Bunny el grito de ella se escucho por todo aquel laboratorio cada una de ellas miraba aquella escena Sara intentaba liberarse pero todo era en vano liberarse deseaba como nunca ayudarla pero todo era inútil y lo que parecía una eternidad para Bunny solo duro un minuto de inmediato aquellas luces se detuvieron y ella cayo de rodillas paso unas minutos mas y la esfera donde había entrado el anciano se habría y al salir ya no era aquel hombre de avanzada en su lugar salía un hombre de entre treinta y cuarenta años.

¿Pero que demonios paso? Exclamó Carol al verlo el hombre no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sabia que esta seria su reacción era lo menos que me esperaba todo aquello que he planeado a salido a la perfección ¿Ahora lo entiende capitana? Todo esto es la esencia de la vida he tomado parte de la misma de esta niña junto con eso sus poderes y bien creo que es mejor vestirme adecuadamente por favor permítanme unos minutos. Y salió del lugar Sara miraba a Bunny quien se encontraba aturdida.

¿Qué hemos hecho? Se cuestiono se culpaba de haber provocado tal dolor a Bunny mientras tanto ella se recuperaba con lentitud coloco su mano izquierda en vidrio a modo de no caer intentaba estar consiente.

-Me cuesta respirar. Pensaba mientras se sujetaba el pecho. –Ese rayo me debilito como nunca incluso ninguna de las peleas que tuve anteriormente me habían fatigado tanto. En ese momento Bunny expreso una leve sonrisa. –Parece que esta ves todo terminara y no creo sobrevivir solo me habría gustado el despedirme de mis hermanas mi padre mis amigos. Hizo una pausa y las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. –Yafel si pudiera te lo diría ahora mismo lo que siento por ti pero parece que no podre solo espero poder ver tu rostro una ves mas antes de irme. En ese momento la puerta se abrió una ves mas y entro aquel hombre lo que sorprendió a Sara era que vestía como militar pero no como lo que ella conocía si no como alguien de hacia muchos años era el uniforme de un general y en su brazo izquierdo portaba un emblema el signo Nazi.

¿Pero quien es usted? Se expreso sorprendida de verlo vestido de esa manera el hombre camino de forma ordenada firme seguro de si mismo.

-Buena pregunta pero lamento decirte que no podre contestar a la misma solo te puedo decir dos cosas puedes llamarme general Karr y si en efecto soy nazi es todo lo que te puedo decir pero pasemos a otras cosas como anteriormente se los comente tengo varios planes para este mundo y ustedes como Bunny serán el principio de ellos los electrodos que ustedes portan en sus frente sirven para que ustedes consiente o inconscientemente aporten sus habilidades a mis hombres pero tu capitán serás la mejor de todos. Lentamente levanto su mano asta estar por encima de su cabeza y chasqueo los dedos en ese momento la puerta se abrió y lo que cada una de ellas miro las dejo mas que sorprendidas incluso a Bunny por esa puerta entraba Mili su mirada estaba perdida pero aun así se coloco junto a Karr este coloco su mano el hombro de ella Mili visita un traje parecido al de Karr.

-Tu general serás quien controle a tu hija y ella junto con mis de mas hombres serán quienes maten a esos jóvenes he de decir que me agradaría tenerlo pero me basta con Bunny tu jovencita eres como una batería perdona el nombre pero es así tu me aras joven cuando lo requiera una ves que allá absorbido todo de ti entonces el proceso habrá concluido seré eternamente joven y con tu fuerza así como con tus poderes nadie se me opondrá pero bueno vasta de explicaciones es tiempo de preparar las sorpresas a esos jóvenes. Y ignorándolas por completo Karr se sentó frente a la gran computadora y comenzó a trabajar al mismo tiempo a varios kilómetros de isla la nave de Dexter continuaba sin contratiempos mientras mas avanzaban una especie de neblina comenzaba a cubrir la nave lo que de cierto modo no les preocupo ya que era común que en mar abierto se diera ese fenómeno así que no le tomaron mucha atención cada uno de mantenía inmerso en sus pensamientos a excepción de Cerebro quien se mantenía enfocado en la computadora mientras que Dexter conducía su nave miraba en el monitor algo con interés incluso sonrió como expresando una victoria.

-Baya baya. Expreso con interés a lo que Bombón al oírlo se acerco el.

¿Sucede algo? Le pregunto interesada esperando que le dijera que el lugar donde se encontraba Bunny ya se encontraba frente a ellos la miro y mostraba una confianza que era raro en el.

-Dexter detén la nave. Le dijo a lo que Dexter al igual que los demás se desconcertaron a escuchar la petición pero si algo era cierto aparte de que estaba profundamente enamorado de su hermana era que Cerebro sabia bien lo que hacia y si el le pedía algo como eso era por que ya había descubierto algo así que se detuvo.

¿Se puede saber que pasa? Reclamo Bellota pero Cerebro no se intimido ante ella.

-Bien lo que pasa es que estamos dando vuelta en circulo. Comenzó explicándoles. –Si así como lo oyen antes de que partiéramos le pedí al Profesor y a Nozomi que analizaran las coordenadas que Yafel había adquirido ¿Notaron que poco después que salimos a mar abierto la niebla se intensifico de manera contundente? Pues bien esta niebla no es producida por la naturaleza si no por alguien mas que previno que iríamos por Bunny el radar muestra un objetivo pero este para estos momentos ya deberíamos verlo cosa que no a sido así es por eso que te pedí que detuvieras por que tomaremos otra dirección afortunadamente pude descifrar esta niebla y encontré la ubicación de donde se encuentra el lugar Dexter ya coloque las coordenadas que debemos seguir.

-Significa que las coordenadas que medio aquel hombre estaban equivocadas. Se mostraba molesto Yafel.

-En realidad no sin embargo el camino que debíamos seguir no era el indicado a lo que me refiero es que en ves de seguir en línea recta solo damos círculos pero esta ves si seguiremos nuestro objetivo. Nadie de ellos había previsto algo como eso en ese momento todos agradecían que el se encontrara de su lado.

-En ese caso vamos sujétense aumentare la velocidad. Y a la orden de Dexter todos se prepararon y la nave continuo su trayecto tal como lo había mencionado Cerebro el camino comenzó a hacer diferente el que venían siguiendo originalmente incluso la niebla comenzó a desaparecer asta que la nave bajo su velocidad y Dexter la detenía.

-Bien llegamos ese es el lugar. Les dijo de inmediato todos se acercaron y vieron la isla.

-En ese caso vallamos volando dejemos la nave aquí presiento que nos darán una buena bienvenida. Todos apoyaron la idea de Yafel sabían que esa persona ya los esperaba la escotilla se abrió y el primero en salir fue Yafel descendió de la nave levitando se coloco aun lado de esta miraba con interés la isla que se presentaba frente a el. –Tono pero al verla me recuerda a aquel lugar. Pensó y apretó su puño derecho.

¿Te encuentras bien? La pregunta de Burbuja lo saco de aquellos recuerdos Yafel la miro y se percato de que casi todos se encontraban a su lado en ese momento supo que aquello solo algo del pasado ahora tenia amigos que lo acompañaban casi se encontraba todos a acepción de Dexter y Cerebro pero solo fue momentáneo en el momento que se disponían a partir ambos se presentaron en la escotilla.

¿Pero que demonios se proponen? Replico Butch.

¿Acaso irán con nosotros? Le siguió Bombón a lo que ambos afirmaron con la cabeza.

-En ese caso vamos en estos momentos no estamos para ver quien sigue y quien no además lo mas seguro es que lo que nos espere ahí tuvo que haber sido echo por un científico y ustedes serán de mucha ayuda. Tenia razón Boomer y sin decir algo que lo contradijera cada uno de ellos acepto.

-Bien en ese caso cada uno de ustedes sujétense de mi y Butch lo mejor será ir en silencio mientras menos seamos detectados mas rápido podremos llegar asta Bunny. Brick se coloco frente a ambos y les dio la espalda Dexter fue el primero en sujetarse de su cuello y instante después Cerebro hacia los mismo con Butch antes de partir Dexter presiono un control de su guate y la nave desapareció una ves que todo estuvo listo se dispusieron a ir.

-En ese caso no perdamos mas el tiempo vamos. La expresión de Yafel al decir estas ultimas palabras fue den seriedad miro con enojo aquel lugar y así todos ellos volaron asta aquel lugar pero alguien ya los había localizó sabia que todos ellos lo habían encontrado y eso lo hizo feliz.

-Bien eso es excelente e de felicitar a esos jóvenes lograron encontrarme mas rápido de lo que calcule en ese caso es momento de darles la bienvenida. Karr presionó con suavidad un botón de la computadora y al instante detrás de el aparecieron una gran cantidad de ojos que destellaban en color rojo. – Bien mis jóvenes sean bienvenidos a esta isla que será su tumba vayan mis ceraciones y denles una cálida bienvenida. Y al instante todos aquellos ojos desaparecieron dejándolo solo a el junto con Bunny Sara y su equipo en el instante en que salieron al encuentro de los chicos ellos descendían en la playa miraban en todas direcciones no había nadie.

-Baya recibimiento. Expreso Butch en forma de burla sin embargo todo en un segundo cambio justo en ese momento aquellos hombres aparecieron justo frente a ellos en segundos la playa esta llena incluso se podían ver justo por donde comenzaba la selva.

-Bueno aquí tienes tu respuesta espero que la próxima ves te quedes callado. Lo reprimió Bellota a lo que Butch la miro sonriente ella le regreso la misma expresión.

-Valla esos dos si que esperaban esto en definitiva son el uno para el otro. Le decía Boomer a Burbuja ella miro y en ese momento le sujeto la mano.

-Es verdad pero quizás no sean los únicos. Boomer la miro y supo lo que ella le decía esperaba que pronto estuvieran juntos y el lo deseaba así que afirmo con la cabeza.

-Bien chicos si ese es el caso entonces todos juntos regresaremos a casa. Aquellas apalabras que expresara Brick fueron suficientes.

-Yafel confió la vida de mi hermana en tus manos. Bombón lo tomo del hombro el la miro y después a los demás cada uno le mostraba que confiaban en el sin pronunciar alguna palabra Yafel se despojo de su chamarra dejándola caer el suelo y en el momento en que esta tocaba el suelo todos aquellos hombres la pelea daba comienzo y fueron aquello sujetos quienes la iniciaron cual batalla medieval ambos grupos se abalanzaron.

¡Escúchame bien Cerebro mas te vale regresar con vida por que jamás te perdonare el que mi hermana llore tu muerte¡ De todos los años que lo conocía Cerebro jamás se imagino que el mismo Dexter le expresara tales palabras pero estas fueron suficiente para que el siempre némesis de Dexter se sintiera inspirado así que de inmediato de entre sus ropas saco un par de armas de su propia creación.

¡Ten por seguro que ella jamás llorara por mi culpa y esto ultimo que dijiste también va para ti¡ En ese momento acciono ambas armas lo que nunca antes había ocurrido por primera ves estaba pasando Dexter y Cerebro confiaban el uno con el otro el primero el lanzar el golpe fue Yafel una esfera de energía salió de su mano derecha el impacto lanzo por lo aires a bastantes de los enemigos pero eso no los detenía detrás de estos venían mas que no se inmutaron ante el ataque de el de inmediato lo rodearon y comenzaron a atacarlo pero el les contestaba defendía y a la ves atacaba en ese momento los demás chicos tomaban a sus oponentes Butch tomaba a uno de los sujetos y lo alzaba por encima de su cabeza lanzando un fuerte grito sus manos comenzaron a brillar y el cuerpo de aquel hombre se ilumino casi al mismo tiempo lo dejaba caer frente a el con rapidez Butch dio un giro y junto con este daba una fuerte patada que golpeaba la espalda de aquel hombre este de inmediato era lanzado hacia los demás y en ese momento al tocarlos una fuerte explosión se produjo Butch miro lo que acaba de hacer y no pudo el apretar su puño derecho en forma de victoria pero esto produjo que se descuidara.

¡Cuidado¡ Se escucho un grito al mirar vio que Bellota le lanzaba una patada de inmediato se alejo dando un salto por enzima de ella lo que en un principio pensó que era una taque en realidad era una ayuda al mirar noto que mas de aquellos sujetos le llegaban justo a sus espaldas la pata de Bellota formo una cuchilla de aire que de inmediato lanzo y daño a aquellos sujetos. –Valla veo que has mejorado mucho pero aun eres descuidado. En ese momento Butch se colocaba justo a espaldas de ellas.

-Es por eso que siempre cuento contigo para ayudarme. Si Butch se le hubiera ocurrido el voltear a verla se habría dado cuenta que por primera ves Bellota se sonrojaba.

¡E y ustedes dos dejen sus amores para después esto aun no acaba¡ Les grito Brick ambos lo miraron sonrojados.

¡Eso es una mentira¡ Le contestaron al mismo tiempo algo que les duro muy poco ya que mas de aquellos hombres se les dirigían mientras tanto Bombón y Brick también tenían sus propios problemas a diferencia de Bellota y Butch ellos si sabían como combatir en equipo se coordinaban de manera asombrosa ambos golpeaban de manera sincronizada mientras uno atacaba por debajo el otro lo hacia por arriba sin cometer algún error.

-Parece que estos tipos no se darán por vencido. Le decía Brick mientras se colocaba junto a ella ambos mantenían su guardia en ese momento Bombón lo miro y mostro una leve sonrisa.

-En ese caso mostrémosles que nosotros tampoco. De inmediato supo Brick a lo que ella se refería de rápidamente la tomo por la cintura con brazo izquierdo y de un rápido movimiento la levanto en sus brazos.

¿Lista? Le pregunto ella miraba atenta a sus adversarios y lentamente acento con la cabeza lo que siguió era algo pocas veces visto quizás en aquellas películas chinas pero esto no era laguna de esas tomando una posición de guardia Brick coloco a Bombón como si fuera un arma un "Bow" chino y justo en el momento en que se abalanzaban sobre ellos Brick los contra ataco con Bombón brazos y pierna combinado con rápidos movimientos hacían de esta pareja algo único en tan solo minutos habían acabado con mas de veinte de estos sujetos increíblemente y por primera ves aquellos hombres que un principio no habían retrocedido se detuvieron Brick y Bombón se mantenían quietos en guardia a cualquier movimiento ambos atacarían.

-Bien lo logramos. Aun cuando tenia razón Brick Bombón sabia que eso no era suficiente y se percato de que mas hombres aparecían.

-Pues no del todo creo que es momento de utilizar un poco de fuerza extrema. En ese momento Brick la dejo en el piso. ¡Burbuja es tu turno¡ La joven quien en ese momento combatía miro a su hermana y de un solo impulso se acerco a ella detrás de ella se mantuvo Boomer. ¿Qué dices? Le señalo al frente de ellos Burbuja los miro y se mantuvo pensativa.

-Sera fácil pero necesitare de unos segundos para prepararme. En ese momento Boomer se coloco delante de ella.

-Yo te daré ese tiempo. No había mas que decir ella confiaba plenamente en el mientras Burbuja cerraba los ojos y se concentraba Boomer se preparaba separo las piernas un poco una delante de la otra y levantó los brazos por enzima de su cabeza mantenía las palmas de sus manos abiertas y extendidas de un rápido y fuerte movimiento Boomer dejo caer ambos brazos al frente mientras que inclinaba su cuerpo y flexionaba su rodilla derecha el golpe provoco una onda de aire que impacto a cada uno de los hombre lanzándolos por los aires eso fue suficiente para que Burbuja estuviera lista lentamente abrió los ojos.

- Boomer estoy lista. De inmediato Boomer se alejo de ella al igual que los demás.

-Bueno chicos será mejor que se protejan los oídos. Sugirió Brick pero en ese momento Bombon lo detuvo indicándole con la cabeza que no así que sin mas hizo caso de lo que ella le indicaba los dos hermanos también notaron eso así que no se protegieron Burbuja miraba con atención a sus enemigos si bien no era un apersona agresiva si sabia como actuar en momento críticos y este era uno de ellos lentamente y con tranquilidad comenzó a tomar aire como lo aria un cantante de opera al igual que ellos Burbuja abrió la boca y cual seria la sorpresa de todos ellos que un fuerte grito surgió de su garganta las ondas de este golpearon en su totalidad a todos aquellos hombres que se acercaban a ellos pero a pesar de que el impacto mando a volar a prácticamente a todos este no afecto a ninguno de quienes se encontraba detrás de ella lo que por supuesto sorprendió a los tres hermanos incluyendo a Dexter y Cerebro todos ellos miraban con asombro como el lugar estaba "limpio" mientras tanto Burbuja se mantenía tranquila aun que agitada por aquel esfuerzo de pronto su cuerpo cayo hacia tras de inmediato Boomer la tomo por los hombros y con delicadeza poso sus manos en el abdomen de ella abrasándola.

¿Te encuentras bien? Le pregunto ella alzó su mirada y le regalo una sonrisa con esa misma expresión afirmo con la cabeza.

¿Pero que rayos fue eso? Exclamo aun sorprendido Butch. –Se supone que el grito de Burbuja es mas poderoso que cualquier poder que tengamos todos nosotros sin embargo este afecta tanto al enemigo como a quienes se encuentran junto a ellas ¿Cómo logro derrotar a todos estos hombres sin afectarnos a nosotros? Era una buena pregunta pero esta ya tenia una respuesta que binó de Bombón.

-Por que ella fue entrenada por alguien que tiene esa misma cualidad sin embargo esta persona tiene mayor experiencia en eso el nombre de esta persona es Phantom muchos lo conocen por Daniel Phantom pero el prefiere que lo llamen como Danny Phantom y después de cuatro meses este es el resultado de tal entrenamiento asta este momento aun me asombra el verlo. Lo que menos se imaginaban era eso y mas de alguien como Danny quien no era fácil de encontrar pudiera el entrar a Burbuja pero todos ellos fueron interrumpidos un fuerte grito se escucho al ver de que se trataba miraron como en donde se encontraba Yafel emanaba una gran cantidad de energía que a su ves lanzaba por loa aires a todos sus enemigos.

-Bueno esta historia será para otro momento vamos esto apenas comienza. De inmediato Brick se dirigió con Yafel para ese momento Burbuja ya se encontraba bien Brick al igual que los de mas notaron de inmediato que todos aquellos hombres comenzaban alejarse de ellos no paso mucho para que se encontraran alado de Yafel.

¿Te encuentras bien? Pregunto Bellota pero al igual que ella todos notaron que Yafel se mostraba cerio era como si presintiera algo ¿Qué? Solo el lo sabia su mirada se encontraba fija justo donde se empezaba la selva en ese momento la cantidad de los enemigos habían desaparecido dentro de la misma al mismo tiempo de la misma selva comenzaron a surgir pantallas diez en su totalidad solo unos minutos pasaron asta que aquellas pantallas se encendieron y mostraron a Karr.

-Baya los felicito han logrado mostrar una gran tenacidad. Comenzó diciéndoles se mostraba muy confiado.-Pero esto solo es una pequeña parte de lo que les espera pensé que con estos soldados tendrían suficiente pero veo que superaron mis expectativas así que he tomado una decisión algo apresurada pero espero sea de su agrado en especial para ti Yafel tu los conoces mejor que nadie y por lo que respecta a ustedes jóvenes será un buen inicio y mas cuando hay amigos de por medio bueno no los entretengo mas espero se diviertan. Al terminar todas las pantallas fueron destruidas Butch lo había echo.

-Me aburres. Exclamo molesto a esto le siguió un silenció molesto pero poco duro esto cual despertar de un volcán la tierra comenzó a moverse todos ellos intentaban equilibrarse pero así como inicio termino con esto una inquietante calma se hizo presente de pronto de aquella selva los arboles comenzaron a ser derribados algo surgía por abajo de ellos lentamente de la tierra aparecían algo que daba la apariencia de humanos pero mas grandes de lo promedio lentamente mostraban lo que en realidad eran Robots y lo que vio Yafel lo dejo paralizado su rostro mostraba miedo esto de inmediato lo noto Burbuja quien intento hablarle pero el no dejaba de mirar aquellos seis robots.

¿Pero que demonios son esas maquinas? Pregunto Butch mostrándose sarcástico.

-Cazadores. Contesto el mismo Yafel y en el momento que termino de decir esto uno de los cazadores con una gran velocidad se abalanzó sobre ellos la pelea continuaba.


	18. La Batalla

Bueno saludos a todos me alegra saver que les gusto el capitulo anterior yo no soy de los que estan a la espectativa de los Reviews por mi parte el simple echo de que en el marcador aprescan la cantidad de personas que lo leen me doy por satisfecho no con esto quiero decir que no me intresan sus comentarios por el contrario sin ellos creanme no continuaria esta historia así que de antemano grasias por leer mi historia en verdad se los agradesco pasando a otra cosa notaran algo en este capitulo siento que es bueno espero que para ustedes sea igual tome la desicion de que cada personaje tubiera una desiplina osea que cada uno de ellos supiera un estilo de pelea todos ellos de forma diferente esto debido a que ya me canse de que siempre los eroes peleen de forma similar golpe y patadas yo lo llamo a lo tonto y en este capitulo le introduge a cada uno una forma de pelear a esepcion de Yafel y Brick por por los demas si bueno eso seria todo espero les agrade este capitulo nos vemos y asta luego.

Capitulo.18.

La Batalla.

El golpe que recibió Yafel fue brutal la velocidad y fuerza con que el Cazador se había impulsado fue suficiente para que lo separara del grupo de inmediato todos ellos lo miraron.

¡Yafel¡ Grito Brick pero aquella distracción fue suficiente para que nadie de ellos se percataran que eran el siguiente objetivo solo unos segundos fue lo que tardaron en llegar Bombón fue la primera seguida por Bellota ambas hermanas fueron llevadas a distinto camino derecha e izquierda Brick Boomer y Butch intentaron reaccionar pero ya era tarde una de las manos mecánicas había salido dispara del Cazador y tomo por el cuello a Boomer atrayendo hacia el valiéndose de su velocidad aquella maquina se adentro justo en la selva con el Butch por su parte era elevado hacia el cielo por ultimo Brick a pesar de aquel ataque pudo reaccionar deteniendo el golpe hacia su abdomen con una reacción casi inmediata contraataco pero de inmediato el Cazador se alejo de el dirigiéndose rumbo a lo que parecía un volcán en aquella playa solo quedaron Burbuja Dexter y Cerebro.

¿Pero que rayos paso aquí? Exclamo sorprendido Dexter a la ves que miraba en varias direcciones.

-Es la primera ves que veo esas maquinas. Le siguió Cerebro un silencio se formo entre los tres solo el sonar del ir y venir de las olas se escuchaba.

¡Dexter debemos hacer algo¡ Reacciono Burbuja cosa que sirvió para que ambos también lo hicieran.

-Es cierto vamos Dexter separémonos si esas maquinas son controladas por alguien entonces no debe de estar lejos Burbuja tu espera aquí parece que aquellos hombre volverán ten cuidado. De inmediato ambos se dirigieron a la selva y una ves que estuvieron frente a ella los dos se adentraron tomando distintos caminos y solo quedo Burbuja tanto Dexter como Cerebro sabían que no debían de preocuparse por ella Burbuja podría con todos ellos pero lo que ambos no sabían era que ella no estaba preparada para algo mas Burbuja se mantenía atenta en dirección de donde se fueran los dos cuando algo llamo su atención de su lado izquierdo diviso a alguien al mirar lo que vio la dejo impresionada frente a ella se encontraba alguien que ella conocía.

¿Mili? Dijo su nombre la joven la miraba de forma fría algo que alerto a Burbuja.?Pero que estas haciendo aquí? Le pregunto y como alguna burla ella no le contesto solo se limito a inclinar ligeramente su cabeza lo que de inmediato puso a Burbuja en guardia justo en ese instante Mili de un solo impulso se abalanzó hacia ella fue tal la velocidad que a Burbuja solo le dio tiempo de cruzar sus brazos pero aun previniéndose el fuerte golpe hizo que Burbuja retrocediera dejando un surco formado por sus pies en la arena al bajar ambos brazos noto que Mili se mantenía en la misma posición de un principio. –Parece que todos tenemos nuestros propios problemas no se que esta pasando aquí pero esto va mas allá de lo que puedo permitir primero mi hermana y después mi amiga. Se decía así misma mientras miraba a Mili en ese momento un viento la comenzó a rodear y se coloco en guardia. –Pero si he de luchar por proteger a los que quiero entonces no tengo otra opción Mili te prometo que te librare de lo que te controla. Y sin decir algo mas ambas comenzaron la pelea tal como lo dijera en un principio todos tenían sus propios problemas en el momento en que ella había iniciado la pelea no lejos de ahí se efectuaba otra después de haber sido envestido Yafel se encontró sobre el mar el Cazador aun lo tenia sujeto.

-Maldición debo liberarme. Pensó pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía moverse. –Solo hay una forma de liberarme. De inmediato Yafel comenzó a elevar su energía un aura de color blanco apareció cubriendo a los dos la fuerza que emanaba de Yafel provocó que el Cazador dejara de poner fuerza asta que el aura cual bomba explotara lo que de inmediato hizo que Yafel se liberara dando un giro en aire Yafel se incorporó y a su ves se alejo del Cazador todo se mantuvo en paz al menos por un momento asta que en el casco apareció el rostro de aquel hombre.

-Baya es lo menos que me podía esperar de alguien como tu en verdad has crecido recuerdo cuando comenzaste a manejar tus poderes era algo grandioso ver como un humano manipulado genéticamente alcanzaba a tan pronta edad semejante poder era algo excepcional envidiable pero lamentable por que aquellos que merecemos ese poder nos fue negado pero esta ves no será así gracias a todo lo que echo lo que antes se me negó ahora es mío y nadie ni siquiera tu me lo quitaras. Yafel no comprendía como era posible aquel sujeto lo conociera pero la forma en que le hablaba decía que aquel hombre lo conocía muy bien.

¿Quién rayos eres? Le pregunto intentaba mantenerse tranquilo apretaba su puño derecho pero parecía que todo comenzaba a ir en su contra.

-Si en verdad deseas saber quien soy entonces ven ante y te lo diré lo único que te puedo decir es que la muerte de Makoto fue tu culpa y la muerte de Bunny también lo será. Lo ultimo que dijera provocó en Yafel una gran sorpresa incluso conocía aquel echo pero a la ves libero lo que no debía de salir en ese momento el casco se oscureció y Yafel bajo la mirada pero aun cuando no mostraba su rostro algo surgió el agua comenzó a agitarse debajo de sus pies de manera contundente y de un golpe levantó su mirada en verdad se encontraba enfurecido.

-No se quien eres o seas pero jamás dejare que le hagas algún daño a Bunny no dejare que nadie mas muera por mi culpa y mucho menos ella iré por ti. Esta ves fue el quien de un solo movimiento se abalanzó hacia el cazador lo mismo hizo su contrincante ambos impactaron sus antebrazos el golpe provoco una onda de choque que ajito de manera fuerte el mar pero dentro de ese golpe hubo algo que diferencio a los dos mientras que Yafel se mantenía rechazando al Cazador el brazo de este comenzaba a romperse Yafel noto esto de inmediato y tomando ventaja de esto retrocedió un poco haciendo que el Cazador perdiera el equilibrio sin perder su oportunidad sujeto el brazo con su mano izquierda y lo jalo hacia el sin el Cazador intento reaccionar pero ya era tarde al momento de jalarlo Yafel lanzaba su golpe con su mano derecha sobre el hombro del su enemigo provocando de inmediato que el brazo se desprendiera del cuerpo esta ves fue el Cazador quien se alejo Yafel miraba el brazo lo observaba con curiosidad había notado algo que incluso le provoco una leve sonrisa. –Así que estos Cazadores son solo maquinas no hay nadie adentro baya esta es la primera ves que veo esto. Levanto su mirada hacia su enemigo. –En ese caso terminemos con esto. Su mirada había cambiado dejando caer al mar el brazo Yafel comenzó a apretar su puño derecho a esto le siguió que su mismo brazo comenzara a brillar sin dar motivo a una pausa Yafel ataco de inmediato el Cazador contraataco de los hombro salieron barios proyectiles pero aun con esto ninguno dio en Yafel valiéndose del tiempo que había tomado su enemigo Yafel golpeo el otro brazo y este salió volando a espaldas del Cazador este intento girar pero una ves que volteo la palma de Yafel se encontraba justo en su rostro y sin mas que decir una expulsión de energía salió disparada de su mano cubriendo en su totalidad al Cazador unos segundo después solo humo había en aquel lugar de batalla el rostro de Yafel se encontraba cerio. – Bunny espera solo un poco. Y en el momento que terminara de decir esto de un solo impulso tomo su camino de regreso a la isla y mientras el había logrado derrotar a su oponente por encima de el otra batalla se efectuaba en el momento en que Yafel volaba a toda velocidad en la isla.

¿Pero que rayos eres tu? Preguntaba Butch a la ves que esquivaba los constantes ataques de el Cazador cansado de ser el sparring Butch se alejo usando su velocidad logrando distanciarse lo suficiente para poder analizar la situación todo se mantenía con una inquietante tranquilidad Butch miraba con curiosidad a su oponente asta que una sonrisa se mostro en sus labios parecía que había descubierto la solución. –Baya si no me percato de esto lo mas seguro es que me tardaría mas en derrotarte en fin es momento de acabar con esta estupidez. En el momento que decía esto apretaba su puño derecho con su mano izquierda.- De no ser por Jenny no sabría la diferencia entre un robot y un humano lo que tengo frente a mi es solo un robot mejor para mi. Esta ves Butch se coloco en guardia pero fue el Cazador quien continuo la pelea pero con la diferencia que esta ves Butch no dudaba en destruirlo y contesto a ataque ambos dieron un solo golpe el cual los dejo espalda con espalda parecía que tal movimiento no había echo algún efecto entre los dos sin embargo no fue así el pecho del Cazador apareció un corte de nos mas de ocho centímetros al girar este y mirar a Butch este se encontraba en guardia pero era diferente de cualquiera que se hubiera visto Butch sus piernas se mantenían separadas su cuerpo estaba de perfil al Cazador y sus brazos se encontraba elevados a un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados las palmas al igual que sus dedos se encontraban rectos además de esto Butch sonreía de una manera casi salvaje. – Me habría gustado mostrarle esta técnica a Bellota se que diría que por fin he encontrado mi técnica como lo hizo ella. Butch guardo silencio por un momento a su mente vino el rostro de ella y una leve sonrisa aparición en el. –Bueno creo que serás tu quien la vea por primera y ultima ves. Esta ves Butch se mostro serio en ese momento el Cazador de un solo impulso ataco lanzando un fuerte golpe a la cabeza de este se defendió golpeando el mismo brazo de su enemigo lo que provoco que nada protegiera toda la parte de frente del Cazador en ese momento Butch termino todo tomando esa ventaja retrocediendo ambos brazos al nivel de su pecho Butch de un solo impulso estiro los brazos con las palmas de la manos abiertas al mismo tiempo aquella parte descubierta del Cazador fue impactada brutalmente ambos se quedaron por unos momento en esa posición asta que Butch retiro sus brazos tranquilamente. –Bueno que nadie diga que no soy una persona que cumple lo que dice. Y con esa misma tranquilada di la vuelta y se retiro hacia donde se había separo del grupo el Cazador caía al mar sin algún signo de seguir la pelea no lejos de ahí otra batalla se efectuaba en ella se encontraba Bombón el lugar donde encontraba se cimbraba al impacto de sus golpes alejándose varios cuerpos uno del otro Bombón y el Cazador atacaron una ves mas lanzando al mismo tiempo sus puños estos se impactaron uno contra el otro tanto Bombón como su enemigo ejercían fuerza para no retroceder la presión provoco que se formara una burbuja de aire que al explotar os alejo una ves mas ambos se mantuvieron así.

-Baya quien iba que esta isla nos tendría tantas sorpresas. Se decía así misma mientras miraba a el Cazador en ese momento y de forma sorpresiva el Cazador dirigió su mano hacia ella sin darle tiempo disparo una esfera de energía Bombón sorprendida brinco hacia enfrente al mismo tiempo que la esfera impactaba el lugar donde ella se encontraba lo que indicaba una desventaja fue todo lo contrario con el impulso Bombón se dirigió a el golpeando el casco con su pierna derecha el golpe saco de balance a el Cazador quien caía de espaldas Bombón cayo delante de el dándole la espalda. –Bueno creo que ya fue suficiente no tengo tiempo para estos juegos mi hermana me espera. Decía en vos alta en ese momento el Cazador se puso de pie con tranquilidad Bombón se giro y se coloco en guardia su pierna derecha la flexiono levemente dejando la punta de su pie pegada el piso levantó ambos brazos al nivel de su tórax flexionando ambos rejeramente pero poco le importo a el Cazador eso de inmediato se lanzo hacia ella lo que no sabia era que Bombón era experta en el combate con patada al momento de lanzarle su golpe ella lo detuvo con su pierna izquierda con la planta del pie aprovechando esto dio un ligero pero certero salto y con su pierna derecha golpeo el brazo con el cual la atacara este fue desprendido con facilidad el Cazador perdió totalmente la ubicación de Bombón quien de inmediato giro y barrio ambas piernas de su enemigo una ves mas este caía al suelo pero en esta ocasión Bombón no dejaría que el pusiera de pie hábilmente una ves mas dio un salto dando un giro en aire tomo impulso y a su ves fuerza lanzo su golpe con el talón de su pierna derecha justo en el pecho del Cazador como era de esperarse el enemigo dejo de moverse Bombón ganaba sin darse a la tarea de ver si aun se movía se alejo de el a solo unos metros y sabiendo que no habría mas Bombón comenzó a correr rumbo al mismo lugar que los demás en su camino noto que no lejos de ahí se formaba una gran cantidad de polvo. –Parece que uno de los chicos esta combatiendo a otro de estos robot solo espero que se encuentren bien en fin no debo de preocuparme si yo vencí a uno de ellos los demás podrán hacerlo. En parte tenia razón lo que no sabia era quien en ese momento combatía era su hermana Bellota a diferencia de las anteriores peleas la que sostenía en ese momento Bellota era totalmente diferente ella por lo regular no se limitaba a analizar la situación no por el contrario combatía de una manera "Brutal" y eso era lo que sucedía en aquel momento ella combatía al mismo par que el Cazador incluso retrocedía este mismo a los ataques de ella pero tanta determinación puede llevar a un error y eso mismo fue lo que le sucedió confiada de que la batalla esta por terminar con su victoria Bellota lanzo un fuerte golpe directo al casco del Cazador ayudada por el impulso con el cual lanzaba su golpe pero este ya la esperaba casi cuando el puño de Bellota lo golpeaba en ese segundo el Cazador lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado al mismo tiempo y tomando ventaja de esto la sujeto por la muñeca y dando un fuerte giro la estrello en la arena el golpe la aturdió de inmediato el Cazador se alejo de ella lentamente Bellota se incorporaba intentaba ponerse en pie pero todo a su alrededor se movía así que solo se mantuvo sostenida sobre su rodilla derecha miraba con coraje a su enemigo.

-Diablos me confíe. En ves de enojarme mas sonrió. –Si el profesor Jac me viera si que me hubiera regañado lo que mediría seria que mantuviera la calma la desesperación no me llevara a ningún lado. En ese momento su expresión cambio Bellota se encontraba sorprendida. –Ha beses es bueno recordar este tipo de cosas. Se decía así misma al ponerse de pie se mostraba confiada pero poco duro aquella expresión un instante después de aquella euforia que mostraba en un principio se transformo en tranquilidad colocando sus manos a nivel de su estomago con ambas palmas extendidas y en dirección hacia el suelo Bellota cerro los ojos extraño pero lo que parecía una locura en realidad tenia un efecto en ella que la tranquilizó el Cazador quien se mantenía a distancia intentaba analizar lo que se mostraba ante el de pronto algo lo altero de manera considerable de inmediato se puso en guardia en ese momento Bellota habría los ojos con esa misma tranquilidad Bellota coloco su pierna derecha delante de la izquierda ligeramente las flexiono casi al mismo tiempo su brazos tomaron su posición su brazo izquierdo lo coloco en dirección al cielo los de sus manos se encontraban a la altura de su rostro mientras que su brazo derecho estaba justo al nivel de su antebrazo izquierdo la mano la mantenía en dirección del suelo ambos se encontraban ligeramente separados uno del otro sin poder analizar aquella posición el Cazador ataco grabe error y Bellota lo demostró al sonreír de un precisó movimiento lazo su golpe quizás en otras circunstancias ante tal reacción Bellota contestaría de la misma manera sin embargo este no era el caso no ella había cambiado en su totalidad incluso si el profesor Jac la viera sabría que aquella muchacha hiperactiva había cambiado sin moverse espero a que el ataque de enemigo llegara y justo cuando este pretendía impactarse en su frente Bellota golpe la parte interna del antebrazo de su enemigo con brazo izquierdo lo que provocó de inmediato que el pecho del robot quedara descubierto y a su ves dando paso a su contraataque de manera rápida y certera Bellota estiro su brazo derecho la palma de su mano golpeo al Cazador justo en el tórax el impacto fue tan fuerte que el Cazador fue alejado varios metros de Bellota fueron solo unos segundos pero para ella era el tiempo necesario y suficiente para continuar su ataque. –Es ora de terminar con esto. Dijo y de inmediato corrió hacia el mientras tanto el Cazador se ponía de pie pero para cuando intento reaccionar ya era tarde Bellota se encontraba a solo dos cuerpo de el levantó su brazo izquierdo y de su palma salió una esfera de energía pero no importaba lo que intentara ya todo era inútil en el momento que salía la esfera Bellota saltaba dando un giro hacia adelante la esfera pasaba justo por debajo de ella lo que lo dejo totalmente vulnerable con el giro Bellota se paro justo en los hombros del Cazador y con la parte interna de sus tobillos tomo por el cuello al Cazador y giro un aves mas pero esta ves con el impulso lo lanzo justo hacia unas rocas el cuerpo de este se estrello en ellas Bellota miraba seria y en ese momento el cuerpo del Cazador estallaba sin mas Bellota dio la vuelta retirándose una sonrisa mostraba su victoria.

¿Pero que fue eso? Pregunto Boomer al ver la explosión pero aquella distracción duro solo unos segundos ya que en ese instante el golpe del Cazador pasaba justo a unos centímetros de su cabeza de manera inmediata Boomer se alejo de oponente intentando equilibrarse y pensar en algo varios metros fueron suficientes incluso al verlo alejado el Cazador no continuo atacándolo Boomer miraba a su enemigo en su mente se formulaban muchas preguntas sin embargo había una de ellas que le era mas marcada ¿Por qué la solución a casi todo debe de ser con peleas? En ese momento a su memoria vinieron muchos recuerdos desde que era un niño siempre peleando combatiendo en especial con las chicas pero todo aquello termino el día que ella le beso la mejilla comprendió que el combate no lo era todo o al menos la solución y fue en ese momento que decidió dejar todo aquello que fuera pelea asta que llego el día en que tubo que retomarlo el día que ella estuvo casi al borde de la muerte pero a pesar de que poseía grandes poderes como sus dos hermanos nada pudo hacer contra alguien que llevaba una disciplina lo que llevo a que a escondidas de todos tuviera que aprender a pelear de manera distinta una manera que solo el sabría así que en aquellas vacaciones se fue sin decir a donde o con quien como sucedió con sus dos hermanos el simple echo de saber que ella siempre estaría en constante peligro lo alteraba en verdad y fue en este instante que vino a su mente el rostro de quien el en verdad amaba el rostro de Burbuja apareció frente a el y todo en el cambio como el bello día azul al nublado y colérico. –Bien nunca me a gustado dañar a nadie. En ese momento se coloco en guardia pero esta no era l que el normalmente utilizaba no esta era diferente y mas sabiendo que el estilo de esta guardia era de constante agresividad nadie podría creer que el amble Boomer podía combatir de esa manera se coloco su pierna derecha delante de la izquierda esta ultima la mantenía totalmente recta mientras que la derecha se encontraba flexionada y en movimiento golpeaba levemente con la plante del pie el suelo era leve el movimiento levantó ambos brazos con los puños cerrados las muñecas se mantenían flexionada hacia el frente. –Pero por defender a quien mas quiero mostrare un lado que nadie ha visto y derrotare a quien se me ponga enfrente veamos que te parece el pelear contra alguien que a sido entrenado en el Muay Thai. Y cual relámpago de un solo movimiento ataco al Cazador con la rodilla derecha el golpe impacto en lo que seria la barbilla de este la fuerza con la que golpeo Boomer fue suficiente para que aquel pesado cuerpo metálico de su enemigo saliera disparado rumbo al cielo cual fuese un muñeco de trapo sin que este pudiera hacer algo salvo caer al suelo fueron solo unos segundos después del ataque que le diera Boomer cuando el Cazador se puso de pie lo que pudiera desalentarlo solo lo hizo sonreír. –Bien lo soportaste pero ya es tiempo de terminar con esto créeme que me contendría si fueras un humano pero desde un principio supe que solo eras una maquina mi maestro siempre me a dicho que me contenga contra otro ser humano sea mujer o hombre pero esa regla no se aplica en ti ni mucho menos en aquellos que han de dañar a quienes me importan incluso si son humanos así que terminare esto. Continuando con su misma posición Boomer ataco nuevamente y de la misma manera sin embargo en esta ocasión el Cazador detuvo su golpe la rodilla no dio donde debía pero esto solo era una trampa ambas manos habían detenido el golpe dejando sin ninguna protección el rostro del Cazador y sin dar tiempo a otra cosa Boomer con su codo izquierdo golpeo de manera brutal el casco este de inmediato se estrello un instante después caían fragmentos ambos quedaron en esa posición por solo unos momentos poco después el Cazador caía de espaldas Boomer descendía todo pasaba de manera lenta miro a su oponente quien ya no se movía. –Espero jamás tener que utilizar esto en contra de alguien pero si ese alguien dañara a quienes me importan no tendré mas remedio que hacerlo por el momento será mejor guardar esto en secreto. En ese momento su rostro cambio se mostraba el mismo de siempre. –Bien será mejor que me apresure que caso tendría el entrenar si ella esta en peligro Burbuja pase lo que pase solo espérame. Y corriendo se dirigió en dirección de donde se encontraba ella y mientras el corría tan rápido como le era posible lejos de ahí justo donde se encontraba el volcán una pelea mas se efectuaba la de Brick daba la impresión de que cada una de la peleas que asta ese momento se habían efectuado habían transcurrido bastante tiempo sin embargo esto no era así solo habían pasado no mas de media hora en su totalidad y era eso mismo lo que apresuraba a cada uno de ellos el tiempo en ese momento el salvarla no requería de quien combatiera mejor no mas bien era de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible y en ese momento era lo que mas le apremiaba a Brick desde no hacia mucho el había cambiado de manera notable antes era solitario y cerrado ante todos algo común en el pero todo eso cambio desde aquella noche que conoció a Yafel en el momento en que estuvo junto a el aquella noche en el puente su vida dio un giro que al final lo ayudo a ser mas abierto mas amistoso y de todo eso en especial estar mas alado de quien a el mas le interesaba Bombón y a decir verdad todos ya sabían de la relación de ambos quizás era tonto pensarlo incluso ilógico pero todo aquello que había logrado de ese tiempo asta este se lo debía en buena parte a Yafel tenia lo que desde hacia mucho deseaba estar con Bombón y lucharía por estar con ella.

-Bueno esto se pone interesante hacia ya un tiempo que no luchaba. Pensaba para si mismo incluso soltó una leve sonrisa. –Pero no me arrepiento al final el estar con ella bien bale el sacrificio pero en caso contrario es mejor no retrasar mas esto además estoy mas que seguro que mis hermanos así como con las chicas ya debieron de haber terminado bueno en ese caso ágamos lo mismo. Lo dicho Brick había cambiado de manera significativa y lo demostraba con esa confianza así que se coloco en guardia a diferencia de sus hermanos incluso de Bombón y sus hermanas Brick no poseía algún tipo de disciplina era mas bien alguien que tomaba y usaba a su manera esos mismos estilos así que no tenia alguna guardia en especial salvo el colocarse en la posición mas común de pelea el ambiente indicaba que algo había cambiado en un principio el Cazador se dedico de manera consecutiva el atacarlo pero en esta ocasión era diferente era como si este robot presintiera algo y ese mismo algo lo obligaba a no atacarlo algo que en las anteriores batallas con los demás chicos no ocurrió pero eso no le importaba a Brick que de un solo movimiento se abalanzó hacia el intentando el defenderse el Cazador atacado aun que fue algo en verdad inútil como era de esperarse el golpe que podría recibir Brick simplemente golpeo el aire la velocidad con la que había esquivado el pero no así con Brick quien valiéndose de esa misma habilidad apareció justo en las espalda de su oponente fueron unos segundo antes de que el Cazador se percatara de que lo tenia detrás de el al girar ya era tarde las manos de Brick se encontraban justo en su rostro las palmas de las mismas comenzaban a brillar el brillo comenzó a cubrir al Cazador solo unos segundo basto asta que aquella luz estallo lo que era su imagen reflejada en una silueta desapareció de manera instantánea la diferencia de el con las demás era que Brick poseía mas poder que todos ellos quizás quien se le comparaba era Butch pero nadie lo sabia ni siquiera ellos mismos por que los dos jamás se había enfrentado con tranquilidad comenzó a levitar giro y de un solo impulso se alejo del lugar ahora todos se acercaba al punto de inicio lo que nadie de ellos se imaginaba era que en ese precisó momento Burbuja combatía contra alguien a quien ella apreciaba las habilidades que mostraba Mili eran impresionantes Burbuja hacia todo cuanto fuera posible por esquivar los constantes ataques que resabia por parte de su amiga pero le era difícil el no atacarla.

¿Pero como es posible que obtuviera semejante habilidad? Intentaba explicarse así misma. –Además ese tipo de color militar no le queda del todo bien aun que el modelo me agrada. Su sentido de la moda indicaba que no le era tan preocupante la situación incluso parecía que jugaba en momento con ella justo en ese momento Mili lanzaba una fuerte patada al rostro de Burbuja quien de inmediato detuvo con su ante brazo aun así el golpe la alejo unos metros quizás fue ese mismo golpe lo que ocasionó que aquella linda niña como era conocida se transformara en todo lo contrario. –Bien Mili espero me perdones por hacerte esto pero créeme me duele mas a mi que a ti. En momento en que termino de decir esto la actitud de Burbuja cambio en su totalidad aun cuando se podría mostrar en verdad molesta una cambio surgió de ella con tranquilidad se coloco casi de perfil a Mili bajo sus manos al nivel de sus muslos y los mantuvo ahí no hizo nada mas pero fue Mili quien si lo hizo con las misma forma de atacar Mili lanzo su golpe directo al rostro de Burbuja el impacto del mismo indicaba que había dado en el blanco pero no fue así lo único que golpeo fue simplemente aire con una precisión casi perfecta Burbuja había logrado desviar el golpe justo unos centímetros de su rostro a su ves tomaba tanto la muñeca de Mili como el codo dando un ligero movimiento hacia adelante Burbuja levantó del suelo Mili quien acto seguido era impactada justo en el suelo. –No soy alguien quien dañe a otros sin ningún motivo pero en esta ocasión aun en contra de mis principios debo hacerlo a un que no te are mas daño del que sea necesario el código del Aikido me lo prohíbe. Poco le importaba a Mili aquellas palabras casi de inmediato ataco de nuevo sin embargo en esta ocasión cada golpe que lanzaba Burbuja se limitaba a esquivar a detener incluso se tomaba el tiempo de contraatacar usando la propia fuerza de Mili Burbuja la derribaba poco a poco la joven comenzó a cansarse asta que se mantuvo a alejada de ella. –Bien creo que ya es momento de terminar con esto Mili perdóname. En el momento que termino de decir esto Mili ataco Burbuja espero asta que el puño de ella estaba a solo unos centímetros de su cara en ese momento sujeto la muñeca y desviando el golpe Burbuja la derribo sin detener su ataque y aprovechando su ventaja coloco los cuatro dedos de su mano totalmente rectos y con un certero movimiento golpeo la frente de Mili este no fue mas fuerte que el que se utiliza para romper una nuez pero si lo suficiente para dejarla inconsciente todo había terminado en unos minutos pero en ese momento Yafel y los demás se acercaban.

¡Burbuja¡ Grito Bombón al momento ella giro y vio a sus dos hermanas y a los chicos acercarse a ella de inmediato levantó la mano para saludarlos poco tiempo después todos ellos estaba de nuevo reunidos.

-Así que Dexter y Cerebro se adentrado en la selva. Comentaba pensativo Brick.

¿Bien y ahora que hacemos? Pregunto Boomer.

-No hay por que pregunta adentrarnos a esa misma selva he ir por aquel tipo y darle una buena paliza a ese sujeto. Le siguió Butch.

¿Y que esperamos? Vamos pero en momento que Bellota se disponía a ir Yafel la detuvo al verlo noto que este se mostraba cerio con al cabeza le señalo al interior de la selva en un principio no notaron anda pero poco a poco vieron que algo volando se acercaba eran insecto como escarabajos cinco eran se detuvieron frente a ellos sacaron de entre sus alas una pequeña pantalla y aquel hombre apareció los miro por unos segundo asta que de manera sorpresiva y mas aun sarcástica comenzó a aplaudir.

-Es lo menos que me podía esperar de todos ustedes baya Yafel si que encontraste un magnifico grupo por sus miradas están ansiosos por venir por mi no los culpo yo también lo aria sin embargo lamento decirles que todos sus esfuerzos son totalmente en vano por que ella me pertenece pero no evitaré que lo intenten pero en esta ocasión les prometo que se divertirán mas que nunca créanme no les será nada fácil pero adelante los espero. Y inclinándose de manera educada se despidió al mismo tiempo el celular de Bombón la mirar de quien se trataba de inmediato tomo la llamada.

-Dexter ¿Qué pasa? Por un momento se mantuvo atenta a lo que el le decía. –De acuerdo te pondré en el alta vos. De inmediato lo hizo. –Bien todos te escuchan. Le indico.

-Bien tanto Cerebro como yo hemos encontrado lo que parece la fuente de todos estos hombres son dirigidos por mujeres. Comenzó explicándoles.

¿Mujeres a que te refieres? Pregunto Yafel.

-Si no me equivoco fueron las mismas que atacaron en la escuela lo que aun no comprendo es por que están aprisionadas pero parece ser que ellas los controlan aun que de manera obligada. En ese momento Dexter hizo una pausa.

-Bien y supongo que tanto tu como Cerebro pueden detenerlas. El silencio por parte de Dexter continuaba nadie de ellos pregunto algo mas asta que la agitada vos de Dexter se escucho.

¡Chicos puedo detener esto pero existe un problemas me será difícil con tantos de estos hombres atacándome es mejor que me ayuden¡ Y en ese momento se escucho los disparos de su arma la comunicación se corto de un golpe.

-Bien no hay tiempo que perder si ambos saben como detenerlos debemos estar con los dos. Le comentaba Bombón en sus palabras se mostraba lo que decía.

-Entonces es momento de separarnos. Le siguió Yafel el silencio de todos ellos daba la respuesta. –Bien en ese caso Bombón y Brick vayan con Dexter mientras que Boomer y Burbuja con Cerebro. Yafel se disponía continuar cuando la mano de Bellota la tomo por el hombro.

¿Y nosotros dos? Se refería a ella y Butch Yafel la miro mostrando una leve sonrisa.

¿Creen poder con todos ellos? Y en ese momento los dos miraron en dirección de la selva y vieron como se acercaban bastantes hombres Butch dio un paso delante de ellos y mientras acariciaba su puño derecho sonrió.

-Esto si que será divertido ¿No lo crees así Bellota? En ese momento ella se coloco a su lado y apretó su puño izquierdo.

-Pobres es una lastima que tengan que enfrentarse a nosotros dos. Curiosamente ambos estaban de acuerdo por primera ves en algo.

¿Y tu Yafel? Pregunto Burbuja Yafel no dejaba de mirar en dirección de donde venían los hombres.

-Suerte y recuerda dejo la vida de mi hermana en tus manos. La respuesta binó de Bombón en ese momento Yafel se adelanto a todos ellos y levanto su mano derecha al mismo tiempo en esta aprecia una esfera roja.

-Bien chicos aquí nos separamos suerte también para todos ustedes y nos vemos. Y en el momento que termino de decir esto con fuerza lanzo la esfera la cual se estrello en contra de aquellos hombres la esfera estallo abriendo camino que de inmediato Yafel se dirigió a este y como lo habían planeado todos ellos se retiraron Boomer tomo a Mili y se alejo junto Burbuja Bombón Y Brick hicieron los mismo todo indicaba que el final de todo esto estaba por llegar la pregunta era ¿Lo lograrían? Solo ellos aportarían la respuesta solo ellos.


	19. Aquello que amas no te sera quitado

Bueno estoy aqui de nuevo me tarde un poco ya que por mi trabajo y por los constantes cortes de luz por la lluvia tengo que escribir a buelta de rueda (Perdon por la exprecion) pero bueno ya esta el capitulo espero les agrade solo espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente y subirlo lo mas rapido posible que por sierto esta primera de la historia esta por llegar a su final mas adelante les contare mas sobre esto bueno sin mas que disfruten este capitulo nos vemos y que esten bien.

Capitulo.19.

Aquello que amas no te será quitado.

¿Qué te párese acaso no es bonito? Pregunto una mujer a un niño ese niño era Yafel.

(Hace 7 años.)

-Espero que tu y la dama no tengan problemas por esto se que fue una tontería pedírselos por favor discúlpame. Le contestaba Yafel la mujer lo miro y se arrodillo frente a el lo abrazó.

-Estoy segura que al igual que yo ella también esta satisfecha por haber logrado esto. Lentamente se alejo de el y lo miro. –Se que esto es lo mas cercano que puedes ver del mundo exterior cuando naciste se creo un jardín como este pero era mas pequeño ahora que logramos convencer a mas de uno para que este mismo se ampliara podrás disfrutar con mayor libertad este pequeño lugar. En ese momento la mujer noto que Yafel se mostraba cerio incluso triste.

-Makoto. Ella se mostraba tranquila ante la mirada de el sabia que le aria una pregunta. ¿Por qué tú y la Dama hacen esto por mí? Makoto se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

-Hace tiempo cuando me asignaron a este lugar pensé que lo mejor seria no dejar mi trabajo lograr lo que tanto trabajo me había costado lo era todo pero esa sensación desapareció cuando conocí a un niño de tan solo un año de edad ese niño eras tu Yafel vi en ti lo que nunca había visto en ningún lado la inocencia de alguien que no conocía nada de maldad nada de sufrimiento que este mundo tiene fue entonces cuando decidí dejar a un lado todo aquello que me aprisionaba a una vida monótona y sin sentido así que tome la mayor decisión de mi vida el cual era hacer que tu vivieras lo mejor posible se que esto es poco y que incluso la Dama se a metido en muchos problemas por esto ¿Pero sabes? Todo sacrificio valió la pena. En ese momento Makoto guardo silencio y una ves mas se jiro en dirección de el lo tomo de las manos y le sonrió. -Yafel recuerda estas palabras que te diré "Nunca desistas por aquello a lo que amas por muy difícil que la situación sea jamás te des por vencido y lucha" Pero dejemos esto para después será mejor que nos apuremos a ver mas lugares quiero mostrarte el lago incluso se coloco una cascada claro pequeña pero al final hay una y créeme la variedad de flora y fauna es increíble vamos. Sin decir nada más Makoto tomándolo de la mano y se adentraron entre los árboles.

-Tenías razón Makoto jamás dejare aquello a lo que amo y luchare asta el final por ese mismo amor Bunny espera un poco mas te juro que te liberare. En ese momento aumento su velocidad impactando con mayor fuerza a quienes se encontraban frente de el todos ellos salieron volando cual muñecos de trapo.

-Baya que esta decidido a ir por ella. Se expresaba Butch pero en aquella palabras no se notaba su típico sarcasmos no por primera ves Bellota lo escuchaba expresarse de manera seria extrañamente no dejaba de mirarlo desde lo sucedido aquella noche en el puente Bellota noto que Butch había cambiado de manera significativa pero sin darse cuenta en ella también surgió un cambio en poco tiempo la ruda Bellota aquella a quienes todos los jóvenes le temían y muy pocos afortunados tenían el privilegio de salir con ella esa misma Bellota miraba con interés a Butch.

-Si ese es el caso entonces nosotros también hagamos nuestra parte. En ese justo momento el combate de ambos contra todos aquellos enemigos que se mostraban adelante comenzó no lejos de ahí dentro de la misma selva otra batalla se realizaba era nada menos que Cerebro este se movía con agilidad a pesar de los constantes ataques que recibía podía luchar.

-Rayos si no fuera por este traje en estos momentos ya estaría muerto cuando regrese debo agradecérselo a mi maestro el doctor Otakon su idea fue excelente ¿Aun que me pregunto para quien diseño este tipo de traje? En fin eso será mas tarde por el momento es mejor llegar al núcleo que mueve estos sujetos. Cerebro se encontraba atento a sus pensamientos que no noto que varios de estos sujetos ya se encontraba encima de el tarde fue su reacción no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo todos ellos estaba a solo unos metros de el por algo sucedió que incluso el mismo Cerebro no comprendió todos estos sujetos fueron golpeados y lanzados casi al mismo tiempo en distintas direcciones.

-Te encuentras bien. Escucho una vos la mirar noto que delante de el se encontraban Boomer y Burbuja ambos se encontraban delante de el Burbuja volteó y le sonrió fue asta ese momento cuando se sintió aliviado aun que no lo expresaba.

¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Les replico pero lejos de molestarles a los dos lo que importaba era el derrotar a todos aquellos hombres.

¿Y bien que has planeado? Le pregunto Boomer en esta ocasión fue Cerebro quien se adelanto a ambos con tranquilidad toco sus lentes se mantuvo atento a lo que se encontraba frente de el.

-Bien el localizador que llevo en mis lentes me indica que la energía la cual mueve a estos sujetos se encuentra delante de nosotros no esta muy retirado pero el resto del camino será bastante difícil. En ese momento tanto Burbuja como Boomer se colocaron junto a el.

-En ese caso será mejor apresurarnos dime ¿Tu traje te permite llevar a alguien? Miro a Boomer se preguntaba a que se refería asta ese momento se percato que en los brazos de el llevaba a Mili le sorprendió el verla pero se limito a no preguntar.

-Si te refieres a si puedo avanzar con alguien en los brazos la respuesta es si. Boomer no le dijo nada mas de inmediato le dio a Mili.

-Bien en ese caso comencemos esos sujetos son impacientes. No lejos de ellos ya se encontraban bastantes de los hombres listos a atacarlos Burbuja se coloco en guardia Boomer le siguió y al primer ataque de sus oponentes los dos contraatacaron como era de esperarse todos aquellos que se enfrentaba a los dos terminaban inconcientes o volando por las aires pero todo esto era necesario ya que el avancé de los tres era constante.

-Espero que Dexter y quienes lo acompañen puedan llegar. Se decía así mismo Cerebro y en sus palabras se mostraba preocupación justo en ese momento lejos de ahí el mismo Dexter derribaba con su arma a varios de estos sujetos a diferencia de Cerebro Dexter solía ser mas combativo y quien no con semejante hermana combatirla para que no tomara sus experimentos le ayudo a desarrollar una forma de defenderse pero de manera inconsciente esto sumado al traje que portaba pero aun con todo esto al final no era alguien como sus amigos la verdad era que no era una persona que luchara y como Cerebro si no fuera por el traje en ese momento ya estaría muerto Dexter e adentraba cada ves mas en la selva había avanzado lo suficiente asta que llego el momento en que ninguno de los sujetos lo seguía así que detuvo su paso miro en todas direcciones nadie se encontraba.

-Bien párese que los perdí. Se expresaba de manera tranquila incluso se recargaba en uno de los árboles intentaba respirar de manera pasiva descansaba por un momento pero poco le duro aquel descanso su mirada se encontraba en el suelo pero en ese momento supo que alguien lo miraba al ver de quien se trataba miro sorprendido que para ese momento ya se encontraba en su totalidad rodeado por todos aquellos hombres pero esa expresión desapareció de nuevo miro el suelo.- Bien párese que asta aquí llegue me habría gustado despedirme de ella pero creo que no será posible bien si he de morir será peleando. En ese momento de entre sus ropas saco dos armas pero sucedió que en el momento que la batalla comenzaría dos sombras se colocaron a su lado ambos le daban la espalda no hubo necesidad de preguntar ya sabia quienes eran.

¿Creías que te divertirías tu solo? Brick y Bombón había llegado las palabras había venido del primero.

¿Crees que me olvidaría de ustedes? Le contesto Dexter mientras sonreía pero aquella pausa solo duro unos breves momentos de inmediato todos aquellos quienes deseaban destruirlos se abalanzaron sobre los tres la batalla daba comienzo pero en esta ocasión las cosas fueron totalmente diferente solo basto unos minutos para que todo aquel que era su enemigo ya se encontrara en suelo inconciente o al menos eso se creía en primera vista.

-Bueno párese que son todos echare un vistazo para confirmar. De inmediato Bombón se elevo quedando por encima de los árboles.

-Un poco mas y ya no arias mas experimentos. Dijo Brick Dexter aguardo un momento antes de decir algo tomo su arma y la guardo entre sus ropas.

-Cierto y te seria mas fácil estar con ella. Aquella palabras provocaron el Brick una reacción que incluso hizo volteara a ver a Dexter pero no le contesto de manera inmediata solo se limito a mirarlo de forma tranquila.

-Párese que hay heridas que jamás cerraran aun cuando uno mismo las provoque. Le contesto y esta ves fue Dexter quien lo miro las miradas de ambos se encontraron y no precisamente de amistad si bien en el pasado cuando Dexter y Bombón habían sido novios Brick era quien se encontraba en un estado de celos pero ahora cuando ellos se habían separado y Brick por fin había logrado estar con ella era Dexter quien se encontraba en ese mismo estado de celos.

-A un es muy pronto para decir eso ¿No lo crees? Intentaba no mostrarse enojado pero Para Dexter eso era muy difícil y Brick lo noto de inmediato.

-Créeme Dex no dejare que ella vuelva a llorar como en aquella ocasión y ten encuesta algo si alguien vuelve hacerla sufrir de esa manera no lo perdonare y eso te incluye a ti. Dexter se disponía a contestarle pero en ese momento ella descendía.

-Bien párese que no hay mas de esos hombres será mejor continuar antes de que se presenten más. La repentina aparición de ella había enfriado las cosas entre ambos de inmediato se comportaron de manera tranquila.

-Bien en ese caso será mejor que avancemos rápido mi localizador me indica que estamos cerca de aquello que provoca todo esto. Adelantándose a los Dexter inicio el avancé pero solo unos metros adelante ya los esperaban pero aun cuando ambos grupos eran atacados constantemente ninguno de los dos dejaba de avanzar asta que por fin lograron llegar a su objetivo después de cruzar la parte selvática los dos grupos terminaron por salir a campo abierto de forma casi inmediata se detuvieron.

¿Pero que rayos es eso? Exclamo sorprendido Brick frente a ellos se encontraban varias cruces tres en total pero lo que mas les sorprendió es que en esas cruces se encontraban tres mujeres de sus cabezas emanaba una luz la dirección que tomaba esta era sin tumbo como si abarcara en todas direcciones.

Así que de aquí proviene todo esto. Dijo en una forma de admiración Dexter en ese momento su celular sonó de inmediato lo tomo y contesto.

¿Dexter estas viendo lo que yo? Era Cerebro.

-Estas mujeres son la fuente de ese poder interesante además fueron colocadas como algún tipo de antena si no me equivoco y espero que lo estés viendo Cerebro todas ella portan en la frente algo parecido a una moneda de ahí que el poder salga de ellas tal y como lo aria una batería es por eso que cada uno de esos hombres posee una habilidad que supera al promedio. En ese momento Dexter sonrió de mera retadora como si aquello que se presentaba frente a el fuera un reto. –En verdad quien elaboro todo esto pensó en cada detalle incluso me atrevo a decir que incluso sabia cada paso que daríamos y puedo asegurarles que en estos momento no esta observando. Justo en ese momento Dexter comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones seguido por Bombón y Brick y en ese precisó instante un fuerte estruendo se escucho de inmediato regresaron su mirada en dirección de las tres mujeres notaron que frente de ellas aprecio un Cazador pero este si bien físicamente era igual a los que anteriormente combatieran el color era diferente este era rojo.

-Bien he de admitir que esto no me lo esperaba párese que tuviste razón en todo. Las palabras de Bombón eran certeras. –Pero así como tuviste razón en todo lo que mencionaste me pregunto ¿Sabrás como detener esto? La respuesta de Dexter no se hizo esperar.

-Es cierto este hombre es muy bueno pero si hay algo que me encanta son los retos y este es uno de ellos bien en ese cazo a los dos les dejo a este androide es todo suyo yo me encargo de lo demás por cierto este es totalmente diferente de los demás pero como siempre ustedes son los indicados para detenerlo así que no tiene caso desearles suerte. Dexter miro a ambos y justo en ese momento el Cazador comenzaba su ataque con gran velocidad de un solo impulso se acerco a ellos el movimiento los tomo por sorpresa ambos solo lograron colocar ambos brazos cruzados para soportar el golpe la fuerza de este hizo que retrocedieran varios metros solo un par de segundo fueron suficientes para que los dos pudieran separarse sin separarse los dos se colocaron en guardia notaron que el cazador no continuaba su ataque.

-Rayos ese Dex si que tenía razón este es totalmente diferente al que combatí anteriormente. Se expresaba Brick agitado por el esfuerzo de detener aquel primer golpe.

-Incluso parece que estuviera analizando la situación es como si pensara por si mismo Brick creo que esta ves será mas difícil de lo que pensábamos. Lejos de mostrar algún rasgo de miedo por las palabras de Bombón Brick sonrió confiado.

-Si ese es el caso por mi esta bien ya me estaba cansando de combatir a tipos que no mostraban un nivel respetable. En ese momento como forma de reto comenzó a apretar su puño derecho y casi al mismo tiempo el izquierdo Bombón lo miro y sonrió se sentía segura al lado de el.

-Así que combatirás enserio bien en ese caso yo también are lo mismo. En ese precisó instante Bombón dejo su típica guardia de inmediato tomo la que usara anteriormente contra el primer cazador Brick la miro y supo que ella ya no era la misma Bombón había cambiado y lo mostraba con ese estilo de pelea.

¿Lista? Le pregunto ella sin mirarlo acento con la cabeza así que Brick levantó sus puños y como si ambos fueran uno solo al mismo tiempo se impulsaron esta fue el cazador quien tubo que protegerse de ambos en esta ocasión la pelea se tornaba diferente todos ellos mostraban un mismo nivel lejos de ahí otra batalla se realizaba Burbuja y Boomer ambos como a sus hermanos el primer ataque los había tomado por sorpresa para ese momento los dos se encontraba esquivando los constantes ataques del cazador.

¡Cerebro¡ Grito Burbuja este la miro. ¡Protege a Mili Boomer y yo nos encargaremos de esto intenta alejarte de la batalla¡ De inmediato y siguiendo las palabras de ella Cerebro continuo avanzando mientras ambos se mantenían entreteniéndolo el se dirigía hacia las tres mujeres la mirada de Burbuja se mantenía atenta en dirección de ellos lo que la distrajo por un momento de la pela grabe error en ese momento y aprovechando esa misma distracción el cazador lanzo su puño contra ella la reacción de Burbuja fue tarde aun que solo fuera por unos segundos el golpe dio en el blanco sin embargo este nunca llego a ella justo enfrente de Burbuja se encontraba Boomer quien con sus rodilla derecha había detenido el golpe del cazador de inmediato y viendo que había fallado el cazador se alejo varios metros de ambos.

¿Te encuentras bien? Le pregunto Burbuja se encontraba un poco confundida lo miro y al verlo preocupado se repuso mostrándose tranquila se incorporo.

-Gracias. Comenzó diciendo. –Boomer perdona mi imprudencia. Hizo una pausa y justo cuando iba a continuar Boomer detuvo sus labios con dos de sus dedos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer para mí esto es una responsabilidad que va mas allá de mi propia vida si he de morir por aquello que amo entonces con gusto lo are. Las palabras que mencionara impactaron a Burbuja quien lo miro sorprendida al mirarlo noto que Boomer se mostraba tranquilo la miraba de una manera que para ella era la primera ves que sentía algo así en ese momento Boomer regreso su mirada hacia le cazador. –Bien párese que este tipo no descansara asta que no nos vea derrotados ¿Qué dices terminamos con esto? Podía preguntar tantas cosas pero Burbuja sabia que en esos momentos no había tiempo para eso y sin decirle nada mas miro al cazador y se coloco en guardia. –Baya así que ella también ha entrenado bien en ese caso ya no tengo ningún pretexto para no mostrar mi técnica. Y así como ella lo hizo Boomer se coloco en guardia y el cazador ataco de nuevo ataco a Burbuja quien anteriormente había mostrado una debilidad pero en esta ocasión no fue así en el momento que el cazador lanzo su puño sobre ella de inmediato lo esquivo y al mismo tiempo lo tomo por la muñeca colocando su otra mano justo por debajo del codo Burbuja levantó al cazador valiéndose de la fuerza con la que la ataco en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba en el suelo como era de esperarse el cazador comenzaba a incorporarse pero en el momento que se encontraba apoyado en una rodilla el ataque de Boomer llego de manera sorpresiva tomando la cabeza de su oponente con ambas manos Boomer jalo hacia abajo la misma pero en ves de estrellarse contra el suelo la rodilla de este se impacto en el rostro del cazador de inmediato y después de su sorpresivo ataque se alejo de su enemigo entre los dos habían mostrado una gran coordinación y mas aun provocaron un fuerte daño a su oponente tanto sus hermanos como ellos sabían como luchar en parejas pero había una pregunta que se formulaba ¿Acaso todos ellos sabían eso? Lejos de ambos lugares otra batalla se efectuaba Butch y Bellota se encontraba en dificultades su orgullo los segaba en ese momento ambos eran lanzados al mar de manera agresiva rápidamente se ponían de pie totalmente mojados y en verdad enojados.

-Rayos este tipo me esta en verdad molestando Butch deja de estorbarme. En ese momento el la miro su expresión mostraba asombro y a la ves enojo.

-Estorbarte pero quien esta estorbando eres tu si no estuvieras aquí hace mucho que habría acabado con este sujeto así que te sugiero que te retires antes de que salgas herida. Grabe error había cometido Butch si había algo que Bellota no soportaba y le molestaba tanto como el que se metieran con su familia era que le mencionarán que era un estorbo y el lo sabia pero ya era tarde para retractarse incluso se en foco en ella temía la reacción que tuviera pero sucedió que Bellota no reacciono como seria su costumbre por el contrario se mantuvo tranquila era como si las palabras de el le dolieran Bellota mantenía su mirada justo en su enemigo.

-Si eso quieres entonces no interferiré más. Y sin decir algo mas de un solo impulso se dirigió hacia su oponente Butch la miraba como se alejaba de el y por primera ves Butch el del carácter fuerte se mostraba arrepentido por decirle aquello.

-Pero que tonto como pude mencionar tales palabras soy un idiota. Butch se encontraba dentro de sus pensamiento cuando algo llamo su atención en ese momento el cazador tomaba con ambos brazos por la cintura a Bellota y comenzaba a presionar. ¡Bellota¡ Grito y de inmediato se dirigió hacia ellos mientras se acercaba la mirada de Butch se ubicaba en ella la veía sufrir. –No voy a permitir que ella sufra no lo permitiré. Y justo en es instante el cazador lanzo de uno de sus hombros varios misiles que se estrellaron en el un pequeño instante pero Bellota miro como todos ellos impactaban en el lo que de inmediato le preocupo.

-Bu.. Butch. Dijo en vos baja la presión que el cazador ejercía en ella comenzaba a dar resultados lentamente perdía la conciencia y justo cuando cerraba los ojos un fuerte grito la hizo reaccionar de pronto Butch apareció sin dar algún tiempo para reaccionar a su enemigo Butch lanzo un fuerte golpe al rostro del cazador de inmediato este soltó a Bellota olvidándose del cazador Butch tomo a Bellota entre sus brazos y se alego varios metros una ves que vio que el cazador no los atacaba Butch miro a Bellota a pesar del daño recibido ella se encontraba bien aun que débil en ese momento coloco su mano justo en el abdomen de Bellota y esta comenzó a brillar en ese momento el cuerpo de Bellota empezó a brillar solo fueron unos segundos pero aquella energía hizo que ella sonriera.

-Bien con eso bastara. Butch guardo silencio por uno momento y miro su mano. –Gracias maestro Oogway. En ese instante el cazador ya se dirigía hacia ellos Butch lo miro y un instante la miro a ella al regresar la mirada a su enemigo el rostro de Butch se transformo en furia. –No dejare que la toques esto termina aquí. Y como el cazador de un solo impulso se dirigió a su oponente ambos de un solo movimiento lanzaron un fuerte golpe que termino en el choque de sus puños un resplandor siguió ante tal impacto aquel resplandor pudo verse en casi todos los lugares cada uno de los hermanos pudo verlo.

-Butch. Dijo Boomer su rostro era de preocupación. –Hermano. El lazo que los unía a los tres les mostraba lo que pasaba y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos Boomer se encontraba ajeno a lo que sucedía que no vio cuando el cazador lo ataco Burbuja le gritaba pero el no escuchaba pero sucedió que en ese momento apareció su hermano detrás de el lo que de inmediato lo hizo girar lo miro y Butch desapareció dejando solo al cazador. –Entiendo hermano gracias. Una distancia tan corta entre ambos parecería que Boomer no podría hacer algo pero no fue así tomando ventaja de su posición Boomer se impulso hacia arriba lanzando a la ves su golpe con la rodilla derecha justo en el rostro del cazador el golpe fue tal que la cabeza de aquel robot salio volando por los aires todo había acaba en un solo instante parecía que lo que había comenzado como una desventaja se convirtió en una derrota para aquellos quienes intentaban dañarlos no lejos de ahí el otro hermano también sentía aquella sensación de despedida de inmediato detuvo su ataque lo que el cazador aprovechó para tomar distancia entre el y ellos dos.

¿Brick te encuentras bien? Pregunto Bombón la mirada de Brick se dirigía en dirección de donde se encontraba su hermano ante la pregunta de ella el no supo que decirle Bombón intento tomar su mano en ese momento noto como el apretaba la misma con mucha fuerza lo que de inmediato hizo que ella retrocediera.

-Bombón ya es tiempo de terminar con esto. Su mira cambia al verla ya no se mostraba tranquilo su rostro mostraba una quietud extraña incluso Bombón sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda algo había pasado pero solo el lo sabia. ¿Lista? Le pregunto ella lo miro por un momento sabia que era en vano preguntarle que es lo que le pasaba así que sin decirle nada ella fijo su mirada en el cazador. –Solo un ataque. No sabia a que se refería con eso pero sin importar nada ella lo seguiría de forma casi sorpresiva Brick se lanzo hacia su oponente este de inmediato contraatacó estirando ambos brazos Brick esquivó ambos ataques y al mismo tiempo tomo los dos brazos y jalo al cazador hacia el.¡Ahora Bombón¡ Le grito ya no había modo que el cazador pudiera atacar así que de inmediato Bombón se impulso y dando un jiro en el aire tomando el doble de fuerza golpe con la planta de su pie el rostro de su enemigo ambos brazos se desprendieron del cuerpo sin dejar que su enemigo tuviera alguna reacción Brick se acercó a el colocando su mano derecha justo en el pecho del cazador lo que siguió fue una expulsión de energía por parte d Brick unos segundo después el cuerpo de su oponente ya se encontraba en el piso la pelea había terminado o al menos eso paresia lejos de ellos otra se efectuaba era Yafel mientras mas se acercaba a su objetivo mas enemigos le salían al camino pero no eran rivales por los cuales el debiera de preocuparse cada uno de ellos era rápidamente derribado un cuando eran mas de diez a las ves nadie podía al menos retrasar su avancé sin darse cuenta Yafel continuo su avancé asta que algo lo detuvo al igual que sus oponentes frente a el se mostraba un gran portón de cinco a seis metros de alto y cuatro de ancho Yafel camino unos pasos mas para ese momento mas de aquellos hombres ya lo rodeaban pero sucedió que en ese momento ninguno de ellos lo ataco por el contrario simplemente se alejaron de el Yafel miro de reojo a su alrededor se encontraba solo su mirada se fijo una ves mas en frente y justo en ese momento las grandes puertas se abrieron sin preguntarse nada entro con pasos tranquilos frente a el se encontraba un gran jardín todo parecía tan tranquilo incluso el trinar de las aves se escuchaba todo parecía extrañamente tranquilo incluso era inquietante todo a su alrededor no había llegado a la mitad de camino cuando toda aquella tranquilidad desapareció una risa se escucho de entre los árboles a esta se unieron mas Yafel se mantenía cerio pero atento a todo lo que lo rodeaba.

-Bien dejemos esta estupidez aparezcan. En ese momento aquellas risas desaparecieron y cinco hombres se mostraron frente a el uno de ellos se adelanto a los otros cuatro.

-Baya Yafel veo que no has cambiado para nada sigues siendo el mismo solo espero que nos recuerdes. Le dijo a la ves que lanzaba una sonrisa sarcástica Yafel se mantenía cerio miraba a los cinco asta que sonrió.

-Claro que los recuerdo son el equipo de elite conocidos comos los Black Dog. De nuevo todos ellos rieron confiados.

-Es agradable saber que aun hay gente que nos recuerda grata mente. Las palabras de aquel hombre eran de total despreció Yafel trataba de mantener la calma incluso apretaba su puño derecho intentando mantener la calma.

-Y como olvidar aquellos que estuvieron del lado del general. Le respondio pero lo que siguió dejo a Yafel aun mas intrigado la reacción de los cinco fue de total risa.

-Bien Yafel pero nosotros cinco recordamos algo más ¿Te suena el nombre de Makoto? Esto último lo sorprendió.

¿Y que tiene que ver ella con ustedes? Pregunto a lo que ellos de nuevo volvieron a reír.

-Casi nada muchacho solo que fue la primera en morir aquel día ella se interpuso entre tu y nosotros. Yafel se encontraba sorprendido por esto ellos fueron quienes habían asesinado a quien el quería como una madre ellos le destruyeron parte de su vida. –Y ya es tiempo de que tú te unas a ella. Y sin más los cinco se colocaron en guardia Yafel solo se quedo mirándolos sin pronunciar alguna palabras mas.


	20. Aquello que desee olvidar

Antes que nada mil grasias a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer este fic en verdad se los agradesco por otro lado me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en sibirlo pero entre mi trabajo y la batalla con mi compu (Termino su existencia al caer de un quinto piso ya me tenia arto) Bueno termine comprandome otra pero nueva espero que este capitulo les agrade parte del mimo no lo escribi le di la oportunidad a otra persona una amiga quien inicia su camino como escritora espero sea de su agrado en especial ella bueno sin mas grasias y que todos esten bien cuidense y nos vemos.

Capitulo.20.

Lo que desee olvidar.

Yafel miraba asombrado a aquellos cinco hombres su mente se formaban miles de preguntas pero de todas ellas una sobresalía ¿Acaso nunca terminaría todo esto? Después de escuchar aquellas palabras a su memoria llegaron miles de imágenes parecía que miraba un video de si mismo todas ellas eran de su estancia en aquel lugar de la gente que conoció y que murió pero todas ellas se desvanecieron dejando solo una la de Makoto en ella se mostraba la ultima ves que la vio dentro de aquel cilindró con los ojos cerrados parecía que dormía pero la verdad era otra Makoto ya no le volvería a hablar a sonreír a abrasarlo y mostrarle tal cariño como el de una madre y fue en ese momento cuando junto a Makoto apareció otra la de Bunny pero a diferencia de Makoto Bunny le sonreía y en ese instante todas aquella imágenes desaparecieron.

¿Qué sucede Yafel acaso te sorprendió lo que escuchaste? Yafel los miro pero no les dijo nada su mirada era seria ya no se encontraba sorprendido.

-Terminemos con estos. Y justo al terminar de decir esto de un solo impulso se dirigió hacia los cinco solo unos segundo tardo en llegar a ellos sin embargo los cinco sujetos eran diferentes a todos aquellos que asta ese momento había combatido de inmediato cada uno de ellos se separo dejando a Yafel en el lugar donde se encontraban de inmediato contraatacaron justo por enzima de el uno de ellos comenzó a lanzar de manera rápida y consecutiva energía de sus manos era parecido a la que mostraban los cazadores esta impacto en Yafel sin darle tiempo de moverse o al menos eso era lo que todos ellos miraron sin embargo en ese momento lo que indicaba una victoria se transformo en una derrota sin darle tiempo a su oponente Yafel apareció justo por enzima de quien lo atacara y juntando sus dos manos lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza el impacto termino con aquel hombre quien en unos segundo se estrellaba en el suelo ahora solo quedaban cuatro.

-Es imposible. Decía otro de aquellos hombres quien miraba de frente a Yafel había seguido a su otro compañero pero tal fue su impresión que perdió de vista a quien el debía de combatir y ese fue un grave error justo en ese momento Yafel desapareció y como había ocurrido anteriormente reapareció justo detrás de su enemigo sin darle tiempo a poder reaccionar Yafel lo tomo del cuello con sus ante brazo derecho y comenzó a apretar provocando casi de manera inmediata que aquel sujeto comenzara a asfixiarse intentaba luchar trataba de librarse pero la fuerza que ejercía Yafel se lo impedía casi perdía el sentido cuando algo llamo la atención de Yafel detrás de el alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad aun con esto se mantuvo en su posición justo en instante en que su enemigo lanzaba su ataque Yafel soltó al sujeto y rápidamente jiro por enzima de quien lo atacaba la velocidad con la que lo había atacado fue demencia para poder reaccionar pero no así para Yafel quien aprovechando esto contraataco tomando fuerza y apoyo de su posición Yafel retrocedió su brazo derecho al mismo tiempo que su mano comenzaba a brillar de un fuerte golpe extendió el brazo y una explosión de energía salio de su mano esta golpeo de lleno al sujeto una nube de humo se formo segundo después de esa misma nube salía aquel hombre ya sin conciencia en solo unos momento Yafel había derrotado a tres hombres quienes eran considerados como los mejores con lentitud descendía los otros dos miraban asombrados lo sucedido no daban crédito a lo que acaba de pasar.

¿Acaso ese es Yafel? Comento con temor uno de ellos mientras que el otro a pesar de que comenzaba a sentirse intimidado intentaba por todos los medios no demostrarlo.

-Baya baya. Comenzó diciendo mientras Yafel descendía. –Te felicito en estos años te has vuelto mas fuerte que en aquella ocasión pero aun así sigue siendo un niño así que es mejor de terminar con estar niñerías Yafel como te lo dije hace poco te mandare con ella. Y en ese momento ambos se colocaron en guardia listos a pelear contra el para Yafel ya no había mas que preguntar durante años había buscado a quien le quitara lo que mas amaba pero asta ese momento no sabia quien había sido pero ahora después de tanto tiempo esa persona se encontraba frente de el pero de todo eso había una pregunta que se formaba fuertemente dentro de el ¿Y después de esto acaso por fin estaría en paz? Y en ese precisó momento ambos lo atacaron Yafel se defendía de los constantes ataques de los dos y cuando se disponía a contraatacar el líder saco de entre sus ropas una esfera que de inmediato dejo caer al suelo lo que provoco que esta estallara y una luz surgió de esta segando a Yafel de inmediato se llevo las manos a los ojos la distracción sirvió el segundo hombre lo sujeto por el cuello y de inmediato comenzó a presionar sin perder tiempo el líder se dispuso a dar el golpe final la sonrisa en su rostro mostraba su victoria. ¡Muere Yafel¡ Grito y justo cuando el golpe se dirigía a su corazón Yafel pudo abrir los ojos y valiéndose de su posición tomo por la cabeza a quien lo sujetaba y aplicando fuerza jiro hacia enfrente el golpe que lo mataría solo encontró la espalda de su enemigo de inmediato lo soltó a la ves que lanzaba un fuerte grito el líder se encontraba sorprendido aterrado se alejo lo suficiente de Yafel.

-Parece que por primera ves aquel a quien temí a comenzado a tener aquello a lo que mas teme miedo respóndeme una cosa ¿Acaso fue ese mismo miedo el que sintió Makoto aquel día? Yafel comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia el. ¿O fue el miedo de perder a alguien a quien ella amo como aun hijo? Durante años me desgarre el corazón pensando una y otra ves en el daño que le había causado a ella y a la Dama. El miedo se apodero de aquel hombre a cada paso que Yafel daba retrocedía sin darse cuenta de lo que se encontraba detrás de el en ese momento tropezó justo con el cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros por unos segundos cerro los ojos al abrirlos lo que vio frente a el le helo la sangre Yafel se encontraba justo parado frente a el pero no era el ver que ya se encontraba a unos centímetros de el no lo que le aterro fue el verle los ojos Yafel había cambiado eran totalmente negros cual si fuera un muñeco lo tomo por el cuello lo levanto aquel hombre sujeto con ambas manos el ante brazo del Yafel intentaba soltarse pero era inútil por mas que lo intentaba nada servia de pronto los ojos de aquel hombre comenzaron a ponerse blancos la mano de Yafel comenzaba a apretar con mayor fuerza el cuello poco a poco le faltaba el oxigeno paresia que todo terminaría en ese momento pero sucedió que en ese precisó momento fue Yafel quien se mostró sorprendido frente a el rostro de aquel hombre había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba Bunny era ella a quien el sujetaba de inmediato sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad y lo soltó con miedo Yafel retrocedió en ese momento la imagen de ella desapareció dejando a la vista aquel hombre ya inconciente.

-Es una lastima creí que aquellos quienes te conocieron serian suficiente para hacerte descansar y quitarte de todo ese tormentoso pasado. La atención de Yafel se fijo en alguien esa persona se encontraba justo enfrente de el era aquel hombre quien había provocado todo incluso sabia de Yafel ahora se mostraba ante el con tranquilidad aquel hombre comenzó a caminar asta estar parado justo en la cabeza de quien trabajara para el lo miro y sonrió de una manera que inquieto a Yafel. –Es una lastima en estos tiempo ya no se puede encontrar gente eficaz en mis tiempo todos ellos habrían muerto por su ineficacia de inmediato. En ese momento una aura lo comenzó a cubrir por completo al mismo tiempo esta misma aura cubría y levantaba a quien ya se encontraba en el suelo cual muñeco lo lanzo lejos de ambos. –Bien como dicen no dejes el trabajo de un adulto aun niño en fin Yafel seré yo quien te quite de tu sufrimiento. Yafel se mantenía atento a aquellas palabras que nunca imagino que lo atacaría sin poder hacer algo aquel hombre lo golpeo su velocidad lo tomo por sorpresa el impacto lanzo a Yafel varios metros asta chocar con la mansión parte de la misma cayo sobre el Yafel tardo unos segundo en recuperarse.

¿Qué fue eso? Se pregunto a la ves que quitaba varios escombros de el. –Nunca antes había visto y sentido algo así. Con dificultad Yafel se puso de pie y miro a su oponente este se mantenía recto firme como lo que representaba un militar. –Es fuerte mas de lo que pensaba ¿Quién rayos es? Se pregunto con paso tranquilo Yafel salio de la aquel lugar al mirarlo aquel hombre una ves mas sonrió.

-Era lo menos que me esperaba de alguien como tu pero al final créeme cuando te digo esto esta batalla no será nada a lo que antes has enfrentado en este lugar es donde tu morirás. Y una vez mas lo ataco pero en esta ocasión Yafel pudo protegerse valiéndose de su velocidad su oponente golpeo el tórax de Yafel pero aun con eso la fuerza que mostraba era suficiente para lanzarlo cual muñeco esta ves Yafel se impacto sobre uno de los muros que separaban a la mansión del la selva con lentitud Yafel su puso de pie pero no se movió.

-Ma…maldición es muy fuerte. Yafel intentaba recuperar su fuerza respiraba con rapidez. –Estoy casi seguro que es más fuerte el mismo general pero aun con eso debo seguir. Yafel comenzó a caminar justo en ese momento Karr lo miro.

¿Y bien acaso continuaras con esto? Le pregunto y la respuesta de Yafel no se hizo esperar.

-Aun no se tu nombre. Le dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Bueno es una petición acorde a la situación bien te lo diré mi nombre es Karr. El nombre no le era nada familiar a Yafel o al menos eso parecía lo miro extrañado pero aun así no dejo de avanzar pero sucedió que en ese momento Karr soltó una leve sonrisa algo que extraño a Yafel quien de inmediato detuvo su avancé. –Perdona mi actitud pero veo que por primera vez he encontrado un error en ti y baya que quienes te trataron te admiraban por todos tus talentos pero veo que tu memoria tiene un leve error no reconoces a alguien quien estuvo en contacto contigo es una lastima pero se con que me recordaras Yafel fue algo que te dije "La única cosa que siempre esta unida es el poder y la ciencia" Esto ultimo dejo paralizado a Yafel quien lo miraba asombrado.

-No puede ser. La forma en que lo miraba significaba que lo conocía y bastante bien. –Eso es imposible. Hizo una pausa intentando encontrar una lógica a lo que estaba viendo frente a el pero al final para Yafel era imposible. –No puede ser usted no puede ser el científico Karr de la división de genética. La reacción de Yafel provoco en Karr satisfacción así que sonriendo cruzo sus brazos.

-¿Y por que piensas que no puede ser posible? Pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Si fueras aquel científico tendrías más de ochenta años. Esto ultimo termino por hacer reír a Karr y en ese momento Yafel comprendió que no mentía era aquel hombre.

¿Sorprendido? En ese caso acostúmbrate a lo que ves Yafel he esperado mucho tiempo por este momento he deseado esto resurgir desde hace mucho y todo gracias a alguien. Y en ese momento Karr de entre sus ropas saco algo parecido a una pluma presiono un botón de este y aquella mansión comenzó a destruirse solo unos minutos duro asta que solo escombros quedaron sin embargo debajo es estos algo surgió lentamente una esfera salía de entre aquellos escombros asta que una ves que se mostró Yafel miro sorprendido aquella esfera dentro se encontraba ella Bunny.

¿Bunny? Se encontraba frente a el.

-Bueno he ahí lo que has venido a buscar la pregunta es ¿Lograras ir te con ella? Dime Yafel ¿Acaso sucederá las misma situación que con Makoto? De inmediato Yafel se dirigió hacia ella pero Karr se interpuso. –Oye tranquilo se cuan ansioso estas por liberarla. En ese momento Karr levanto su mano derecha esta mostrándosela mirando con una sonrisa casi sarcástica la tomo con la otra mano y acaricio suavemente el guante. –Ella es mi vida. Y en ese momento su expresión cambio se mostraba lleno de ambición de alguien que desea la muerte de otros sin importarle quien sea y Yafel lo comprobó en ese momento Karr apretó su puño y este brillo de manera casi inmediata al mismo tiempo un grito llamo fuertemente la atención de Yafel era Bunny quien gritaba pudo ver como la misma luz que aprecia en el guante de Kar salía de ella solo uno momento duro aquello. –Bien como te lo mencione ella es mi vida y no dejare que nadie me lo quite ella me pertenece. En ese momento la mirada de Yafel cambio en su totalidad ya no se mostraba impresionado no por el contrario su mirada lo mostraba todo era un odio algo que asta ese momento nadie había visto.

¡Infeliz nunca te lo perdonare¡ Le grito y en ese momento su aura cambio ya no era blanca esta se había transformado en roja esta salía expulsada de su cuerpo hacia el cielo al mismo tiempo todo alrededor de el era expulsado de manera agresiva una nube de polvo le siguió.

-Baya párese que en verdad esta enfurecido. Pensó mientras lo miraba con sonriendo. –Bien parece que esto no será del todo aburrido vamos Yafel muéstrame lo que el general vio aquel día. En ese momento aquella nube de humo comenzó a disiparse de manera lenta poco a poco se mostraba lo que había detrás de ella a un con el dolor Bunny podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Yafel? Se pregunto en ese momento el aura que se mostrara en un principio tomo un color rojo incluso parecía que esta se esta incendiando solo unos segundos tardo pero lo que vieron ambos los sorprendió si parecía fuego pero este provenía de Yafel todo indicaba que se mostraba en un estado de cólera de rabia pero no era así el rostro de Yafel se mostraba tranquilo sin ningún indicio de enojo.

-Bien Yafel parece que te has resignado bueno es un comienzo. Se decía Kar lleno de gloria en ese momento Yafel lo miro.

-El haberte metido con todo aquello que amaba fue un grabe error. El rostro de Karr cambio toda gloria que había mostrado desapareció pero para cuando reacciono Yafel había desaparecido lo siguiente que sucedió fue tan rápido que lo único que vio Karr fue una sombra que se coloco justo frente a el sin poder defenderse Yafel lo golpeo fue lanzo cual muñeco y eso era lo que parecía si no fuera por que al estrellarse contra una de la paredes del muro mostró que solo era un humano todo indicaba que lo había vencido confiado de que así fue Yafel dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Bunny por un momento la mirada de ambos se encontraron ella le sonrió parecía que le daba la bienvenida como si nada de lo anterior hubiera ocurrido pero justo cuando Yafel estaba apunto de llegar Karr apareció justo detrás de el golpeándolo justo en la cintura el impacto hizo que Yafel gritara de dolor apoyándose en su ventaja Karr lo sujeto por el cuello y le levanto.

-Bueno he de reconocer que me tomaste por sorpresa bien te felicito pero hay algo que supera tus grandes habilidades y eso es mi experiencia créeme cuando te digo esto Yafel en esta pelea tu muerte se inevitable are lo que el jamás pudo hacer. En ese momento Karr estrello contra el piso a Yafel este quedo boca debajo Yafel jiro levemente su cabeza en dirección de Bunny Karr coloco su pie derecho en la mejilla de Yafel. –Y ella es y será mía eres ingenuo si crees que a ella si podrás salvarla. Esto ultimo provoco en Yafel una reacción en ese momento aquella aura aumento provocando una explosión se inmediato Karr se alejo.

-Es cierto que hace años cometí un grave error pero hay quien dice que los errores están para aprender y esta ves será el momento de demostrarlo. Para Yafel muchas cosas ya no valían ni siquiera su vida pero había otras que si y esas eran su familia sus amigos y en especia ella Bunny si había de morir por ella entonces estaba bien así que sin dudarlo Yafel se lanzo hacia Karr lo que pasara después simplemente no importaba.

-Bien muchacho veo que en tu interior aun duerme aquel ser lleno de odio al que tantos temen es una lastima me habría gustado ver aquello por lo que te mantenían en aquel lugar pero hay prioridades mas importantes que incluso mis propios caprichos bien Yafel ven te espero. Esta vez la pelea fue mas rápida Yafel lanzaba constantemente sus ataques mientras que Karr los detenía con facilidad. -¿Qué pasa Yafel? Veo que te es difícil acercarte a mi aun me pregunto ¿Como fue posible pudieras vencer al General? En ese momento de manera sorpresiva Karr golpeo el abdomen aturdido Yafel retrocedió. –Me doy cuenta que el error que tubo en aquella ocasión fue no pensar mas allá de sus limitantes creer que una armadura podía superar a la maquina perfecta bueno es una simple estupidez es por eso que yo fui mas allá así que experimente conmigo mismo y el resultado fue sorprendente como puedes ver mi habilidad es y será superior a la tuya ¿Por qué? Bueno. En ese momento miro a Bunny. –Ella me la proporciona no solo la juventud que tanto anhele si no también toda su habilidad y fuerza en fin Yafel esto se esta alargando mas de lo que pensaba creí que esto seria mas divertido he de confesar que por un momento me darías bastante dificultad pero veo que solo me ilusione en fin espero encontrara a alguien digno de mis habilidades. Yafel intentaba recuperarse de aquel golpe que no pudo reaccionar lo mas rápido posible Karr lo ataco de manera rápida y brutal a diferencia de el cada golpe que le era lanzado daba en el blanco Yafel no podía al menos defenderse no con semejante velocidad minuto segundo Yafel había perdido toda noción de tiempo solo podía ver y sentir cada golpe que le era dado asta que Karr lo golpeo justo en la barbilla levantándolo del suelo no conforme con esto Karr se lanzo nuevamente por encima de Yafel y dando un jiro como apoyó lo golpeo justo en el talón de su pierna derecha cual roca Yafel se impacto en el suelo dejando a su alrededor un pequeño cráter. –Bien todo término descansa en paz. Karr dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Bunny ella miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos todo aquello que había ocurrido deseba como nunca poder salir de ahí estar a su lado pero se encontraba tan débil.

-E….Estos aun no ha terminado me iré con Bunny de esta isla. En ese momento Yafel se ponía de pie Karr jiro y lo miro no pudo evitar el sonreír.

-Bien esa tenacidad es admirable te respeto por eso pero ni si quiera esa tenacidad podrás hacer algo bien ya es hora de terminar con esto. Yafel se impulso hacia el lanzándole su golpe pero como en ateriere ocasiones lo de tubo y sin dar tiempo a nada lo tomo por el cuello comenzándolo a asfixiar lentamente lo levanto del suelo Yafel intentaba luchar soportar pero poco a poco le comenzaba a faltar el aire Bunny miraba aquella escena deseba estar ahí ayudarlo pero no podía hacer otra cosa sus lagrimas salían con dolor por primera ves en mucho tiempo veía que uno de sus sueños se hacia realidad alguien a quien ella amaba estaba a punto de irse golpeaba con debilidad aquella esfera de crista pero todo era en vano. – Bien a pesar de que la falta de aire esta haciéndote perder la conciencia aun sigues luchando ¿Es tal tu amor hacia ella que morirías por eso? Yafel abrió los ojos para mirarlo Karr observo ya no la mirada de alguien que luchaba por derrotar a su enemigo si no de alguien que lo hacia mas allá de eso pero resulto que aquello lo hizo molestar a un mas. –La debilidad del humano siempre serán sus sentimientos es una lastima pero ya es hora de que mueras. Karr se disponía a romperle el cuello pero justo en el momento en que daba aun mas fuerza a su mano algo llamo su atención de inmediato miro al cielo y sorprendido observo a alguien que se acercaba a el rápidamente soltó a Yafel y se alejo de el solo fueron unos centímetros por los cuales pudo escapar en ese momento alguien golpeaba el suelo justo donde momentos antes el se encontraba Yafel aun con dificultad miro de quien se trataba.

¿B...B…Butch? Menciono el nombre en ese momento Butch jiro levemente su cabeza y lo miro le sonrió.

-Baya por primera ves veo que alguien te esta causando problemas. En ese momento se ponía de pie no dejaba de mirar a Karr este hacia lo mismo sin embargo aquella confianza que había mostrado durante el combate con Yafel aquella sonrisa de victoria se había transformado en seriedad algo no andaba bien y lo sabia perfectamente poco a poco Yafel también se incorporo. ¿Así que este es el idiota que nos ha causado tantos problemas? Butch se mostraba sonriente algo que no era común en el y mas si se consideraba un pelea de aquella magnitud en ese momento sujeto cu puño derecho y lo acaricio. –Bien en ese caso ¿Qué te parece si mandamos al infierno este tipo? Lo que había perdido Yafel anteriormente lo recupero con la ayuda de su amigo su confianza regreso no estaba solo en esta pelea Butch se encontraba junto a el.

-Si es así hagámoslo. Le contesto confiado Karr observo a los dos si algo sabia bastante bien era que ambos lucharían con todo contra el.

-Bien en ese caso de acuerdo vengan los dos aquí los espero demuéstrenme que vale la pena esta pelea. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que apenas Bunny pudo ver algo al mismo tiempo Yafel y Butch se movieron atacando a la ves en esta ocasión para Karr el defenderse fue fundamental la pelea había comenzado ninguno de los tres daría tregua ni clemencia la batalla de efectuaba de manera rápida pero aun cuando ya se encontraban dos atacándolo para Karr resultaba relativamente fácil a cada ataque el contra atacaba lo que en un principió parecía sencillo al final para Butch y Yafel resulto mas complicado de lo que esperaban. –Bien eso continúen con esa tenacidad demuéstrenme que tan valiosa es su propia vida. Aquellas últimas palabras provocaron que tanto Yafel como Butch detuvieran su ataque algo que desconcertó de inmediato a Karr.

-Baya es interesante escuchar eso. La vos de Yafel sonaba diferente era un tono distinto miedo quizás pero de inmediato Karr rechazó eso.

¿En verdad crees que lo que estamos haciendo es por nuestra propia vida? Le siguió Butch quien en ese momento se encontraba a espaldas de Karr sin moverse lo vigiló estaba preparado para cualquier ataque que ambos hicieran.

-Si piensas que luchamos por nuestra propia vida es la razón por la cual nos encontramos aquí bien veo que ya has perdido esta pelea. Por primera ves Karr se sorprendió ante teles palabras. –La verdad es que nada de lo que en el pasado aya ocurrido nos mantiene aquí la realidad es que aquellos a quienes amamos es quienes protegemos y si por esa persona morimos bien así será. Poco a poco un aura comenzó a rodear a cada uno.

-Daríamos con gusto la vida misma por aquella persona y en este momento lo que creíste como una victoria se ha convertido en una derrota. Aquella aura aumento de manera significativa por primera ves Karr experimentaba preocupación ante los dos y fue esa misma preocupación lo que hizo que bajara la guardia sin poder defenderse Yafel y Butch lo atacaron de manera consecutiva asta que ambos lo golpearon al mismo tiempo justo en el abdomen Karr se impacto en el suelo Yafel y Butch descendieron quedando a distancia de el con dificulta Karr se ponía de pie.

Así que los sentimientos que demuestran hacia aquellas personas son los que los impulsan a seguir adelante. Karr intentaba mantenerse en equilibrio aquel ataque fue demasiado fuerte incluso para el pero resulto que algo hizo que Karr comenzara sonreír poco a poco aquella risa se convirtió en un fuerte carcajada incluso se sujeto la frente después de inmediato guardo silencio despue retiro la mano de su cara y miro a Yafel. – Bien si es así ya tengo una razón mas para matar a ambos. Esta ves fue el quien desapareció lo que sorprendió a ambos antes de que alguno pudiera defenderse Karr ya había atacado y su primer objetivo fue Butch golpeándolo justo en el abdomen el dolor de inmediato hizo efecto Butch sin detener su ataque de inmediato lo golpeo justo en la espalda Butch se impacto en el suelo Karr sonreía victorioso y se disponía a terminar con el levanto su pierna izquierda pero en el momento que lanzaba su ataque Yafel lo detuvo tomando velocidad y con esto fuerza lo tomo por la cintura alejándolo de inmediato de Butch sin embargo la acción que tomara tuvo su consecuencia no había manera de defenderse Karr apoyo fuertemente sus pies el suelo dejando un par de surcos sujeto con su ante brazo el cuello de Yafel y lo comenzó a golpear con su rodilla los golpes provocaron que Yafel perdiera fuerza al ver que no luchaba mas lo soltó pero en ese momento coloco su mano en el abdomen de Yafel. –Bien he aquí mi segunda sorpresa. Su mano comenzó a brillar el resplandor sorprendió y esta lo cubrió por completo un segundo después aquella esfera salía disparada rumbo a lo que quedaba de aquella mansión al estrellarse estallo.

¡Yafel¡ Grito Bunny golpeaba con fuerza aquella esfera pero por mas que lo intentaba no lo graba nada se encontraba muy débil Karr camino en dirección.

-Bien es una lastima pudiste ser uno de mis comandantes pero solo serias un estorbo con esos sentimientos. Karr comenzaba retirarse se dirigía hacia su otro objetivo Butch mientras tanto Butch miraba sorprendido lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-No es posible Yafel esta muerto. Pensó temeroso y aquel temor tomo forma su rostro se transformo en odio algo que no era común en ni siquiera sus dos hermanos lo habían visto de esa manera pero solo alguien si y esa era Bellota he incluso ella guardaba su distancia hacia al verlo de esa manera.

-Bien jovencito creo que tú sigues la verdad ya es tiempo de retirarme perdona de retirarnos la señorita Bunny ira conmigo así que no a largues mas esto. En ese momento el aura de Butch aumento considerablemente todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar.

-Al único lugar al que iras será a la tumba mataste a mi amigo ten por seguro que lo seguirás. A pesar de aquella amenaza Karr no se mostraba intimidado por el contrario sonreía.

-Bien aquí te espero dame todo lo que tienes. Y al momento Butch se impulso hacia el y nada ni nadie lo detendría.


	21. Un lugar al cual volver

Hola espero que todo se encuentren bien me da gusto en verdad saver que les a gutado esta historia en verdad que si les pido una disculpa por la tardansa pero en este capitulpo tuve que aumentarle la razon pues sencilla este es el ultimo capitulo como en anteriores ocaciones les comente que el final estaba proximo pues este es el momento pero no me malentiendan este si es el final pero solo de la primera temporada lo que significa que esta historia continuara ?Cuando? Bueno la verdad es que no lo se quisas estoy mal en no continuarla pero quiero dedicarle tiempo a mi libro y despues seguir con Yafel y Bunny esa es la razon del por que termino por el momento la historia espero que todos ustedes esten de acuerdo y me disculpen les agradesco tanto el que la allan leido así que antes de despedirme me gustaria decirles esto que dijera Alex lora en una de sus cansiones "Las piedras rodando se encuentran y tu yo algun dia nos habremos de encontrar mientras tanto cuidate y que te vendiga dios no aguas nada malo que no hiziera yo" Asta pronto y cuidense.

Capitulo.21

Un lugar al cual volver.

¿En donde estoy? Se preguntaba Yafel a la ves que intentaba recobrar su vista todo era borroso se tomo la cara y suavemente se tallo los ojos esperando con eso poder que esta se aclarara no paso mucho antes de que lograra que su vista mejorara pero al ver donde se encontraba Yafel se sorprendió ya no se encontraba en aquella isla. ¿Pero que esta pasando? Se pregunto con miedo temblando se puso de pie su rostro mostraba miedo un miedo que lo dominaba fuerte mente sus piernas comenzaron a temblar se encontraba en un lugar al que el ya había olvidado. –N…no..No puede ser no este lugar. Yafel comenzó a girar miraba en todas direcciones pero por mas que intentaba buscar una salida todo a su alrededor en ese momento algo rompió aquella reacción era una risa de alguien su risa era burlona sarcástica.

¿Qué pasa Yafel sorprendido? Veo que te agrado volver a casa. Yafel seguía mirando en todas direcciones intentaba asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Quién eres? Pregunto a aquella persona poco a poco comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

¿Quién soy? Baya que eres bromista pero la mejor gracia de todo esto es ver tu rostro ¿Dime acaso no te reconoces a ti mismo? Y justo en ese momento una luz se hizo presente justo delante de Yafel y alguien comenzó a caminar hacia ella la ver de quien se trataba Yafel quedo prácticamente inmovilizado era el mismo pero con una leve diferencia aquel Yafel tenia los ojos totalmente negros. –Es un gusto verte Yafel por primera vez puedo verte o debería de decir verme la verdad es que eso es lo que menos importa lo verdaderamente importante aquí es ¿Cómo saldremos de este lugar? Al que llamaos alguna vez hogar. Yafel no daba crédito a lo que veía era el mismo pero era a quien el mas temía y que por años intento detener pero se encontraba frente a el. ¿Y bien sigues confundido? Vamos déjate de tonterías. Yafel lo miraba había algo que no le agradaba algo que no encajaba en ese momento que iba mas allá de la sorpresa de verse así mismo. ¿Bien que pasa? Vamos busquemos una salida de este lugar en ese momento aquel Yafel comenzó a encaminarse a algún lugar de aquel sitio Yafel comenzaba a dar el primer paso cuando algo lo detuvo en seco.

-Espera no bayas. Escucho la vos de alguien de un niño para precisos miro a su alrededor esperando encontrar el origen de aquella vos para ese momento el otro Yafel ya le llevaba ventaja.

¿Quién eres? Pregunto a la vez que intentaba ver entre las sombras.

-Por favor no bayas con el. Esta ves aquella vos sonaba suplicante y justo en ese momento un niño salio de la oscuridad lo sorprendente era que aquel niño era el mismo Yafel lo que lo sorprendió de sobremanera aquel niño llevaba algo en las manos una caja no mas grande que una pelota de béisbol el niño comenzó a caminar hacia el curiosamente a diferencia de su encuentro consigo mismo anteriormente con el niño Yafel no se sentía incomodo o molesto por el contrario se sentía cómodo una ves que estuvo frente a el Yafel se agacho lo miro por un momento y noto que se encontraba herido instintivamente Yafel tomo la cara de aquel niño.

¿Quién te hizo esto? Pregunto el niño no le contesto en un principio algo se lo impedía algo le atemorizaba casi llorando bajo la cabeza.

¡Hey Yafel¡ ¿Que pasa? Vamos no tenemos tiempo debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible recuerda que nos. En ese momento algo detuvo a aquel Yafel no termino aquellas palabras su mirada se ubicó en el niño este al escucharlo de inmediato se coloco detrás de Yafel era a el a quien le temía.

-Baya así que por fin la rata apareció. Aquellas palabras sonaban sarcásticas y llenas de odio Yafel miro al niño quien se sujetaba de su pantalón.

-Bien en ese caso dejémonos de idioteces y dime que es lo que esta ocurriendo aquí pero mas aun contéstame algo ¿Qué le a ocurrido a este niño? Esta ves Yafel no se mostraba confundido o temeroso por el contrario al ver al niño eso mismo lo hizo reaccionar y hablaba muy enserio sin embargo el otro Yafel comenzó a reírse solo unos momento duro aquella risa que era el único sonido de aquel lugar.

-Bien bien creo que ya es momento de dejar esta farsa además ya me canse de ser amable bueno como acto de generosidad contestare a tu pregunta de esta manera ese niño que no es mas que una rata eres tu al igual que yo sin embargo hay una leve diferencia mientras que ese mocoso no es mas que lo bueno que tu representas yo en cambio no dudo en matar. En ese momento aquel Yafel de ojos negros camino alrededor de ellos Yafel tomaba al niño con su mano protegiéndolo tranquilamente el Yafel de ojos negros detuvo su paso justo a unos metros de ellos. –Lo hermoso de todo esto es que por fin los tengo a ambos la suerte me saluda al final podré ser libre. El Yafel de ojos negro miro a ambos de manera sicótico deseoso de matar. –Al matarlos a ambos al fin podré salir de este lugar y hacer todo cuanto me plazca ¿Bien chicos están listos para morir? Al terminar decir aquello el Yafel de ojos negro desapareció sin dar tiempo de algo ataco casi de manera sorpresiva olvidándose de si mismo Yafel protegió al niño el golpe lo recibió fue directo a su espalda la fuerza de este lanzo ambos a pesar del dolor Yafel cubrió por completo al niño al caer su cuerpo abrió un surco de varios metros pero a pesar de lo que le acababa de pasar lo primero que hizo Yafel fue el ver al niño este se encontraba aferrado a el pero al final se encontraba bien o al menos eso parecía.

¿Te encuentras bien¿ El niño abrió los ojos y lo miro quizás fuera por el mismo golpe pero por un momento Yafel vio como el niño sonreía pero solo fue por un instante.

-Baya ahora me doy cuento del por que no surge de ti ese poder es una lastima pero no te preocupes pronto dejaras de sufrir todo esto terminara rápido. Yafel se mantenía atento a que hacia el Yafel de ojos negros.

-Yafel por favor déjame. Le suplico el niño a lo que Yafel lo miro asombrado.

-Pero si lo aguo el podría dañarte. Intentaba tranquilizarlo hacerle entender que no lo abandonaría pero sucedió que el niño se alejo de el lo que sorprendió a Yafel.

-Pero si no lo haces si sigues defendiéndome el te matara y ya no podrás salvarla Bunny te necesita. Asta ese momento Yafel supo que ella lo necesitaba la imagen de Bunny se mostró ante el. –No te preocupes por mi yo me esconderé estaré bien Yafel debes derrótalo el es fuerte pero ese mismo poder te pertenece. Rápidamente el niño corrió hacia las sombras desapareciendo entre ellas Yafel se quedo mirando en esa dirección sin percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor no percibió que nuevamente era golpeado el Yafel de ojos negros lanzo una fuerte patada hacia su cuello pero justo cuando lo impactaba algo lo detuvo sorprendiéndolo justo a unos centímetros Yafel detuvo su golpe con la mano izquierda Yafel ni siquiera lo miro continuaba mirando en la dirección por donde se había ido el niño.

-Bien es momento de terminar con esto. Al terminar de decir esto sin soltarlo Yafel lo lanzo recobrándose en pleno aire el Yafel de ojos negros cayo de pie.

-Baya baya así que por fin darás diversión a este asunto. Se sentía seguro de sus palabras.

-Yo diría que por fin saldré de aquí. Y esto ultimo fue lo que hizo que ambos reaccionaran y sin decir algo mas al mismo tiempo comenzaron la batalla de un solo golpe sus antebrazos chocaron provocando una onda de energía que estallo al instante ambos se mantenían uno contra el otro ninguno cedía.

-Bien parece que algo te hizo reaccionar eso es bueno esta pelea será mas interesante de lo que imaginaba. La sonrisa que mostraba el Yafel de ojos negros decía que disfrutaba como nunca la pelea lo curioso de esto es que también Yafel.

-Sabes bien por que. Yafel no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Sabes? Me agrada tu cinismo ahora me doy cuenta que le agradezco tanto a Catalin por librarme de ti pero lo mas agradable de esto es que sin importar lo que pase yo saldré de aquí. En ese momento Yafel retrocedió provocando que le Yafel de ojos negros perdiera el equilibrio lo que de inmediato tomo como ventaja apoyándose en la acción que realizo Yafel abriendo la mano derecha Yafel lanzo su golpe la palma de su mano golpeo justo en el pecho del Yafel de ojos negros lanzándolo varios metros de distancia lejos de el todo indicaba que el golpe habría sido lo suficiente para dejarlo casi inconciente pero fue todo lo contrario antes de que cayera al suelo pudo incorporarse se mantuvo con la mirada hacia el suelo por unos momentos lentamente alzó la mirada hacia Yafel y sonrió a la ves que movió su dedo en forma de negación impulsándose se dirigió hacia Yafel y lo golpeo de la misma manera sin embargo en fuerza el Yafel de ojos negros lo superaba Yafel se sorprendió ante el golpe al detenerse intento mantenerse en pie pero el dolor lo domino sin fuerza en sus piernas callo hincado sujetándose el abdomen.

-Te felicito pudiste alejarme algunos metros pero con ese poder solo eres como una brisa al querer mover una roca. Con tranquilidad empezó a acercarse a el. –Esta es la razón por la cual me enfermas tus sentimientos siempre serán un obstáculo en tu vida. Al estar frente a el se acerco a su oído. ¿Sabes que boy hacer cuando salga de aquí? La primera en morir será ella yo no necesito de estos entupidos sentimientos. Fueron esas últimas palabras las que provocaron en Yafel una reacción que distinta incluso a la que había tenido con Karr y el resultado jamás se lo espero el Yafel de ojos negros en ese precisó momento el aura de Yafel creció de manera considerable pero con excepción era totalmente negra el mirar a su oponente los ojos de Yafel eran totalmente negros.

-Bien es tiempo de emparejar esto. Le dijo y esta vez fue el Yafel de ojos negros quien se sorprendió al ver la velocidad con la que había desaparecido acto seguido era golpeado por la rodilla de Yafel en la espalda con tal fuerza que su cuerpo se impacto en la pared de aquel lugar Yafel se disponía a atacarlo nuevamente pero justo en ese momento el niño se hizo presente deteniéndolo.

-Yafel ya todo termino. Yafel lo miro confuso ante la actitud que tomaba el pequeño y esto aumente al ver al Yafel de ojos negros cambiar de actitud ya no mostraba aquella mirada de sicótico.

-Tardaste pero al final lograste hacerlo. Yafel miro a ambos no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando el niño se coloco junto a quien asta hace unos momento quería matarlo.

¿Pero que esta pasando¿ Pregunto no entendía nada.

-Y seguirás sin entender nada. El Yafel de ojos negros se alejo sentándose en lo que fuera un pilar.

-El tiene razón se que todo esto es raro para ti pero era la única manera de que pudieras elevar tu poder como te pudiste dar cuenta ambos somos parte de ti pero a la ves somos tan diferentes Yafel tu posees un gran poder y créeme cuando te digo esto ni siquiera la mitad de este a salido de ti por desgracia ese mismo poder es el que te podría matar. En ese momento el niño camino hacia Yafel no le menciono nada solo siguió su camino asta que llego a una puerta la toco y esta se abrió. –Lo que has obtenido en estos momento es solo una pequeña parte solo una pequeña de tu poder aprovéchala úsala con sabiduría. Yafel estaba a punto de cruzar cuando la mano del Yafel de ojos negros lo tomo por el hombro.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos solo uno de los dos saldrá de aquí. Yafel no le contesto nada solo siguió caminando a cada paso una luz blanca lo cubría parecía que no tendría fin aquel camino asta que algo hizo que se olvidara de todo aquello que lo rodeaba un sonido en un principio no lo ubico pero poco a poco ese sonido se iba aclarando comenzó a darse cuenta que aquel sonido no era otro si no el de una pelea todo comenzó a aclararse en su mente sabia quien en ese momento se encontraba luchando.

-Butch. Menciono el nombre de su amigo intentaba ponerse pie pero sobre el se encontraba todos los escombros en ese momento la batalla de Butch contra Karr se efectuaba.

-Bien muchacho eso mantenme entretenido. En el momento en que Karr le decía eso lanzaba su ataque con su mano derecha la había extendido como seria una espada de inmediato Butch jiro hacia su lado izquierdo ambos movimientos eran rápidos y tomando la ventaja Butch ataco Karr había bajado la guardia su lado izquierdo esta descubierto con fuerzo y apoyándose en el jiro Butch lanzo una fuerte patada al cuello de Karr el impacto de la patada provocó que una nube de polvo se alzará parecía que Butch lo había logrado pero no fue así conforme le nube se disipaba Bunny podía ver lo que acababa de ocurrir a unos centímetros de su cuello Karr había detenido le patada de Butch en un solo segundó Karr pudo flexionar su brazo izquierdo deteniendo así la pata de Butch. –Idiota. Fue lo ultimo que le dijo con rapidez Karr jiro hacia su lado izquierdo y justo antes de que los pies de Butch tocaran el piso lo golpeo con la rodilla derecha en la espalda el golpe lo levanto varios metros del piso el dolor era casi insoportable Butch apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos Karr ya no menciono nada mas sonreía victorioso así que sin mas levanto en dirección de Butch sus dos brazos las manos las mantenía extendidas lentamente coloco una sobre la otra ambas servirían para atravesarlo pero sucedió que en ese precisó momento todo en aquel sito comenzó a temblar lo que de inmediato lo distrajo miro sorprendido justo en el lugar que había caído Yafel aquel segundo de distracción fue suficiente para que Butch pudiera recuperarse y girando en pleno aire extendió sus manos y expulsando un poco de su poder se alejo el también se había percatado de aquella energía incluso dentro de aquella esfera Bunny pudo sentirlo y cual volcán todo aquel lugar voló por los aires Karr tuvo que cubrirse para que las rocas no lo golpearan al ver una ves mas que era lo que pasara su sorpresa fue mayor a ver a Yafel parado mirándolo seriamente lo que lo mantenía sorprendido no solo era la presencia de Yafel si no aquella aura de color negro que lo rodeaba de aquella expresión de sorpresa su rostro cambio a odio. –Maldito como debo hacer para mandarte al infierno. Se expreso lleno enojo casi era cólera Yafel lo seguía mirando seriamente fijo su mirada en Butch quien se encontraba sujetándose su costado derecho después lentamente movió su cabeza en dirección de Bunny y apretó fuertemente su puño.

-Lamento decirte que de ahí vengo y no pienso regresar una segunda ves esto termia aquí y ahora. Esta ves Yafel se coloco de manera muy distinta separo ambas piernas lo miso hacia con los brazos he incluso las manos.

-Bien esta ves me asegurare de mandarte al infierno y que nunca salgas de ahí. Con velocidad Karr salto por encima de Yafel coloco las manos en forma de garras tal y como lo aria un águila si bien es mas que sabido al atacar es difícil el escaparse y mas aun el defenderse pero para Yafel lo segundo no era un opción ¿Cómo llegar asta el? Yafel flexiono las piernas salto hacia Karr cual flecha hacia el cielo ambos se acercaban rápidamente Karr fue el primero en dar el golpe con ambas manos pero justo cuando se acercaban al cuello de Yafel este las detuvo con sus propias manos apoyándose en la fuerza de su salto Yafel golpeo las manos de Karr rompiendo de manera inmediata el ataque y defensa de su oponente pero su ataque no terminaba ahí habiendo destruido toda posibilidad para que Karr se recuperara Yafel retrocedió sus brazos un segundo después lanzo su ataque golpeando el pecho de Karr con ambas manos pudo escuchar he incluso sentir el romper de los huesos el impacto lo lanzo al suelo cual roca un instante después Yafel descendía ni Bunny ni Butch podían creer lo que asta hace un momento había sucedido.

-Butch. Le hablo el escuchar su nombre lo hizo reaccionar incluso el dolor había desaparecido. ¿Dime tienes la suficiente fuerza para un segundo raund? No era común que Butch se tranquilizará y menos después de haber sido golpeado de aquella manera pero en ese momento aquel Butch de carácter fuerte se encontraba tranquilo camino asta su amigo ambos miraba en donde había caído Karr de pronto como era de esperarse Karr se levanto ya no enojado si no lleno de cólera pero había algo se sujetaba el pecho incluso ya sangraba de la boca y nariz.

-Maldito no se como hiciste para dañarme pero te lo regresare dos beses. Yafel y Butch se colocaron en guardia Karr se disponía a atacar de manera inmediata pero se contuvo al ver que Yafel había cambiado de guardia se mantenía de pie con la piernas ligeramente abiertas pero en esta ocasión con los brazos cursados sus manos tocaban sus hombros lo mismo sucedió con Butch su coloco de perfil colocando sus dos brazos a nivel de su pecho con las manos extendidas.

-Bien cuando quieras esta ves seré yo quien te regrese por partida doble lo que hiciste. Esta ocasión era Butch quien mostraba confianza y en sus palabras lo mostraba ambos esperaban el ataque de Karr Yafel sabia que lo que acababa de ocurrir asta ase poco aria que Karr perdiera la paciencia y con ello la concentración tal y como lo había pensado Karr se lanzo hacia ello. –Cielo tierra. Al escuchar eso Yagel supo a lo que se refería Butch y fue este quien se adelanto como su oponente Butch se dirigió hacia el de un solo impulso colocando sus brazos a sus costados y manteniendo los puños hacia enfrente parecía que daría tu golpe justo en el pecho pero no fue así en el momento que estiraba sus brazos Butch cambio de dirección no iba al pecho si no a las piernas de inmediato Karr cambio su ataque en defensa y sujeto ambas muñecas de Butch.

-Nada ha cambiado. Karr se mostraba concentrado en decir esto que no se percato de Yafel miraba a Butch y este le sonrió.

-Lamento decirte que estas perdido. Y justo cuando termino de decirle esto Karr miro al cielo y se sorprendió al ver justo a unos pocos metros de el a Yafel quien llegaba mantenía las pierna flexionadas su cuerpo se encontraba ligeramente de perfil sus brazos se encontraban extendidos el derecho hacia enfrente y el izquierdo hacia tras este ultimo con la mano mirando hacia el cielo no había posibilidades de que Karr pudiera defenderse justo en ese momento Butch se alejo para cuando lo hizo Yafel daba su primer golpe con la mano derecha sujeto el rostro de Karr tapando así toda visión de el solo fueron unos segundo para cuando la quito su mano izquierda ya se encontraba en su rostro había girado su cuerpo para tener mas fuerza y funciono golpeando el rostro de Karr rompiéndole la nariz el golpe lo aturdió y aun que fueron unos segundos fue mas que suficiente para Butch Karr se quitaba la mano de la nariz y lo que fue a Butch este recorría su pierna izquierda hacia su lado derecho parecía que por un momento que esta se incendiaba coloco su cuerpo de perfil y tomando impulso lanzo su patada directo al abdomen de Karr la fuerza del golpe lo lanzo como si fuera una simple piedra el cuerpo de Karr se detuvo en una de las bardas que dividían a la mansión de la selva Yafel y Butch se quedaron juntos mirando en aquella dirección ninguno de los dos menciono algo sabían lo que venia y como era de esperarse los escombros se movieron pero no violentamente con dificultad Karr salio de aquel lugar caminaba desequilibrante se sujetaba el abdomen trataba de sujetarse a algo pero no había nada y callo al suelo parecía un bebe al gatear miraba con cólera a Yafel y Butch.

-Malditos. Su vos apenas si se escuchaba pero algo sucedió que Karr aun herido comenzó a sonreír. –Imbeciles aun tengo mi fuente de poder. Mientras decía esto se ponía en pie levanto sus manos Butch se sorprendió los guantes los mismos que robaban la fuerza y vida a Bunny pero sucedió que en ese momento Karr al levantar su mano derecha y al apretar su puño su mano estallo la explosión lo sorprendió pero unos segundo después lo aterro lo que se encontraba frente a el su mano ya no estaba aquella explosión se la había arrancado y callo de rodillas gritando de dolor.

¿Pero que paso¿ Pregunto Butch el también se encorvaba sorprendido.

-Todo termino su fuente de poder ya no existe más cuando lo atacamos la primera ves lanzo su ataque a mi cuello tome sus manos y utilice un pequeña parte de mi poder algo que el no sintiera pero que fuera lo suficiente para destruir esa fuente y párese que funciono al requerir mas poder de Bunny los guantes se sobrecargaron y estallaron bueno al menos eso es lo que creo vamos es momento de sacar a Bunny de ahí y largarnos de este lugar. Butch ya no pregunto nada mas aun con eso Karr intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Es mejor que no continúes con esto ya perdiste incluso asta yo se cuando hay que retirarse. Butch esperaba que aquel hombre entrara en razón que comprendiera que ya no podía hacer mas y tal paresia que así lo había comprendido ya que en ese instante se dejo caer boca arriba sin moverse mas Yafel y Buch se apresuraron a llegar a donde se encontraba Bunny al estar frente a la esfera Yafel se acerco colocando su mano derecha en ella Bunny acerco la suya en ese momento el aura de Yafel se prendió nuevamente sin embargo ya no tenia aquel ya no era de color negro era azul esta misma aura envolvió la esfera y un segundo después esta se desintegraba sin estallar o romperse simplemente desapareció al verse libre Bunny lo miro deseaba tanto verlo que sin pensarlo se abalanzo hacia el y lo abrazo Yafel le correspondió acariciaba tiernamente su cabello.

-Perdóname. Le dijo y las lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Bunny no dijo nada no quería hablar solo deseaba estar junto a el y perdonarlo ¿Por qué? No había nada que perdonar ambos se quedaron así por un momento asta que la riza de Karr los distrajo.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? Butch no recibió ninguna respuesta la risa de Kar aumentaba los tres se miraron parecía que había perdido toda cordura de si y lentamente aquella risa fue disminuyendo asta que solo el silencio se hizo presente.

-Los felicito en verdad lograron obtener lo que buscaban pero lo mas gracioso de esto es que al final todos ustedes se quedaran aquí este lugar falso será su tumba. En ese momento Karr saca de una de las bolsas de su pantalón un pequeño aparato del tamaño de un encendedor y presiono un botón al momento de la tierra surgen esferas las cuales están asentadas sobre pilares cinco en su totalidad esta se elevan a no mas de cuatro metros en ese momento algo llamo la atención de Butch miro en dirección de la selva.

¡Butch¡ Escucho su nombre de inmediato se dirigió hacia ese lugar su paso era rápido al llegar vio de quien se trataba era Bellota se mantenía sujeta a un árbol se encontraba débil sin preguntar nada Butch se acerco a ella.

¿Pero que rayos haces aquí por que no te quedaste donde te deje? Le pregunto molesto en otro momento Bellota pudo contestarle de otra manera que no fuera simplemente palabras pero en ese momento parecía que eso era lo que menos le importaba intento caminar una ves mas pero se encontraba débil y tropezó de inmediato Butch la sujeto sin darse cuenta Bellota su rostro había quedado justo en el pecho de Butch extrañamente Bellota se sentía a gusto lo mismo sucedía con Butch lentamente alzó su cara y ambos se quedaron viendo uno al otro el le sonrió. –Eres una tonta y una necia pero eso es lo mejor de ti. En ese momento Butch se jiro dándole la espalda se inclino. –Vamos tu hermana y Yafel nos esperan. Por un momento dudo pero fueron aquellos recuerdo aquella excreción de furia que vio en el al ver que ella era lastimada lo que la convencieron de hacerle caso así que se subió a su espalda poco después los dos se dirigían hacia Bunny y Yafel para cuando llegaron Yafel se encontraba contestando su celular al verse las dos hermanas sonrieron Bunny se acerco a su hermana y le besó la mejilla no había mucho que decir el simple echo de verla a legraba Bellota.

-De acuerdo nos iremos de inmediato los veremos en la playa. Y colgó.

¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Bunny Yafel los miro su expresión decía que nada bueno.

-Debemos de irnos de inmediato de esta isla Dexter me llamo me dijo que las esfera que surgieron de la tierra son bombas de impulsión lo que significa que esta isla no volara en pedazos si no que se destruirá de afuera hacia dentro. Nada bueno en ese momento por instinto Yafel miro donde se debería de encontrar Karr pero este había desaparecido.

¿Mis hermanas están bien? Pregunto Bellota Yafel los miro y sonrió.

-Todos se encuentran bien incluso liberaron al grupo que nos ataco en la escuela vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder este lugar en minuto desaparecerá. Sin dar más explicaciones Yafel tomo entre sus brazos a Bunny.

-Pero tú esta lastimado. Le dijo Yafel la miro con mucha determinación nada lo aria cambiar.

-Ninguna herida se compara a lo que sentí antes créeme cuando te digo que iría al mismo infierno solo por ver que estas bien. Las palabras que escucho hicieron que Bunny lo mirara sorprendida nadie nunca había demostrado algo así ante ella así que no dijo nada mas y rápidamente los cuatro se dirigieron a la playa al tiempo que los cuatro se alejaban las esfera comenzaron a brillar.

¡Diablos párese que esta selva se volvió eterna¡ Grito Butch a la ves que se emparejaba a Yafel parecía que nunca se terminaría pero aquel camino se termino ambos pudieron oir el chocar la de las olas.

¡Estamos cerca¡ Le dijo Yafel y ambos apresuraron el paso solo unos metros faltaba cuando pudieron ver el mar al salir de la selva notaron que solo se encontraba ellos miraron en todas direcciones pero no había nadie.

-Rayos no están. Butch se encontraba molesto.

¡Yafel Butch¡ Les grito Bombón ambos miraron hacia su lado izquierdo y vieron a todos quienes se dirigían hacia ellos la expresión de Butch cambio al ver a sus dos hermanos los mismo sucedía con Bunny y Bellota detrás de ellos iban Sara y su equipo las cobras incluso corría junto a su madre por un momento doto lo que estaba por ocurrir se olvido las hermanas se abrazaron los hermanos se sonreían incluso el equipo de las cobras se veía contento apresar de lo que es había ocurrido y pasado Yafel miro a todos y comprendió que si se quedaba ahí todos ellos sufrirían en especial ella.

-Bien dejemos las felicitaciones para después debemos de irnos de aquí pero ya. Bommer tenía razón y lo sabían Dexyer se adelanto a ellos y de entre sus ropas saco un control y presiono un botón segundos después la nave aterrizaba en la playa y justo en ese momento las esferas comenzaron a estallar todos miraron en dirección de donde se encontraba la mansión una luz casi segadora se hizo presenté.

-A comenzado debemos de irnos de aquí ya. Y ante tal sugerencia por parte de Brick de inmediato todos subieron a la nave ya adentro Dexter se coloco en los controles y la nave se elevo para ese momento la mayoría de las ya habían echo su trabajo la isla había comenzado a hacerse pequeña sin mas y a toda prisa la nave salio de aquel lugar por una de las ventanas Yafel la miraba como desaparecía y con ella parte de su pasado una ves mas miro a todos la mayoría se encontraba cansados Bellota se encontraba dormida recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Bunny Butch se mantenía cerca de ellas en especial de Bellota las cobras se mantenían calladas pero alguien lo observaba era Sara ella lo miraba Yafel se percato de eso Yafel desvió su mirada y miro a los hermanos Boomer platicaba con Burbuja Bombón y Brick de lo ocurrido en la isla junto con ellos se Dexter se mantenía atento al camino un par de horas después la nave llegaba a la costa de su ciudad la nave bajo tranquilamente al abrirse la escotilla todos ellos notaron que afuera ya los esperaban el Profesor Nozomi Catalin Mandi Dee Dee.

-Bien por fin todo termino. Dijo Yafel al verlos a todos de inmediato el Profesor atendió a sus dos hijas todos ellos les dieron la bienvenida con una sonrisa por desgracia Yafel fue el único que no correspondía a eso su hermana Nozomi se percato de eso sin decir algo Yafel se alejo del grupo camino asta la orilla del muelle Sara fue la única que lo siguió miraba en dirección del mar se sentía tan tranquilo que nadie creería que lago tan malo había ocurrido.

-Gracias. Le dijo pero Yafel no la miro se mantenía atento al mar Sara supo de inmediato que aquella batalla fue mas allá de que ella creía así que guardo por un momento silencio pero sentía que era mejor decirlo de una ves decirle lo que ella ya sabia lo que el era pero no era fácil como hacer recordar a alguien algo tan doloroso. –Se que las palabras en la mayor parte de las veces no son suficientes antes de iniciar esta misión supe de tu nombre sabia quien eras pero después de averiguar casi todo de ti me arrepentí de continuar. Sara se dio un respiro miro al mar el ir y venir de las olas las hacían estar un poco mas tranquila. –La vida te trato en un principio mal fuiste usado pero ahora tienes una oportunidad lo se por que después de ver todo lo que sucedió este tiempo se que debo de continuar de seguir en especial por alguien. Sara de nuevo hizo una pausa iba a continuar pero en ese momento la vos del profesor llamo su atención al mirar vio que atendía a su hija Bunny y Bellota ya se encontraba en una camilla los de mas se encargaban de que se encontraran bien todo parecía en calma o al menos eso parecía.

-Las oportunidades son escasas por desgracia yo soy alguien que nunca contara con ella desde que escape de aquel lugar cada día de mi vida a sido huir libarme de todos aquellos que aun después de tanto tiempo siguen persiguiéndome y lo que mas me duele es ver que todos aquellos a los que quiero salen lastimados. En ese momento hizo una pausa y volteo Sara lo siguió y vio que se fijaba en Bunny y en todos ellos quienes le ayudaron tranquilamente regreso su mirada una vez más al mar. –Pero después de esto se que lo mejor es seguir solo y quizás algún día encontrar esa oportunidad de la que usted hablo se que lejos podré hacerlo o al menos intentarlo pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que ya nadie saldrá herido para usted la oportunidad ya esta frente a usted ella la necesita quizás en un principio no le será fácil pero se que ella lo comprenderá y ambas podrán seguir adelante juntas. Yafel dio un leve respiro quizás fueron las palabras que mencionara pero estas lo hicieron sentirse un poco mejor y justo en ese momento escucho su nombre.

-Yafel hermano. La expresión de Yafel cambio se mostraba mas tranquilo Sabia Sara que su hermana era quien menos tenia la culpa de lo a el le dañaba internamente.

¿Qué pasa Nozimo? Le pregunto al verlo Nozomi sonrió.

-Hermano ya estamos listos Bunny y Bellota se encuentran estables ya podemos irnos. Yafel sonrió al escuchar la noticia se acerco a su hermana y la tomo por los hombros.

¿Nozomi puedes hacerme un favor? Nozomi lo miro extrañada pero afirmo con la cabeza. –Tu y la abuela bayana casa en cuanto dejen al profesor y los demás yo los alcanzare en un rato asegúrate de que todos ellos se encuentren bien ¿De acuerdo? Nozomi le extraño a un mas la actitud de su hermano pero si algo sabia bien era que no debía de insistir.

-Esta bien hermano nos veremos en la casa cuídate. Y sin hacer otra pregunta se retiro Yafel la observo asta que Nozomi hablo con Catalin ella lo miro y sin mas ambas se subieron a la camioneta detrás de ella iban Dexter Cerebro y los tres hermanos en otra camioneta mas amplia iban el Profesor y sus cuatro hijas Bunny y Bellota se encontraba en camas recuperándose aun que lo intento Bunny ya no pudo ver a Yafel lo mismo que el a ella las dos camionetas se retiraron solo el equipo de las cobras se quedo ahí.

-Así que ya tomaste tu decisión. Yafel al miro y Sara supo de inmediato que nada lo aria cambiar en ese momento Mili llego.

-Madre estamos listas la tía Carol ya trajo la camioneta. Sara la miro tranquilamente se acerco a ella y la rodeo con su brazo derecho. –Bien creo ya es tiempo de irnos hay mucho de que hablar ya es el momento de vivir en un buen y creo que lo mejor será esta cuidad ¿Tu que opinas hija? El escuchar aquellas palabras alegraron a Mili quien solo se limito a sonreír a las ves que afirmaba con al cabeza. –En ese caso vayamos a descansar ¿Yafel quieres que te llevemos a algún lugar? Yafel movió la cabeza en negación.

-No se los agradezco pero caminare me hace falta. Sara sonrió estaba por demás insistir así que ambas se encaminaron asta donde ya las esperaban Yafel las miro asta que la camioneta se rito y se perdió entre las calles minutos después el se encaminaba en dirección de la ciudad curiosamente aquella noche todo se encontraba tranquilo caminaba solo por las calles en ocasiones había gente el sonido de los coches al pasar de alguna sirena de patrulla a lo lejos daban como resultado que la ciudad estaba viva las luces de de cada calle iluminaban su camino jamás se percato del tiempo que había pasado pero sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo llevaron al lugar al que menos se imaginaba justo en la calle donde vivían la chicas asta ese momento se percato de todo habían transcurrido mas de dos horas desde que llegaron se acerco a la casa y noto que todo estaba apagado a excepción de una de las ventanas de inmediato se cruzo la calle y la miro desde de el otro lado vio a alguien caminar era el Profesor hacia algo pero no se veía que era acto seguido dio una fumada a su pipa el humo era grande se quito la misma la dejo y apago la luz así que todos ellos se encontraba dormidos los mas seguro era que los Brick y sus hermanos también se encontraran ahí Yafel sonrió levemente todos ellos se encontraba bien y en especial ella dio un suspiro y se retiro poco después y sin ningún contratiempo llegaba a su casa tranquilamente habría la puerta detrás de esta ya lo esperaba Catalin los dos se miraron.

-Párese que será la última noche que nos encontremos aquí. Comenzó diciendo sin embargo Yafel la miro.

-No esta ves no será así abue en esta ocasión seré yo quien pase la ultima noche aquí. Yafel se encamino asta entrar en la sala pensativo se sentó en uno de los sillones Catalin lo siguió y se sentó frente a el no le pregunto nada solo lo miro. –Esta noche lo he pensado muy bien y e decidido ir me de la ciudad ya no quiero seguir arrastrándolas a este tipo de vida en especial a Nozomi ella a echo muchos amigos aquí y quitarle todo eso no me párese justo y tu has logrado llegar tan lejos que seria egoísta de mi parte alejarte de todo eso es por eso que me iré mañana antes de que salga el sol. Yafel guardo silencio solo miraba en dirección de la chimenea Catalin sabia por el dolor que pasaba pero también sabia que Yafel se preocupaba por ellas quizás era lo mejor.

-Se que nada de lo que te diga te ara cambiar de opinión ya has tomado tu decisión y la respeto solo espero y deseo que nunca nos olvides. Yafel la miro de inmediato se puso de pie se acercó a ella y la tomo de las manos.

-No habrá nada en el mundo que maga olvidarlas nunca tu me aceptaste sin preguntar nada al igual que mi hermana y eso jamás lo olvidare. Era doloroso pero Catalin se mantenía tranquila.

¿Se lo dirás a Nozomi? Yafel no le contesto soltó sus manos con suavidad y se dirigió a las escalera subió por ella y entro en el cuarto de su hermana Catalin subió poco después en un principio no escucho nada pero al acercarse comenzó a oír como Nozomi lloraba con cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación de Nozomi y los vio ella lo abrazaba se aferraba a el Yafel correspondía al cariño que ella le mostraba.

-Se que tu y la abuela estarán bien aquí ambas se ha encariñado con esta ciudad es aquí donde deben vivir con todos aquellos que las conocen y se han encariñado con ustedes. Nozomi levanto la mirada para verlo Yafel sabia que para ella no era nada fácil separarse de el pero sentía en su corazón que era lo mejor.

-Jamás nos olvidaras ¿Verdad? Yafel le sonrió y limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos Nozomi tomo la mano de su hermano mientras recorría su mejilla.

-Jamás a donde quiera que me encuentre siempre me comunicare con ustedes te lo prometo. Catalin cerro suavemente la puerta y se alejo el resto de la noche fue tranquila incluso Catalion y Nozomi pudieron dormir Yafel por su parte se mantuvo despierto en su mente solo se encontraba la imagen de Bunny recordaba el momento en que la conoció la forma en que lo miro pero mas que eso la manera en que se enamoro de ella y si le dolía pero el saber que ella podría ser la mas dañada le aterraba miro su reloj y vio que ya eran casi las cinco de la mañana se puso de pie y con cuidado preparo sus cosas en solo una hora todo lo que necesitaba estaba listo las seis eran cuando salio de su casa a mitad del camino Yafel giro y vio que en una de las ventanas se encontraba Catalin ella levanto la mano despidiéndose Yafel hizo lo mismo y continuo su camino Catalin lo observo asta que dio vuelta en una de las calle y desapareció lo que nunca creyó que pasaría se había cumplido Yafel se fue con el rostro triste dio la vuelta y regreso a su habitación se recostó en su cama su mirada se fijo en el techo lentamente giro su cabeza hacia su derecha y vio en cima del buró una foto en ella se encontraba Yafel Nozomi y ella la tomo la observo por un momento y la coloco en su pecho un par de horas pasaron la ciudad se encontraba como siempre la gente realizaba sus tareas como todos los días era gracioso nadie de ellos sabia lo que la noche anterior había ocurrido nadie a excepción de ellos.

-Bien veo que te recuperaste del todo me alegra Bellota también se encuentra bien su sistemas de curación es formidable pero mas aun agradezco que ustedes estén bien. Decía el Profesor a Bunny quien en ese momento la revisaba ella se encontraba en su cama sentada una ves que el Profesor termino Bunny se puso de pie se dirigió a su closet. ¿Piensas salir? Bunny afirmo con la cabeza. ¿Pero a donde? Si piensa en ir a la escuela ya avise a la misma que no irían ni tu ni tus hermanas así como Brick y sus hermanos.

-No papa no pretendo ir a la escuela. Comenzó explicándole.

¿Y entonces? Le pregunto una ves más.

-Anoche después de que nos curaste hable con Bombón y le pregunte todo lo que ocurrió después de que me secuestraran me explico por todo lo que pasaron en especial Yafel. Bunny hizo una pausa el Profesor se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. –Deseo verlo anoche no pude hablar con el es por eso que iré a su casa mis hermanas me acompañaran espero no te moleste. Utonio se acerco a su hija y la tomo por los hombros.

-Jamás me enojaría con ninguna de ustedes se que están creciendo y con ello también sus sentimiento también se que llegara el día que se vayan con quien ustedes escojan y esa persona será especial tu ya has escogido a quien y me da gusto vamos será mejor que te apresures tus hermanas y los chicos te están esperando. Bunny no lo miro pero Utonio sabia que ella en ese momento lloraba no de tristeza si no de alegría tranquilamente salio de su habitación poco después Bunny lo hacia en esta ocasión se había vestido con un pantalón una blusa y su acostumbrado moño en la cabeza se apresuro a bajar las escaleras abajo ya la esperaban sus hermanas y los chicos incluyendo Dexter y Cerebro miro a Bellota parecía que nada le había ocurrido se encontraba bien al igual que los demás.

-Bien es tiempo de ir nos. Bunny esta totalmente de acuerdo con Boomer y así todo ello salieron de la casa subieron a la camioneta Dee Dee era quien manejaba el Profesor se quedo afuera de su casa viendo como se alejaba la camioneta asta que ya no la vio no había llegado le medio día y la actividad de la ciudad era constante aun así pudieron llegar a la calle que llevaba a la casa de Yafel y Nozomi solo unos metros los distanciaban de su objetivo pero poco antes de que llegaran a las puertas de la casa Bunny se sorprendió cinto algo extraño se tomo el pecho su corazón latía rápidamente.

¿Qué es lo que pasa por que ciento esta sensación de dolor? Se pregunto así misma mientras mas se acercaba a la casa se mantenía sumergida en aquella sensación que no se percato de que la camioneta se había detenido.

-Bien llegamos. Comento sonriente Bellota Bunny la miro y después miro la casa sin poder responde a lo que sentía Bunny descendió del vehiculo siguiendo a los de mas no se acerco a la puerta fue Burbuja quien lo hizo toco el comunicador pero no recibió respuesta todos ellos se extrañaron parecía que no había nadie en la casa toco una segunda ves.

¿Si quien es? Se escucho la vos de Catalin todos se sintieron aliviados.

-Somos nosotros abuela Catalin hemos venido a ver a Yafel. De nuevo se escucho el silencio pero unos segundos después las rejas se abrieron.

-Pasen por favor. Les pidió y todos ellos entraron no se les hacia ya extraño entrar a la casa de Catalin desde que todos ellos se conocían era costumbre visitarlos seguido casi a diario pasaron por el jardín y justo detrás de este se encontraba la casa afuera ya los esperaba Catalin y Nozomi.

-Chicos que gusto verlos. Los saludo alegre parecia que todo esta bien sin embargo Dexter vio que en le rostro de Nozomi se mostraba tristeza algo que de inmediato le preocupo quizás Yafel estaba mal o peor todos se mantuvieron afuera de la casa Catalin los vio y no pudo evitar el también entristecerse. –Por favor chicos entren necesitamos hablar. Extrañados todos ellos entraron a la casa. –Por favor pasen a la sala. Sin preguntar nada la obedecieron todos tomaron asiento Bunny no dejaba de estar preocupada algo le había pasado a Yafel Catalin se sentó frente a todos ellos.

-Abuela Catalin ¿Qué pasa? Te ves preocupada. Pregunto Bombón Catalin se mantuvo en silencio por un momento.

¿Es que acaso le paso algo a Yafel? Pregunto Bunny intentando tranquilizarse Catalin la miro sabia de los sentimientos de Yafel por ella y era eso mismo lo que le preocupaba Bunny sufriría por el.

-Chicos Yafel se encuentra bien nada le paso pero. Hizo una pausa. –El se ha ido. La respuesta no era muy clara para ellos.

¿Qué se ha ido pero adonde a la escuela o a otro lugar de que habla abuela? Esta vez fue Brick quien le pregunto.

-No mi muchacho el no se ha ido a la escuela chicos lo que intento decirles es que Yafel se a marchado para siempre de esta ciudad. La respuesta impresiono a todos nadie podía creerlo incluso pensaron que era un abroma del mismo Yafel pero al ver que de los ojos de Catalin salían lagrimas supieron que era verdad en ese momento molesto se puso de pie Butch.

¿Pero por que? Díganos abuela ¿Qué fue lo que lo obligo a irse así tan de repente? Bunny se acerco a Catalin y la tomo de ambas manos.

-Abuela díganos ¿Que fue lo que paso? Catalin noto que Bunny se mostraba tranquila contrario a lo que pensó en un principio la mirada de ella la tranquilizó.

-Como ya saben Yafel no es mi nieto lo adopte hace tiempo cuando era mas pequeño lo que nunca me imagine fue que detrás de el lo perseguían gente que desde hace tiempo lo quiere muerto pero aun así decidí aceptarlo después de que viviera con nosotras comenzaron a ocurrir cosas que en un principio no tome en cuenta desaprecia por momentos pero esos momento se transformaron en días semanas incluso meses cierto noche Yafel llego Nozomi se encontraba dormida así que yo me mantuve despierta Yafel entro por la puerta al verlo me sorprendí apenas si se podía sostener se encontraba muy golpeado de inmediato me acerque a el apenas me reconoció lo cure paso unas horas cuando despertó me miro y las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos fue cuando me entere de lo que le había pasado desde que fue parte de mi familia Yafel se mantuvo en constante lucha contra esos hombres que lo perseguían y me dijo que lo mejor era irse separarse de nosotras decía que si se quedaba con las dos ellos nos dañarían al final pude convencerlo de se quedara aquella mirada de desesperación que me mostró en aquel momento desapareció asta esta noche aquella mirada regreso por desgracia en esta ocasión no me atreví a convencerlo sabia que nada lo aria cambiar de idea. Catalin hizo una pausa y tomo las manos de Bunny. –Su corazón se daño al ver que tu habías sido separad de tus seres querido y en especial de el la tristeza en sus ojos me decía que jamás se perdonaría si tu eras lastimada al igual que todos ustedes así que después de que regresaron tomo la decisión de irse de la ciudad alejarlo a todos ustedes de aquello que lo persiguen y quizás encontrar en algún lugar la paz que tanto anhela. Catalin guardo silenció nadie se atrevió a mencionar algo.

-Eso es una estupidez. Rompió el silencio Dexter todos lo miraron. –No me miren así es cierto lo que digo desde que el llego las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente para todos nosotros hacia tiempo que no me sentía así el saber que alguien te escucha sin que te golpe es una gran ventaja y que decir de ustedes Brick Boomer y Butch si no fuera por el en este momento solo serian dos y no tres si Yafel piensa que vivir solo es la solución a todos sus problemas en verdad que es un entupido. En ese momento el ambiente que se sentía desapareció.

-Dexter tiene razón por que luchar solo cuando tienes amigos que te apoyan. Le siguió Boomer.

¿Y en ese caso que esperamos? Vayamos a buscarlo. Brick acertó en eso de inmediato se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Abuela ?Que tiempo tiene que se fue? De inmediato Catelon miro su reloj miro a Bunny.

-Tendrá unas dos tres horas que se fue. Le dijo.

-Bien si se fue caminado lo mas seguro es que apenas este saliendo del puente principal. Continúo Butch a la ves que miraba su reloj.

-Si nos apresuramos y tomamos las calles adecuadas llegaremos en quince minutos si no asta en menos tiempo Butch maneja esta ves te permitiré que lo aguas a tu manera. Brick se mostraba ansioso para pedirle algo así a su hermano significaba que era importante sin decir nada mas todos corrieron a la camioneta incluyendo Nozomi Catalin los miro asta que la camioneta arrancó y apresurándose se alego.

-Muchachos tráiganlo de regreso. Fue lo ultimo que dijo y entro a casa como era de esperarse la manera de manejar de Butch era bastante apresurada cada uno de los chicos se sujetaba lo mejor posible para no salir volando por alguna de las ventanas pero al final estaban logrando su objetivo salir de la ciudad y alcanzarlo si todos ellos sabían mas que bien era que si alguien conocía cada calle de la ciudad ese Butch así que ninguno le replico su manera de conducir durante un tiempo condujo por bastante calles asta que una de ellas desembocaba justo en el puerto al girar a la derecha su pudo ver el puente.

-Bien llegamos si todo sale bien en solo unos minutos estaremos afuera del puente apresúrate Butch. La presión de Bellota hizo que pisara el acelerador al fondo como lo había mencionado Bellota en solo minutos ya se encontraban en el puente y a su ves saliendo del mismo no lejos de ahí Yafel se encontraba siguiendo el camino que lo conduciría a algún lugar lejos de la ciudad se mantenía aun lado de la carretera por momento miraba en dirección del puente podía ver a los lejos la ciudad y no podía evitar el recordar a todos en especial Bunny por su mente pasaban los rostros de todos ellos regreso su mirada hacia delante sonrió levemente.

-Fue lo mejor. Pensó pero justo en ese momento algo llamo su atención algo que lo hizo girar y mirar nuevamente a la ciudad los autos pasaban sin detenerse los miraba pero algo lo hacia mirar fue en ese momento que a lo lejos vio que un auto se acercaba mas y mas se acercaba a el Yafel noto que no era un auto si no un camioneta de inmediato la reconoció era la camioneta del Profesor esta iba muy rápido al grado que lo paso metros adelante se detuvo Yafel miro con sorpresa por unos momento no paso nada pero poco después una de las puertas se abrió y bajo Bunny ambos se miraron de inmediato Bunny camino hacia el solo unos metros los separaban Yafel al verla dejo caer su mochila Bunny se detuvo a un cuerpo de distancia de el ninguno de los dos dijo algo parecía que una barrera los separaba pero fue ella quien la rompió.

¿Por qué? Comenzó diciendo en forma de reclamo Yafel no pudo contestar sabia a lo que se refería solo se mantenía mirándola se armo de valor para poder decirle algo.

-Mucho de mi pasado me persigue y lo ara asta el fin de mis días hace mucho tiempo perdí a alguien especial para mi y no quiero volver a perder a alguien en especial a ti. Fue más de lo que ella esperaba en especial lo último pero aun con eso no justificaba el que se fuera.

¿Crees que la solución a todos tus problemas es alejarte desaparecer? Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos le dolía lo que a el le pasaba pero le dolía mas el perderlo Yafel intento dar un paso abrasarla decirle que todo estaría bien pero sabia que solo era una mentira y dañarla mas no lo podía soportar ¿Qué decir no había respuesta? Solo bajo la mirada.

-DIA y noche me pregunto ¿Si alguna vez podré volver a un lugar llamado hogar? Yafel apretó su puño derecho pero sucedió que en ese momento sintió como las manos de Bunny sujetaban las zullas Yafel levantó su mirada y la miro ella había dejado de llorar.

-No se que fue de tu vida antes y quizás algún día me lo cuentes cuando estés listo pero por el momento quiero que estés a mi lado y que confíes en mi como yo lo aguo en ti pero mas aun en aquellos que te rodean desde que te conocí aquella noche desee tanto estar a tu lado no como amigos si como lo que los dos céntimos ¿Yafel regresarías conmigo a casa? Era la primera ves que una pregunta lo hacia sentirse bien por primera ves sin decir palabras levemente movió la cabeza afirmando por alguna razón ambos no dejaban de mirarse y lentamente comenzaron a acercarse no había mas que decir no en ese momento Yafel coloco su mano izquierda justo en la espalda de ella mientras que su manos derecha en su brazo Bunny tomo su rostro con su mano izquierda y con suavidad ambos se acercaron y dejaron en claro que lo que sentían uno con el otro era eso que tanto buscaban aquel beso entre los dos lo decía todo se amaban fueron para los dos los segundo mas hermosos que tuvieron dentro de la camioneta todos miraban al escena pero nadie dijo nada incluso la misma Bellota guardo silencio asta que fue Butch quien rompió tal silencio.

-Bueno creo que ya todo se arreglo ¿Les párese que escuchemos un poco de música? En encendió la radio y justo en ese momento mientras la canción se escuchaba ambos se encaminaban a la camioneta.

_Nunca me he sentido del todo bien y no se por que todo lo que se es que algo anda mal cada vez que te miro pareces tan llena de vida dime como lo haces para que camine siguiéndote cada paso quizás tu a solas tomes una medida cautelosa hasta quieras renunciar pero todo lo que quiero para ti es que tu brilles, brilles sobre mi brilla en mi vida que se esta apagando digo muchas cosas que a veces no salen bien y me gusta actuar yo no se por que supongo que una reacción es todo lo que estaba buscando cuando miras a través de mi tu me conociste y me miraste como nunca nadie antes lo ha hecho quizás tu a solas tomes una medida cautelosa hasta que quieras renunciar pero todo lo que quiero para ti es que brilles, brilles sobre mi brilla en mi vida que se esta apagando (Yo se ,yo se , yo se tienes algo) Brilla (Que brille en mi) Brillas sobre mi (Quiero sentirlo) Brilla en mi vida que se esta apagando quizás tu a solas tomes una medida cautelosa hasta quieras renunciar pero todo lo que quiero para ti es que tu brilles, brilles sobre mi brilla en mi vida que se esta apagando (Tu me diste algo que nunca nadie me dio) Brilla (Podrías mostrarme el camino) Brilla sobre mi(Quiero saber lo que esta pasando en tu vida) Brilla en mi vida que se esta apagando (No sabes que te quiero) Brilla en mi vida que se esta apagando. _

Ambos llegaron asta la camioneta y les abrieron la puerta lo primero que vieron fue a todos sonriéndoles y saludándolos por fin y sin temor Yafel sonrió no sabia que le deparaba en el futuro pero de algo estaba mas que seguro ya no tendría mas que huir no esconderse no estaría mas solo todos su amigos estarían a su lado y mas aun Bunny lo acompañaría y solo eso era lo que importaba la camioneta dio vuelta y tranquilamente se dirigía a la ciudad.


	22. Destinos

Hola a todos es en verdad un gusto regresar despues de tomarme un tiempo y con ello continuar mi historia que no me cansare de agradeserles el que se molesten en leerla antes de que comiensen quiero dedicar esta historia a alguien que ya fallesio es alguien especial para mi si bien no es mi familiar si es algo paresido fue alguien que conosi hace años en alguna conbension de Anime Comics su nombre para muchos es bien conosido y mas para lo que son de mi epoca mas aun es el señor Shingo Araki quien nos diera tan bellos y entretenidos animes hay quienes dicen que es el maximo Caballero Dorado y así lo creo grasia mestro Shingo asta siempre bueno sin mas espero les agrade este regreso nos vemos y cuidense

Capitulo.22

Destinos.

-Hay quien dice que el destino es cuestión de tontos otros que se forma con el paso del tiempo incluso hay quienes afirman que es solo una burla de la vida yo era uno de ellos yo pensaba que todo era una simple casualidad incluso aun después de salir de aquel lugar que alguna ves llame mi trabajo pero después de aquel día comprendí lo que el deseaba por que era tan importante el salir y vivir pero aun sabiendo eso aun cuando el se fue de ahí yo aun no comprendía lo que realmente era el destino para mi esta noche el se encuentra frente a mi protegiéndome ¿Por qué? ¿Qué lo obliga a hacerlo después de todo lo que paso en aquel tiempo? Dentro de mi se forma una pregunta ¿Acaso aquel niño que sufrió por todos nosotros puede perdonar? Si acaso la vida o el destino me diera una segunda oportunidad en ese caso are lo que el en su momento deseo como nunca vivir. Eran tantas preguntas que se formaban en su mente aquella mujer miraba a Yafel quien en ese momento se mantenía en guardia pudo notar que en el rostro de el no se mostraba si no a alguien defendiendo a aquello que quiere y aprecia pero era eso mismo lo que no comprendía quizás era cosa del destino o no pero de algo estaba segura al terminar aquella batalla su destino se vería transformado para siempre como ocurrió aquel día cuando escapo en ese momento Yafel se mantenía entre ella y aquel sujeto de gabardina negra alguien desconocido para ambos pero algo era seguro era lo suficientemente fuerte para haber podido derrotar al mismo Brick.

-Bien tienes mis respetos en verdad haces honor a tu nombre o mejor dicho el nombre que te pusiera tu maestro Jac "Dragón" Aquel que junta todos aquellos elementos todas aquella artes de pelea así que como un premio a tu esfuerzo esta ves combatiré en serio. En ese momento aquel hombre se despojo de aquella gabardina dejándola a un lado por su parte Yafel le siguió despojándose de aquella chamarra que le regalara en su cumpleaños Burbuja pero a diferencia de aquel hombre Yafel dio la vuelta mirando aquella mujer ella temblaba aun cuando no hacia frió era el miedo que se apoderaba de ella pero sucedió que algo la calmo al ver de que se trataba noto que Yafel la cubría con esa misma chamarra y aquel temblor desapareció al verse uno al otro la mujer noto que no había odio hacia ella por parte de el era todo lo contrario al mismo tiempo la puerta que daba al techo del edificio se abrió y entraban Bunny Butch Bellota.

¡Yafel¡ Grito Bunny en un principio se mostraba preocupada pero al verlo bien se tranquilizó no avanzaron mas ya que aquel hombre se encontraba frente a ellos por su parte este se mantenía tranquilo con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien tienen mi permiso para ir con el después de todo esta pelea terminara pronto. Aquel sujeto extendió la mano en forma de permiso para que ellos pasaran cautos caminaron pero no dejaban de mirarle en verdad era fuerte y era eso mismo lo que les preocupaba al llegar junto a Yafel este tomo a la mujer por la manos he hizo que se pusiera de pie ella aun se mostraba confundida.

-Bunny quiero que me hagas un favor. Ella lo miro conocía muy bien aquella mirada sabia que el continuaría sin importar nada con tal de proteger todo aquello que era importante para el y en ese momento ellos incluyendo aquella mujer lo eran. –Quiero que todos ustedes se vayan de aquí y que la protejas ¿Lo aras? Bunny sentía que el hacia lo correcto estaba por demás el preocuparse por lo que sucediera en aquel combate sabia que el regresaría junto a ella se acerco a el y lo tomo del rostro suavemente y lo beso poco después ella afirmaba con la cabeza ni Butch ni Bellota hablaron todo estaba dicho Butch se acerco a la mujer y la tomo entre sus brazos y los tres se alejaron de aquel lugar la mujer no dejaba de mirar a Yafel y a su mente vino algo que provoco que salieran lagrimas de sus ojos. "Un hijo siempre defenderá a su madre por sobre cualquier cosa" Yafel se giro mirando a aquel sujeto y se ajusto aquellos guantes de pelea que le diseñara Dexter los cuales abarcaba asta los ante brazos los dos se acercaron asta quedar a unos dos cuerpos de distancia todo fue calma pero un segundo después y al mismo tiempo los dos lanzaron un golpe chocando los puños de una manera casi brutal una luz salio de aquel golpe la batalla había comenzado ¿Pero que provoco todo aquel y quien era aquella mujer a quien el protegía? La respuesta se encuentra tiempo atrás que dio paso a que la vida de Yafel y Bunny diera un giro.

Poco tiempo atrás.

Había transcurrido poco mas de cuatro meses desde que Yafel y su familia se establecieron en la ciudad durante ese tiempo la vida que tanto había deseado Yafel se cumplió vivía cómo cualquier joven de su edad disfrutaba de la misma lo tenia todo libertad un hogar y mas aun alguien a quien el amaba a Bunny la relación de ambos se fortaleció después de que aquel suceso se mantenían juntos la mayor parte del día su relación ya no era un secreto para nadie y por lo mismo a ningún joven se le ocurría cortejarla a decir verdad después de lo ocurrido entre las hermanas y Brick así como sus hermanos se había creado un vinculó a un mas fuerte entre ellos aun que no de manera formal algunos afirmaban que el paso que Yafel y Bunny dieran era ese mismo el que les faltaba a los seis pero bien se dice no hay mejor consejero que el mismo tiempo poco después de regresar el profesor Jac visito a Yafel y le propuso que lo dejara entrenar Jac sabia de antemano de los poderes que Yafel tenia y era eso mismo lo que le preocupaba ya que sin un buen entrenamiento todo ese poder podría traer consecuencias fatales para el y para quienes lo rodeaban después de una larga charla Yafel aceptó convirtiéndose así en su primer alumno oficial todo parecía tan normal incluso aquellos que lo perseguían simplemente desaparecieron así duro por un tiempo asta este momento.

-Bien eso es todo sea bienvenida a la ciudad doctora Sakura. La joven le entregaba sus documentos ella los tomo agradeciéndole con una sonrisa sin decir nada dio la vuelta y se dirigió a tomar su equipaje espero solo unos momento miraba en todas direcciones el ajetreo del aeropuerto era constante era casi las 5:00 p m cuando llego el viaje había sido agotador y lo mas que deseaba en ese momento era el llegar al hotel y simplemente descansar ya que al otro día le esperaba la razón del por que se encontraba aquí un leve suspiro mostraba que ya se comenzaba a aburrir miro la banda que traía las maletas y pudo ver la suya con un solo movimiento la tomo y sin mas emprendió su camino fuera del aeropuerto sin embargo justo en la puerta noto que alguien se encontraba ahí con un cartel que decía "Doctora Sakura sea bienvenida" sin mas se dirigió hacia aquel hombre este por su parte miraba en todas direcciones buscándola al ver que no la reconocía se mostró frente a el.

-Hola. Lo saludo el hombre la miro algo extrañado pero al ver su porte supo de inmediato que era ella.

¿Doctora Sakura? Pregunto ella se mostró amable deseosa de salir de ahí.

-En efecto soy yo. Le contesto suavemente el hombre se sintió algo aliviado.

-Bueno gracias a dios pude alcanzarla perdone mi expresión pero con el trafico que hay a esta hora me fue casi imposible el llegar a tiempo por favor acompáñeme afuera la espera el auto que le llevara a su hotel. El hombre tomo las cosas de ella y ambos salieron del aeropuerto afuera en efecto ya los esperaba un auto el hombre metió las maletas en la cajuela y después de abrirle la puerta y asegurarse de que todo este en orden entro en el auto y sin mas se alejaron de aquel lugar Sakura se mantenía entretenida al ver el lugar donde pronto radicaría por alguna razón al ver la ciudad aun cuando el viaje fue pesado al mirarla se sentía tranquila incluso descansaba en ese momento el auto pasaba por un pequeño parque y noto que en el se encontraban niños jugando casi de inmediato llego a su mente el recuerdo de un niño jugando en un bosque fue solo un momento ya que algo la hizo regresar de su sueño. –Bien como puede ver este es el principio de la ciudad. La vos de su anfitrión fue lo que la hizo reaccionar ella lo miro.

-Puedo ver que esta ciudad es grande. Le contesto el joven.

-Puede llamarme Richard. Sakura noto aquel joven se mostraba tranquilo lo que a ella de igual manera la hizo sentir. –Si en efecto esta ciudad es bastante grande así que no se aburriría tanto hay gran movimiento en el día como en la noche en todos los aspectos si quiere esta noche puedo llevarla a algún lugar para que conozca. Sakura sonrío ligeramente y miro una vez más la ciudad.

-Te lo agradezco pero no puedo debo prepararme para mañana y lo mejor será descansar pero en otro momento con gusto aceptare. Richard no insistió sabia que ella se encontraba cansada durante el resto del viaje le contó casi todo de la ciudad incluso lo malo de la misma no paso mucho asta que frente a ellos se mostraba un gran edificio era el hotel donde ella se hospedaría al estacionarse de inmediato dos de los empleados se acercaron uno de ellos abrió la puerta Sakura salio del auto de inmediato el otro tomo las maletas Richard de inmediato se acerco a ella.

-Bien espero no haberla aburrido demasiado pero me agrada platicar mientras conduzco espero descanse bien mañana estaré aquí a las 9:00 AM para llevarla al hospital de la ciudad así que me despido. Estiro la mano Sakura la tomo despidiéndose de el.

-Bien en ese caso nos vemos mañana. Sin mas que decir Richard subió al auto y se retiro Sakura entraba al hotel dentro ya esperaban el gerente le daba ala bienvenida después de registrarse fue a la habitación asignada al cruzar la puerta y después de pedirle a uno de los empleados que no fuera molestada y fue asta ese momento por fin pudo descansar ni siquiera se molesto en abrir sus maletas simplemente se recostó en la cama en ese momento comenzó a llover la noche comenzaba a aparecer la habitación se encontraba oscura aun cuando se sentía cansada no intentaba el dormir después de unos minutos Sakura se incorporo camino hacia al ventana y miro através de ella los carros pasaban la lluvia caía de manera tranquila en algunos momento se podía ver y escuchar los relámpagos en ese momento Sakura tomo una de sus maletas prendió una de las lámparas que iluminaba ligeramente de aquella maleta saco una fotografía la miro y un par de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos en la foto se podía ver a ella con un niño de no mas de 5 años ella lo tenia en sus brazos el sonreía mantenía su mejilla junto a la de ella pero aparte de ellos había alguien mas otra mujer quien también los abrazaba y como ellos ella también sonreía poco a poco el cansancio las venció y Sakura quedo sobre la cama dormida al mismo tiempo de regreso en aeropuerto alguien mas llegaba un hombre en ese momento le entregaban sus papeles.

-Bien eso es todo que pase unas agradables vacaciones. Le dijo la joven que lo atendió el hombre quien portaba una gabardina negra tomo su pasaporte miro a la joven y le sonrió esta no pudo el sonrojarse ante tal acción.

-Te lo agradezco en verdad y creo que tienes razón serán la mejores vacaciones de mi vida bueno si me permites deseo conocer esta bella ciudad. Y sin decir algo mas cedió la vuelta retirándose al salir alguien ya lo esperaba una mujer quien al igual que el bestia de color negro junto a ella se encontraba un auto ambos lo abordaron por un momento nadie de los dos dijo algo la mujer conducía.

-Bien espero que ya la hallan localizado. Dijo con seriedad la mujer lo vio por el retrovisor a diferencia de antes esta ves la actitud de aquel sujeto fue totalmente diferente incluso agresiva.

-En efecto ya fue localizada llego hace unas oras en estos momento se encuentra en un hotel descansando. De inmediato todo cambio en el de nuevo fue el de antes incluso sonrío.

-Me alegra en ese caso vallamos a otro lugar me gustaría conocer el lugar de noche llévame a ese lado de la ciudad por cierto quiero que tu y tus hombre comiencen a vigilarla desde mañana y me informen todo lo que hace. El hombre no la miro y a decir verdad jamás la miro incluso ella parecía agradecida por eso ya que se mostraba algo nerviosa que inútilmente intentaba el esconder.

-Así se ara. Fue lo último que dijo el auto siguió su camino hay quien dice que la noche guarda muchos secretos y asta cierto punto es verdad sin embargo para otros es la misma noche la que rebela todo aquello que es importante pero para quienes viven en esta ciudad es esta misma noche la que dará el paso que cambiara el rumbo de las cosas y una de esas personas será Yafel la noche avanzaba era poco mas de la media noche en la casa de Yafel su abuela Catalin así como su hermana Nozomi ya se encontraban dormidas por el contrario el aun se encontraba despierto desde hacia un tiempo tenia un pasatiempo se colocaba junto a la ventana de su habitación y leía algún libro que le interesara con la leve luz de una lámpara la ventana daba directo hacia la calle que podía mirar hacia pausas mientras leía y eso le agradaba aun mas cuando llovía para el escuchar el caer de la lluvia lo relajaba esa noche aprovecho que la lluvia había comenzado temprano termino sus labores y se dispuso a leer el tiempo había transcurrido que nunca se percato que ya pasaba de la media noche dejo su libro y miro el reloj 12:24.

-Baya ya es tarde. Al momento se ponía de pie y estiraba los brazos hacia el techo se relajo después de haberse preparado para dormir Yafel camino hacia la ventana la lluvia disminullo para ese momento solo eran ya una llovizna miro hacia la calle como de costumbre pero en esta ocasión había algo ahí afuera y ese algo lo inquieto intentaba mirar desde donde se encontraba pero no veía nada sin insistir mas se retiro de la ventana poco tiempo después apagaba la luz de su habitación sin darle tanta importancia se durmió quizás sabría que era por la mañana pero lo que no se imaginaba era que en efecto alguien se encontraba afuera de su casa de entre la oscuridad de las calles alguien salio y miro fijamente el cuarto de Yafel acto seguido dio vuelta y se retiro nada anormal ocurrió el resto de la noche a la mañana siguiente como ya era costumbre en su casa desde temprano ya comenzaban las actividades el y su hermana se preparaban para la escuela mientras que Catalin se alistaba para el trabajo en poco tiempo los tres se encontraba en la mesa desayunando como todas las mañanas mientras desayunaban escuchaban la radio.

-Bien y esta mañana. Se escuchaba al locutor. -Como ya es sabido el hospital central de investigación tendrá un nuevo director. La noticia que daba aquel hombre ya era sabida por casi toda la ciudad sin embargo la fecha de llegada era asta ese momento desconocida. –Esta mañana será presentado quien estará a cargo del hospital que además de ser uno de los centros de atención mas importantes también es el principal centro de investigación a nivel medico el anuncio será a las 10:00 AM se espera que asistan la comunidad medica de la ciudad he incluso de otros países se a dicho que esta persona es uno de los mejores médicos a nivel mundial algunos de sus logro a sido el poder crear medicamentos que han reducido en casi su totalidad enfermedades que ya han cobrado la vida de mucha gente. En ese momento Catalin bajo el volumen de la radio.

-Bueno será mejor que me apresure. Tomo los platos de ella y de sus nietos ya casi era la hora de irse de los tres.

¿Ustedes también asistirán abuela? Pregunto Nozomi quien tomaba su mochila.

-Si a si es mi niña el centro de investigación el cual dirijo no esta familiarizado con el hospital sin embargo si hay algo en común ambos asemos investigaciones para ayudar a la gente en fin ya veré que pasa por el momento recuerden que no estaré esta tarde con ustedes así que la comida esta en refrigerador solo la calientan y si vienen los chicos no aguan desorden por cierto Yafel. En ese momento Yafel quien tomaba sus llaves miraba a Catalin.

¿Si que pasa? Catalin se acercaba a el y le depositaba otras llaves eran de un auto.

-Si llegase los chicos a venir que lo mas seguro es que si por favor dale un libro a Bunny me lo pidió hace poco es de algunos conciertos que marcaron la historia y por favor maneja con cuidado se que eres responsable pero otros no lo son así que ten cuidado bueno mis niños me retiro nos vemos a la noche y abríguense las lluvias continuaran. Sin mas y dándoles un beso a cada uno Catalin se retiro unos minutos después ellos también se marchaban hacia pocos meses que Yafel había obtenido un permiso para conducir si bien no era una licencia de igual manera le servia así que por lo regular pasaba por los chicos para ir al colegio aun que en ocasiones tenia que ser el conductor "Resignado" Ya que servia de chofer para sus amigo que poco le importaba mientras estuviera con Bunny al igual que ella pero siempre había reglas que asumir y con ellas estar en casa en una sola pieza ambos se dirigían rumbo a la casa de las chicas durante su recorrido algo inquietaba a Yafel desde la noche anterior y aquella inquietud no había desaparecido miraba atento al comino sentía que algo o alguien lo observaba que lo seguía era algo parecido a lo que vivió antes de llegar a la ciudad sin embargo en esta ocasión era diferente era como si alguien estuviera viéndolo pero no se acercaba a el quizás lo peor de todo es que no era se trataba de algo tonto algo sin insignificancia poco después de llegar de la isla donde el y sus amigo rescataron a Bunny aquellos quienes lo querían atrapar he incluso matar simplemente desaparecieron algo que le pareció extraño durante ese tiempo se pregunto ¿Por qué sin mas desaparecieron? Poco después Yafel dejo de tomarle importancia ya que para ese momento el vivir por primera ves en paz lo hizo que simplemente lo olvidara asta la noche anterior aquella sensación de persecución regreso.

¿Hermano? La vos de su hermana lo hizo reaccionar era como si despertara de un sueño abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Perdona ¿Qué me decías? Le contesto y en su vos se mostraba confusión.

-Te pregunte si estabas bien. Nozomi noto que su hermano se mostraba nervioso Yafel la miro y de inmediato cambio su estado.

-Si perdona solo pensaba en los exámenes que se vendrán entre el entrenamiento con el maestro Jac y los exámenes bueno me siento un poco distraído. Nozomi supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal en ese momento se percato que se acercaban a la calle donde vivían Bunny y sus hermanas.

-Bueno solo espero que no te distraigas mucho ya casi llegamos. Yafel miro hacia donde le indicaba su hermana faltaba solo unos cuantas calles Yafel no le contesto nada al final lo que preocupaba debía de guardárselo asta saber que era así que sin mas llegaron a la calle donde vivian las chicas la camioneta no terminaba de dar la vuelta en la esquina cuando algo llamo la atención de Yafel justo en uno de los postes de luz se encontraba alguien recargado era un joven que miraba la camioneta sin embargo no era que se encontrara ahí lo que llamaba la atención de Yafel si no la forma en que lo miraba su expresión era de una combinación de satisfacción y a la ves de burla hacia el Yafel no detuvo su paso continuo asta llegar a la mitad de la calle donde se encontraba la casa de Bunny Yafel noto que aquel joven aun los observaba incluso bajo de la banqueta para seguir mirándolos esto llano le agrado a Yafel quien de inmediato descendió del vehiculo intentando no despertar alguna sospecha de su hermana miro al muchacho y camino rumbo aquel lugar pero en ese momento algo lo detuvo.

-Yafel. Escucho su nombre al voltear miro que era Bunny ella salía de la casa para recibirlo fue en ese pequeño momento de distracción que aquel joven desapareció al regresar su mirada el ya no estaba Bunny se acerco a el y noto lo mismo que Nozomi el se encontraba preocupado por algo hacia mucho que no lo veía de esa manera suavemente acerco su mano a su rostro y lo acaricio el aun miraba en aquella dirección preguntándose quien era aquel joven. ¿Te encuentras bien? Le pregunto si algo sabia bien Yafel era que Bunny lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabría de inmediato si el le mentía pero no podía decirle que alguien lo seguía al menos no por el momento así que se arriesgó en mentirle.

-Si estoy bien. Su actitud cambio de inmediato se mostraba más atento. –Lo que pasa es que creí ver a alguien que conocí en Europa hace algunos años pero creo que fue mi imaginación por eso me ves algo distraído. Bunny supo de inmediato que le mentía ¿Pero por que? Se pregunto ambos se quedaron mirando uno con el otro ella podía insistirle el que le dijera que pasaba pero algo le decía que mejor no que lo mejor era no insistir en ello así que sonrió y era ahora ella quien mentía para ambos lo mejor era no preguntar mas sin mas los dos se dirigieron a la casa el entrar en ella ya no era algo extraño ya había pasado un tiempo desde que llegaran a la ciudad y desde que Yafel y Bunny eran ya novios oficiales la relación de la familia de ambos era mas cercana así que el llegar a la casa de cada quien ya era común tanto Catalin como el Profesor los recibían ya como una familia al entrar lo primero que noto Yafel fue que su hermana ya se encontraba con Burbuja esta le mostraba sus nuevos diseños que pronto presentaría mientras que Bombón ya se alistaba para ir a al colegio noto que Bellota baja las escaleras de todos ella era quien aun no aceptaba del todo la relación de los dos para ella sus hermanas era a quienes debía de proteger quizás era por el echo de que fueran lastimadas en sus sentimientos si algo era cierto es que seria capas de casi todo por defenderlas sin embargo alguna ves Bunny hablo con ella explicándole y haciéndole comprender acerca de sus sentimientos por Yafel al final termino por comprenderla y aprobar la relación de los dos para Bellota el mismo sentimiento que se mostraba en su hermana era algo que ella poco a poco comenzaba a tenerlo solo que ella era mas reservada que su tres hermanas nadie en lo absoluto lo sabia por la noches dentro de su habitación se mantenía pensante incluso por horas en momento miraba alguna foto de el que guardaba muy bien ella no sabia como expresarle lo que sentía era la ruda la enérgica la temperamental pero a pesar de eso ella sabia en sus adentros que llegaría el momento en que tendría que decirle lo que sentía ¿Pero como? Se preguntaba pero la pregunta mas importante que se hacia era ¿Si el la aceptaría? Al final la única conclusión a la que llegaba era que solo diciéndole lo sabría.

-Bien estamos listas. Comento Bombón a la vez que tomaba sus cosas los de más hicieron lo mismo al mismo tiempo el Profesor también se encontraba listo sin embargo en esta ocasión no tenia su acostumbrada bata de laboratorio por el contrario bestia un traje de color café oscuro.

-Profesor ¿Tiene alguna sita? Pregunto Nozomi el profesor dejo escapar una leve risa.

-Me he vestido así por que hoy será presentado el nuevo director del hospital central y fui invitado a tal presentación. Nozomi se acerco a el y arreglo su corbata el Profesor levanto la cabeza para que pudiera arreglarla solo duro unos segundos pero con eso vasto aun cuando sus padres ya habían muerto el Profesor era lo mas cercano aun padre para ella incluso para el mismo Yafel.

-Bien ya quedo listo. Dijo sonriendo el Profesor se miro en un espejo y vio que estaba perfecta. –También mi abuelita fue invitada. El Profesor miro su reloj.

-Bien en ese caso me retiro si Catalin se encuentra ahí no me sentiré incomodo bueno chicos nos vemos se cuidan niñas no creo poder regresar esta noche a casa después de la presentación tendré que trabajar en un nuevo proyecto así que si quieren quedarse en la casa de Catalin esta bien pero sin deshacer la casa. El último comentario provoco risas entre las chicas y un suspiro de resignación de Yafel el Profesor paso junto a el y palmeo su hombro miro a su hijas sin mas se fue minutos después los chicos salían rumbo a la escuela como era costumbre dentro eran innumerables las platicas entre ellos sea cual fuese el tema algún programa de televisión un libro una canción la moda los deportes o hablar de los compañeros de la escuela y buscar algo gracioso que al final era Bellota quien solía perder todos sabían por que y eso era lo mas gracioso de todo al final el camino resultaba ameno pero en esta ocasión no lo era para Yafel quien aun no dejaba de pensar en aquel joven Bunny quien se centava a su lado lo observaba y lo que en un principio era algo que debía de tener algun areglo termino por preocuparla su mirada lo decía Yafel no estaba bien esperando poder distraerlo de su preocupación Bunny encendió la radio no buscaba alguna estación en particular si no lo que fuera con tal de distraerlo la estación que se escuchaban eran las noticias.

-Bien como les hemos estado informando desde muy temprano este día se ara la presentación de quien será el nuevo director del hospital central asta este momento se sabe que es una mujer quien además de tener cuatro doctorados y tres maestrías también se especializa en el ramo de la genética incluso se habla de que ya a aportado ayuda con varios descubrimientos en la medicina para curar varias enfermedades entre ellas el mismo cáncer aun que este ultimo aun no se a confirmado sin embargo lo que si se sabe es que continuara sus investigaciones en el área de genética. En ese momento aquella palabra llamo fuertemente la atención de Yafel quien sin decir algo orillo le vehiculo algo que sorprendió a todos era como si presintiera algo y ese mismo algo le causara miedo. –Bien me han informado el nombre de la ya próxima directora del hospital es la señorita Sakura quien es de origen japonés. Ante esto ultimo Yafel miro sorprendido el radio no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba fue asta ese momento que todos se percataron de su comportamiento Bunny lo miraba extrañada ¿Por qué reaccionaba de aquella manera? Lentamente desvió su mirada hacia enfrente ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Se preguntaban en ese momento Bombón acercaba su mano al hombro de Yafel y justo cuando lo tocaba la mano de Bellota la detuvo la miro extrañada pero Bellota movió la cabeza en negación dándole a entender que era mejor dejar que Bunny se encargara pero en esta ocasión ni ella le pregunto algo sin decir nada Yafel continuo el camino poco después los seis llegaban a la escuela todos descendieron todos excepto Yafel y Bunny todos se retiraron dejándolos solos.

¿Y bien me dirás que te pasa? El tono de Bunny ya no era de alguien tranquilo en ese momento ella ya se encontraba molesta hacia mucho tiempo que Yafel aprendió a confiar sin basilar en ella el escucharla supo de inmediato que había echo mal.

-Créeme cuando te digo esto ni siquiera yo lo se pero si la persona que esta por tomar la dirección del hospital es quien creo que es. Yafel hizo una pausa la miro preocupado sujeto la mano de Bunny y la beso. –Eso significa solo una cosa que mi pasado me ha seguido asta aquí y con ello sus peligros. En ese momento sonó la alarma de la escuela todos los chicos comenzaban a entrar a sus clases Bunny tomo el rostro de Yafel con ambas manos y lo miro.

-Creo que ya es momento que me platiques que fue lo que te paso antes de llegar aquí. Bunny guardo silencio por un momento. –Por que no quiero que la persona a quien amo muera. Y sin decirle algo mas bajo del vehiculo dejandolo solo Yafel poco después el también se iría a sus clases afuera de la escuela alguien lo vigilaba era aquel hombre de gabardina negras mientras lo hacia saco un cigarrillo lo encendió dio una fumada y con tranquilidad dio la vuelta alejándose


	23. Conociendose

Una gran disculpa por no actualizar antes pero es que tengo mucho trabajo y la verdad no tengo el tiempo suficiente para escribir espero comprendan y les prometo que lo haré los más rápido posible y ante todo gracias por seguir leyendo este fic nos vemos y que todos estén bien.

Capitulo.23.

Conociéndose.

¿Qué tan seguros estamos de conocer a alguien? Es una de las grandes preguntas que se formulan la mayoría de la gente y en verdad hasta este momento nadie puede presumir de lograrlo este es el caso de un grupo de jóvenes quienes con el paso de los años creyeron el conocerse lo suficiente como para saber que pensaban uno del otro pero la verdad es todo lo contrario y dos jóvenes de ese grupo descubrirán más uno del otro de lo que ellos pensaban.

-Por favor Burbuja. Se escuchaba la vos de Bellota quien le hablaba a su hermana desde que iniciaron las clases el día había transcurrido de manera normal salvó una que otra explosión dentro del laboratorio y en la clase de repostería todas ellas provocadas por Didi algo que ya era común vivir en la escuela así que el final de las actividades habían terminado y todos los alumnos comenzaban a retirarse dentro del salón de las chicas solo quedaban ellas cuatro.

-En verdad no puedo Bellota perdona. Le contestaba mientras terminaba de meter sus libros a su mochila.

-Pero ?Por qué? Le vos de Bellota sonaba a un reclamo.

-Anoche mientras terminaba mi tarea revise mi correo y llego un mensaje de la señora Diana en el me indicaba que las telas que había pedido hace ya algunos meses ya están aquí y quiere que pase esta misma tarde para llevármelas es por eso que no puedo acompañarte a la ciudad deporte disculpa. En aquel momento Bellota giró para ver a sus dos hermanas Bombón y Bunny las dos también se preparaban para retirarse (Intermedio: Ciudad deporte es un centro comercial dedicado únicamente como su nombre lo dice al todo tipo de deporte el lugar favorito de Bellota en toda la gran ciudad: Fin del intermedio) Casi al mismo tiempo ella también comenzaba a guardar sus útiles.

¿Y tu Bombón? Bellota la miro con la esperanza de que le dijera que si pero al mirarla noto en su expresión algo de pena.

-Yo tampoco puedo Bellota discúlpame pero al igual que Burbuja yo también tengo cosas que hacer dentro de poco se efectuara la feria científica y debo prepararme este año quiero ganar el primer lugar y para ello debo por comenzar hacer lo necesario para mi proyecto en verdad discúlpame. Dos fuera dirían solo quedaba su cuarta hermana.

¿Bunny? Ella ya se encaminaba a la salida del salón se acerco a Bellota y le beso la mejilla.

-Créeme que si pudiera te acompañaría pero a un no he terminado la música que estoy preparando para le presentación de Didi para ello debo de ir a alguna tiendas de música por algunos libros y más que nada partituras por eso es por lo que no puedo. Su última esperanza y con un solo no todo se termino con ello el enojo de Bellota.

-No es justo eso quiera decir que estaré toda la tarde sola. Les hablo casi enojada Bombón sonrió su expresión era mas de consuelo que otra cosa.

-Bellota es lógico que te molestes sin embargo entiende en estos momento las tres tenemos planes y proyectos que necesitan de nuestra atención no es para molestarse además puedes pedirle a alguien más que te acompañe. Esto último ánimo a Bellota quien las miro sonriendo.

-Es cierto en ese caso les preguntare a algunos de los chicos que me acompañen. Bellota caminaba en dirección de la salida.

-Me temo que no podrá ser así de sencillo. La vos de Bunny la detuvo Bellota giró en dirección de sus hermanas quienes la seguían.

¿Y por que? Pregunto. ¿Acaso ellos también tienen planes? Las tres se miraron sonriendo algo ocultaba y el rostro de Bellota ya mostraba molestia no le agradaba que sus hermanas le guardaran secretos pero era lógico considerando por que debían de hacerlo.

-La verdad es que si. Comenzó diciendo Burbuja. –Boomer me acompañara mientras que Brick hará lo mismo con Bombón y por ultimo esta de mas decir que Yafel ira con Bunny y la verdad dudo que alguien más te acompañen Tooti y Zusy se encuentran preparando a las porristas para la apertura del fútbol escolar por su parte Didi bueno ella no se encuentra en este momento disponible y por ultimo Mandi. Por un momento Burbuja guardo silencio pensó en ella. –La verdad es que es la menos indicada si no me equivocó en estos momento se encuentra muy entretenida torturando a Billy y Grim. Las cuatro salieron del salón se dirigían ya a la salida principal Bellota se mantenía en silencio estaba molesta sin embargo algo que no previno era lo que seguía.

-Me párese que tendrás que invitar a alguien más. El tono que mostraba Bunny en su vos daba a entender algo mas Bombón y Burbuja lo notaron de inmediato no pudieron el sonreír Bellota se encontraba pensativa se preguntaba ¿Quién sería la que la acompañara? En aquel momento sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor en uno de los salones se podía escuchar alboroto de inmediato llamo la atención de las tres hermanas quienes se acercaron al ver discretamente por la orilla de la puerta se llevaron una sorpresa dentro se efectuaba una pelea y en ella se encontraba nada menos que Butch en aquel momento el no se percato de ninguna de ella su atención se situaba en combatir en ese momento a sus oponentes la pelea era de todos contra uno pero para alguien quien amaba las peleas no era más que una forma de entretenerse aun que solía ser algo compasivo en ocasiones así que en momento se dejaba sujetar y ser lanzado por la aires de inmediato las chicas se retiraron ya que de no hacerlo eran golpeadas por algún pobre iluso que salía disparado hacia fuera del salón aun que unos segundos después regresaba a toda carrera para continuar la pelea al final y después de hacer su mejor esfuerzo la pelea termino claro a favor de Butch.

-Bueno creo que ahí está su solución. Comento Bunny sin embargo al ver a su hermana notaron que esta se encontraba ya retirada de ellas.

-Por desgracia la que sigue buscando es ella. Le siguió Bombón las tres suspiraron en resignación de su hermana tendrían que ayudarla.

-En ese caso démosle una razón para descubrirlo. Las tres se apresuraron para alcanzarla Bellota comenzaba a descender las escalera para llegar a la planta baja.

¿Bien en quien has pensado? Le pregunto Burbuja Bellota se mantenía sumergida en aquella pregunta ¿Quién? Esto comenzó a desesperar a sus hermanas y fue Bombón quien se acerco a ella y la detuvo.

-Deja de romperte la cabeza y mira hacia el pasillo. Bellota giro en donde su hermana le indicaba en ese momento Butch salía del salón pero resulto que justo de tras de el por el mismo pasillo pasaba otro muchacho Bellota lo miro algo incrédula.

¿El? Pero si ni siquiera lo conozco. Esto era el colmo enojada la misma Bombón la tomo por el rostro y forzándola a mirar en donde ellas le indicaban y vio a Butch lo que de inmediato la hizo reaccionar de manera que ya era casi una costumbre.

¿¡Qué ¡? Están locas a ¿Butch? En otro momento habría sorprendido a las tras la actitud de ella sin embargó para ninguna ya era más una costumbre oírla y verla reaccionar de aquella manera pero quizás era la oportunidad que buscaban así que sin decirse nada con solo mirarse sabían que debían de hacer era sencillo y quizás riesgoso pero bien valía la pena.

-Pues a menos que desees ir sola es la única opción. Comenzó con el plan Burbuja.

-Por una sola vez deja a un lado tu orgullo y disfruta el día. Le siguió Bombón.

-¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor Butch se comporta de otra manera que no sea el de estar siempre peleando. Termino Bunny pero aun con esto Bellota las miro molesta ¿Como sus tres hermanas le sugerían que hiciera aquello que no se suponía que la familia estaba para ayudarse? Solo mostraban lo contrario así que molesta como era su costumbre se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Saben? Gracias por su ayuda ahora veo que lo mejor será estar sola ¿La verdad? Pensé que serian de mejor ayuda. Y con esa misma molestia y enojo tomo otro camino dirigiéndose al campo de futbol las tres solo la observaron alejarse y en vez de molestarse solo sonrieron.

-¿Me pregunto hasta cuando dejara de fingir? Decía con gracia Bunny Bombón Burbuja solo movieron la cabeza y esto se debía a que Bellota se dirija justo al lugar donde Butch se había dirigido poco antes ¿Casualidad? No era absurdo pensar eso pero lo que habían planeado en un principio bueno dio resultado así que satisfecha se retiraron por su parte Bellota se la paso todo el camino replicando quejándose y de mas berrinches estaba tan adentrada en sus quejas que no se percato de que entraba al estadio hasta que la luz del sol le dio de frente hasta ese momento vio a los jóvenes practicando así como a las porristas de igual manera practicando se quedo por un momento ahí sin hacer nada miraba con ligera atención lo que ocurría en aquel lugar se sentía confundida se preguntaba la razón pero al final solo un suspiro salió de ella resignada se encamino a las gradas donde se sentó esperando con ello tranquilizarse y pensar mejor las cosas se encontraba tan concentrada en sus ideas que nunca se percato de alguien justo en aquel momento algo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos era un bostezo miro en varias direcciones y justo detrás de ella se encontraba el causante de su distracción era Butch parecía que él no se había percatado de ella después de estirar los brazos una vez más se sentó lo más cómodamente posible en la butaca y simplemente cerró los ojos Bellota al verlo se puso de pie lo mas sigilosamente posible pero justo cuando comenzaba a retirarse de nuevo se escucho Butch pero en esta ocasión se aclaro la garganta.

-¿Qué pasa acaso soy alguna enfermedad? Pregunto al escuchar su vos Bellota se detuvo casi en seco lentamente abrió los ojos y la miro. –Balla de todos en esta escuela la que menos me imagine en encontrarme aquí es a ti. Tranquilamente Butch se puso de pie. ¿Y dime que te trae por estos lugares? Le pregunto por extraña que pareciera Bellota no le contesto de inmediato. ¿Qué sucede acaso te comió la lengua el gato? Esto último la hizo reaccionar regresándola a su antigua forma de comportase.

-No me comió la lengua el gato simplemente que no le veo caso el contestarte podría mencionarte tantas enfermedades a las que te compaginarías de inmediato pero solo sería una pérdida de tiempo pero mejor contéstame una cosa ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Tranquilamente Butch comenzó a descender hasta llegar a la orilla de las butacas.

-En realidad nada simplemente pasar el tiempo la verdad cuando mis hermanos están ocupados vengo aquí a descansar. Bellota se coloco junto a él mirando a la cancha.

-Mejor dicho a perder el tiempo. La interrupción de poco aterro a Butch quien no le tomo mucha importación.

-Es mejor que estar caminando por las calles solo además yo también te puedo preguntar lo mismo ¿Qué haces aquí? Buena pregunta y es que Bellota no era de las que les gustara sin hacer nada sin embargo aquel día no tenía mucho por hacer salvo ir a comprar lo que necesitaba para sus deportes.

-La verdad es que mis hermanas se fueron argumentaron que tenían cosas importantes que hacer y pues aquí estoy sin hacer nada. Butch noto algo de mentira en su explicación no pudo el sonreír Bellota lo miro extrañada no era común que el sonriera.

¿Y qué te provoca esa risa? Butch miro el entrenamiento.

-Te conozco desde hace mucho y hasta este momento puedo asegurar que jamás podrás mentir. La repuesta le sorprendió ¿Acaso ella muy predecidle? Ni siquiera sus hermanas no habían o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. ¿Y bien? Le pregunto.

¿Y bien qué? Ella le contesto intentando con ella crear una barrera entre los dos lo que reforzó la teoría de Butch al decir que ella mentía.

-Me dirás la verdad o tendré que adivinar. Bellota dejo de mirarlo por un momento entre ambos se creo un silencio que por alguna razón no era desagradable asta que tomando aire decidió decírselo.

-Bien la verdad es que. Bellota hizo una pausa trago un poco de saliva no era nada fácil lo que intentaba decir así que armándose de valor y tranquilizándose miro a Butch. –Lo que sucede es que mis hermanas están demasiado ocupadas esperaba que este día alguna de ellas me acompañara a hacer algunas compras. Una vez más hizo una pausa Butch la miraba con algo de curiosidad le parecía hasta cierto punto gracioso el verla apenada era una imagen que no cambiaría por nada del mundo sabía lo que venía aun que sería increíble para el que ella lo mencionara pero la verdad no sería tan cruel para dejarla hacerlo.

-Y supongo que no hay nadie que te acompañe excepto yo en ese caso está bien acepto. Bellota guardo silencio parecía que él se burlaba de ella pero al verlo a los ojos noto de inmediato que no era así el estaba siendo sinceró y como sucedió con el ella no cambiaría por nada aquella imagen. –La verdad es que mis hermanos no están así que no tengo nada que hacer además yo también tengo algo que comprar algunos cds de música. Bellota se sintió más tranquila.

-Bien en ese caso iré a mi casillero por algunas cosas y te veo afuera de la escuela. Butch solo afirmo con la cabeza y sin más ella se fue no paso mucho antes de que Bellota ya se encontrara camino a la salida de la escuela y fuera ya la esperaba Butch Bellota al acercarse a él aun tenía dudas ¿Estaba bien lo que en aquel momento hacia? Pero mientras pensaba en aquello algo era cierto ya era muy tarde para retractarse. ¿Bien y como iremos? Pregunto al estar frente a el en aquel momento Butch le sonrío algo burlón hasta que con la mirada le señalo detrás de ella al voltear Bellota no lo podía creer detrás de ella se encontraba una moto pero no cualquier moto si no una deportiva y más aun muy bien cuidada. ¿Pero acaso es tuya? Pregunto casi emocionada.

-En parte la mitad de ella pertenece a Brick tardamos más de un año en reconstruirla pero al final quedo perfecta. Butch guardo silencio por un momento al verla con tanta atención hacia la moto decidió no interrumpirla. ¿Bien lista para irnos? Ya mostrando más su emoción lo miro y abriendo los ojos así como al mismo tiempo sonriendo dijo si con la cabeza sin más que decir subieron a la moto y se colocaron los cascos. –Bien sujétate fuertemente. Para asombro de Butch Bellota lo rodeo por la cintura dando un suspiro por tal acción Butch encendió el motor y simplemente se fueron a toda velocidad Bellota se encontraba feliz aun que ya sabía muy bien el cómo fingir tal emoción solo aquellos que la conocían bastante bien sabían en qué momento expresaba tal sentimiento sin embargó con Butch era distinto él sabía bien cuando alguien expresaba cualquier sentimiento podía deducirlo desde el movimiento de las manos hasta la misma mirada así que sabía perfectamente bien que Bellota se encontraba a gusto en aquel momento Butch había tomado una de las vías rápidas para llegar así que aceleró pudo sentir como bellota recargaba su cabeza en su espalda y apretaba aun mas sus manos a su alrededor esto lo hizo sentir bien sentía que como si con el solo hecho de llevarla con él la protegía y eso le agradaba su atención se desvío al ver que desde donde se encontraban podía ya ver su objetivo así que solo tomo la desviación que los llevaría no paso mucho antes de que ya entraran por las calles poco después baja la velocidad hasta que se detuvo por completo. –Bien llegamos. Le dijo mientras se quitaba el casco Bellota descendió de la moto al lugar donde llegaron era enorme contenía ocho pisos de los cuales albergaba hasta treinta negocios por piso todos ellos dedicados una y exclusivamente a los deportes fuera cual fuera junto con ellos se encontraba pocos dedicados a la música y a la comida claro que estos últimos de comida solo para deportistas y demás de todo esto se encontraba el estacionamiento que se encontraba debajo. –Dejemos la moto en el estacionamiento y entremos. Butch encendió una vez más la moto Bellota por su parte subió a la moto y entraron poco después ambos ya recorrían el primer piso como suele suceder con toda jovencita al ver algún escaparate fuese de ropa zapatos o todo lo que se refiere a la moda su emoción era una emoción lo mismo le sucedía a ella Butch la miraba curioso con tal actitud y no era para menos desde que tenía memoria siempre la conoció con un fuerte carácter ni siquiera sus hermanas se atrevían a hacerla enojar sin embargo en esos momentos era todo lo contrario y más extraño aun era que no podía quitarle la vista era la primera vez que no comprendía que le sucedía pero cuanto más se lo preguntaba ella en ese momento volteo a verlo.

¿Pasa algo? Le pregunto tomándolo por sorpresa de inmediato desvío la mirada buscando algo algún buen pretexto y como caído del cielo vio un local de música.

-N…No pasa nada. De inmediato hizo una pausa y trago saliva. –Bueno si me permites en lo que tú compras lo tullo yo iré por unos discos nos vemos en un rato. Y sin decir algo mas se retiro casi corriendo Bellota lo miro extrañada y como él no mociono nada mas solo alzó los hombros el tiempo paso y por fin Bellota había terminado de comprar lo que necesitaba así que regreso donde se había visto por última vez con Butch al llegar noto que se encontraba recargado en uno de los barandales mirando hacia el piso de abajo tranquilamente se acerco a él.

¿Tienes mucho esperando? La vos de ella lo hizo reaccionar al mirarla vio que cargaba bastantes bolsas.

-Balla veo que si encontraste todo lo que buscabas. La forma en que lo decía no era para molestarla por el contrario pero incluso ella le provocó que sonriera y es que en verdad que había comprado bastante claro a comparación de él quien solo llevaba una pequeña bolsa con solo unos discos. ¿Y bien que mas tienes planeado hacer supongo que no solo el comprar como aficionada? Buena pregunta hasta ese momento Bellota no había pensado en que mas hacer después de haber comparado y es que cuando iba con sus hermanas esa parte no le tocaba a ella escoger sino a alguna de sus tres hermanas pero en aquel momento la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa.

-Pues la verdad no se solo pensaba el comprar lo que necesito pero hacer algo mas bueno la verdad no sé. Butch no pudo el evitar reír ante tal respuesta algo que ella no se esperaba unos segundos después la miro sonriendo.

-Bien te propongo algo vallamos a comer y quizás se nos ocurra algo ¿Te párese bien? No habiendo otra cosa mejor que hacer ella aceptó los dos se encaminaron rumbo a los restaurantes pero mientras caminaban ninguno de los dos noto algo alguien los miraba con interés poco después los dos ya se encontraban comiendo el andar de un lugar a otro hizo en ellos que su apetito fuera algo serio claro sin exagerar y mientras comían platicaban no había un tema en especifico o al menos eso creían y es que por alguna razón ambos se percataron de algo hasta ese momento en ningún punto desde que quedaron de acuerdo en ir junto en ningún instante se efectuó alguna discusión que terminara en pelea era extraño para los dos ya que desde que eran muy niños su forma de hablar era combatiendo el uno con el otro pero hasta este aquello parecía haber quedado en el paso los más llamativo para ambos era que al estar juntos los hacía sentirse bien el tiempo transcurrió Butch noto su reloj aun les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de reunirse con sus hermanos así como con Yafel y Nozomi.

¿Y bien ya has pensado que aremos? Le pregunto Butch miro una vez más su reloj y miro en dirección opuesta de donde se encontraban.

-Bien se que al igual que yo te gustan los deportes extremos si nos apuramos podemos ir con un amigo que está en la pista para practicar los deportes de todo tiempo que sean extremos vamos. De inmediato se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron Butch había tomado la mayoría de las bolsas de Bellota ella un principio le decía que las dejara pero el solo le argumentaba que solo se retrasarían mas la verdad es que el no deseaba que ella llevará la toda la carga pero solo el sabia eso entraron al ascensor subieron hasta el último piso al salir vieron la gran pista esta abarcaba todo el piso era el lugar predilecto por derecho para cualquier deportista extremo o no después de dejar sus cosas bajaron hasta llegar al lugar donde se practicaban aquellos que amaban las patinetas Butch se detuvo un momento y miraba en todas direcciones hasta que con una sonrisa vio lo que quería tomo a Bellota de la mano algo que la hizo sonrojarse pero aun así no se negó ante tal acción recorrieron algunos metros y se detuvieron. ¡Hey Buttowski,¡ Grito pero la gente que se encontraba junto a él no le permitía el escucharlo ¡ Kick Buttowski ¡ Grito una vez mas y en esta ocasión al escuchar su nombre volteó a ver de quien se trataba al notar quien era levantó su brazo en señal de que se acercara –Vamos. Le dijo y una vez mas tomándola de la mano caminaron entre los jóvenes hasta que llegaron con el al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue el saludarse con un apretón de manos seguido por un abrazo.

-Baya Butch que bien el verte. Le dijo mientras lo miraba.

Si hace un tiempo que no te veo me entere que has estado de viaje continuo. Le siguió en aquel momento Kick noto la presencia de Bellota.

-Veo que no vienes solo. Butch lo miro algo extrañado pero al notar a que se refería de inmediato se dispuso a presentarlos.

-Es cierto disculpa no hacerlo mira ella es Bellota. Kick se acerco a ella y la saludo Bellota regreso el saludo. –Bellota el Kick Buttowski el mejor deportista extremo del país. Bellota había oído hablar de el pero el tenerlo frente a ella y mas aun que Butch lo conociera bueno ya era mucho.

¿Qué te trae por aquí? Le pregunto.

-Bueno estamos tratando de pasar el tiempo y cuando supe que estaba en la ciudad bueno decidí venir a saludarte y por cierto ¿Y Kendall? Kick comenzaba a ajustarse su casco.

-Bien estos momento revisa que todo esté en orden para comenzar mi acto. Al mismo tiempo que le explicaba le señalo en una de las torres que se encontraban se podía ver a Kendall platicando con uno de los encargados.

-Parece que por fin se ha acostumbrado a esta vida. Le decía Butch Kick lo miro sonriendo.

-La verdad es que fue difícil pasaron muchas cosas para poder llegar a esto pero al final creo que funciono tanto ella se ha acostumbrado a lo que hago como yo a su forma de ser y créeme mi vida ha mejorado en todos los aspectos pero más aun en verdad agradezco a la vida o como desees llamarla por habernos juntado. En aquel momento Bellota noto algo cuando Kick miro a Kendall su expresión era otra podía verse en sus ojos que en verdad la quería. –Pensar que paso mucho tiempo sin que los dos reconociéramos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro al final bueno ya estamos pensando que aremos cuando llegamos a la última etapa ¿Sabes a que me refiero? Butch solo asintió con la cabeza. –Bien en ese caso divirtámonos un poco. Casi de inmediato Kick tomo a su querida Azul camino con ella y unos metros adelante dio una indicación a uno de los asistentes este de inmediato tomo protectores para codos rodilla y por supuesto cascos que de inmediato le dio a Butch y Bellota ambos se los colocaron lo más rápido posible unos minutos después lo alcanzaron el ya se encontraba listo justo a la orilla de la rampa algo pequeño para él incluso para Butch y Bellota la rampa constaba de no más de siete metros de alto algo que para alguien norma era más que extremo. ¿Bien listos? Solo síganme y más que nada disfrútenlo. Y los tres bajaron por la rampa a toda velocidad el camino consistía en entrar por grandes tubos pasar por rampas más pequeñas hacer acrobacias unas más extremas que otras así duraron por un buen rato hasta que llego el momento de pasar por un túnel bastante grande este era llamado como el túnel de la trampa su nombre se debía a que este mismo contenía en ciertos lugares una cantidad de hoyos y si alguien quien fuera no los veía a tiempo baya que era doloroso el golpe los tres entraron a este y comenzaron a cruzarlo con buena agilidad pasaban las trampas habían llegado hasta la mitad de aquel túnel cuando Butch y Bellota notaron algo Kick se les había adelantado al dar una vuelta justo en aquella curva se encontraba parado en uno de los hoyos un joven quien los miraba esto desconcentró a los dos y casi los hace caer sin embargo ninguno de los dos pudo terminar el recorrido antes de llegar al final del túnel rápidamente salieron por una de las salidas una vez afuera comenzaron a buscar a aquel muchacho pero no se encontraba parecía que era un fantasmas o como si la misma tierra se lo hubiera tragado Bellota se mantenía en localizarlo que no noto que Butch se comenzaba a separar de ella por instinto giro para ver a Butch y noto que este ya se encontraba a varios metros de distancia de ella de inmediato camino hacia el mientras se acercaba algo llamo su atención Butch miraba hacia arriba justo en una de las rampas al ver de qué se trataba vio que encima de esta se encontraba precisamente ese muchacho lo que le siguió a esto la sorprendió Butch se había detenido justo frente a aquella rampa y sin más aquel joven dio un solo paso hacia el vacio bajando hacia donde se encontraban ellos dando un solo giro en pleno aire en poco segundo sus pies ya tocaban el suelo nadie en su sano juicio aria algo como salvo si fuera alguien quien tuviera las habilidades mas allá de la gente normal alguien como ellos dos al joven se puso de pie y miro a los dos era de complexión delgada de tés blanca ojos verdes y cabello rubio de inmediato se notaba que era de otro país vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro una playera negra así como una chamara de color negra tipo torero su cabello le llegaba justo a los omoplatos por ultimo tenía un arete en forma de arracada lentamente se cruzo de brazos.

¿Y bien veamos que me puede mostrar este país? Su acento era alemán. –Solo espero que no sea una decepción ni mucho menos una mediocridad viaje un largo camino para solo divertirme. El joven comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia el otro sus pasos eran lentos en algún momento a Butch se le a figuro el movimiento de un león aquellas palabras así como aquel movimiento solo significaban una cosa en aquel momento comenzaría una pelea Bellota tardo solo unos segundos en reaccionar cuando justo en ese momento Butch se lanzaba justo hacia aquel extraño muchacho Butch lanzo su golpe justo al rostro de su oponente este se impacto de manera agresiva o al menos eso parecía sin embargo fue todo lo contrario a solo uno centímetros de su rostro había detenido el golpe solo con la palma de su mano. –Bien eso es espíritu. Le dijo mientras lo miraba pero resulto que su expresión cambio sonreía de una manera sicótica. –Lástima que no es suficiente para satisfacerme pero será un placer mandarte a la tumba rápidamente. Lo que sucedió tomo por sorpresa a Butch y a Bellota de pronto de la nada a que joven expulso de su cuerpo una fuerte energía que a su vez lanzo a Butch por los aires cual muñeco Butch no lograba reaccionar ante el primer golpe cuando su oponente ya se encontraba frente a él.

-Es muy rápido. Fue lo último que pudo decir lo único que pudo hacer fue el cruzar sus brazos para protegerse el golpe de su enemigo lo lanzo hacia las rampas más altas el cuerpo de Butch destruyó todas las que se encontró a su paso para ese momento la gente quien ya se había percatado de todo comenzó a salir rápidamente del lugar todo comenzó a transformarse en un caos Kick tomo de inmediato a Kendall y salieron de aquel lugar en pocos minutos todo el lugar quedo vacio en su totalidad olvidándose de aquel joven Bellota corrió hacia donde había caído Butch mientras tanto aquel muchacho decencia tranquilamente su actitud así como su expresión regresaron a como era en un principio sonreía.

-Bien esto comienza a agradarme. Con esa misma tranquilidad comenzó a acercarse a ellos Bellota se dedicaba a quitar los escombros si no hubiera sido por sus habilidades y su fuerza nunca hubiera podido llegar a él al verlo noto que Butch se encontraba casi inconsciente lo tomo del brazo derecho el por su parte intento ponerse de pie pero le era difícil así que callo provocando que Bellota también Butch quedo encima de ella lo que provoco que Bellota se sonrojara de inmediato intento ponerse de pie pero le costaba trabajo el peso de ambos era considerable al final lo logro quedando la cabeza de Butch en la piernas de ella fue en ese momento que Bellota noto que aquel joven ya se encontraba cerca de ambos faltaban algunos metros para llegar hacia ellos Bellota noto con miedo como las manos de aquel muchacho comenzaban a brillar sabía lo que venía conocía ese tipo de poder ella al igual que sus hermanas poseían ese tipo de poder pero ya era tarde para poder reaccionar la distancia que ellos era demasiado corta pero sucedió en ese preciso momento algo que llamo su atención en aquel momento aquel joven se detuvo de inmediato su expresión cambio se torno en sorpresa y a la vez de miedo Bellota no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo pero su duda fue de inmediato respondida y esta le aterro como nunca antes alguien o algo lo hubiera hecho de algún lugar comenzó a sentir una energía un "Chi" como lo llamaría el profesor Jac esta era más de lo que ella podía soportar el miedo se apodero de ella de inmediato deseaba correr irse de aquel lugar pero era ese precisó miedo lo que la deja inmóvil.

-Veo que me has desobedeció. Se escucho una voz Bellota noto que esta provenía del fondo del lugar en poco tiempo unos pasos se escucharon pudo noto que alguien se acercaba era un hombre vestía de color negro casi en sus totalidad aparentaba la misma edad que el maestro Jac mantenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de pronto se detuvo. –Lo diré una sola vez regresa de inmediato al lugar de reunión y si me desobedeces una vez más ten por seguro que yo me encargare personalmente de tu fin. Hizo una pausa y bajo levemente sus lentes. ¿Entendido? Y sin más que decir más dio la vuelta y se alejo el muchacho no lo miro mantenía los ojos en el suelo tenía miedo se notaba sin más sin mirarlo a los dos dio la vuelta y se retiro casi corriendo unos minutos después todo regresaba a la normalidad Bellota aun se encontraba mirando en aquella dirección cuando pudo escuchar la voz de Butch este comenzaba a despertar solo bastaron unos segundos para que por fin reaccionara de pronto sus ojos se abrieron y de golpe se puso de pie aun no se recuperaba del todo pero buscaba con desesperación a aquel muchacho al ver que no se encontraba comenzó a caminar en dirección al verlo alejarse Bellota comenzó a sentir miedo aquel hombre era muy fuerte y si Butch se le enfrentaba lo más seguro era que moriría de inmediato así que se puso de pie y corrió tras de él.

¡Butch espera¡ En un principio no la escucho era tal su enojo que no oía nada solo deseaba enfrentarlo pero justo cuando comenzaba a acelerar el paso se detuvo en seco hasta ese momento se percato de que alguien lo tomaba del brazo y como si despertara de un sueño reacciono y noto que Bellota lo sujetaba se sorprendió no por el hecho de que lo sujetara si no por ver aquella expresión nunca en toda su vida habría al menos imaginado verla tan preocupada no era la Bellota que conocía pero fue esa misma expresión esa forma de verlo lo que lo convenció de no seguir poco a poco se fue tranquilizando Bellota cerró los ojos no deseaba que se fuera sabia lo testarudo que era pero no deseaba que se soltara de su mano de pronto algo la hizo reaccionar sintió como la mano de Butch la tomaba por la barbilla y le alzaba la mirada hacia el al abrir los ojos miro como Butch aquel con quien siempre peleaba por cualquier cosa le sonreirá.

-Tranquila no iré tras él. Un segundo después acariciaba su mejilla. –Vamos salgamos de aquí. Bellota se cinto más tranquila y sin más los dos se fueron.

-Parece que otra batalla a comenzado. Se dijo así misma Bellota mientras caminaba a lado de Butch lo que les preocupaba a ambos era el hecho de ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos? Pero más aun ¿Cómo es que sabían de ellos? Aquel muchacho nunca lo habían visto pero parecía que el sabia todo acerca de ellos pero por el momento para ella eso era lo segundo lo primero era atender a Butch así que se olvido de todo aquello y en silencio los se fueron.


End file.
